Emerald
by EltrioJr
Summary: When Pearl leaves on a solo mission, she meets another Gem who is an amnesiac and has grown a fascination with her. Rated M just in case. Tell me what you think. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**1} Where'd they come from?**_

The Crystal gems, guardians of Earth, were under siege from some strange creatures that rose from the seas.

Amethyst: Urgh! These things just keep coming! [She said as she threw a clam like creature against a mix between a dolphin and an ape]

The gems had been enjoying two weeks worth of rest and relaxation when Steven had burst in with a spiked octopus on his leg screaming bloody murder. After they saw these creatures many approach, they drew their weapons and leapt into action, leaving Steven behind. Amethyst started whipping left and right, Garnet did what she did best and punched everything in sight, Pearl took a more tactical approach and began herding them back to the sea trying not to burn to much energy. They had been doing this for 15 minutes now.

Pearl: We need to find out where these things are coming from and take them out at the source, or they'll keep coming! [She had began slicing through the monsters after they had pushed her]

The monsters had been getting bigger and stronger as time went on. Their target seemed to be the beach house, as they gladly ignored the town. They also seemed to be coming from one direction, and trying to ignore the gems. Some of the monsters had even sprouted wings.

Steven: Guys! Help! [A giant crab-like creature with wings had Steven by his arms]

Pearl: STEVEN!

Amethyst: Oh no.

Garnet simply grabbed an oyster/lobster hybrid and punched it in the creatures direction. Unfortunately it missed and it began flying towards the ocean, and the other monsters began to retreat back into the ocean. Garnet keeps throwing monsters at the one who grabbed Steven, only to miss. When she did hit it, another monster, a winged squid, grabbed Steven after the first went down, only to be stabbed by a spear thrown by Pearl. Steven fell and was caught by Garnet, rushing back to the beach house. A screech then came from the ocean, and the creatures that were returning to the sea and ignoring the other gems, went back and began attacking them.

Garnet: We need to regroup. Everyone, get to the temple. [Her path was blocked by huge monsters, whom were swatted like flies, but they were great in numbers and began to swarm Garnet, until Pearl threw Amethyst like a javelin and she cleared a path to save Steven.]

Steven: Pearl!

Garnet: We have to go.

Steven: But we can't leave her!

Amethyst: She'll be okay Steven. [She looked back to Pearl swiping at monsters who had formed a circle around her] (I'm sorry Pearl.) Let's get out of here.

Steven: Pearl!

A silent echo sounds amongst the chaos, as the surrounding monsters began sounding off in agonizing pain. As a creature was about to attack Garnet on her left, a giant shuriken sliced through it as did other giant shuriken slice through monsters all around them. Everyone, monster and gem alike, turned to the ocean where the shurikens came from to see a figure coming at them fast. Pearl got away from the group of monsters left standing who were around her.

Pearl: What was that? [Amethyst points to the figure]

From the ocean came a green, four armed man holding two broadswords with long handles, who began slicing and cleaving the monsters that he didn't kill yet. Another screech came and the monsters began throwing themselves at the stranger. He ran straight towards the mob, bringing his hand to his fore head, and a green gem began shining. He let out a swiping motion and a thousand shuriken flew at them, but grew to the giant ones thrown earlier, slicing monsters to the left and right, cutting their numbers in half. The monsters who remained were cut down by the stranger so quickly most of them didn't even realize they'd been cut down until they were already dead.

Pearl: Wha- Is that..?

Amethyst: Who is that?

Garnet: ...

When he left the horde, the stranger swerved around so that his back wouldn't be turned to his enemy. It took them a minute before they realized where their foe popped up. When they returned to battle, more monsters were coming from the ocean. The stranger put his weapons in the sand in order to crack his knuckles and neck, then he picked up his swords, bellowed out a violent war cry, leapt and landed in the middle of the madness. Slicing and dodging, sometimes tricking them into killing their own allies.

Steven: Whoa.. [He was awestruck by the warriors skill, and then saw his arm get slashed] Guys! We gotta help him!

The Gems looked at each other, and then at some monsters coming at them from the sky. Before the Gems had the chance to fight, the monsters were struck down by the stranger who left the mob to kill each other. He landed right in front of Pearl and the group had a better chance to see him and make out his details. He stood at 6' 3", had four arms, six green eyes all around a green object which showed him to be a gem like them, a flat nose and human-like mouth. He had long green spiky hair, his skin was a lighter green. He was wearing a fur vest leaving his chest open, baggy pants, a sash, and boots, all of which were varying shades of green. His hands had four fingers each with claws.

Stranger: Uh.. Hey. So, I thought we got off on the wrong foot earlier. [He was talking directly to Pearl, earning a few shocked looks from the others] If you're interested then maybe we co-

The stranger was smacked and sent flying back when a monster threw a rock at him, knocking him out. Most of them were still looking in confusion, while a few were aware of the situation.

Steven: Ah! Oh no! [Steven looked completely panicked, but the others didn't.]

Garnet: Pearl, look after Steven and our new friend. Amethyst, we need to form Sugilite. He has given us time to collect ourselves, so let's use it wisely and finish this.

Amethyst didn't say anything and simply got into position for the fusion. Pearl simply stayed back with Steven and what they regarded as a stranger. But she had in fact met him before. She'd even fought him before. What she didn't know was why he decided to help, and why at this exact moment. She didn't have time to ask questions however, as she got ready for any monsters that were coming for them. She just had to hold them off until Sugilite came to be.

* * *

... Who is this guy? How does he know Pearl? Why did he go to Beach city just to see her? Was he an old boyfriend? An acquaintance? Is he just a stalker? All three? Who?! Stick around friend. :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**2} Kasho sasayaki forest.**_

[Two weeks earlier] Pearl was on a solo mission to take out a cat-like creature that was terrifying some locals of a town. She was humming to herself as she walked through the Kasho sasayaki forest [singing whisper forest] enjoying how the Earth can make such beautiful plant life. She would hear rustling in the trees, turn to it, either see a small animal or assume it was an animal, and keep walking. After traveling for an hour she came across the village and sought out the chief.

Chief: Oh thank the gods! Uh.. I do not mean to be rude, but I heard there were three of you.

Pearl: There usually are, but sometimes we take on solo missions when they're not that hard or urgent. Rest assured I am more than capable of helping your village. Now then, please tell me the entire situation.

Chief: Very well then. It's called Ki-o [Tree king]. It used to reside in the west part of the forest. A huge fence separates it from us. But a battle has been raging between the guardian of the western forest and the men who want to turn that part of the forest into a town, so Ki-o has come to our side of the forest and has been attacking our villagers and our farm animals. He is a threat and must be gotten rid of. Please help us.

Pearl: [She took a minute to consider the situation.] Now what about these men you mentioned earlier?

Chief: Them? Oh, well okay they might seem bad the way I worded it. Don't worry, that part of the forest has been dangerous since my granddad was a boy. The monsters would always come by this part of the forest now and then. Four years ago a big company called E-Z Life incorporated built the fence, and the attacks have decreased subsequently. We've been out of practice. Either way, will you help us?

Pearl: I will. But I will also look into this E-Z Life Inc.

She had been wandering the forest for an hour enjoying the atmosphere of the forest, she came across the fence. It had a huge hole being patched up by two men in armor.

**?**: Hello there ma'am. Can we help you?

Pearl: Uh, hello there. My name is Pearl. I'm a crystal gem se- [At the word gem they both pulled out an uzi and began firing like their lives depended on it. Pearl dodged the gunfire, drew her weapon, and knocked them both unconscious in under 10 seconds] sent here for the sake of a nearby village. NOT to get shot at! [Her shout caused a flock of birds to flee. She looked down at the unconscious men at her feet.] Why would they even do that? Ugh..

She stopped when she thought she heard a low growling. She turned to see a big green and brown tiger with a hungry look on him. She smirked, clutched her weapon in her hand, figured she'd waste about 2-5 minutes then begin her investigation, and failed to see one of the goons move.

?: Ugh.. Damn gem.. First the green one now a light blue one.. Huh? [He saw Pearl throw Ki-o like a rag doll. The Tiger who had killed a cattle with one strike, was flat on its back at the hands of another gem.] Oh mother.. Hey, wake up fat ass. [He smacked the other goon trying to wake him up]

Pearl: This is for those villagers you bad kitty! [The goon looked at her when she said that, as she used her spear toss him over the fence.]

The tiger stumbled back to his feet and tried to attack her again. She was ready to smack him back down when she heard gun shots and blood. The goon thought the tiger was going to attack him and fired his gun at Ki-o until he didn't have any spare bullets left. He was left panting when he realized, 'Wait.. Where's the gem bitch?' He looked up to see Pearl staring down at him.

?: Uh.. Hi there. Heh. Has anyone ever told you that you have lov- [She grabbed him by the collar and held him against the fence] Ack! Please let me finish groveling. It's rude else-wise.

Pearl: It's also rude to start shooting at someone before you tell them your name.

?: Pete. I'm an employee at E-Z Life Inc. I was sent here with my unconscious partner there named Owen, to fix this gate before any monsters came through and attacked the village. To late I guess. Now onto you gem. [He said with malice in his voice.] Why are YOU here?

Pearl: [She took a second to compose herself before speaking.] I came here because the villagers needed help. I decided to check out your companies activities and see if it may have caused the monster to come for the village.

Pete: Okay look, to my knowledge, monsters have always been attacking that village. Our fence simply keeps them out. It's also my job to make sure those monsters keep away from the fence. We're not the bad guys. The boss gains nothing from their plight, but gains everything when they tell people how well we've been protecting them out of our own pocket. But while we're on that, why are YOU so interested in keeping the village secure? They paying you? If so, you're just as bad as that green one.

Pearl: Green on- NO! I'm protecting them because it's the right thing to do! Not for praise! And what do you mean 'green one'?

Pete: I'm talking about the guy in that forest, killing our men, and riling up the animals, with a big jewel smack dab in the middle of his head. Just like yours. [He points to Pearls gem on her forehead. Pearl simply cocked an eyebrow.]

* * *

The plot thickens [sort of, kinda, not really]. The question remains, who is the green gem? Where's the connection? Do I have any idea how to write? [okay, the answer to that is so-so]


	3. Chapter 3

_**3} Exposition, Exposition. Rush it out A.S.A.P :D**_

*Last time on flashback land: Pearl went to a forest to deal with a wild animal causing trouble, but was shot by an employee to E-Z Life Inc. and learned that their operation to build a town in the western part of the forest is under attack from a green gem. The animal is dead and Pearl is wondering about this new gem.*

Pearl eventually let Pete go and lets him explain how this green gem, who he describes as a wild animal in the from of a man, has been killing the other workers to the point where the company has started hiring armed mercenaries. They've had as much luck as the employees.

Pearl: I see. So you assumed that because I was a gem, I was going to hurt you?

Pete: Hey, you've never seen this demon in action. You haven't seen him smash a mans skull with a backhand swipe.

Pearl: Hm.. Have your employers tried talking to him yet?

Pete: [He gave her an annoyed look.] He's targeting our CEOs who come into the forest. I don't think he's very interested in talking.

Pearl: Hm? What's that?

Pete: *sigh* Essentially they're-... Um... They're responsible of stuff. Either way, he's figured out they're important, so he's going out of his way to try and kill them along with the rest of us. He seems to ignore anyone who isn't associated with us, unless they try anything.

Pearl: Define anything.

Pete: Hell if I know man. It seems to be situational.

Pearl: [She thought over the what she was told.] Where are you building this town?

Pete: W- ... Uh. Heh, ya know I never asked. I can take you to the base and maybe my boss can help you out. But only if you help me put Owen in the jeep. [Pearl puts Owen in the backseat of the jeep, buckles him up, and gets herself settled in. Pete then radios the base in an attempt to warn them ahead of time] Peter Rabbit to the Mad Hatter, Peter Rabbit to the Mad Hatter, come in Mad Hatter. [Nothing.] Peter Rabbit to the Mad Hatter, come in Mad Hatter. [Nothing.] Doug? You there Doug? [Still nothing.] Peter Rabbit to the Scarecrow, come in brainless. [Bubkis] Peter Rabbit to the Scarecrow, come in Michael. [Pete begins to panic a little.] Peter Rabbit to any breathing person, come in anyone! [Pete still gets squat] Err.. Shit.

Pearl: What's going on?

Pete: Err.. Nothing. Nothing at all. (Don't let her smell your fear.) WE HAVE CUTE LITTLE NICKNAMES WE CALL ONE ANOTHER FROM TIME-TO-TIME! (Pretty sure she could taste your fear that time dumbass.)

Pearl: O-kay then.. Is something wrong Pete?

Pete: N-no. I'm s-sure they're just having coffee. All of them. At the same time. Even though most of them hate coffee. Yeeaaahhhh.. (I'm either going to die at the hands of the green one or at the hands of the prettiest girl I've ever met..) I'm hoping the latter.

Pearl: What?

Pete: Huh? You say something?

After about 15 minutes of silence, they arrive at the base and see the door was ripped open. Pete rushes in with Pearl right behind him.

Pete: Hello? Is anyone here? Is anyone alive!? Hello!? [A light banging can be heard from a distance.] Guys!? I'm coming! [He rushes to where the banging originates.]

Pearl is behind him until she sees another busted door. She enters to see a portly man dead. His skull smashed into the wall. Pearl needed to keep her hand over her mouth to keep from puking on a crime scene. She then investigated, noticing his clothes were ruffled.

Pearl: Hm.. Maybe someone was looking for something. [As she pondered this Pete and some other employees came rushing in the room with guns.] What the?

Pete: Hold it right there freak!

Employee 1: Oh lord.. Mr. Mathers..

Employee 2: You killed him didn't you!?

Employee 3: Of course she killed him! That's what freaks do.

Employee 1: I say we kill her now before she has the chance to kill us.

Pearl couldn't believe what she was hearing here.

Pete: Hold it! I don't think she did this.

Employee 2: Gr.. You're right. It must've been Ryokki [Green Devil]. He must've killed him after he trapped us.

Employee 3: I say we take her. Use her as leverage.

Pearl: What!? I have nothing to do with any of this! I didn't even know about the other gem until he told me about him.

Pete: Hm.. I've seen how good you are. How do we know you aren't in league with him? Hm? Devils tend to stick together to cause more damage.

Pearl: I can't believe what I'm hearing here..

Employee 1: Shut up! Or we'll give you a case of lead poisoning.

Employee 3: Why don't you come with us quietly.

Pearl: (These people are panicking. I have to subdue them.) [She narrowed her eyes in thought, trying to plan out her next move carefully.]

Employee 2: Look at her eyes!

Pete: Screw it. KILL HER!

Pearl had to move. The room was fairly small and only had a desk which wouldn't give her protection for more than a minute or two. She saw the window to her left and jumped through it, giving her room to run around. When they ran to get her, she was already outside and jumping on the roof and rushing over to flank them. It took her 47 seconds to go around and back to the room. When Pete was heading out to leave, Pearl was already behind him and gave him a kick to the jaw. Employee 2 fired his gun, but Pearl summoned her spear and used it to jam his gun and closed the distance between the two and clocked the bastard in the face. Employees 1 &amp; 3 were outside. She went for 3 first, taking him out quietly.

Employee 1: Marty? Emily? Pete? [He hears the sound of leaves.] Guys is that you? [He came face-to-face with Pearl as she smacked the gun right out of his hand. He threw a punch, but she caught it and began crushing his hand.] Ack! Stop! Uncle! I surrender!

Pearl: [She had to take a minute to find her peace before she let go.] Everyone else is safe, and I have no connection to Ryokki. Now then, who was Mr. Mathers? Why did Ryokki kill him? Also, his clothes seemed to be disturbed. I think someone went through his pockets after his death. What would he have that was so important?

Employee 1: Ugh.. -Fucking bitch- Mathers was a nice guy. Real important to the company. Long time investor I think. Ryokki probably killed him to sate his blood lust. [Pearl folded her arms and pointed out that he and everyone else was left alive.] Er.. Right.. That is true. Well, option b and answer to your next question is he's likely trying to hurt the company any way he can. From what I gathered, where the construction is going on, is his home. The big wigs tried to buy him out, but he just got mad. You've seen a fraction of what he and your kind usually do! [He went to his gun, only for a spear to go straight through it. He turned to see the gem looking annoyed, and an anger consumed him. He grabbed the spear and charged at her. She beat him with a leg sweep and he hit his head on a rock.]

Pearl: (So, the construction site is his home. I see.) *sigh* There has to be a way to stop the blood shed. But how?

* * *

So now we have a name. Ryokki. Though that may just be just something the workers call him out of spite. Also, if Pearl seems a bit out of character to you, in my defense they started it. She was just defending herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4} The fourth one. [thinking of names is hard at 6:30 am okay!]**_

Owen began to wake up from the little skirmish he and Pete had with the gem. His head felt like a bag of rocks smashed against a brick wall, and his body felt stiff. When his vision returned he saw a pair of beautiful aqua colored eyes. His vision went up from these eyes to see a giant jewel fixed on that persons forehead.

Owen: Oh shit the freak! [He began fidgeting around his seat looking for his gun or some sort of weapon to use, only to find he'd been strapped to a car seat.] Please don't kill me! I've got someone I love at home!

Pearl: My name is Pearl. You are safe. Your friend is out cold, as well as several others, but only because they attacked me.

Owen: Well can you blame them? You gems are freaky as all hell! [He held his hands up in defense anticipating an attack. Pearl simply returned to speaking.]

Pearl: Yes, we gems can seem very strange to humans, as you do to us. However if it were up to me, I would never have to fight humans. It is my job to protect humans. Now then, with that said there is the matter of that rogue gem killing your men. I want to put an end to the blood shed. Can you help me?

Owen: (I'm going to die at the hands of a cute woman. I always figured it'd be either the green one or McDonalds.) I- No. I won't. (If I dies, I dies..)

Pearl: [She gave a polite bow.] Very well then. I wish you luck in your life.

Pearl turned, and began walking away. Owen was shocked at what he saw. This gem was different from the other one.

Owen: Maybe all gems aren't as bad as him. Maybe he was an exception, and she's the rule. Oh lord.. I'm beginning to sound like my Grammy when she talks about black people.. [He looked around, unbuckled himself, got into the drivers seat and pulled up next to Pearl.] Um.. I'm Owen.

Pearl: I know. Pete told me before we came here, only to have him shoot me again.

Owen: Y-eah.. Sorry about that. We were all just way to jumpy after, well.. All of the attacks have been coming hard, fast, random, and deals us a heavy blow. He's also the only gem we've met to date... You uh, wanna hop in? I think I know where he's headed next. I promise no one will shoot you anymore.

Pearl: Really? Can you promise that?

Owen: Yeah. Maybe. Possibly. I think.. Well, okay they'll probably try and shoot you. Just get in. We're gonna need your help beating this guy before he kills again.

Pearl: Well, to late. Ryokki killed a man named Mathers. [She got into the backseat and buckled herself in.]

Owen: Oh.. Well, dang. I liked that guy.

Pearl: Hm.. Say Owen. I was wondering, what kind of mineral is Ryokki anyway? I don't believe I've heard of it.

Owen: Uh.. N-no. It's not any kind of mineral. Ryokki means Green Devil. It's a name some of the guys heard the locals call him. To my knowledge he doesn't have a name. *sigh* So, was anyone else killed or..

Pearl: Luckily it was just him. I checked to building and everyone else was simply put into a room that just needed a little brute force to open. Mathers seemed to be the target.

Owen: Yeah, sounds like his M.O.

Pearl: What can you tell me? I want to know all I can before hand.

Owen: [He tells Pearl all he knows. He doesn't give much outside what she already knew. He does give more detail in some of the targets he has hit. He also calls in on the radio.] This is Owen Lerch calling into Levi base, does anyone read me?

Radio guy: Uh, copy that Mr. Lerch. What can I do for you?

Owen: I just wanted to call in ahead to let you know I'm bringing a gem into the base to deal with our current problem.

Radio guy: ... Sir, if this is a joke it's not funny. At all. That Ryokki killed my brother.

Owen: No I'm serious. Her name is Pearl and she's a gem to, but she's really nice and pretty. Say hi Pearl. [He he twisted so as she could be heard.]

Pearl: Hello. Rest assured I am no danger to you, or any one for that matter.

Radio guy: Uh... What the...? Okay either you don't understand jokes, or your serious. In that case, has the possum taken acting classes?

Owen: Err.. That's a code we use. No she's not forcing me to take her to you.. [Pearl looked at him in confusion.] Look, just, let everyone know that a non-violent gem is coming and to not shoot at her!

Radio guy: Uh-huh. Sure, and I'm Santa. When you get here I'll be sure to sprinkle my fairy mag- *click*

Owen: Jerk. *sigh* So chances are you may be shot at when we get there..

Pearl: Then I'll just have to be careful not to hurt any of them. (Because that's what I need.. To be targeted by the very people I'm trying to help. Maybe I should have went back and gotten help.. No. Amethyst is so wild that she might spook them. Garnet can be very intimidating in her mere presence. And Steven..) No! I'll just have to face him alone and hope for the best. [She looked up to find Owen focusing on the road.] (Phew.)

Owen: [He gave her an odd look through the mirror.] So, what can you tell me about the gems? What are you? How many of you guys are there?

Pearl and Owen talk for a good 45 minutes. They talked a bit about what the gems were, the other crystal gems, though she was careful not to mention how some gems become corrupt. Owen even talked a bit about when he was a reality show contestant for a while. They kept talking until they came across the heavily armed fortress called Levi base. All the turrets were turned to them. Owen looked panicked, Pearl however kept clam. The gate opened to reveal a tall man with a thick beard, bulky glasses, and a shiny bald head. He spoke in a calm, soothing tone.

?: Hello Mrs. Pearl. I am Mr. Geralds. Would you please come in? We have a pot of tea prepared for you. [He gave a polite bow in respect.]

Pearl: I would love some tea. Thank you. (If they wanted to kill or hurt me, they would have done so already.)

Owen: [After Pearl got out of the jeep, Owen was more than ready to bolt.] Well this is goodbye then Pearl. Good luck to you, bye. Imma go now and check on my pals. [He was burning rubber to get away from the turrets.]

Pearl: Goodbye Owen! Nice man. It's nice to meet you Mr. Geralds. [She held her hand anticipating a handshake, but blushed a bit when he kissed her hand] Oh my.

Mr. Geralds: Come this way please.

Pearl followed Mr. Geralds into the base, and the gate closed behind them sealing them in, protecting them from the forest outside.

* * *

Okay then, not much happening here, but more in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5} Pearl meets with a gentleman (while surrounded by a shit ton of guns)**_

Mr. Geralds: Biscuit?

Pearl: No thank you.

Mr. Geralds: If you need anything please tell me. It's the least I can do to make up for per current surroundings. [He spoke with a tint of regret as he motioned to the many goons with guns aimed at them. Almost as if he would prefer a more peaceful area.]

Pearl: I understand. Really, I do. From what I've heard the gem you have been dealing with has put everyone on edge. [She spoke with a calm demeanor and smile.]

Mr. Geralds: That is still no excuse. But enough of these unfortunate tidings. If you would allow me, I would like to discuss the matter at hand.

Pearl: Please do. I would like to help you any way I can.

Mr. Geralds: Very well then. Four years ago we began construction in this forest. We planned to create a town where even the poor could live in luxury. We had not realized however that this portion of the forest, where we had planned and began our construction was under the protection of, what we could only describe as a devil. He began simply by sabotaging our machines and supplies. We thought he was a simple prankster, or maybe someone from one of the surrounding villages. We had sent representatives to the villages to give them peace of mind in assuring them we had no intention to harm them.

Pearl: So that's when you built the fence.

Mr. Geralds: No. Those were built beforehand. When our representatives came back, we found out that he had been quite famous for attacking anyone who came unto his territory. That territory happens to be monster free. We would go elsewhere, but that particular area is the safest to build a town with the least likelihood of monster attacks. Though at this point, it's all a matter of our investors pride. [His fist balled up into a fist at the word 'pride'.]

Pearl: I see. So his home was attacked, and he's defending himself. Basically these 'investors' are just egging him on and wasting lives for their 'pride' as you put it.

Mr. Geralds: Yes on both accounts. [He looked down in shame.]

Pearl: I see. So then, how do you know he is a gem? When I said I was a gem, your men tried to kill me. [She held up two fingers.] Twice.

Mr. Geralds: *chuckle* Research. I never believed in devils, even as a child. We did some digging, and found out what we were dealing with. To our knowledge, he has resided in this forest for 20 years. He has a jewel on his head where yours is, only it is a green crystal of sorts. He is also incredibly strong and intelligent, and really, really, really fast!

Pearl: Hm.. I see. [She had put the tea down long ago, and was truly intrigued now.] Go on.

Mr. Geralds: Unfortunately we still know very little. We know he can summon any weapon from his jewel. From what we could gather, he favors one to two broadswords, shuriken that can grow to a good 6 feet and can slice through solid steel, and has even been confirmed to sometimes wear shogun-style armor.

Pearl: Hm.. Well, normally we can only summon one type of weapon. For me it's a spear. [She created a spear and held it lightly in her hand, causing every trigger happy nut to nearly jumped out of their skins ready to fire. Pearl simply held it in her hands and presented it to Geralds] Would you lie to hold it?

Mr. Geralds: [He smiled and held the weapon to inspect it.] Very nice. High quality material. Heh, it almost feels alive. But, I digress. We have both eye-witness testimony and recordings that show him summoning these weapons. Hm.. What I'm asking you, given what I've told you thus far, is a lot to ask I realize..

Pearl: You want me to help you with this gem, don't you?

Mr. Geralds: [He pauses, puts down the weapon Pearl gave him, got up, and extended his hand to her.] I wish to show you something. Will you come with please?

Pearl: Very well. But only when they calm down. They're beginning to creep me out. [She motions to the men around them.]

Mr. Geralds: Gladly. *bleep* Alright men, stand down. She is as dangerous to us as a mosquito is a danger to an elephant. [Pearl laughed nervously as she remembered last summer as the gems had killed a giant mosquito that was eating elephants in Africa.] This way ma'am.

As they walked down the long corridor Pearl got some pretty nasty look from some of the men and women who made up the staff and heard some of what they said under their breath. 'is that freak here?' 'Is that him?' '-od, they're breeding li-' 'Did we capture the Ry-' 'Dissection.' 'should run while we've got the ch-' '-ll the monster with fir-' 'say we drown it in its sleep.' Eventually they came to a room with iron sliding doors and stopped.

Pearl: Mr. Geralds. What's a morgue?

Mr. Geralds: It is where we hold our dead until we either bury or cremate them.

Pearl: Oh. [She stared at the door, and then Mr. Geralds motioned her to enter.] *sigh* I think I get it. You want me to see all the men he'd killed in order to elicit an emotional response from me. *groan* [She held her head to the door in thought.] Okay, I'll help you.

Mr. Geralds: Really? Thank you Mrs. Pearl.

Pearl: Where is he? Owen said this would be the most likely place he'd be.

Mr. Geralds: Well, this is where he's attacked the most in the last few months. *Beep beep* [He checks a small device in his pocket.] We've found his base of operations. If your going to fight him, I suggest we get going now.

* * *

So now we get to the nitty gritty. The stranger who came in to save the gems, whom we have come to know as Ryokki. What'll happen next? The answer will be revealed.. Right now. Fight coming!


	6. Chapter 6

_**6} The green stranger**_

They located him at a giant tree. Geralds had a few staff members take Pearl there. As they dropped her off, the jeep left at blinding speed. Couldn't blame them. Pearl began to walk towards the giant tree, noticing puncture marks on the trunk.

Pearl: Still fresh. [She saw that they went upwards, lending evidence that his home was atop this tree. She sniffed something.] Incense? [She followed the smell to a patch of land with a stone slab holding the symbol of a tree on it.] Is this a grave? [The grave seemed like it'd been there for years, possibly a couple decades.]

A sound coming from a nearby brush caused her to be alert. She turned to her right and jumped, dodging a giant shuriken.

Ryokki: Impressive.

Pearl turned to see the man who stepped out of the shadows. His image was the same as seen in chapter 1, but with longer hair halfway down his back, he was wearing a tight long sleeved light armor, tights which left little to the imagination, a rope belt, and sandals, all of which were varying shades of green.

Ryokki: You're more nimble than the other mercs.

Pearl: Hmph. Ryokki I presume. I am not a merc, whatever that is, I am a gem like you. I am here to stop you from hurting anyone else.

Ryokki: [He cocked his head slightly in confusion, and then saw the jewel set on her head.] Ah yes. In the twenty years worth of memory I have, I don't think I've met another gem before. As for the name Ryokki, it is not entirely accurate but is still serviceable.

Pearl: [She raised an eyebrow.] If Ryokki isn't your name, then what is it?

Ryokki: That is of little importance. Now are you here to stand in my way, or will you move aside?

Pearl: I'm here to stop the blood shed. I'm also hoping to end this peacefully.

Ryokki: The time for peace left two years ago when they started bringing tanks into MY forest. I will continue to attack until I am permanently died red from their blood. Maybe then the humans will leave.

Pearl: What does that mean?

Ryokki: I mean, this is my forest. The humans, all of them, have done nothing but try and destroy it. From these corporate goons, to the farmers, even to the children who will inevitably become the same forest destroyers as their parents.

Pearl: [Her eyes widened in disgust.] Are you insane!? You'd kill kids because some people entered your territory!?

Ryokki: This forest IS my territory uh.. I'm sorry, who are you?

Pearl: My name is Pearl. I am one of the crystal gems. Protectors of the Earth and its people. [She drew forth her spear.] Even against other gems.

Ryokki: Hm. You must be delusional if you think you can take me on. [His eyes began to glow, and his expression changed from a cocky one to one of intrigue] Then again maybe you can. Very well then. I will entertain you for now. Also, my name, the one my father gave me, is Emerarudo. Or Emerald Midorioni if you prefer.

Pearl: [She looked at him in shock.] Father? [She remembered back to the grave she saw.] (He looks enough like a gem. Is Steven not the only gem/human hybrid?)

Ryokki: My father was Ki Midorioni. [Ki = Tree] A brilliant man. This forest was his home.

Pearl: This father, was he human?

Ryokki: He was, but that changes nothing. [He summons two long handled broadswords, and held them in a defensive stance.] Now enough stalling. Let's end this. I want to get in there and kill Geralds quickly.

Pearl: [She took in a deep breath.] Emerald. There has to be a peaceful route. We can think of something together.

Ryokki: Once upon a time, I thought so to.

* * *

Well that was quick. :P


	7. Chapter 7

_**7} Fight!**_

Ryokki lunged forward, attacking with awe inspiring speed and strength, trying to overwhelm her defenses.  
Pearl held strong however, blocking, dodging, and even countering with determination.  
Ryokki broke the attack and gave distance between them, holding a hand to his gem as it shined a bright green.  
From his gem came many shurikens.  
Ryokki threw his arm in a swiping motion, firing the weapons in Pearls direction.  
Pearl held up her spear in preparation to defend.  
Ryokki smiled as he snapped his fingers and the shuriken grew to tremendous size and length.  
Pearl dodged them all, only to realize it was a simple distraction.  
Ryokki came at her full force.  
Pearl was put back on the defense, noticing drop in his guard on the right side, the side he was using the most heavily.  
Ryokki continued his barrage, striking at her from all angles, but also focusing on his right side.  
Pearl eyed Ryokki carefully and kicked his left leg at the ankle.  
Ryokkis eyes widened and he jumped back.  
Pearl took this chance to go on the offensive, striking with the express intent of disarming him.  
However Pearl had only grazed him, and when he regained his footing he was back on the offense.  
Pearl knew she had to gain the tactical advantage.  
Pearl spun around and threw two spears at the trees and jumped on them, escaping to the trees.

Ryokki: So that's how you wanna play huh?

Ryokki lept into the trees in one bound.  
Pearls plan was to surprise him by attacking him from beneath.  
Ryokki jumped and used a giant shuriken to slice the branch Pearl was hiding under.  
Pearl was able to catch herself before hitting the forest floor.  
Ryokki landed on a branch of his own and threw shuriken after shuriken, except without the becoming giant.  
Pearl dodged the strikes and returned to the trees.  
Ryokki continued his assault, sometimes throwing in a giant shuriken to keep her on her toes.  
Pearl eventually escaped his sight, but only temporarily.  
Ryokkis eyes glowed once more and he was on Pearls trail and closed the distance while drawing his swords.  
Pearl slashed some branches and flung them his way, but he either slashed them out of his way or dodged them.  
As Ryokki came within spitting distance, Pearl hopped off and kicked him square in the chest.  
They were both heading for the hard ground fast.  
Ryokki used his sword by stabbing it into a nearby tree in an attempt to at worst soften the blow.  
Pearl jumped off onto another branch.  
Eventually Ryokki stopped, and then Pearl was on the offensive.  
Pearl began throwing spears at Ryokki.  
Ryokki could only fall and block the spears as there weren't any available branches nearby.

Pearl: Yes! Looks like I've got the upper hand now.

Ryokki fell on his back, but got back up in a single flip and headed to the trunk of the tree Pearl was on.  
Pearl kept hoping from branch to branch, tree to tree and Ryokki kept staying in her blind spot.

Pearl: (Arg! This is pointless. We don't exactly need to eat- Well he might, still not entirely certain there. But still. I need to get out in the open.) [She spies an opportunity in the distance and a plan entered her mind.] Hm.. Maybe.  
Ryokki: Fuck! I can't keep hiding forever. I need to bring her out into the open. [Pearl leaps to another tree and throws a spear at him, but he spins to dodge it and lands back first into the tree she's on.] For exactly this reason. Time to get risky.

Ryokki was about ready to try and draw her out, when Pearl came down from the tree and tried to slice his head in half.  
Pearl had used another spear to slow her decent.  
Ryokki jumped to the right avoiding Pearls strike.  
Ryokki bounced back and tried to slash at her only for Pearl to roll to her right and try to strike him in the back.  
Ryokki blocked and unleashed a barrage of attacks, driving her back on her heels.  
Pearl had set herself on full defense and allowed him to assault her, driving him by the nose.  
Ryokki was unable to penetrate her defenses, and they ended up in a patch of burnt trees and sand, and he saw Pearl smile.  
Ryokki was distracted by her smile just long enough for Pearl to wave her hand and a small bit a sand in his eyes.  
Ryokki stumbled back in pain, his eyes glowing as he fell into a defensive position.  
Pearl went into a flurry of attacks, knocking Ryokki to his back heel.  
Ryokki was in pain trying to focus on the fight, but his mind kept veering back to Pearls smile.

Ryokki: Focus dumbass. Focus!

Ryokki bumped his back into a tree and quickly spun to the left and unleashed as many shuriken as he possibly could in any direction just to give himself breathing room.  
Pearl ducked behind the tree Ryokki bumped into.  
Ryokki was able to clear out his eyes and turns to face Pearl.

Ryokki: Okay then.. You're good, I'll give you that!  
Pearl: Likewise. [She steps out of her hiding place and takes a defensive stance.]  
Ryokki: You know, it's just a damn shame that we have to fight.  
Pearl: Exactly! (Finally I'm getting through to him!)  
Ryokki: You and me, we could be a good thing together. After the humans vacate the premises, this forest has enough room for just one more gem.  
Pearl: What? You're still on that!  
Ryokki: This forest was meant for the gems. This forest was meant for you and me.  
Pearl: Wha- [She began to blush as she realized just what he was saying.] What about the people who were here before you? The people who were born here? What about the humans?  
Ryokki: Seven words honey. They. Are. Not. My. Problem. You. Are.  
Pearl: I- Th- Wh-  
Ryokki: How about it? You wanna stay here and help me get rid of these humans. [He started to walk towards her.]  
Pearl: *mutters* No!

Pearl began charging at Ryokki screaming.  
Ryokkis eyes bulged as he flinched out of reflex, throwing shuriken at Pearl.  
Pearl simply went straight through them and struck at him despite being covered in cuts, slicing his left shoulder.  
Ryokki spun to the right and began striking at her with vicious power blows.  
Pearl had to change her defensive tactics, while Ryokkis previous attacks were fast and unpredictable, these were slow and powerful.  
Pearl would expect this kind of power from Garnet, and while she could predict Ryokkis attacks, that didn't mean she could defend against them.  
Ryokki didn't let up on his assault, most likely due to him being hurt by her rejection.  
Pearl twisted to the right as Ryokki stabbed, lodging his sword in a tree.  
Ryokki simply let the sword go and materialized a new one.  
Pearl tried to hide in order to catch her breath, but Ryokki wasn't letting her.  
Wherever Pearl hid Ryokki was right around the corner.  
Pearl had even thrown sand at him again to try and distract him, but it didn't work.  
Ryokki simply closed his eyes and struck blind, and while he did get close to slicing Pearls head off, she nicked his leg.

Ryokki: *roar* Who are you? Where did you come from..?  
Pearl: My name is Pearl. I am a crystal gem. It is my duty to protect humanity. My past is no more unique than any other. I will however, stand my ground. Now then, what are you?  
Ryokki: ... I don't know.. I can only remember up to 20 years ago. But I know this forest is my home. It was my fathers home. It was his fathers home. It can be your home to, if you let it. [He held out his hand.] Will you let this forest be OUR home?  
Pearl: [Her breathing was heavy and shallow. Her vision was beginning to blur slightly.] I'm sorry.  
Ryokki: [He actually shook a little bit when she said that.] I-I see. *sigh* [He appeared as if he was on the verge of crying.] I must protect my home. If it means I am alone, then so be it. [His gem began to shine brighter than it ever did during the fight. His body was coated by a green aura. When the light faded he was clad in a shogun-style armor {go to Bing and look up Boba Fett shogun for reference. except green and with four arms}.] I wish things were different Pearl. You have no idea..

Pearl set herself in a defensive position as Ryokki charged at her and resumed his attack.  
Ryokkis attacks were just as random as before and just as strong as his recent attacks.  
Pearl had a harder time taking them on, but she did notice something.  
Pearl decided to go back to the trees, and when he didn't follow or hide, she figured she was safe until she could come up with a plan.  
Ryokki was happy to correct her by shooting giant shuriken her direction.  
Jumping and hurdling, Pearl dodges all of Ryokkis attacks and threw several spears his direction, all of which simply bounced off him like nerf bullets fired at a block of metal.

Pearl: Okay, so he's traded speed and agility for defense. That's a problem.

The shurikens kept coming, most big but sometimes a small one would catch her off guard.  
By the time the attack ceased, most of the branches were cut down, leaving Pearl with precious few options.  
Ryokki drew his swords and walked to where Pearl was.  
Pearl had only one shot left.  
Ryokki began to close in.  
Pearls gem glowed as she created two holographic clones and gave them a spear each.

Pearl: Okay, time for my plan to come to play.

Ryokki came across the three fighters and charged at the middle one.  
The Pearl clones defended the middle most one as she ran away.  
Ryokki simply rushed towards her as the other two simply made nothing more then a dent in his armor.  
The Pearl clones chased after Ryokki and kept attacking him as he chased the running Pearl.  
Ryokki took the attacks and knew they weren't nearly as strong as the original was.  
The assault kept going on and the Pearl on the run went around the trees, but couldn't shake him.  
When Ryokkis armor was pierced by one of the clones, he twirled with his swords and took them out.  
The chase continued after that, with Ryokki closing in quickly.  
Ryokki closed in on the girl he had been chasing, slashed with an x chop.  
It was a fake to, another hologram filled with sand.  
Ryokki then swerved around anticipating an attack, and Pearl stabbed him in the chest.

Ryokkis armor dissipated, leaving the warrior defeated. Ryokki could only stumble into Pearl, smile, gasp, and retreat into his gem. The gem clatters to the ground. Pearl falls to her knees out of exhaustion. She picked up Ryokkis gem and held it in her hands examining it. The jewel was a circular rough cut which gave a shine when hit by the suns rays. She smiled slightly.

?: Over there!

Pearl turned to see that some armored goons were approaching her direction. She dropped the gem and looked around to see a warp pad in the clearing. She didn't know what to make of it or even if it would work, but she had to go. She didn't have the energy to deal with them at the moment.

Pearl: Please work.. Please get me out of here!

She got on the pad and it teleported her back to the temple, where Steven and co. swarmed her and asked how she got so banged up on a simple mission. She didn't have the energy to tell them all the details so she said she'd tell them later and went straight to bed.

Mr. Geralds: Well? Did she do it? Did she kill him?

Goon: Yes sir. She pierced him in the chest, stopping his heart. Here is all that remains of his corpse. [He reached into his pocket and pulled out Ryokkis gem.]

Mr. Geralds: Hm.. And his base?

Goon: Still working on it sir, but it's just a matter of time.

Mr. Geralds: [He grabbed the green gem and held it in his hand.] You took my son 20 years ago, and now I take your home. I just wish you were alive to see this yourself. What of the other one?

Goon: No sir. We think she fled after we came.

Mr. Geralds: Send this to the labs. I want an army of these freaks in case we come across the other crystal gems.

Goon: As you wish sir.

* * *

This is my favorite part thus far. :D A kick-ass fight properly introducing our stranger from the first chapter. More to come folks.


	8. Chapter 8

**_8} Awaken_**

Steven: [Humming.] Huh? [The stranger who had saved their lives yesterday had just begun to wake up.] *gasp* Guys! Guys! He's getting up.

The stranger groaned as he sat up from the couch he was plopped on shifting the blanket put on him.

Steven: Hey there. [The stranger turned to the smiling kid next to him.] I'm Steven. What's your name?

Emerald: Eh.. My name is Emerald. Emerald Midorioni.

Steven: Cool. And hey, thanks for helping us out with those monsters before.

Emerald: Uh, no problem bro. [Steven giggled a little bit when he called him bro.] Uh, hey where's Pearl?

Amethyst: Right here!

Emerald turns to see a purple Pearl. Emerald was not amused.

Amethyst: Oh hi there lover boy, I sure missed you. How about a kiss. [She made kissing noises, much to Steven s amusement, and Emeralds annoyance.]

Emerald: *sigh* I'll go look for her myself.

Amethyst: Oh come now baby, you might hurt my feelings. [Emerald growled in anger and left to look for Pearl.]

Pearl: Steven, Amethyst, get away from him! [He turned practically on his heel when he heard her voice and smiled when he saw the real thing.] And cut that out Amethyst!

Emerald: H-hey there. [He straightened himself up and brushed himself off.]

Pearl: Hello Ryokki. How have you been?

Steven: I thought your name was Emerald.

Emerald: I've been doing okay. Don't know how I survived after you kicked my ass, but here I am right as rain. [He tried to make himself seem calmer and more collected than he was.]

Steven: Did you lie about your name?

Pearl: He also goes by the name Ryokki. And when I stabbed you, you simply retreated to your gem. [She pointed to his head.]

Amethyst: Heh, yeah. It happens to me all the time.

Emerald: Well that's neat. So.. Can we talk in private?

Amethyst + Steven: Ooohh.

Emerald and Pearl both looked at them with an annoyed expression on their faces.

Pearl: I'm sure anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them as well. [Her eyes squinted in his direction.]

Emerald: [He looked at the two to his left.] Really? With the sitcom audience duo over there?

Amethyst + Steven: *laughter*

Pearl: Right.. Either way, what do you want?

Emerald: *tsk* You can relax. I highly doubt I can beat you in a fight after you already beat me, and I'm not going to ask you to live with me in the forest again-

Amethyst + Steven: *gasp*

Emerald: (I swear to god I will smack them..) I'm not going to ask you to live in my forest again and drive out the humans, because I've moved out- Okay seriously can we move this conversation? The kid and the purple one are creeping me out. [Amethyst and Steven look at them with great intensity]

Garnet: He's right you two. [Emerald almost jumped at the sound of the crystal gems leader.] Let them alone for now and let them talk. [Steven and Amethyst groaned, but obeyed their leader all the same.] Pearl. We will be near enough if you need our help. [With that, they were left alone.]

Emerald: Huh. Okay then. [He noticed Pearl was a bit uncomfortable with being alone with someone who she had fought before.] Look, as I said earlier during the chaos, we really did get off on the wrong foot. I was in the wrong for saying the forest belonged to me and those I deemed worthy of living in said forest.

Pearl: No, you think? (What is he getting to?)

Emerald: *sigh* Look, I swear I'm not here to start I fight I can't win. I gave up my claim to the forest and I'm letting the humans do with it as they see fit. [Pearl looked at him with a raised eyebrow.] After I woke up from our fight, I knew if I tried to take it back by force again, you'd just beat me again. As that thought ran through my mind, I found myself thinking more and more about you. The smile you gave before you blinded me with sand, your intellect and cunning, your aqua eyes, the grace in your moves, the color of your cheeks when you blush, it has all been plaguing me for a while now.

Pearl: [Her cheeks began to turn blue as she blushed at his words.] Oh, is that all?

Emerald: When I awoke, I left in search of you. It wasn't easy I have to tell ya. It took me a week to get here. I uh.. I just wanted to uh.. (God this was so much easier to do this) I wanted to get on the right foot this time. Maybe you and I could, I dunno, just hang out sometime? Have fun?

Pearl: *clears throat* And what would we do in this 'hanging out'?

Emerald: Well we- [He paused for a minute, and then broke out in awkward laughter.] I- I did not plan that far ahead when I went to look for you. Fact is it was hard enough to come up with the proper words to say to you without making myself look like an idiot. Hell, for an entire day I was planning out a conversation with you about cheese that ultimately would have went nowhere. Hahaha! (Damn it!)

Pearl: *laughter* Cheese? *continues laughter* Y-you can't be serious? [As she kept laughing she saw he kept his head down.] Oh my gosh.. You are serious.

Emerald: Some other scrapped ideas were trees, lord knows I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime. Rocks, the color yellow, and um.. and uh.. I- I saw a fish a few days ago. It was pretty.

Pearl: *snicker* So you came all the way here and had nothing in mind we could talk about?

Emerald: Well, we could talk about you. Yeah, that actually sounds like a great idea. C'mon let's talk.

Pearl: [Her blush grew at his enthusiasm.] R-right now?

Emerald: Well if not now, then when? I really do wanna know more about you Pearl. C'mon, give me the chance to know you. Please [He walked over to hold her hand, but Pearl backed away].

Pearl: One week! We can hang out in a week! [Her hands were clung to her chest and her face was dies a deep shade of blue.]

Emerald: It's a date then. *clicks tongue*

He left the house and saw that the three were spying on their conversation. Amethyst and Steven were giggling like a couple of school girls, while Garnet stood like a statue.

Emerald: *shudder* (Creepy.) Might as well check out the island.

Emerald leapt away from the house and headed in the direction of the town. The others came in to see Pearl, with her face as blue as any of them had ever seen. Steven and Amethyst both had a wide smile on their faces, they were both giggling and trying their best to keep contained. Garnet just kept her default face on.

Pearl: What?

Amethyst: *snickering* So. Who is he?

Steven: *giggle* Where'd you guys meet?

Amethyst: Is he your..

Amethyst + Steven: Boyfriend? *bursts out laughing* [Garnet simply gave a slight smile.]

Pearl knew that she couldn't hide this any longer. She either thought that if she didn't bring it up then she wouldn't need to deal with it, or she was so tired from the endeavor and was enjoying the peace and quiet so much that she'd simply forgot about him until all hell broke loose. But either or, she let them in on all the details. Basically chapters 2-7, from when she'd arrived to the fight they both had.

Pearl: -abbed him in the chest. He then retreated to his gem, some goons were coming and I wasn't ready to deal with them and I saw a teleportation pad. With luck on my side it brought me back home. You can all fill in the rest.

Steven and Amethysts eyes were wide in amazement. The fact that the man they saw take on such a huge army of monsters with a flick of his wrists was beaten by Pearl, even if narrowly. Garnets face was as bland as ever.

Garnet: Well, it would seem as though we will need to keep a close watch on him. He seems to be attached to you Pearl. Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else.

Pearl + Steven: What!?

Steven: But Garnet, what if he wants revenge? You saw him take out those monsters, he's really good!

Pearl: Why am I responsible for what he does?

Garnet: Pearl will be safe. He said it himself, you had already beaten him once. He knows not to challenge you again, especially with three other gems on the island. I didn't say you were responsible for his actions. I only ask that you keep an eye on him on your date.

Pearl: On my what?

Amethyst: Don't worry Pearl, we've got your back incase he gets out of control.

Steven: [He pondered the situation for a minute before coming to a realization.] Uh guys..?

Pearl: Who said I was going on this d-date!? [Her face continued to deepen in blue.]

Steven: Guys? About Emerald..

Garnet: You did.

Pearl: No I didn't!

Steven: Uh, guys? Can you hear me?

Amethyst: Uh, yeah you did. [She morphed into a purple version of Pearl for emphasis and gave a performance worthy, of, Shatner!] One, week! We can, hang out, in, a week!

Steven: *ugh*

Pearl: Well I- You- Th-

Steven: Guys!

Pearl: Well I don't see why neither of YOU can go in my place. You have shape shifting powers. Like Amethyst!

Amethyst: Sorry, already tried that as a joke. Didn't buy it.

Steven: Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!

Pearl: It could work. We just need to- What Steven!? What could be so important that you need to interrupt us!? [She covered her mouth immediately, clearly ashamed that she snapped at him, but Steven didn't pay much mind to it.]

Steven: Where's Emerald right now?

The three gems all looked at each other.

Pearl: Um.. Well I saw him go out the door.

Amethyst: I think he said something about exploring the island.

Garnet: He went in the direction of the town.

After Garnet said that, all four of them got the same thought and look on their face. Steven was the first to speak.

Steven: So, an unknown gem who had until recently been extremely violent with people and nearly beat Pearl to death, is now loose on an island with a current population of 427, none of which have the means to stop him except for three out of the four of us?

Silence fell on them for a good solid 13 seconds before the weight of the situation hit them like a truck.

Amethyst + Steven: *screams of fear*

Pearl: Oh dear lord!

Garnet: [She summoned her gauntlets and spoke in an urgent tone.] We have to find him. Now!

* * *

And that's a wrap folks. Is Emerald as dangerous as the gems think? How will Pearl and Emeralds date go in a week? All of these questions and more, next time on Dragon Ball Z.


	9. Chapter 9

_**9} Did you know Neil DeGrasse Tyson once voiced Waddles the pig on Gravity Falls? I swear to god that's true. It's so weird to hear one of the brightest men of our day say 'My pig arms are cute and useless.' or 'Yummy yummy, for my fat little pig tummy'. So weird, so funny.**_

In case anyone was wondering, since I just realized I forgot to mention it, the time is roughly around noonish. The team rushed over to the town, weapons drawn, determination on their faces, Steven with his trademark cheeseburger backpack, and then they bumped into Greg Universe.

Greg: Hey guys. Say where'd that green gem come fro- Hey where are you heading?

Garnet: Hold it gems! Mr. Universe, what was this about a green gem?

Greg: Emerald. Four arms, six eyes, green. I thought you guys would know about him.

Amethyst: Where'd he go? Where'd he go? Where'd he go? Where'd he go?

Greg: Well he said something about getting a job, so he's probably in town.

Pearl: Oh god, He's gon- Wait.. Job? What job?

Greg: [He just shrugged] I don't think he's looking for anything in particular. He even asked if I would hire him at the car wash. He was even willing to work for half the minimum wage, though I'm sure its safe to assume that's illegal. I pointed him to town and suggested the docks. You guys okay?

Steven: Uh.. Yeah sure dad. We're fine. [He gave his biggest smile that he was able to muster. Pearl and Amethyst followed suit.]

Garnet: We aren't entirely sure if he is dangerous or not.

Greg: Ah. Well that makes sense. He did say he was having problems with humans shooting at him recently. By the way Steven, I was wondering if you wanted to hang with your old man tomorrow. I got us tickets for Fun Land.

Steven: Uh, dad. I was banned from that place, remember?

Greg: I- ... Oh. Crud.. Well, we can still hang out right? Just father and son having the time of our lives.

Steven: Well.. I really wanna, but.. [Steven looked down at his feet in disappointment. Pearl placed her hand on his shoulder.]

Pearl: It's okay. I've got Garnet and Amethyst to protect me. You have fun with your dad and they'll take care of me.

Steven looked around to gauge Amethysts and Garnets reactions.

Amethyst: Why wait? Go on kiddo.

Steven: [His eyes lit up, and he reached into his backpack to pull out a walkie-talkie.] If anything comes up and you need me, just use this. [He handed the device to Pearl, who smiled and clipped it to her belt and gave him a thumbs up. Greg propped Steven on his shoulders and they went to play in the sand.]

Pearl: You guys will protect me incase he's violent right? Cause I do NOT think I can last another round with him..

Amethyst: Don't worry P, we got your back.

Garnet: Greg said that he suggested the docks to Emerald. That is where we will start looking.

Emerald: *sigh* So that crosses out the docks, the family owned and operated fry shop, that pizza joint with the rude manager, and now the doughnut place. *groan* Just my luck. [Emerald began walking off in a random direction.] Ten woolongs says it's because I'm green. Ugh.. (I've been at this for an hour now. Maybe I should see if this mayor guy needs some muscle to protect him. From what I gathered he's this towns chief.) If I fail that I may as well just find some place to build a shack. [He just began walking aimlessly trying to find his way to the mayors house. He passed by a neighborhood with run down houses.] What a dump. [He walked some more until he came across a library. Curious he went in.] Huh, so this is what one looks like. [He went past the front desk that was unattended.] Must be on lunch break. [He placed his finger on the 'social' section and just scrolled through until he saw something that caught his eye.] 'How to get your dream job. By Tim S. Camserson' Meh. I got nothing better to do. Might as well read.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl had been wandering around the town for over an hour, finally getting another lead at the doughnut shop.

Lars: Yeah that guy was here. He said he was looking for a job and was willing to work cheap. We didn't have any available openings so I suggested he go work at a circus *chuckle*.

Sadie: He was not as amused as you were though.

Lars: Eh, yeah.. So any way, that's an awesome afro you're sporting there. I dig chicks who got style.

Garnet: ...

Sadie: If I remember right, he grabbed you from behind the register and pinned you against the wall.

Lars: Ergh.. Well sure, but it wasn't a big deal.

Sadie: Is that why you were crying? Huh tough guy? *snicker*

Lars: *nervous laughter* *cough* knock it off Sadie. *cough* Hehehe..

Amethyst: Dih e shei ameefing elf? [Amethyst had a bunch of doughnuts in her mouth.]

Lars: Uh..

Sadie: Not really. After Lars started crying he let him go and left.

Pearl: *sigh* Just like with the last three places we've looked. *groan* Well, thank you for your time anyway.

Lars: I always got time for the ladies. [He gives the typical cool guy response by clicking his tongue, winking, and motioning his index fingers at them.]

Garnet: Then you have far to much time on your hands. Let's go.

Lars was left with a slight case of whiplash as Sadie simply breathed through her teeth.

Amethyst: Ugh! We're never gonna find him! Everytime we come close to his trail, it just leads to a dead end and we start from scratch! I say we split up to look for him!

Pearl: I do not think that is a wise plan at all.

Garnet: *sigh* Maybe, but it's the best shot we have if we hope to find him. [Pearl and Amethyst both looked at her with surprise.] Pearl, you look for him along the shores. Amethyst, you continue the search in town. I'll see if he is somewhere else on the island. If you find him, follow him, but do not let him know he's being followed. [The other gems knew better than to argue with her, so they nodded their heads and broke off to look for him as instructed.]

Emerald: *growl* What a crock of shit! [He stormed out of the library after having read all the self help books.] Most of them only amount to 'Follow your dreams and just want it really really hard.' [Thunder clashed above him. He saw a bank and found that the time was already six o'clock.] (Oh hell.) *sigh* Just my luck. I get to the island where she lives, get knocked out, wake up to some purple weirdo in the shape of Pearl, and then I make an ass of myself in front of the real thing.. [The rain began to pour.] *exhale* Well, at least the rain will keep my mind off my problems with employment. I should probably call it a day though, get some sleep. Being a bum can take a lot out of a guy.

As Emerald began walking out in the rain, he heard a cluttering sound. He went over to investigate only to find a cat in a box. He shrugged and went about his business. Little did he know that the cat was actually Amethyst. She may have found him by accident, but she was determined to keep an eye on him. They walked for a solid 12 minutes before they came across a bunch of old, burnt buildings. The rain was really beginning to pour now, and he decided to seek shelter in one of those buildings. He found a mostly intact car factory and ducked inside. The sound of rain could still be heard, but at least it was dry.

Emerald: You can show yourself now. I know you've been following me purple one. I know you've morphed into a cat.

Amethyst: That I did. [She transformed back into the form she had grown accustomed to.] That, I, did.

Emerald: [His eyes began to glow, and then he smiled.] So, the one called Garnet told you to follow me. You all think I'm a threat.

Amethyst: How did you..?

Emerald: *low chuckle* I have a way knowing these things. And to answer your next question, I have no intention of hurting Pearl. Nor do I have ay intention of sharing this shelter from the rain with YOU. Now scram. I'm not going anywhere for a good long while.

Amethyst: Are you kidding me!? It's wet out there, I might catch a cold!

Emerald: Not my problem. Now get out or I'll make you. [He summoned a sword and struck the ground with it for emphasis, holding it in his bottom right hand.]

Amethyst: Alright then, just tell me this; What is your plan? What is your intention now that you're here?

Emerald: No real plans at the moment. Trying to find my own path. [His eyes glowed again.] Your friends are already heading home. They may be concerned if you don't show up.

Amethyst: (How does this guy know these things? Unless..) His eyes? [Emerald threw a shuriken at the purple gem.] Okay fine I'm gone! Sheesh. But just know this bub. If you do anything to hurt Pearl, you shall feel the wrath of the crystal gems.

Emerald: Uh-huh. The only one whose wrath I fear is Pearls.

Amethyst gives the 'I'm watching you' hand signal and leaps into the rain.

Emerald: *sigh* Well, I might as well make this place presentable. Tomorrow I'm gonna get a job if it kills me.

* * *

Well that tells us so much about the character now doesn't it? :P Also, just saw Space Race, and I just felt so sorry for Pearl. ;-; You know she must miss her home when she's willing to risk STEVENS life. Chapter 10 is up next. It's not the date, but we do delve into Emerald Ryokki Midorionis mind a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**_10} I knew I was forgetting something._**

Pearl and Steven were walking around Beach city taking in the atmosphere of summer and all the business it brought. Also after Amethyst told them all about Emeralds whereabouts, Pearl realized that despite living on that island for nearly 13 years, she had no inkling of the town or its people. She decided that it would be best to at the least explore the town a bit. News about the new gem in town was on everyone's lips for a bit, but things had cooled down a bit. Pearl and Steven decided to check out Fun world.

Steven: I still can't believe my dad convinced Mr. Smiley to let me come here again and ride

the rides.

Pearl: Now Steven, I want you to be careful, okay?

Steven: Okay Pearl. Ooh, I wanna go on that one! [Steven pointed to a roller coaster titled 'The bullet express!']

Pearl: Uh.. Are you sure Steven? You know we could always go to one of the safer ri- Ah!

[Steven pulled Pearl by the hand towards the ride. But when they got there, they came across a sight they never thought possible.]

Mr. Smiley: Look, the ride is fine. Just let the folk on already. [He said through a forced smile that did not hide his annoyance.]

Emerald: I'm telling you for the third time now, this ride is un-safe. Fuck, half the rides here are in such desperate need of repair I'm amazed no one has been killed yet.

Mr. Smiley: *laugh* You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you.

Emerald: Or what? How many four armed men who can lift over a ton are around who're willing to work minimum wage cheap-o?

Mr. Smiley: Cheap-o!? Might I remind you that I gave you a job when no one else would! Not to mention that 'other' thing.

Emerald: One, I'd only been looking for few days. I'm pretty sure I could just as easily get a job as the mayors bodyguard. Two, you only did that thing when me and Greg found some *whistle* under your car. Three, if someone does die here, I am going to laugh so hard that the skin on your face will fly off. Four, I'm on my break.

Mr. Smiley: Uh, no you're not! You still got work to do.

Emerald: I know. However making sure ALL the rides don't end up killing people will take me forever! Also what're you gonna do? Fire me? Again, I'd like to see you pull a guy with my know-how and my strength out of your ass Harold. [He left with a forced laugh to hide the fact that he was about ready to kill someone.] (I swear if I have to clean up one more mess from some kid I'm gonna rip someone's arm off and shove it up their- Hey is that Pearl?)

Pearl: What the huh..? [Her eyes nearly popped as he came towards them.] Steven, stay behind me.

Steven: I'm not afraid of him!

Emerald: Hey Pearl! And, Greg's kid right? Steve? So what're you doing here Pearl? Our date isn't for a few more days.

Pearl: I- Steven and I are here for fun. Not to be hassled by the employees.

Emerald: I just wanted to say hi.

Steven: What're you doin' here any ways? Are you saving up money for your date with Pearl?

Pearl: Steven Quarts Universe! [She blushed as she scolded Steven. He simply smiled.]

Emerald: Actually I have something else in mind for our date.

Pearl: It's not a date!

Emerald: For our etad then. I'm sure you've heard from the purple one-

Pearl: Amethyst.

Emerald: I'm just going to keep referring to her as the purple one, she weirds me out. I've taken up residence in an abandoned factory on the South East end of town. It's roomy and needs some refurbishing. Also I'm trying to get special weights made. I'm working on the means of acquiring them as well as figuring out how much it'll cost me.

Steven: What kind of weights?

Emerald: Well I really need to get back to work, but I'll tell you all about it afterwards. My shift ends at 7:30. See you then Pearl. Steve. [He cracks his knuckles and summons a monkey wrench and heads over to 'The bullet express!']

Pearl and Steven both looked at each other and shrugged. 'So long as he doesn't hurt anyone.' They figured. They both had fun riding the rides as they waited for 7:30. Or at least that's what Pearl was doing. Steven was just enjoying himself, being the same goofball he always is. Pearl was being careful to make sure he was within eyeshot while also making sure Steven was safe while having fun. They had a blast that day, and by the time Emeralds shift was over, Steven was already tuckered out and snoring loudly. Pearl simply sat on a bench stroking his hair.

Emerald: [He talked quietly so as not to wake up Steven.] Looks like he had fun today.

Pearl: Yes, he did. [She smiled smugly.]

Emerald: How about we take him home now?

Pearl: [She looked at a sleeping Steven who had begun drooling] Yeah. That might be a good idea. [She held Steven on her back as they both walked to the beach house.] So.. You have a job now.

Emerald: Yep. I run maintenance of this death trap. Making sure cuties like you and kids like Greg's are safe.

Pearl: [She tried to hide her blush, and Emerald simply smiled.] Hey, how were you able to identify Steven as Greg's son?

Emerald: Oh I bumped into him when I left to explore the island. Told me about his kid, the town, made me figure I should get a job. Hey, is it true Steve is a hybrid?

Pearl: Yes, Steven is the child of Greg, a human, and Rose, a gem.

Emerald: Cool. Yeah me and Greg hung out yesterday and he mentioned Rose. Didn't go into much detail. Did they get a divorce or something?

Pearl: [She looked down with a sad expression.] N-no.. You see, gems were never meant to give birth the way humans do, and it was to much for her, so she.. Was reincarnated as Steven. Or at least her gem was.

Emerald: [His eyes bulged out with that bit of insight.] O-oh.. Wow. I see why he didn't talk much about her. Damn.. Does Steven..?

Pearl: *sigh* When he was six he asked if I was his momma. Heh.. That was the day I explained to him what really happened. He cried for an hour after that..

Emerald: Ouch. Yeah.. It isn't fun knowing you're responsible for a tragedy. I should know. *sigh* I wonder how Greg handled it after he was born..

Pearl: Oh, he fought with us when we tried to take his son from him. But we eventually came to a compromise and built the beach house you saw. Steven lived with his father for a while, and when construction was finished Greg.. *ugh* He still fought with us. Pointing out the car wash he founded. He eventually caved however and gave us Stevens schedule. I say we should have just completely separated the two the day he was born but..

Emerald: [He took a deep serious tone.] I assume Rose was important to you. I understand the anger you must have felt. Knowing you couldn't hate the child, considering he wasn't even conscious enough to understand the concept of colors. I know you feel, or at least felt like that you needed someone to hate. Someone to blame. Someone to express you anger towards. I get that.

Pearl: No you don't.

Emerald: Yes I do. Twenty years ago I lost my memories. Everything I knew was gone like that. [He snapped his fingers and Pearl just looked at him.] I was found by Ki Midorioni, who took me in as his own son. Taught me about math, science, culture, and so much more. I loved him. I looked up to him. I respected him. And when he died, I felt so angry.. [An audible crack could be heard as he balled his hands into a fist.] That's all I could feel for months. Pure, white hot, anger.

Pearl: [She just stared at him for a moment, and then turned to look at Steven as he muttered something about potatoes.] I-I'm sorry. How did he die?

Emerald: [He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. As if trying to find something he buried deep.] I remember arguing. Shouting, screaming, things being thrown, him reaching for his heart medicine and the bottle getting slapped from his hands.. It gets fuzzy after that. All I remember with crystal clear vision, is me burying him, tears streaming down my face. All I kept saying was, 'I'm sorry.' over and over again. I think, we had a fight, and he got so hot and bothered by it that, he had a heart a-attack an- [He clenched his hands tighter and tighter, to the point where green blood began to drip.] Erg! Look! The point is, I know how you feel. But unlike me, it wasn't your fault. It also wasn't Greg's fault, though I'm pretty damn sure he blames himself enough!

Pearl: [The look in his eyes. The feeling of dread in his eyes.] Garnet said the same thing to me once. And whenever I imagine what Rose might say to me, she said the same thing you just said. She'd also tell me to let it go.

Emerald: *sigh* Yeah.. There's wisdom in those words. But while you can't torture yourself over your past, you also have to hang on to your memories. Good ad bad. The good so that you don't end up killing yourself out of depression, and the bad so that you can learn from your past. Like my dad always said, 'When life gives you lemons, you sell those lemons so you can buy sake to forget that life sucks.' Heh.. Fact is I'm amazed it wasn't the little mans liver that ended him. *sigh*

Pearl: Hn. He sounds like a fun guy.

Emerald: Heh, yeah. He was.

They both chuckled a bit before sighing together. Silence fell on them for a solid minute before Pearl spoke up.

Pearl: So, you said something earlier about getting some special weights?

Emerald: Hm? When did I- Oh yeah after the, yes. Yes I am.

Pearl: What kind of weights?

Emerald: Well, it's kind of a long story, but I think we've got time considering we've been going the wrong way.

Pearl: Wha? [She just noticed along with Emerald that they were so caught up in their discussion, that they were in fact going the wrong way.] Uh, I knew that. I just needed an excuse to talk to you. (Doh! Brilliant Pearl. Brilliant..)

Emerald: If you're lying, that's sweet of you to say. If you're not then might I say you're a lot of fun talking to cutie. [Pearl blushed as he gave her a wink.] Any who, my dad made some special training armor. Three sets to be specific. One was 300 pounds, one was 650, and the last one was as heavy as the armor I used in our fight, a whopping 1000 pounds. [Pearl gave a whistle] I would start my day by strapping a set of armor and going for a lap around my territory. It was good exercise.

Pearl: So you want that same armor to what exactly? Run around the island?

Emerald: Basically yes.

Pearl: I see now. And what is Beach city to you?

Emerald: Well I see it as YOUR territory. I'm simply living here, while also trying to pay rent via a job.

Pearl: Okay then, though this island isn't our 'territory', it's our current residence.

Emerald simply gave a 'Hm.' and looked around him for a bit. They then talked about this and that, nothing in particular. The meatiest being how he and Greg convinced Mr. Smiley to let Steven in Funland again, as well as give Emerald a job. When they got to the house, Pearl had an idea.

Pearl: Say, Ry-Emerald. Would you like to come inside with me?

* * *

Chapter 10 done and done in a matter of days. No seriously, I've been writing this in the course of days. Needless to say, the economy sucks ass and I'm lonely. ;-; And to anyone wondering, I am keeping this to a T rating. _Note that I changed it to a M rating some time ago so ignore that bit._ The worst you're gonna get out of this is making out, violence, and some language that'll get the fcc all butt hurt. That's why I loves the internet. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**_11} My stuff! :D_**

Emerald: Pardon?

Pearl: There is a working warp pad near where we fought. We could use it to go to your home and get all of your things.

Emerald: Oh. I thought you meant something- What's a warp pad?

Pearl: You really did lose all of your memories didn't you?

Emerald: Yup. Now about this warp pad thing.

Pearl: Right then, come with me.

Emerald: (If only babe. He heh, I'm funny.)

... I got nothing.

* * *

{Okay, couple things; I was not impressed with how this chapter was shaping up. I dunno, maybe I'm just running out of steam. I do that, I have an idea, I go for it 100% and then I lose interest and then *snap* I have no idea what I'm doing. So I essentially scrapped it. What happens is, Pearl convinces the other gems to help Emerald get his stuff back from his old house. That's basically it. I don't know how to make moving stuff interesting.  
I'll just apologize and give you some highlights. Emerald fell on his face, got annoyed by Amethyst, bumped heads with Garnet, and he and Pearl flirted a bit. It was just getting cluttered as hell. I may reference this part in time later, but I doubt it.  
Yeah.. First draft I went all Michael Bay and had the gems getting gunned down that was leading nowhere. It wasn't nearly as fun as chapter 7 fight scene I'll tell ya that much. The second draft was more tame, but was BORING!  
*sigh* Yeah, this won't one of my more proud moments. And I once hit a golf ball into my neighbors window. No long story there, just me being a dumbass. Next chapter is Emerald and Pearls date. Here's hoping I don't fuck up.}

Eat your vegetables.


	12. Chapter 12

_**12} The date. I promise not to fuck this up.**_

Pearl: *sigh* (Okay then Pearl, calm yourself. We are simply hanging out. Nothing serious. Keep a peaceful outlook.)

Steven: Mn.. Try number 3 again.

Pearl: Okay then. [Pearl changed her outlook into one with a long sleeved shirt with frills on the cuffs and a skirt that went down to her knees.]

Amethyst: *pfft* Boring. Let's check out number 10.

Pearl: *urg* [Pearl changed her outfit once more. This time she was wearing s loose short sleeve shirt and baggy pants.] I have no idea why I added that in the suggestions..

Steven: Hm. Add a pair of shades!

This went on for a good 15 minutes. Then Pearl basically went 'screw it' and just decided to go in her usual attire. She stormed to the living room where Garnet was reading a magazine.

Garnet: They were just trying to help.

Pearl: I know. I-I don't know why I'm so nervous.

Garnet: Talk it out and maybe you'll understand.

Pearl: Uh.. Okay then. *exhale* Well I suppose it's the fact that I'm heading out with Ryokki at all. The gem who was referred to as Ryokki or Green Devil, before I met him. A man who had terrorized a group of people who wanted to do some construction on what he considered 'his territory' as if that's supposed to give him special claim on the matter. The two of us fought each other in combat and it was neck and neck for a while until he nearly beat me. The funny, no not funny, bizarre thing is that not only did he flirt with me during lulls in combat, but he fought with the intent of killing me. *sigh* Or maybe that was after he tried to convince me to drive out the humans and live with him.. Either way, when he came here last week, I didn't know how to think. Part of me was afraid the attack was a part of his plan. Heh, then he got smacked and knocked out. Yeah.. And when we both met up at Funland, I was kinda afraid of him. Then when he walked me home and we just talked. Nothing about anything particularly, at least for the most part. So, I dunno. I like him a lot, but I'm also terrified. I've been talking for two minutes straight haven't I?

Garnet: Yes. I do not think he is a threat to you. You like him, and he likes you. Just relax.

Amethyst: Yeah P, chill out. He's had all week to try and hurt you, and he's spent most of it flirting and getting a job.

Steven: Besides, if he tries to pull anything, he'll have to deal with me! [He stood and gave the most serious pose he could muster. Pearl simply smiled and gave a sigh of relief.]

A knocking came at the door. Pearl straightens herself up and answers it. It's Greg holding a package.

Greg: Uh.. Some guy gave me this and it was addressed to here. It twitched so I figured it was magic stuff so.. Here. [He hands to package to Pearl and walks off.]

Pearl: Strange. [She looks at the box and sets it down on the table, forgetting to close the door.] I wonder what's inside? [She taps her finger on the box.]

Steven: What's in the box?

Pearl: I don't know. Your father dropped it off saying it may be, as he put it, 'magic stuff'.

Amethyst jumped down and she and Steven began ogling over it and trying to guess what was inside. As Garnet came in to try and clam them down, Emerald tapped Pearls shoulder.

Emerald: *Ssh* [He motioned towards the door and they snuck out.] What was that about?

Pearl: Well.. [She stopped when she saw that Emerald was clad in traditional Japanese formal clothes. His hair was held in a samurai style hair bun {I word it like this because I'm to lazy to look up the real name. I'm only human damn it!} and sandals.] Wha- What are you wearing?

Emerald: [He cocked an eyebrow when she began giggling.] What? I've been in the forest for 20 years. To my knowledge this is formal clothing, at least in terms of the people in the forest.

Pearl: No no no, it's nice. It's just weird seeing you like this.

Emerald: Well how would YOU have me look. [He materialized a beard to stroke it in a pondering motion.]

Pearl: *snicker* Well first off, get rid of the beard. It looks silly on you. [Emerald did just that, revealing a smile.] Now then, for the matter of clothing. [Her gem shimmered and her appearance changed. She was now wearing a kimono with star patterns, sandals, and was holding a parasol {again, it might have a different name, but laziness! :D} and her hair was now in a bun.] There. Now we both look odd.

They both began giggling when a clatter was heard with Steven screaming Amethysts name. Emerald motioned for he and Pearl to go.

Pearl: So, what's the plan?

Emerald: Well I've been putting some thought into it. Though every time I came up with something, I wasn't satisfied so I scrapped it and tried to come up with a new idea. Then we ran into each other, and then I realized 'fuck it I'll wing it.' So we're just gonna go around town looking at the sights, and just talk. It is when you're at your cutest.

Pearl: I'm at my cutest when I'm talking?

Emerald: Yes. So let's talk. What do you think the color blue smells like?

Pearl was taken back by the weird question. This continued for a while, with him asking nonsensical questions as if it were normal, and her giving the closest thing to an answer she could. He would some times laugh, she would burst out laughing at some of his questions to the point where she couldn't keep a straight face. Then he would slip in a personal question, and she would answer it casually.

She didn't catch on until they got to Funland and were on the Ferris wheel. She then poked at him until he started answering questions. She began by asking high level mathematical equations and was amazed at how quickly he answered correctly. She knew she had to be careful in asking personal questions. Emerald commented on how she was just adorable when she was scheming, and to just ask him.

Pearl: Tell me about your father.

Emerald: Okay. After the movie though. [He motioned at the giant screen in front of them.]

Pearl: What the..? When did you..? Clever.

Emerald simply stuck his tongue, smiled, and shrugged. The movie he directed them to was a romance/mystery set in 1890. Emerald took this chance to call on his memories about his father, in order to tell her about him. Pearl was busy enjoying the movie and trying to figure out the answer, happy that she was able to go to an R rated movie without worrying about subjecting this to Steven. Emerald saw her pondering face, and smiled.

Pearl: Hm.. Roland was with Esmeralda, leaving Hubert, Hans, and- Wait.. The janitor appeared at every murder, with some cryptic line, and the clues point most to Jasmine. Are they linked? What do you think Ryokki?

Emerald: Look back to the crime scenes and the clues left behind.

Pearl: Hm.. Maybe the rose..

Emerald just starred at her as she gave thought to the case. Emerald was only watching bits and pieces when he thought Pearl caught him starring at her. Then she began blushing and covering her mouth. He looked up and saw two people making out. Pearl looked at Emerald and then looked away when he smiled at her. When the climax came and the protagonist was chasing the masked killer and was almost killed in front of his lover, Pearl unconsciously grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Emerald: It's okay Pearl. He's gonna be fine.

Pearl looked at Emeralds smiling face, and then realized she was holding his hand. Her face turned blue, and her hand gripped his harder, turning back to the screen. Emerald smiled from ear to ear. He turned to the screen as well. When the fight was over, the murderer was revealed and then the credits rolled.

Pearl: Yes! I knew it. How else could they move the bodies? *sigh* So, with that out of the way, what was your father like?

Emerald smiled and began telling her stories about Ki Midorioni, and the man he was. How he found Emerald unconscious in the forest one day and took him to his home. He gave Emerald his name, taught him what he knew, helped him figure out his powers, and gave him a home when he had none he could remember. Pearl remembered back to their fight, when he said he was an amnesiac. She reached for his hand and held it in hers and they both smiled. They stopped and Pearl found out they were on top of a hill.

Pearl: What are we- [Emerald put his finger on her lips and then pointed to the sky.]

They looked at the night sky and starred at the star filled night sky. They spent 23 minutes looking at the night sky, seeing who could name more constellations than the other. Then Emerald pointed to the East and a spark of blue lit up the sky. Fire works began to illuminate the sky. Pearl was amazed at the sight before her, as Emerald looked at her, while also making note of the show above. When the show was over, they just looked into each others eyes.

Emerald was mesmerized by hers. Pearl couldn't believe that she never saw his eyes in this way before. All six of them were the same as that of an average human, though the shade of green was unreal. They were all studying her, and this gave her a strange feeling. Emerald used two of his hands to hold both of hers, and used his other two to cup her face softly. She gasped a bit when he did this. They both drew their faces closer to each other and began to part their lips. When they were an inch away from each other..

Pearl: I think its time I went home..

* * *

... THEN!


	13. Chapter 13

_**13} I don't like this number..**_

Pearl: I think its time I went home.. It's getting late.

Emerald: [He was shocked, but was calm. He placed the hands he used to hold her face, and placed them on her shoulders.] Yeah.. They'll probably get worried about you if I take you home any later. Especially Greg's kid.

Pearl: Yeah. N-not that I had a bad time tonight, because I had a good time. A great time even. Bt, yeah, Steven, Amethyst, Garnet..

Emerald: *chuckle* It's okay. [He let go of her hands.] C'mon. We can enjoy the rest of the night while we walk.

Pearl: Heh, lets try to go the right way this time.

Both: *laughter*

Pearl: By the way, how did you know about the fire works? [She gave a knowing smile as she raised an eyebrow.]

Emerald: Greg told me about it. Yeah he heard a customer talk about it earlier today, I told him about our date and he suggested it.

Pearl: Oh yeah. Ya know before you came by, he was at the beach house dropping off a package.

Emerald: Huh?

Pearl: He said something about it twitching and that it might be magic stuff and walked off.

Emerald: When was this?

Pearl: Oh I'd say about the time he told you about the fire works.

Emerald: I doubt that highly.

Pearl: Why? Didn't he tell you as he left the beach house?

Emerald: No, he told me as he was closing up the car wash and heading to bed. I was so excited when he told me, I ran to the beach house.

Pearl: What? Are you sure?

Emerald: Unless he found a way to teleport, or his van can 1- turn invisible. 2- can be so silent even I couldn't hear it, and my ears are pretty damn good and 3- it can run faster than 100 mph. Unless those things happened, that wasn't Greg you were talking to.

Pearl: What? But, then who brought the..? We need to get there now.

Emerald: Agreed. Hop on my back. [Pearl gave him a confused look.] I'm faster and I've taken the time to check out the island, so c'mon.

Pearl saw him as he turned his back and motioned her to get on. Pearl simply got on, and they were off. She was amazed at how fast he was. Everytime she thought they would hit a tree or branch, he either dodged it entirely or used it to change direction in running. She figured they had to at least e going 125 mph. They went through the entire town in blinding speed, Emerald being careful not to smack into any buildings. They then got to the beach and headed into the house to find it a complete mess.

Pearl: My god! What happened here?

Emerald: A fight. I recognize the signs. [He picked up a box an sniffed it. Almost recognizing it, yet he couldn't pin it down.] Is this the box Greg number 2 gave you?

Pearl: [She grabbed the box and inspected it.] Yes. *groan* What was in this?! [Panic visible on her face.]

Emerald: Hm. Give me a minute and I'll see what happened.

Pearl: Huh? [She looked at him as though he just spat out gibberish.]

Emerald: Uh, sorry. I hold the ability to see into the past. That's how I can know. For example, [His eyes began to glow.] when Steven was getting ready for his first mission, he discarded a first aid kit for a toy.

Pearl: Oh. Well that would have been something good to know during our- What else happened?

Emerald: Let me see. [His eyes began to glow, and the events of that time unfolded before his eyes.] It happened shortly after we left. Amethyst excitedly opened the box as Steven wanted to see what was inside. A strange creature pops out of the box. The two goofs fawned over the creature. It was greenish grey and spherical. It had tiny stubs on what they assumed to be its belly. Its face was nothing more than two large eyes with pink pupils.

Steven: Omg, it's so cute.

Amethyst: I know right? I wonder what we're gonna name him. What do you think Pea- Huh. Wonder when she left. Wha do you think Garnet?

Garnet: ...

Steven: Garnet? Are you okay?

Amethyst: Huh. Hold this guy for a sec. I have an idea. [She left to grab something from her room.]

Steven: Uh, Garnet? Earth to Garnet?!

Garnet: Hm? What is it Steven?

Steven: *phew* Amethyst and I were wondering what you think we could name this little guy, and then you kinda trailed off.

Garnet: Sorry. This creature just seems.. Familiar. [The creature then began to vibrate and then latched onto her face] *muffle*

Steven: What the!? No! Stop! Get off of her!

Amethyst: [She had come back with an air horn] *chuckle* Hey Garne- Huh? Steven what's going on?

Steven: I don't know.

Garnet: Meh vif ving uff ne! [She tried to rip the creature off her face, but to no avail.]

Steven: Uh.. Don't worry Garnet! I'll go and get so-

Garnets hand came into contact with Stevens face, smacking him against the wall.

Amethyst: STEVEN! [She ran to the boy, who had fallen unconscious, and held his head in her hands. In her anger she drew her whip and was ready to rip Garnet to shreds.] What the fuck is wrong with you!

Garnet: Uh cun contwol mei budy! [She began to move unnaturally, as though she were a puppet in the hands of an amateur.] *muffled screams*

Amethyst: Huh? That thing.. [She lashed her whip at her face in an attempt to get that thing off her.]

Garnet: [She caught the whip.] Wuz gun on? [She pulled the whip with Amethyst with it, throwing her against the fridge.] Amefysfh! Geht Stevhen ouw uv heur! [Her fingers began to flex and one of her gauntlets formed.]

Amethyst: Erg! Get off my friend! [She cracked her whip for emphesis, and then attacked again.]

Garnet: Wuh iz fis ning!? [She moved like a pile of sticks being moved by a leaf blower. Amethysts attacks missed, and she was punched through a wall, knocking her out. Garnet, still confused and having no control over her body, grabbed Steven and propped him onto her shoulder.] Anefist! Peurl! Stefen! *muffled growl*

Emerald: And then she left.

Pearl: ... I can't believe it.

Amethyst: *scream* Garnet! I wi- Huh? [She looked around and realized only Pearl and Emerald was in the house.] Guys! The thing in the box wa-

Emerald: Was a creature who came from my forest. It's called Myxiot. A parasite.

Pearl: Your forest?

Amethyst: What!? [She drew her weapon.] What did you do!?

Emerald: Well I thought I killed that fucker seven years ago. Guess I was wrong. Either that or he had a twin brother. Meanwhile, your leader and Greg's kid have been kidnapped and will need our help. We need to go.

Amethyst: *groan* How're we going to do that?

Pearl: Ryok- Emerald can see into the past. He can track them and see where they went. Right?

Emerald: Yes. [His eyes glowed again, and he left through the front door.] This was planned. Whoever gave you that box was after Steven. Garnet may just end up as being extra weight. Either way, they left by boat. C'mon, If we're gonna catch up to them, we gotta get going now! Amethyst, can you find a way to get a boat? [Stupid question as Pearl gave him a look.] Oh come on! I let you on because you're cute! She's just weird.

Pearl: [She rolled her eyes.] Amethyst, we're getting on his back. R-Emerald, if you can put up with her, I can guarantee a second date.

Emerald: ... Hop on gals. [They both did just that.]

Amethyst: Onward thy valiant steed! Away! [She kept kicking his sides.]

They head out and Emerald runs for 10 minutes.

Emerald: Oh you SO owe me for this Pearl! [He began running as fast as he could. 150 mph to be exact.] (I'm really starting to hate the purple one.)

Amethyst: When I get my hands on that adorable pile of goo, I'm gonna-

Pearl: (Steven, Garnet, hang in there.. We're coming for-) What in the world is that?

* * *

Aaannd, shit hits the wall. What can I say? 13 is a crappy number to get stuck with. Laters.


	14. Chapter 14

**_14} Explosion!_**

Garnet: *groan* Wha.. [Her head felt groggy as she heard muttering. She thought she could make out voices.] (Whose voices are those? They sound, familiar.)

?: Me karfull Meurl. I mink Emeru right ha a nu fahv.

?: Fut uf Amerfist.

?: Dun liften tu her Purl! [Pearl? Amethyst?] I preher sumbwun wiv grafe rike eu. [She could almost make out a green image surrounded by black.] An no oufent tuyur moss, but shme's nust a brlute.

Garnet: Ugh.. Who? [Her vision returned to her almost and she made out the image of Emerald.]

Emerald: I'm just saying.

Garnet: [She formed one of her gauntlets.] *growl* [Emerald looked down as Garnet punched him right in the face, causing him to lose his footing and all four gems got soaked.]

Pearl: Ry- *growl* Emerald! What's happened?

Emerald: Ow. [He was rubbing his chin.] Give me a minute to figure that out.

Amethyst: *Pfft* *cough* *cough* Bleh.. Hey Garnets awake!

Garnet: Uh.. What happened?

Emerald: Well, first you got attacked by a parasite that enjoys to control its victim that's supposed to be six feet under for over seven years. Then you kidnapped Steven after knocking Amethyst out like a chump, big fan of the latter by the way. The three of us decided to go after you and the people who've got Steven, and picked up your body along the way. Oh, then after an hour of running, you punched me.

Garnet: Uh.. My head. [She felt that her shades were gone, so she made some new ones.] Where are we?

Emerald: *under his breath* An apology would be nice, Tsu me o afuro [three eyes afro].. *normal* The boat that has Steven went towards that Island. [He points to the Island with a giant volcano.]

Garnet: Can you get us there.

Emerald: *groan* What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past hour, knitting?

Garnet: Well then, let's get going. [She swims towards him.]

Emerald: After that little stunt you pulled, I'm not carrying you anymore. I say it's Amethysts turn to carry US.

Amethyst: Uh!

Emerald: I've been punched, Garnet is to weak to walk, and Pearl is to pretty. [Pearl simply smiled.]

Pearl interrupts Amethyst before she could object: You owe him Amethyst. you've done nothing but pester him this entire time. It's the least you can do.

Amethyst: *moan* Garnet! [Garnet dips down the water and jumps up gasping.] *sigh* Fine. [She morphed into a tug boat.] Toot toot guys!

Emerald helps up Pearl, gets up himself, and they both help Garnet into Amethyst {Uh.. Th-that sonded dirtier than I intended..}. Garnet was still weak, but she was strong enough to stand.

Garnet: Ugh.. What is happening? Why did that thing attack me? And why do I get the feeling you're the only one with any answers Emerald?

Emerald: You do deserve the best explanation I got. [He cracked his back and straightened him self out.] The parasite that latched onto your face is a parasite I swear I killed seven years ago. His name is Myxiot. He likes to control his hosts. Normally said hosts die, but you're a gem so no worries about you.

Garnet: What do you know about him?

Emerald: Uh.. I just told you everything I knew. Well except the part where he once tried to latch onto me and I thought I hade killed him by lighting him on FIRE, but that's another story. At any rate, I have no clue why he decided to take Steven or why he's working with someone. For all I knew he was just another animal. That thing was stuck to YOU, maybe he accidently leaked some info. [Silence.] Yes? No? Gimme a vowel at the least. [He and Pearl both look at Garnet.] Uh.. Is she asleep?

Pearl: I, honestly don't know.

Amethyst: Poke her and see.

Garnet: Pearl. You said Greg was the one wh-

Emerald: Yeah, he's not involved. Trust me when I say that. The reason I say this is because I saw him when the Greg you guys met with dropped off that little creep. Pearl gave me a time reference. Sorry, just.. You got anything?

Garnet: ... Yes. Oto tsukemono. I remember that phrase being shouted in my brain over and over again.. Do you have any idea what it might mean?

Emerald: Uh.. You sure? Cause last I checked, that means vomiting pickles. Maybe you misinterpreted the words? Or your just in a weak state. [Garnet simply groaned. She then got up and picked him up over her afro.] Pearl don't forget you owe me a second date for dealing wit- [Garnet threw him] *scream* *over distance* I'll catch up!

Garnet: I'm feeling MUCH better now. [She smiled as she cracked her knuckles.] Pearl, what do we know?

Pearl: Well, basically everything he did really. Oh and also, Ry- EMERALD! God that's beginning to annoy me. Any rate, he can see the past. It's actually how we found you. We also have no idea where on the island Steven is being kept.

Amethyst: Uh.. I'm sorry to say this Garnet, but I think we should wait until Emerald catches up. [She begins to slow down.]

Garnet: We'll find a way. He can find us after we get Steven. [Amethyst sped back up and they hit dry land next to the goons boat.] Alright gems, lets mo- *oof*

Emerald: [He had came running in behind her and decided to pay her back for punching him and then throwing him.] Try that again, and next time I break your arm!

Garnet spat out sand and called her gauntlets. Emerald simply summoned some shuriken and licked his lips.

Pearl: Okay you two, enough! Garnet, please don't throw him like a sack of potatoes. Ryo-Emerald, I need you to listen to Garnet. [Emerald simply cocked an eyebrow at her.] By that I mean, when she gives an order, you follow it. Understood?

Emerald: *under his breath* Tsu me o afuro. *grumble* *sigh* Fine, but only for you Pearl. [He extended his hand.]

Garnet: Good. [She didn't even pay attention to his peace offering.]

Emerald retracted his hand and pointed them to where Steven was being held. Three goons had Steven tied up but he was still unconscious. The little parasite being with them. Emerald tapped Garnets shoulder, showed her some shuriken and motioned his head to Myxiot. Garnet shook her head. Emerald pouted and noted that if the parasite tries anything, he would make sure that he was dead this time. They all stood behind trees and shrubs. Steven began to wake up.

Steven: Uh.. What? Ah. Garnet! Huh? Wh- Where am I? Who are you people? Where's Garnet?

Goon 1: Shut up kid.

Steven: Huh? [He began looking around and then sharply back at the goons.]

Goon 2: Tell us what we want, and you just might live.

Myxiot: *gurgles*

Steven: You.. [His eyes furrowed.]

Goon 3: Tell us what you know about the gems.

Steven: What? What about them?

Goon 2: Don't play dumb. We have intel saying that you're half gem. Killed your own momma when you were born.

Pearl summoned her spear in anger. Emerald placed a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed down. Steven had a clear expression of anger on his face.

Goon 3: So why don't you make things easier by telling us what we wanna know.

Goon 1: First off, what do those crystals on your bodies mean? Is it the source of your mutant powers?

Steven: [He began to panic.] W-where's Garnet? Where is she!?

Goon 3: Hm? You mean the one with the Afro? Uh, yeah she managed to shake off small and ugly off her face and fell into the ocean. I got $20 saying she's dead.

Steven: What? [His eyes began to tear up.]

Goon 1: Enough about your friend! What is the secret of that gem? What purpose does it serve?

Steven: I can't believe she's gone.. [He began to cry.]

Goon 3: [He took out a knife.] Unless you want to join her, you're gonna talk.

Steven: *crying*

Emerald drew his hand to his face.

Goon 2: Please shut up kid. [He continues to cry and tears are coming down his face.]

The goons got really annoyed really fast as Emerald couldn't help but feel sorry for this kid. The goons talk over Stevens crying.

Goon 1: Shut up. Shut up now. Please shut up. *continuous loop of shut up*

Goon 2: This is getting on my nerves. Both of you!

Goon 3: *growl* [He rushes over to Steven holding the knife to his neck. Emerald was ready to kill the man on a moments notice, but Garnet stopped him. He looked at Pearl who seemed to have faith in their leaders judgment. Emerald muttered Tsu me o afuro under his breath but stayed his hand.] Shut the fuck up or I will carve your face!

Steven: *sniff* Yeah okay. [A smile appeared on his face. The goon didn't have time to be confused as Steven formed a giant bubble around himself, pushing the goon onto Myxiot and broke his bonds. Shocking not only the other goons but Emerald as well.

Goon 1: Crap!

Goon 2: Freaks using his powers!

Goon 1: Bring out the big guys and fire! [Both goons bring out guns and open fire on Steven. The bubble however proved to much for their guns. Garnet motioned to get behind them.]

Goon 2: Huh. Well I suppose this is the part where we're expected to nervously say that we've had a misunderstanding and that we should start over and be pals right?

Steven: I think that's how this usually works.

Goon 1: Well sorry to burst your bubble kid, pun not intended, but [They both reload their magazines.] that ain't how this works. Because we're not scared because you are in a seemingly indestructible bubble.

Steven: I've been getting better when summoning it.

Goon 2: Kid, don't make this harder than it needs to be. Just come on out and tell us what we want to- There is someone behind us isn't there?

Goon 1: Probably.

Steven: Yep.

Emerald: Four 'freaks' to be exact.

Goon 1: Titty sprinkles..

Goon 2: I regret nothing.

Both goons knew better than to pick a fight with the gems. They threw down their guns, got on their knees, and put their hands behind their heads.

* * *

Okay then, another chapter done. Ya know I haven't even been working on these for a week at this point. Also to those who may wonder about Steven tricking those guys and figuring he was out of character, 1- This is a mostly Pearl and OC fanfic so yeah.. 2- Steven has proven to be resourceful and cunning when push comes to shove. 3- Steven can be an asshole at times. The pilot comes to mind, as well as the episode with the shit ton of Stevens. Hm.. I'm beginning to think Steven Quarts Universe + Time travel = Asshole. and 4- When a bunch of guys have you tied up, and you have magical powers, what's the first thought that enters your mind? With that said, I will try to keep the characters in character as much as possible in the future. It is midnight right now.


	15. Chapter 15

_**15} We gonna get some answers?**_

The gems had the goons tied up, including the knocked out one. Emerald dangled his sword on top of Myxiot. Pearl was making sure Steven was okay.

Steven: It's okay guys. Really, I'm fine. I knew you were nearby.

Pearl: Huh? But how?

Steven: Well, you guys don't really blend as well as him. [He pointed to Emerald.] He's the only one I didn't know was there. By the way Pearl, how was your date? And what's with the weird clothes?

Pearl and Emerald both looked down and realized they hadn't changed out of the clothes they wore for the date.

Amethyst: Yeah, I was kinda wondering that to.

Garnet: I never thought to ask. Nearly drowning can do that to you..

They both cleared their throats and changed back to their normal attire.

Goon 1: Ya done talking fashion? If ya don't mind we'd like to get this interrogation out of the way now.

Emerald: No need. [His eyes begin to glow.] You were all hired by an unknown employer. You received your orders as well as cash money from a contact. A scrawny man with thin blonde hair. One eye green, the other one is brown. He had a small scar near his right eye. He has a gold earing in his right ear. German accent, whiter than Michael Jackson at the end of his life. He wore a blue suit that appeared one size to big for him. His left hand was bandaged and had callouses on his finger tips. His right seemed in better condition, meaning he's left handed. You have some of the bills he gave you in your wallet.

Steven and the goons alike were astonished. The other Gems were also impressed by his apparent accuracy.

Emerald: [He reached into goon 1's pocket and pulled out a 100. His eyes glowed again.] The skinny mans name is Hans Kenneth. He talked with the person who hired these goons. Either he doesn't know who his employer is either, or he didn't reference the employer by name. But I do know this, the employer is a woman. I also know where Hans packed the money into the suitcase he gave you clowns. *sharp gasp* He's in Beach city!

Steven gave Pearl a look of amazement and confusion. Pearl explained to him that he could see into the past. Stevens eyes lit up.

Emerald: Now how do you fit in Myxiot? [You know the drill.] So I did kill it seven years back. This is a clone. He was created specifically to control gems. He's not the only clone though. He's just a prototype, which explains how Garnet was able to shake him off with pure force. He was created a year ago in a lab on a ship. Moves from place to place changing its name, no way to properly track it. This thing was also nowhere near anything I can pinpoint in order to figure out where this things creators are. Meaning this thing is nothing short of useless to us.

Garnet: Indeed. [Emerald drew his sword, but it was Garnet who killed the Myxiot clone by stepping on it, spraying blue goop ever everywhere.] Let's return home. I want to have a chat with this Hans Kenneth. *cracks neck*

Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven just looked at her.

Emerald: I'm not carrying you all again. We're taking the goons boat. You guys don't mind do ya?

Goon 1: Nope.

Goon 2: Not at all.

Goon 3: *grumble* Yeah baby.. *drool*

Emerald: To the boat! [Emerald steered the boat towards the island. Pearl was right next to him.]

Pearl: Say R- *groan* Emerald, I have a question.

Emerald: 1- You can just call me Ryokki if you want to. 2- Shoot.

Pearl: [She smiled.] Right. If you can see into the past, why did you lose in our fight?

Emerald: Well it takes some effort. Especially in the heat of battle. It's how I was able to keep one step ahead of you during most of the fight. I usually only focus on the highlights and adapt my strategy based on that. So yeah I can be surprised at moments.

Pearl: Huh. So do you really don't remember your entire past? I mean if you have the power..

Emerald: There's a 10 year cap. I only learned I had the ability after my dad died. I pushed myself to remember everything I could about him, so that he'd basically be immortal. After a while with some practice, I was able to see the past of an area, object, or even living beings.

Pearl: Wow. So, did you ever try and see my past?

Emerald: Nah. If I want to find anything out about you, I want you to tell me. I like hearing you talk.

Pearl: [A slight blush appeared on her face.] Oh well.

Garnet: Emerald! How long until we get there?

Emerald: A while!

Garnet: Well then speed this thing up!

Emerald: *under his breath* Impatient tsu me o afuro. *out loud* Unless you want to walk all the way to the island, I suggest you meditate. [Garnet cocked her head in confusion, but said nothing.] *sigh* Un-fucking-believable. So Pearl, about our second date, what do you want to do? Where do you wanna go? Gimme the details girl.

Pearl: Oh, well.. Have you finished moving in yet? [Emerald frowned and shook his head no.] Ooh, let's do that! I'll help you organize your books and make you a library, you'll have a tv room. *gasp* I can help you create a training room! Oh this'll be fun!

Emerald: *snicker* (Wow, she's really serious about this. Well, at least she seems happy.) I do need a place to take out my anger. You have no idea how annoying Mr. Smiley can get.

They both began talking about what they were planning to do with his place. Emerald gave some suggestions about how to sort things, weither by alphabet, size, or even by color. At this point, Amethyst stopped ease dropping and went back to where Steven was.

Amethyst: God.. Emerald may be a cool fighter, but he's just as boring Pearl. They're talking about decorating.

Steven wanted to know all of the details. Not just about their talk, but also how the date itself went. Eventually they both decided to ask Emerald and Pearl. All four of them had a long conversation that was eventually redirected to how Emerald once killed a giant Panda creature that tried to eat his dad. As they were doing this while Emerald steered, Garnet did her best to remain patient. She did what she could to stay sane. She took Emeralds advice and sat down to meditate. When they got to the beach Garnet literally leapt off the boat with her weapons at the ready.

Garnet: Let's do this! [She punched her fists together for emphasis.]

Amethyst: Yeah! I'm wanting me some pay back!

Steven: Woo! C'mon Emerald, where is that jerk face?

Emerald: *shrugs* He had the dollar at the docks. It'd take to long to figure out his location that way. Besides, Garnet isn't at 100%. We don't even know what he might have in store for us. We need to get Steven somewhere safe, because obviously he is the target. We also need to figure out how to get him without him realizing what we're doing to soon.

Pearl: He's right. We can't just rush him. We have to think ahead on this.

Garnet: Why? Because he can't track him? Convenient.

Emerald: You mind repeating that triclops? Only this time not nearly as subtle.

Garnet took a fighting stance and Emerald simply summoned a sword.

Pearl: [She got between the two.] Enough! Look, its midnight, we've all had a long day, we're all tired, and some sleep will do us all some good. Ryokki, you can sleep here if you want to.

Emerald: As tempting as that is, I think I need to head home. My place is close to the Mayors. I can get onto investigating Hans faster that way. Next time maybe. Laters.

Emerald heads home, his weapon vaporizes, and the gems decide to go home as well. Steven tries to sleep, but finds himself to excited, until much later at least. Amethyst plops down in her mess of a room. Pearl couldn't help but wonder about Ryokki, and wonder if he was thinking about her. Emerald incidentally was. He was also wondering why someone would target  
Steven. "Might Pearl get hurt protecting him?" He let himself sleep, but had little in terms of good dreams. Garnet could not sleep.

Garnet: (They trust you. They look up to you. Especially Steven. He looks up to you as a mentor, yet you failed him. Not only did you fail him, you almost got him hurt. You almost got him killed. If not for Emerald..) God! [She grabs at her head and screams.] (I failed Steven.. I hurt Amethyst.. If Pearl wasn't with Emerald-) Emerald? [She began to ponder for a moment.] What do we know about him? Just that he's a great fighter, and he has a thing for Pearl. *sigh* I shouldn't just sit here, or else I'll go crazy.

She decided to head out and try to find Hans. She snuck past Steven, and headed out into town.

* * *

This is an average size chapter, but feels kinda short to me. I dunno, just me I guess. Maybe if I expanded a bit, but meh. So yeah, Garnet feels like she's failed AND isn't sure about Emerald. Big plans for Hans, as well as Steven and Emeralds ultimate destiny. Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

_**16} Garnet feels guilty.**_

It was 2:38 am, a good hour since she had decided to look for Hans Keneth. All she had to go by was the description Emerald gave them. Granted it was fairly thurough. She knew he was a skinny blonde man with miss-matched eyes with a small scar over his right eye. His left hand was hurt. She heard a german man talk once, though she had zero clue who Michael Jackson was, though she was confident he was a pale man.

She had no clue where to start however. The closest she had to go on was the docks. After she got nowhere with a bunch of angry dock workers, she was back to square one. In otherwards, nothing changed outside her getting angrier. She just wound up going around randomly from placce to place in town trying to find him. Her normally stone like expression began to grow into one of anger. She came into a deserted part of town and decided to let out her anger by punching the buildings.

Garnet: *screams* Five in the morning and still nothing! *growls* [She shattered an old gas station causing a small fire.] *phew* I needed that.

?: I'm sure you did.

Garnet: [She turned to see, guess who.] Hmn. And they say the direct route gets you nowhere. *cracks neck and knuckles*

Hans: Oh it'll get you somewhere gem. It'll get you a one way trip to an early grave. By the way, before you die, how did you survive? How did you find out about me? And am I right to assume you're here to demand I tell you where the hybrid child is? *low laugh*

Garnet: I was rescued, I have my means, and we already rescued Steven. I just want to give you the chance to give me some answers while you're still consious. [She gave a confident smirk.]

Hans: Huh. Well, I may have more questions later, but I'll wait until you're on the disection table. *snaps fingers* Get it!

From above the buildings came two armored goons.  
One Goon was in Red armor and appeared to be designed for Flight.  
The other goon was in a white/silver mix that almost appeared to be skeletal.  
Red goon charged right at Garnet at a breakneck speed, and Garnet summoned her weapons.  
She tried punching him, but he jumped just high enough to dodge the attack and then kick her in the back of the head.  
The kick missed and Garnet was able to land a kick of her own to red goons chest, sending him in the sky.  
Skull goon pressed a button on his suit and charged at her.  
Garnet punched skull goon, but it turned out to be an illusion as the real skull goon dodged her fist and took out a shock baton and landed a strike on her chest.  
Garnet felt pain, but it only managed to piss her off as she got ready to punch skull goon.  
As she struck, red goon threw a line from the sky and grabbed skull goon before she could do any damage.  
She looked around, grabbed a car, but before she can throw it at them, they disappeared.  
She looked in the sky and was taken totally by surprise when she felt a strong volt of electricity behind her back, and while she was recovering from shock red goon appeared in front of her and hit her in the face with a flame thrower.  
She held up her hand in defense as she was engulfed in flames.  
Skull goon backed off when the flames came forth.  
Red goon stopped his attack and took a defensive stance with another weapon at the ready.

Skull: Don't let your guard down! [He pressed another button and multiple versions of both goons appeared all around the flames.]  
Red: The last time I underestimated a gem was when I lost my right arm!

The flames rose, and a thunderous clap erupted sending a shockwave powerful enough to not only extinguish the flames, but also enough to knock both goons on their asses and dispel the illusions.  
Red rolled and flew into the air shooting her with a gun, which was blocked by her gloves, and Skull became invisible.  
Garnet grabbed a rock and threw it at Red, and as he dodged she ran to take cover.  
She rushed towards Red, and then turned to kick Skull as he snuck up behind her, cracking his helmet and knocking him unconscious.  
Red switched to a rocket launcher and fired three at her.  
Garnet punched two of them and grabbed the third one with intent of throwing it back at him.  
But Skull tricked her earlier and used a pistol to blow up the missile in her hand.  
Shocked she turned to look at Skull, and then Red threw a cable trapping her as Skull began closing the distance between them with pistol in hand.  
As Skull was one foot away from her and was ready to fire, Garnet snapped the cable and grabbed Skulls gun hand, effectively crushing it.  
Red was ready to fire another rocket as Garnet threw Skull at him.  
Red dodged Skull, deployed another cable grabbing him and spun to throw him back at Garnet, and Skull drew out his electro batons.  
As they turned to attack, Garnet had thrown a car at them while they were distracted.

Hans: Huh. [He stood in amazement as two of the goons he brought with him was squished behind a car in the wall of an old factory.] Well then. You gems certainly are skilled now aren't you? [She was breathing heavily with visible signs of fatigue.] Hn, though you seem to have your limit.

Garnet: *spit* Just a warm-up. *smacks fist*

Hans: Hm.. I see. Well then, let's see how you deal with this one. [He pointed to the sky as another goon came down. A large bulky being with two smaller tank cannons on his back.] Meet Mecha.

Mecha: I will pound you bitch! [He rushed at her with blinding speed, but before his fist could connect, a green blur pulled Garnet out of the way.] Huh?

Emerald: Okay, what the flying fuck!? I could hear that racket two streets down!

Garnet: Emerald? [She smacked him away.] What are you doing here!?

Emerald: You see that old car factory over there. [Garnet nodded.] I live there. I was sleeping when the first explosion woke me up. And then here we are, with you fighting lord knows wh- Hey is that Hans Kenneth?

Mecha: *growl* Imma rape your face with my fist! *howls*

Mecha charged at them at hyper speed.  
Emerald pushed Garnet out of the way as he jumped above Mecha and summoned his sword and sliced at his armor to no avail.  
Mecha skidded and stopped.  
Emeralds eyes glowed for a second as Mecha then ran right towards him.  
Emerald jumped out of the way, and then stabbed at him, but missed his mark.  
Mecha swerved and fired his giant guns at him, but he dodged and threw shuriken in the guns barrels and grew big enough to block them.  
Mecha fired some empty shells to get the shuriken out as he ran towards Emerald, who stood his ground.  
Mecha began throwing punch after punch, as Emerald simply dodged them and trying to hit specific parts of his arms.  
Emerald was successful in this as he was able to nick the important parts of Mechas hands, making them fall off and fall to the ground with a clank.  
Mecha stepped back, revealing two machine guns where his hands used to be.  
Emerald knew this however and ran in order to avoid getting shot, while staying close enough to also avoid getting hit by a blast from his cannons.  
Emerald put his hand to his gem and swiped his hand throwing multiple shuriken in multiple directions.  
These shuriken bounced in several directions but ultimately all came to Mechas location.  
Before Mecha could realize this and get out of the way, the shuriken began hitting his suit, most of them just bounced off, but a few hit some vital parts.  
Mechas suit told him that his right leg suffered severe damage, as did some of his motors, heavily limiting his mobility.  
Emerald then closed the distance as he was confused and got on Mechas back.  
Mecha failed to get the gem off his back despite his best efforts as Emerald started to stab at whatever vulnerable point he could detect.  
Mecha was unable to stop him when Emerald broke a main component in his cannons, forcing him to detach them before they overload and blow up on his back.  
The cannons went boom and Mecha rolled out of the way, and then began firing at Emerald again.  
Emerald flipped and spun out of the bullets way and also threw multiple giant shuriken at Mecha, whom did his best to make sure they didn't hit his guns.  
Emerald did this more as a distraction, as he knew he had unlimited shuriken, Mecha did not have unlimited ammo.  
Surely enough, Mecha did run out of bullets, and when he did Emerald was back on the offensive.  
Mecha tried to defend himself by unloading a bunch of rockets he had in reserve, but Emerald knew he would do that, so he jumped back and threw some shuriken when the rockets were revealed and before they could be fired.  
Now Mecha had no more weapons, his suit was severely damaged, meaning his movement was stiff and slow and he didn't have any weapons left.  
Emerald admired him for fighting, even when he must have known he would lose.  
Sadly, despite Mechas efforts, Emerald was able to cut through the armors exterior and pull out the guy inside.

Emerald: A good effort, but pointless non the less.

Hans: Uh.. [He grabs a small box from his jacket, which was knocked out of his hand by a shuriken.]

Emerald: Nice try ass hat. We're gonna get some answers.

Emerald threw Mecha to the ground and grabbed Hans, holding him in his arm. He motioned Garnet to follow him as they both walked to his home. When they were gone, Mecha pushed a button in his now busted suit and shot his seat at the car which squished Skull and Red. The car was knocked loose and fell with an audible thud, figuring if the gems heard it they wouldn't think much of it.

Red: *groan* Fucking bitch..

Skull: Where is she?

Mecha: She and a green gem ran to the North-East! They got the messenger!

Skull: Green? [He saw Mechas suit in pieces and had a good idea who that green gem was.]

Red: *sigh* I'll call for back-up. Tell them to take the damn town if we gotta.

Skull: No! We should just kill the messenger and be on our way. Remember the last time an army went up against the green devil?

Red: Huh? B-but wasn't he..

Mecha: He used Giant shuriken.

Red: Grr.. Then we've already lost. He can learn whatever he wants by using people and objects. The messenger could bite off his tongue, and Ryokki will get the info he wants. Though it is best to warn everyone we can.

Mecha: I agree. Let's get out of here.

Skull: C'mon Red.

Both Skull and Mecha got on Red, who flew off to warn the others before it was to late.

* * *

Kinda short for a chapter. Least I was able to get in a couple descent fight scenes. G'night folks.


	17. Chapter 17

_**17} Answers.**_

Emerald was treating Garnets wounds after he got all the info he wanted. He had also contacted the other gems, waking up Steven after he just went to sleep. He told the other gems to get to his place asap.

Emerald: So, you wanna tell me why you thought it was a good idea to look for him two hours after we got back, despite both me and Pearl saying that wasn't the best idea? Or better yet, why did you decide to drop the concept of stealth entirely? You do realize why I wanted to keep our search for him under wraps right? [Garnet said nothing as Emerald tended to her burns.] Well to give you an idea, since you couldn't figure it out, it was so we wouldn't play into his hands, like with what happened back there. It was so we could find out what we wanted with a fully recharged internal battery.

Garnet: I could handle myself.

Emerald: At first yeah. But only because Red and Skull, two seasoned veterans in fighting gems, weren't ready for a brute. Even then you were still badly hurt. [He spoke with visible anger in his voice.] And just what do you think would have happened if I hadn't pulled your ass out of the fight against that big guy? *silence* Answer me dammit!

Garnet: [She kept her usual monotone voice.] I would have handled him.

Emerald: *buzzer noise* Wrong! You would have been beaten to a bloody pulp. You're used to fighting wild animals. [Garnet clenched her fist tightly in anger.] Animals don't use tech that could waste a small army! Animals don't strike with that kind of precision! I've fought Red and Skull before. I've fought a lot of guys with their armor types. They've got plenty like them. You're lucky they only sent two of them, and you're also pretty damn lucky the big guy didn't come in during the fight!

Garnet: [Her voice began to show a light level of annoyance.] I said I would have handled it.

Emerald: How? The only thing you could hope to do against the big guy, was try and match his brutal offense! But you would not! He would have over powered you! He would have out maneuvered you! And unless he were ordered otherwise. He. Would. Have. Killed you. You God damn baka! [idiot]

Garnet: If someone like you could handle him, then I would have had no difficulty. [She tried to give off a confident air, but only came off as angry.]

Emerald: Is that a fact? Well in that case you can take care of your own damn injuries. [He threw a first aid kit at her head.]

Garnet: Just what is your problem?

Emerald: My problem is your damn ego, and what it almost cost.

The two gems looked at each other in anger. The door opened to reveal the others had come.

Steven: [He rushed over to the leader of the crystal gems.] Garnet! Are you okay? Emerald told us you were in a fight and was lit on fire! Lemme see. [Garnet showed him her wounds and assured him she was fine. Emerald simply rolled his eyes and Steven licked his hand and applied his healing spit.] This should get you to normal.

Amethyst: [While Steven was healing Garnet, the purple gem looked over to Hans.] Is this the guy who knows who tried to kidnap Steven? [She transformed into a giant wolf and walked over to him.] Alright jerk, spill. Or else. *growl*

Emerald: Huh.. Healing spit. That's a new one. Also, I already got all the info out of him Amethyst. No need to threaten the twerp.

Amethyst: Oh. [She changed back.] Okay then. So tell us what's going on.

Hans: No you didn't. At what point did you so much as interrogate me? All you did was tie me to a cha- *muffle*

Pearl: [She had found a rag and stuffed it in his mouth.] Go ahead Ryokki.

Everyone gathered around Emerald as he explained what he knew.

A woman by the name of Janet Yun. Asian and Latin decent, 5' 7", short black hair, green eyes, scars over her right eye, light brown skin, mechanical right arm, and a light spanish accent. She was the head honcho of a company called Yun-Young industries, and had a mole in E-Z Life co., the same people who spent a lot of time hunting Emerald down. After finding out about the gems, she decided to try and find a way to make a private army of gems. Her research led her to find out about Steven. She wanted to either have him lead them to other gems, or maybe clone him and get her army that way. Also the ship that cloned Myxiot is supposed to come by the island soon under the guise of a Luxury cruiser. Janet Yun herself was even going to be there.

Amethyst: Well what're we waiting for? Let's go get them!

Emerald: We can't rush in and go guns a blazing. That's what Garnet did, and look where that landed her. We need to think ahead. We also need to keep Steven out of the way.

Garnet: All we need is Sugilite.

Emerald: Huh?

Amethyst: What? Garnet, are you sure? You remember what usually happens?

Emerald: What's Sugilite?

Pearl: For once I agree with Amethyst. Are you really certain about this?

Emerald: Am I just missing some sort of context?

Steven: Garnet.. You become so violent when you and Amethyst fuse. It's really cool, but it's so dangerous.

Emerald: *sharp whistle* Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?

Garnet: You can see the past. Figure it out for yourself. [She spread her arms.]

Emerald: *grumble* Tsu me o afuro.. [His eyes glowed once more and he saw Sugilite and her fusion dance, the size and damage she causes.] What the hell.. Uh.. Do you think you can aim it?

Garnet: ... Yes.

Emerald: Y-ou hesitated there. Amethyst? Your personality seems to be dominant. Can you guys aim it?

Before Amethyst can answer, Garnet chips in.

Garnet: We don't have a choice. We also have the luxury of them not knowing about gem fusions. Right?

Emerald: I didn't even know about fusions. And since I'm basically the only gem they have to compare to, so assuming they haven't seen a gem fusion is a good guess. *sigh*

Everyone didn't talk for a good minute and a half..

Emerald: You suggested it Garnet. If anything goes south, it's on your hands. I also want to talk to Mrs. Yun myself. I'm not saying you have to get her alive, I'm just asking. I'm trusting you here. Try not to destroy the town.

Garnet: [She nodded her head.] Steven, Pearl, stay here with Emerald. Amethyst, let's pay this Janet a little visit.

Steven: Be careful Garnet..

Pearl: Hold on here- [Emerald placed his hand on her shoulder.]

Emerald: Her call Pearl. Stand down. We need to figure a way to keep Steven safe, and also figure out what to do with Steven. [When he looked back up, Garnet and Amethyst were both gone.]

Hans: Ah-hah! You fools.

Pearl and Emerald both saw Hans escaped and grabbed Steven and held him at the throat. Pearl looked panicked, Emerald summoned a sword, Steven simply grabbed and threw Hans straight at Emerald, who punched him in the face.

Emerald: Huh. He's as useless as a minor character created by an amateur writer in a shitty fanfic.

Pearl: Yeah.

Steven: Yeah! [He fell on his face.]

Pearl: Steven! [She rushed over to Steven, who was simply sleeping.] Oh thank heavens.. He's okay.

Emerald: Not surprising. It's only, six o'clock? *groan* Dammit Garnet. Why do you follow her?

Pearl: Well, she was always the unofficial second in command when Rose was alive, so when Steven was born, it made sense to make her leader full time. She does a good job when she needs to. I think this whole ordeal has her a bit frazzled.

Emerald: This has been a crazy couple of days.. Okay, I'll grant her that. *sigh* God I'm tired..

Pearl: Yeah, me to. Why don't you take a nap while I keep watch.

Emerald: Keep watch? Honey, I doubt we're going to get attacked.

Pearl: So you're offering to keep watch while I take a nap?

Emerald: Sure. You rest your pretty head love.

He summoned a sword and gave a smile. Pearl had held Steven in her hands and took him to Emeralds bed, setting him down and laying next to him, closing her eyes. Emerald gave a light chuckle and noted how lucky Steven was. However his thoughts began to wander. Never anywhere good. He had found an old radio in the pile currently dubbed his junk. He heard news of a giant creature attacking a boat, and that boat firing lasers at it. He assumed it was Sugilite.

Emerald: You better know what you're doing Garnet. For your sake.

* * *

*sigh* Okay it's getting a bit cluttered at the moment I know, some things here aren't going to be important until much later. But it's all a big part of the story now, I'm not sure what to put in its place.. I also wanted to build a kind of conflict between Emerald and Garnet, leading to a fight. I realize I'm thinking way to far ahead here.. Meh, life goes on. What can I say, I've been doing this for a week straight. This amazes me, since I have a couple other fanfics in my laptop that aren't even past chapter 10. Here I'm almost at 20.


	18. Chapter 18

_**18} I'm hungry.**_

Emerald had stood watch for 2 hours when Garnet and Amethyst finally came back.

Emerald: I heard everything on the radio. I see Janet escaped. [Garnet gave him a look.] Hey don't give me that look. I already figured someone that important would have some contingency plans.

Amethyst: Well we were able to get, this! [She held out a pen with bite marks triumphantly.]

Emerald: Well I could tell you just by looking at it that its been in her mouth. [Amethyst handed him the pen. His eyes glowed.] Scratch that, it's been in the mouth of a Simon Brut. He was the janitor of the top sector, and gave her the pen when she needed something to write with. Outside that, nothing important.

Garnet: So you're basically saying-

Emerald: We are back to square one, yes. But at least you made them shit their pants by turning into a giant monster. Though I think that'll cause a few more questions. Particularly within the town.

Pearl: *yawns* Oh, hey guys. When did you get here?

Garnet: Just now.

Amethyst: We should probably get you and Steven home. Little guy is sleeping like the dead. [She motioned to Steven who was snoring loudly as drool began to pour down his face.] C'mon P, let's go.

Pearl: [She was stretching her muscles and looked around the cluttered mess that was Emeralds place.] Actually I think I'm gonna stay here. I did promise Emerald that second date. [Emeralds eyes lit up as he smiled.] I mean look at this place. This is a disaster. [Emerald quickly frowned.] I'll meet up with you guys later. After I turn this place into something presentable.

Garnet and Amethyst shrugged and grabbed Steven to take him home. Leaving the two of them alone.

Emerald: For the record I do not consider this a second date.

Pearl: Sure it is. Dates are fun right? No, where to begin?

Emerald rolled his eyes, but relented and began to organize his stuff with Pearl. Emerald told him that Ki was a book fanatic. Collected every book he could get. Some he was more proud of than others. He explained this as she held a copy of Mein Komph. In the span of three hours, they able to sort everything they semi-planned on while on the boat. They were quite proud of themselves.

Pearl: Well that was fun. Well, I guess I should get going Ryokki. Thanks for a fun time.

Emerald: More fun for you than me. But, yeah. This was actually fairly fun. Though maybe next time we could do something, more date-like.

Pearl: Oh really? Like what? A sloppy make-out session? [Emerald was stunned at her words.] I-I um.. I was remembering the movie last night.. [She blushes slightly.]

Emerald: All at your own pace Pearl. But, it's not noon yet, so why not check out the town during the day?

Pearl: I think I should go home. [She gave a light smile.] You can walk me home.

Emerald: I'd like that. [He seemed slightly disappointed, but was still happy to spend time with her none the less.]

They both left his home, and walked to see police looking over the battlefield. {I tried making a side story about this. Wasn't going anywhere fast. Fact the story stopped and died out. Back to me not bitching.} They walked past it. They then walked into town and began talking. Again nothing specific, just whatever came to mind.

Emerald: and that's why cars should not be used as a dental tool.

Pearl: Ouch. Those poor donkeys.

Emerald: I'm thinking that poor guys nads. I hear that's painful. It's not his fault he was stupid.

Pearl: Well it serves him right for what he did to those squirrels.

Emerald: True. Hey look over there. [He points to the arcade place.] Wanna play a game?

Pearl: Aren't you supposed to be taking me home? [She frowned.] Besides, I've been here once before.

Emerald: We got done pretty fast. Plus you can show me some of the games since you've been here before.

Pearl: W-well.. [Emerald simply smiled and extended his hand towards the building.] I guess it couldn't hurt.

They both went in. Pearl explained the racing game and how much it annoyed her. Emerald pointed to the air hockey table, and they enjoyed themselves for 15 minutes. The game ended with Pearl 3 Emerald 2. Emerald screamed in mock anger and Pearl laughed. She then pointed out a dancing game and they both decided to go for it. They both wound up dancing on that machine laughing and smiling for a good 37 minutes. They then decided it was best if they left now before they stayed forever. They began talking about different dances while holding hands for a while until the ran into Greg who was sitting in a chair. He got up to greet the gems as they walked by.

Greg: Hey, hey! If it isn't the love birds. How're you guys doing?

Emerald: Doing okay. Yourself?

Greg: *light chuckle* About the same. Washing cars and trucks for a living. Slow day though.

Emerald: *laugh* Yeah. It is a quiet day. You'd think it'd be a bit more hectic around here considering what happened this morning.

Pearl: Yeah. It has been strangely quiet? Almost as if some author doesn't know what he's doing?

Greg: Boy where have you two been? That noise all died out a couple hours ago. Hey uh, speaking of that.. That was Sugilite that attacked the ship earlier right? Assuming that is the reason you assumed it'd be more hectic. I didn't get to ask to many questions before Garnet and Amethyst went to the police station. What was all the hub-ub about?

Pearl: Oh that's uh.. Magical gem stuff. [She gave a nervous smile.]

Greg: Oh. Well, okay then. [He just shrugged and went back to his chair.]

Emerald: It's more complicated than just that. [Greg turned to Emerald and raised an eyebrow.] Why don't you tell Greg the whole story. I'm sure he'd be interested in knowing what almost happened to his- *muffled yell*

Greg: To my what?

Pearl: Nothing! Ryokki can we talk in private?

Greg simply looked at both gems in confusion. "Almost happened to my what? My hair? Oh god whose planning on attacking the rest of hair!?" He saw them both argue furiously. Emerald seemed to be the aggressor and he kept pointing to Greg's direction. Utterly confused and bored, he decided to look up into the sky and try to find shapes he could recognize. By the time Emerald had won the argument, Greg had found a bunny, a tree, and even a truck.

Pearl: *clears throat* Greg. There's something I need to tell you..

Greg: Uh.. Okay then..

Pearl: Um, it's about Steven.

Greg: [His eyes shot open and he grabbed Pearl by the shoulder.] WHAT'S HAPPENED TO STEVEN!? [Pearl explains the entire account of what had happened the night before, including the fake Greg, all leading why Sugilite was formed.] I- Th- Uh.. [He faints from information overload.]

Emerald: Uh-huh. I'm sure he'll be okay. Now don't you feel better telling him this?

Pearl: I suppose. It is good to tell him all this ahead of time, before he found out by other means. Thanks for convincing me I guess.

Emerald: Yeah.. Sorry for pushing you. I just prefer to have people know as much as I can manage. You have no idea how annoying ignorance is.

Pearl: I suppose that is something Ki passed onto you?

Emerald: That and the internet.

Pearl raised an eyebrow. Emerald motioned her to keep walking home. He also told her as much as he could about the internet, and even told her how he was able to connect to it through his mind. {Okay, connecting to the internet with his mind like DBZA Piccolo is the last of the large scale powers, I swear. For now.} He also told her how to connect herself with a computer. Then they got to the house.

Emerald: So here we are.

Pearl: Yeah. Again. *laughs*

Emerald: Again, sorry for pressuring you to telling Greg the whole story.

Pearl: That's okay. It really was for the best, and I did have fun all the same.

Emerald: Likewise. So, can we do this again sometime? Make it date three?

Pearl: *giggle* Yeah. I'd really like that. Though I think it'd be date two. We can just consider this a really long date one.

Emerald: *chuckle* How about in two weeks. I'm sure I'll come up with something then.

Pearl: [She gave a sly smile.] Then you have a lot to live up to. Pick me up at 8. [She gave him a wink.] Later Ryokki.

Emerald watched her walk into her home. His mind began to try and figure out what his plan was gonna be as he headed to his shift at Funworld. Pearl was simply wondering how he was gonna top their first date.

* * *

And that is the end of date one. You ever had a date that went that long?


	19. Chapter 19

**_19} This one is gonna be pretty short I think._**

Things for the next week and a half had been, for the most part, peaceful. Greg would pop by more often to make sure Steven was safe after the whole 'Fake Greg' incident, they had come up with special codes and practices to show that he was the real Greg. The crystal gems had gotten back to fighting monsters, and had also taken a stronger stance in training Steven. Steven was fine with this, and Greg was even getting involved in this. He would set up an obstacle course with the help of Amethyst and/or Pearl. Garnet would keep watch and also make sure no one was causing any trouble in town.

Pearl: Good job Steven. Keep it up.

Steven: *screams* [His hair appeared to be on fire, though it was just an illusion.]

Meanwhile, in Emeralds court. He would get up early, and choose what kind of training he would want to try for the day. Some days he would go with the 300 or 650 pound armor and just run around the island once. Sometimes he would feel cocky and slip on the 1000 pound armor and go for his run. He would wake up early for his run, even go through town. He would pass by the beach house and look up. Sometimes he might catch a glimpse of Pearl and wave. Whenever she would catch him waving, she would wave back and smile. When he would be done with his run, he would wash off his armor, take a bath, and go about his day.

Emerald: Okay then. Watch some tv., maybe swim today, finish up the details for my date with Pearl, and then it's off to work. [He cracked his neck, plopped down on the couch, and flipped through the channels.] No. No. No. Meh. Keep that in mind later. Lost interest when they killed off Gary. Oh god no! [He does that for a while, so lets skip ahead.]

Emerald was at his job at Funland. Mr. Smiley had him fix the rides, tried and failed to get him to take over for the janitor after she called sick, and also had him run off a bunch of punks who were causing trouble.

* * *

Also to anyone wondering how Emerald got his job, I'll tell you what happened since this is a very short chapter. Emerald was running along the town trying to get a feel for it and also thinking where he wanted to take Pearl for their first date. He came across Greg and decides to help him out at the car wash to clear his head. Mr. Smiley came by in his car, and tried to cheat Greg. Emerald calls him out for it and reveals that he knows Mr. Smiley does cocaine. He is able to convince him 1- to pay his full bill 2- to give Emerald a job and 3- to unban Steven from Funland.

... That's about it. Emerald gets a small following by some of the people who catch him running. That's about it. Like I said, short chapter.

... What? It's just a quick thing so that way I wouldn't completely say, 'two weeks later' without giving some other meat.


	20. Chapter 20

_**20} How have I not lost interest yet!? Seriously, I'm amazed with myself here.**_

Pearl was straightening herself out for her second date with Emerald. She had decided to simply go in her normal attire. Steven was asking what she was gonna do with those big questioning eyes of his.

Pearl: I, don't know. I do however trust that he does.

Steven: Cool. [His eyes sparkled at the possibilities.]

A knocking was heard from the door.

Amethyst: I'll get it! [A minute passes.] *snicker* Hey Pearl, it's your knight in shining armor. *laughs*

Pearl went to greet Emerald, but was shocked to see him in the armor he wore during the end of their fight.

Emerald: I had to give the purple one this. [He changed into a more laid back wardrobe. His hair was still spikey, but was about as long as if you got your head shaved, and then haven't had a haircut in a year.] You ready?

Pearl: [She shook her head.] So, where are we going?

Emerald: Hop on my back and find out. [He turned his back to her and motioned her to get on.]

Pearl: Okay. I'm trusting you here. [She got on his back and he took off at a blinding speed.] Whoa! Excited!?

Emerald: I've planned an awesome night with a beautiful girl, who I get along with and like. How can I not be? [Pearl blushed.] Plus there's this new club in town I wanna check out. I hear it's great. [He leapt forward, onto their date.]

They came to an old building with a tacket woman at the door {Remember the ticket chick for the movies in Lion 2? Yeah I've decided it's that chick. Why?} Emerald gives her some special tickets he had bought ahead of time. They went into a large area that was split into three areas. The are to the left had audatorium like seats, the right had a dance floor, and the middle both seperated the areas, and provided drinks and food. They took their seats to the left side and the show began.

A soft, soothing song came on first. Pearl had her eyes closed as she hummed to the song. As the concert progressed, the songs got more fast paced. Eventually they both got up and went to the dance floor. They started out slow and eventually got crazier as the music did. Emerald was particularly fond of the slower songs that had them in a tight walts. Sometimes they would just sit down and chat.

Emerald: So, you having fun?

Pearl: Oddly enough, yeah. I am.

Emerald: Awesome. *chuckle*

Pearl: Yeah, this place is kinda loud, but it is genuinly fun here. Where'd you hear about it this time? Greg again?

Emerald: No. This time I saw a flier while working. Did some digging, and found that this place was becoming popular.

Pearl: Well I gotta say, this is a very interesting place. *light chuckle* All this time on Earth, and yet I'm still so foreign to this world.. *sigh* Do you know what time it is?

Emerald: It, is.. 11:39:13. We should probably get going.

Emerald extended his hand to help Pearl rise. They left for home, holding hands.

Pearl: How is it? Having no memory?

Emerald: I try not to let it get to me. I always end up in a depression.. Though, what can you tell me about our people? About the gems?

Pearl: [She paused for a moment at his question.] *sigh* (How long has he been asking this?) We are not native to Earth. We came from the stars. [Emerald began stroking her hand with his own.] Oh Ryokki.. You should have seen our world. It was beautiful. [Her eyes began to tear up.] But there were many of us, so we scattered to the ends of space. Many came here to Earth. But.. B-but.. [She began to grip his hand tighter.]

Emerald: Hey, hey, hey now. *ssh* It's okay. I don't want to put stress on you. It's okay..

Pearl: I- I'm sorry Ryokki.. It's just hard to talk about it..

Emerald: It's okay Pearl. C'mon, it's been a long night.

They got to the Beach house in silence, simply enjoying the others company. When they returned, Pearl spoke first.

Pearl: I'm amazed I've been having so much fun with you.

Emerald: I'm not. We're both interesting people.

Pearl: *laughs* Indeed. Though this time, I think I'll choose the next location of the date.

Emerald: Ooh, I'm liking the sound of this. When will this be? It's your call here.

Pearl: Uh.. *clears throat* I- I don't know yet. *snaps fingers* I'll come to you when I figure it out.

Emerald: [He was clearly shocked.] Ah. Well, okay then. I await for your word, milady. [He gave a bow and turned to leave.]

Pearl: Omi'kah! [Emerald turned to Pearl.] That is the name of our world.. You deserved to know that much. [She rushed inside the house, practically out of breath when she closed the door. She let herself slip down to the ground.]

Steven: Pearl! What's wrong? You look out of breath.

Amethyst: Yeah, you seem flustered P. You okay?

Pearl: *panting* I- I need..

Amethyst: What's wrong?

Pearl: I need to find a place to take Ryokki on our next date.

Steven and Amethyst both looked at eachother in confusion.

* * *

And done. Kinda a short chapter, but I've done it! 20 chapters in little over a week. All in one go. Seriously, outside going back at times to check the spelling, this is my first draft. I hear that's not a good thing, but whatever. Going strong brohamma! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**_21} What happens in the month Pearl takes to plan the date. Pt. 1_**

Day 1_ After she returns home.

Steven and Amethyst both looked at eachother in confusion.

Steven: What do you mean?

Amethyst: Yeah, where'd this come from? Is that why you're out of breath?

Pearl: Well we got home, had a bit of a back and forth, and I said that I'll be the one to choose the next date location.

Steven: Huh. Is that all? Just find someplace fun.

Pearl: *sigh* But I've never done anything like that bef- Wait.. Shouldn't you be in bed?

Steven: Uh..

Amethyst: Y-eah.. His sleep schedules been a little nuts lately. We've been having a lot of fun though.

Steven: Yeah! We've been having a contest about who could stuff the most dumplings in their mouth!

Steven + Amethyst: *laughs*

Pearl: *groan* *sigh*

They all spit ball a few ideas as Emerald is left standing outside.

Emerald: ... Omi'kah.. Omi'kah.. Omi'kah. I've heard this before. [He rushed to his home. When he returns home, he goes to the library section of his home that both he and Pearl created two weeks ago.] It has to be here. I know I saw the name 9 years ago. [He rushes through the books one by one. He was looking for the name. He was looking for a picture so clear in his mind it taunted him.] I know it's here.. I only caught a glimpse, but I know it is here! [He found many things close, but no dice. He searched through half the books he had, slowly going mad. Until..] Yes! Here it is.. Please be what I hope it is.. Please be what I hope it is.. C'mon!

Day 4_

Emerald had been working on the tea ride that had broken down while thinking about the book he had found. It was in a language most people had not spoken or written in at least 1000 years. He had reconized some of the words. Pearicularly [Omiku - Omi'kah], [Hish'et - gem], [Pol - Foreign land], [Lim'hu - Strange plants and animals], among others. He also found his fathers notes on the language as he was trying to to decipher them himself. He had a lot of ground to cover.

Emerald: *yelps* Mother fuh.. [He shocked himself. His watch beeped, telling him it was time to go home and take another crack at it.] Whoo!

Day 6_

Emerald: *slowly* I home was able not, for unknown properties portal strange world had sent. Of strange plants and animals gem of were bodies on. Cracked those were unto madness their gems. Foreign land is danger to me. Kinnit the fruits are, for they uj'k the beast of the *screams in anger* This is maddening! I feel like I'm gonna explode! *exhale* I need a swim.

He cosed his book and went out to clear his head. He ran as fast as he could to the ocean and dived in head first. He sawm as fast as he could, trying to let the cool water calm him down. It wasn't working. He didn't know which direction he was going or for how long he was swimming. He did not give a shit. When he rose from the water, he was still steaming mad and ready to smash something.

Emerald: *scream* *panting* [He just starred out into the ocean seething with anger.] (So damn close.. So damn close to getting some real answers. But no matter what, I can't rid myself of this anger.) Why? Why does this one thing anger me so..? *panting* [He hears something behind him, and as he turns around he sees Steven in a floaty, and the gems are also in the water.]

Steven: Uh.. Hi.

Emerald looked around to see he was the center of attention. Everyone was giving him an weird look. Even Pearl. He was so embarrased, that he could only laugh nervously as he let himself sink into the water.

Emerald: (Just swim away. I'm obviously at the beach house, so if I just go this way..) [He was picked up out of the water by Garnet.] ... Hi.

Garnet: Hello.

Silence fell on them all.

Emerald: You uh.. You can let me go now.

Garnet: What are you doing here?

Amethyst: Ooh, oh, I know. [Everyone turned to Amethyst, Garnet still holding Emerald.] It's cause he came here to see his girl friend! *guffawing*

Emerald: [He looked to Pearl who was blushing.] Okay, as sweet as that would make me sound, that is not why I'm- Seriously you can let me go triclops. [She did.] *sigh* I've been dealing with stress recently. I got so angry I went for a swim. I had no clue where I was going, I was that mad. I seriously had no idea I was at your- The docks? [He just noticed the boats and the other people looking to see what the screaming was about.] Huh.. So yeah, this is pretty embarassing for me.

Steven: What're you so mad about? Are you getting impatient for your date with Pearl? [This caused her hair to jolt up and her eyes to bulge.]

Emerald: [He smiled and spoke calmly.] No, it's not about that.

Pearl: *phew* (Oh thank god..)

Emerald: It's mostly my job I guess. You have no idea how annoying Mr. Smiley can get at times. That, mixed with other things I don't need to get into here. I was just trying to clear my head with a swim.

Steven: Oh.. [He rocked in his floaty a bit.] Are you still angry?

Emerald: *exhale* Yeah.. I'm trying not to blast it on you guys, but I can definately feel my anger..

Everyone was just floating for a moment before Emerald cleared his throat and then went back under water waving good bye, swimming away.

Amethyst: Huh.. Wonder what's got him so steamed.

Day 8_

Emerald: *sigh* No work today, no word from Pearl, and I don't eat. *shrugs* Might as well stress myself out. [Someone knocks at the door.] Hm? Who could that be at, 7 am? [He goes to the door with a sword in his hand only to find..] Steven? What're you doing here?

Steven: Well, I was thinking and then I realized something. You and I never hang out. You hang out with my dad and Pearl, but never with me.

Emerald: Oh.. Uh, sorry about that man. I disn't think it would bother you that much. But if it makes you feel any better, both your dad and Pearl mark you as a kind, caring kid, even though you can get crazy at times. Though I suppose that's just the environment you're growing up in. From what I'd gathered, kids don't normally go through that kind of insanity.

Steven laughed and then told him the story of the episode Secret team.

Emerald: Huh.. Well, it beats getting shot at I'll tell you that much.

Steven: Really? What is it like getting shot? [His smile disapeared when he saw the grim look on Emeralds face.]

Emerald: There anything in particular you wanna do?

Steven: Well, there is one thing. [An odd smile crept back on Stevens face, making Emerald give the little oddball a questioning look.] Hey what's that?

Emerald: Huh? [He looked to the table where he had his fathers notes along with his own near the book he was translating.] Oh that. It's, the real reason I was so angry a couple days ago. [He looked at Steven who had a questioning look on him.] (Hm. He almst looks like a tiny Greg.) *sigh* If I'm right, that book talks about the gem homeworld Omi'kah.

Steven: *gasp* Really? [His eyes began sparkling cartoonishly.]

Emerald: Yeah. Problem is, it's in a dead language and the only means I have to decifer it, are some old notes my dad left behind. He didn't get very far before abandoning the project entirely. If I could just figure it out, I'd have some answers to what I am. Maybe even remember things. I must have been on that world at some point right? *sigh* And maybe, if I'm right.. Maybe Pearl will have a bit of home here on Earth.. *sigh* She misses her home Steven. I can feel it in her voice.

Steven: I know.. Me, her, and my dad once tried to make a rocket ship. It almost blew up aith me and Pearl inside. You really like her don't you?

Emerald: *chuckle* As a matter offact, yes. I really do Steven. In a way she's the closest thing to home I'll ever have. Certianly more than that damn book. I swear to god, that thing mocks me more than fruit flies and fleas! {funfact: Fleas can survive being crushed between your fingers, but not water or nailclippers. You do what you can to kill as many as possible.} *growls* Just thinking about it makes me want to do violent things to ducks! *inhale* No idea why ducks, but ducks none the less.

Steven: [He simply looked at the growingly frustrated green gem.] How long has it been since you've been in a fight?

Emerald: Wha? Um.. Th-r-ee weeks ago after you were captured and Garnet was almost killed by that big goon. Why?

Steven: [He looked from side to side and motioned him to get closer.] Have you ever been on a mission?

* * *

I am very proud of how this is coming along. [He said while not uploading this anywhere yet.] So, Steven invites Emerald to a mission in order for him to blow off some steam.


	22. Chapter 22

_**22} What happens in the month Pearl takes to plan the date. Pt. 2**_

Emerald had only been seen the warp pad during the incredible disappointment that is chapter 11. {I'M ONLY HUMAN DAMN IT!} Steven hadn't told him what the mission was, only that he himself was coming to.

Emerald: So.. What's going on here? All Steven told me this morning is that we're going somewhere. [He looked to see that only he, Garnet, and Steven were going.] Hello?

Pearl: Okay then, you two have fun now. [She waved nervously at them.]

Amethyst: Yeah, take care. *snickering*

Emerald: I don't like the look that the purple one is giving us. [The warp pad began to glow.] Okay then..

Amethyst: [As they were leaving she shouted] Hey Garnet try not to steal Emerald away from Pearl!

Emerald: What!? [And then they were gone.]

Pearl: Amethyst! [The small purple gem was to busy rolling around on the ground over her own bad joke.] *groan* Whatever, just help me figure out where I'm taking him.

Amethyst: *calms down* O-okay. *hic* *sigh* I'm cool now. Okay then. Let's go to, world one! [Pearl gave a facepalm.]

Emerald: [They had teleported to a rocky landscape and were in front of a large cave entrance.] Okay then.. It is a cave. *sarcasm* I have only heard of such mystical things in books and scrolls and *drops sarcasm* seriously now, what is going on?

Garnet: We need to go in there to find a monster. It has been kidnapping, and turning people into monsters.

Steven: Yeah. So, are you in?

Emerald: Hm. *cracks neck* Let's do it. *cracks knuckles*

They all head into the cave, guided by the flashlight Steven brought. They walked until they came across something in strange writing.

Steven: Hey guys look. What does it say?

Garnet: Hm.. Dunno. C'mon let's go.

Emerald: Now hang on a minute I'm still trying to read. Steven, can you stand back a tad so I can see more? O-okay that's good. *mumbling* It's a warning. Something about the path chosen, and either a gem named Ejik will strike us down, or a gem will do something to us via ejik. Either way it has something to do with greed.

Garnet: You can read this?

Emerald: Eh.. [He wobbled his hand.] A direct translation is "From path you chosen have, the gem ejik will strike greed your." Plus I've only just begun learning this language so it may not be accurate. Though if that's the case then this makes even less sense. Unless the people who made this place had a thing against boiling baby goats in their mothers milk, as though that needs to be a thing.

Steven: What else does it say?

Emerald: Keep the light on. *pfft* "Send groceries from to the pad hukni-" Let's just keep moving. [His eyes flashed for a brief moment.] I can try to figure out this jumbled mess later. So long as we don't try to be greedy, I think we'll br fine.

Steven: You got it! [They all went back to walking.]

Garnet: So Emerald, where did you learn Kinji?

Emerald: My dad. He himself tried to decipher it, until he got bored and moved onto something else. *chuckle* *crack* Huh? You hear something?

Steven: Hm? What is it?

Garnet summoned her gauntlets. Emerald said it was nothing but to keep their weapons out. They resumed walking again, until they came to a light. When they came to the light they saw that a bunch of minotaur's were there holding people hostage. Garnet and Emerald got into battle positions as they beasts had sounded off an alarm. The battle had begun.. {I'm not entirely great at large scale battles just yet, it was kind of a stretch with the two guys against Garnet. So for now we're gonna see how Pearl and Amethyst are doing real quick.}

Amethyst: Okay how about this place? [She motioned to the wide plains around them.]

Pearl: Mn.. I dunno.. Do you think he'll get bored here? *sigh* I think we can chalk this up to a.. I dunno a 2 or 3. [They had a system on where Pearl would consider a place for the date in ranging from 1 to 10, 10 being the best and 1 being the worst.]

Amethyst: *low groan* So that's 7 worlds, and you've ranked them as 8 [Flower world] 2 [Lava world] 4 [That weird city] 5 [The canyon] 3 [The desert] 7 [The Museum] 1 [Vegas] 2 [The plains]. So either we check out some other places, or pick between the two.

Pearl: Yes.. Or, I could take him to the museum then to the flower world. Mm.. It still needs, something. But what? What do you think Amethyst? [Amethyst was about to speak, but Pearl interrupted her as she had done this whole ordeal.] Perhaps we should look at a few more places, just to make an informed decision.

They left the plains, now back to Garnet and Pearl.

Emerald: Midorioni ichizoku no meiyo no tame ni! [For the honor of the Midorioni clan!]

Emerald screamed as he had changed his clothes to that which he wore back when he was known as the green devil, even growing his hair long again. He was laughing like a madman as he punched and kicked his way through the entire hoard, swatting them like flies. The grin on his face widening as his eyes became more feral.

Garnet: Stay close to me Steven! [She had just as much luck as Emerald did. Only difference was she wasn't getting any amusement out of the ordeal.]

Steven: Uh, uh.. What do I.. [He looked around and saw the cages with the people inside seemed unguarded.] *quietly* Stealth Steven on.. [He snuck away as Garnet was entertaining some minotaur grunts.]

Garnet: Get back! *groan* Steven we need to- Steven? Steven!? [Two grunts tackled her, only to be pulled off by Emerald.] Thanks. Where's Steven?

Emerald: [His smile was still present, to the point of being almost creepy.] I have an idea where he went. All I'll say is, the more attention we can direct to US, the better. Now we gonna chat like a couple of old birds? Or are we gonna play the distraction? *roar*

Emerald leapt back into battle, his fists a mere blur as he pushed them back. Garnet was busy looking for Steven as she bashed the grunts left and right. Steven had snuck to the large cage area where people were being held.

Steven: *whisper* Don't worry, we're here to free you. [Steven reached into his Cheeseburger backpack to try and find the right tools.]

Garnet: *groan* [She catches sight of Steven trying to free the captives.] Oh Steven.. *roar* [She punched one grunt through a group of them, knocking them like bowling pins.]

Emerald: *cackling* Huh? [He noticed a grunt looking in Stevens direction. He then grabbed another grunt and threw it in his direction.] Yo triclops! I thought I said to draw attention to yourself! [He grabbed a rock and threw it at a group of grunts near the cages, drawing their attention.]

Garnet: [She was as they were all coming their way.] Very well then. [She rushed towards the group hitting at them as fast as possible.] Come and get me creeps!

Emerald: Hey ugly, creepy, and grisly! Come over here so I smack the gross right off your face! [More grunts rushed towards Emerald.] *war cry* Taste stone floor!

Garnet and Emerald both took on large groups of the minotaur grunts with little effort. Garnet took pains to appear fatigued, hoping to appear to be a more appealing target. Emerald took a different approach. He flailed like a madman, trying to make them angry. Taunting, undermining, and provoking them any way possible. While their numbers seemed almost infinite, and they were strong compared to a human, they were barely a challenge for the two gems, if they were a challenge at all.

Steven pulled out a strange looking object he got while visiting Amethysts room once. She said he could have it. Steven went to work, unlocking the cages, but keeping them closed and telling the people to stay quiet until they were told otherwise. The other gems had their hands full at the moment keeping them away from the kid. {There's not much I can say at the moment outside those two are beating the living crap out of the minotaur's, and they'll be at this for a while. So for now let's cut back to Pearl and Amethyst.}

Amethyst: *snoring* *snort* Huh? Wha..? Where am- Oh yeah. Ugh.. [Pearl and Amethyst had both entered a diamond castle.]

Pearl: Hm.. I can't help but feel as though a place like this would have someone living here.. Maybe if we were to.. Eh.. Let's just scrap that idea and look somewhere else.

Amethyst: Yeah. Tomorrow. I'm getting booooooooooooooor-duh!

Pearl: *low groan* Yeah. You have a point there. Let's go home. This place is giving me the creeps. *shudders*

Pearl and Amethyst both left for the warp pad.

Amethyst: I wonder how the others are doing?

Emerald and Garnet stood on top the pile of bodies of grunts they had beat up.

Emerald: *sigh* I haven't had that kind of fun in years. Okay Stevey my boy! Let's get those people out of here!

Steven: You got it! [He motioned for everyone to exit their cages, and they ran out of the cave.] Whoa!

Emerald: Okay you guys, calm down! Single file folks! *groan* Okay then.. Garnet, Steven, make sure these guys get out of here. I'll stay behind and make sure nothing comes for you, or if these guys decide to wake up. [He kicked one of them for emphasis.] *laugh*

Garnet: Are you sure you can handle yourself?

Emerald: Hey I saved your ass once. Plus you forget, I've been fighting those corporate goons for years. I'm no stranger to a fight. [He gave a cocky smile as he cracked his neck.]

Garnet: ... Steven, take the lead! I'll cover the rear. Take care of yourself Emerald.

Emerald nodded, and the 32 people {and yes I DO realize I suck at details.} who were in the cages left single file behind Steven. He led them out of the cave, and pointed them to the village. Garnet smiled and congratulated Steven, and motioned for them to return to the cave. When they returned, Emerald was talking to a very big, very angry gem by the name of Onyx.

Onyx: *sequel* You hurt little me's! [The creature had the top half of the other minotaur's, but had four horns and a cracked gem on his left shoulder. His lower half however is comprised of what can be best described as, boulders formed in the shape of a snakes tail. He stands at 12 feet tall and very muscular. He is a dark grey color with hints of brown.] I crush deserter!

Emerald: O-kay. I've been called many things before, deserter not being one of them. Either way, *pounds fists* let's wipe that ugly right off your face!

Onyx: *animalistic growl*

* * *

So, that was me trying to stretch out Pearl and Amethyst checking out different worlds, as well as Emerald and Garnet kicking butt. Oh, and this giant guy who I just thought of. He will be healed by Steven in the next chapter after the fight, but let's see how the fight turns out first.

Also, when I knew I wanted a few gems in here and tried to figure out their personalities and names, I realized my problem. I try and think so far ahead, I loose sight of the here and now.


	23. Chapter 23

_**23} I hear the mortal combat theme. :D**_

Emerald summons a sword and charges at Onyx, throwing shuriken at the bulky brute.  
Onyx charges as well, and the shuriken simply bounced off him.  
Emeralds eyes glowed briefly, and he broke to the right, heading to the wall.  
Onyx folows with fists raised.  
Emerald notes that his opponent is slow, atributing this to his tail, so he stops in front of a wall and lets the brute come to him.  
Onyx threw a punch, and almost obliterated the wall as Emerald twirled in the air and landed behind Onyx.  
Emerald let out a brutal howl as he delivered the strongest slash down the brutes back with all of his might.  
Onyx let out a loud painful wail as he delivered a back fist against his attacker.  
The attack makes contact and Emerald is sent flying against the opposite wall.  
Emerald cries in pain, shock, and anger.  
Onyx's eyes began to water as he grasped his injury, not deep enough to be cause for concern, but deep enough to piss him off royally.  
Emerald held his chest in pain, his bottom right arm hangs limply, his eyes grow white with fury, a twisted smile forms on his face as he licks his lips.  
Onyx sees the green gem, sees that he is injured, sees he is willing to fight some more, and charges at full speed.  
Emeralds arm flailed as he ran to the right, clutching his chest as he appeared to be limping slightly.  
Onyx catches up and tries to hit Emerald.  
Emerald flips and dodges as he swings his sword wildly, his eyes occasionly flashing.  
Onyx strikes at Emeralds right side, capitalizing on the visable weakness.  
Emerald was being pushed back against a wall, just as he had planned.  
Onyx saw what Emerald wanted him to see, and he realized thisto late.  
Emerald lets go of his chest and summons another sword, gripping both in his four hands.  
Onyx had little time to react as Emerald leapt back into the wall feet first.  
Emerald pushed against the wall with all of his strength, twisting his body toward Onyx with a cackling laughter, slashing the giants chest with all his might, cutting far deeper than the previous strike, and flying right past him.  
Out of instinct and mind numbing pain and anger, Onyx stabs his tail against Emeralds chest, causing an audible crack as he is sent flying to the ground face first.  
Emeralds eyes and gem flashed brightly as multiplt shuriken flew off in just as many directions before he fell to the ground, unmoving.  
The sound of clicking is drowned out by the anger filled cries of pain from Onyx.  
Pain turned to confusion, confusion into fury, fury into blood lust, then he turned to the unmoving green gem.  
Onyx Picked up a large rock with the intent to smash it against the gems skull.  
As Onyx leered over Emerald, rock in hands, and he heard Emerald laughing triumphently.  
Emeralds laugh did not phase Onyx, but it should have warned him.  
While Onyx was busy with Emeralds fake weakness, he had been busy getting familiar with every angle of the cave around them.  
Some of the Shuriken had begun growing to giant size and attack Onyx in multiple areas, one just missed Emeralds upper right index finger and blinded Onyx.  
Onyx had dropped his rock, Emerald jumped out of the way, barely avoiding his own weapons strike, and then assumed a defensive position as he cackled madly, taunting Onyx.  
Covered in fresh scrapes and scars, Onyx was now blind in one eye, his right hand and fore arm heavily damaged from protecting his gem, his breath ragged with rage.  
Emerald coughs from the attack to his chest, wheezing as his vision became blurred, his smie fadded.

Emerald: (If I wasn't hurt before, I am now. The few hits he landed have done a number on me.

Gotta think smarter. Got to make it out of this alive.)  
Emerald tried to hide his pain, though Onyx took this to be a trap due to his wounds, so he moves with caution.  
Emerald took this chance to properly look into the past and view anything immeditely concrete enough to give him the winning edge.  
Onyx reconized the glowing, and didn't like taking chances with him, so he stuck fast.  
Emerald was able to avoid the desperate strikes of his opponent delivered.  
Onyx was just that, desperate.  
Emerald had done considerable damage to his upper body, and Onyx was painfully aware of this.  
Onyx was not willing to lose this fight.  
Emerald put himself on an auto-pilot defense run on instinct while he thought of a new plan as Onyx's offense began to slowly but surely weaken, and all he needed was an opening.  
Onyx knew he wasn't breaking through, but he still gave it everything he had, as it was his way.  
Emerald saw Onyx's tail was open, and allows his defense to become vulnerable in order to take this opertunity.  
Onyx takes this chance to tryh and bash Emerald to pulp in one motion.  
Emerald barely dodges the attack, moving with a subtle grace as he jumped above Onyx.  
Onyx crushes the ground, sending a shockwave that pushes Emerald just enough to push his sword into Onyx's tail and into the ground itself.  
Emerald then jumped out of Onyx's reach as the brute was struggling to pull out the wedged sword.  
Onyx was panicking now, as he could not move as he wanted and was vulnerable.  
Emeralds smile returned to him.  
While Onyx was just beginning to get a grip on the sword holding him in place, a new pain came to his chest.

Emerald: *heavy panting* Fuck.. You.. *inhale* Asshole..

The large brute, retreated to his busted gem. a clinking sound can be heard. Emerald picks it up off the ground, holding his chest in pain. His smile stays on his face as he inspects the gem. The black gem was smooth to the touch. He traces his finger along the cracks, thinking to himself how easily he could shatter the gem right there and then. As he was revealing in his victory, soaking in a sadistic satisfaction in the power he has now, a set of star struck brought him back to reality and took away his smile.

Emerald: *gasp* Steven! [The boy looked at him with wide eyes.] H-how long have you been.. [He sees Garnet standing not to far away, with a vacant look on her face that almost seemed to mock him in some odd way.] *clears throat* *cough* I take it the captives are safe? [No answer.] H-he came out, screaming about his pets. If I didn't stop him, he would have come after you guys. [He was trying to come up with any answer that he thought would satisfy people.] *laughs* Guys, say something here. Anything! *silence* I didn't have a choice here! He forced my-

Steven: That was awesome! [Emerald jumped slightly, causing him to grip his chest.] Oh man, the way you moved! You went that way, and then the other way! When you got behind him, oh bo was he mad.

Emerald: *phew* (Oh thank lord..) [As Steven was gawking at the battle he had witnessed, Emeralds gaze turned to Garnet. Emerald looked away, half from shame. He realized he was still holding Onyx's gem in his bottom left hand.] (I didn't have a choice. I had to protect Steven and the others. I'm sure as hell Garnet couldn't deal with him. So what if I enjoyed the fight? It doesn't mean anything..)

Steven: and then when he stabbed you, oh man I was so scared! But Garnet told me you got this, and you did! It looked like you were having fun too.

Emerald: (What? She said..) I- I.. Steven. I need your healing abilities. [Steven looks at him in confusion. Emerald stands on one knee, and presents Onyx's gem.] I need you to heal Onyx.

* * *

I enjoy Writing fight scenes. :) In chapter 25 we see Onyx in his normal gem from. Here's a bio: Onyx - He is 6' 9", muscular build, bald head, he is dark grey. Pros [Confident, Ambitious, Loyal, Encouraging, Responsible] Cons [Melodramatic, Stubborn, Vain, Conceited, Unimaginative]  
He is very loyal to those he calls friends. He encourages strength in his allies, and fear in his foes. He is confident to the point of being vain and conceited about himself. He will over estimate his chances, and will usually get in over his head quickly, but he will take responsibility whenever something goes wrong under his charge. He isn't very imaginative when it comes to battle. He is also very stubborn, going in with heavy ambition and one goal in mind. This sometimes works for the better, but when it doesn't, he will admit it, though with some resistance. His ego is contributed to his incredible strength, finding very few who could so much as challenge him, let alone be a viable threat. He is also one to over exaggerate things. Being very melodramatic when he sees a threat to him or his friends. In short he is arrogant and bull headed, but is also a very loyal man who will fight to the death to protect those he loves, even at the cost of his own safety.  
This is just to give you an idea about the character.


	24. Chapter 24

**_24} The character bio is a bit premature I know._**

Emerald had asked Steven to use his healing abilities to heal him and Onyx. Steven complied and the three of them went home, with a now healed Onyx gem.

Steven: Do you think he'll be okay?

Emerald: *sigh* Dunno. He took quite the beating. *sigh* Part of me hopes so kiddo. I really do. [They got to the warp pad and returned to the temple.] Well we're here. Either of you wanna look after this guy or-

Steven: Yoink! *laughter* Hey Pearl! Hey Amethyst! Check this out! *screams*

Emerald: Huh. All righty then Garnet. Let me have it. [He made a waving motion with his hands. Garnet said nothing and just stood there.] Okay very funny, now c'mon let's get this out of the way so I can go home and fall on my bed.

Garnet: I have no clue what you're talking about. [She walks away.]

Emerald: You're not serious right? Right? [He rushes after her] Hello! Earth to Garnet! [He walks backwards in front of her.] Are you sure you don't have anything to say?

Garnet: Outside of 'door', no.

Emerald: Huh? *bangs* Ow. [He moved out of her way so they could both leave.] You are a woman of few words.

Pearl: Ryokki, Garnet, how was the mission?

Garnet: It was fun. Emerald proposed to me while on mission. Spur of the moment.

Emerald: [Pearl looked in shock. Emerald simply gave her the evil eye and summoned a sword.] Unless you wanna spend some time in your Gem, leave the bad jokes to the purple one, who is now a cat and playing with a potentially dangerous gem. Awesome. [He put away his sword and stepped away from Garnet.] So how was your day?

Pearl: Uh.. W-hat was that about what being dangerous?

Emerald: Oh uh.. I dealt with a gem by the name of Onyx. After the fight, Steven slobbered the guys jewel.. Uh, don't read to deep into that. Either way, if it turns out he's still dangerous, you, Garnet, and the purple one can handle it fine. As for me, I'm going home to sleep like the dead.

Pearl: Huh? [She looked at the clock.] But it's 1 o'clock.

Emerald: It's been a long, hard day. What with the minotaur's and such. *yawns* That and I took one hell of a beating from Onyx.. Later beautiful. [He left for the door with a tired air to him.] Later Steven! Thanks for suggesting I come with!

The door closes behind him as he heads to his home. When he enters his home, he makes a beeline for his bed and plops down with a thud.

Day 12_

Emerald: Hm. Up from trees witness odd ritual. Chanting truthful claims in god Huik name. From return platform they block, home hopes become mice. Illusion I must, them for return house with child. Hopes I have that wife not been seduced by nig- Huh. Writer was bit of a bigot. [The new door bell he installed rang. He closes the book and goes to open the door and sees ] Pearl. Hey, how's it going?

Pearl: [She appeared to have something on her mind.] Nothing much. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Um.. So how're things? Steven told me you were working on something important.

Emerald: Well, not so much important as it is something I've been obsessing over since our last date. Other than that, I've also been busy with work, hanging out with Greg, helping him out with the car wash. I really want to break that mayor guys nose. I don't care if he is the chief, how can he get away with treating people like that? Ho-ho, and don't get me started on his family. I hear things. [His eyes glowed briefly.] I see things. *sinister laugh* *sigh* How about you? Anything going on in the world of Pearl?

Pearl: Oh well, nothing outside the usual. May I come in? [Emerald motioned for her to enter.] So, Steven and Garnet told me about the details of your fight. They said you took quite the pounding. Garnet also said that something may be bothering you.. Care to talk?

Emerald: Uh.. Well I can try. It's been a while since I've had this kind of chance to talk. Meh, it'll do me some good. Let's have a seat in the tv. area. [They both sit on the couch. Pearl looked at him with intent.] *sigh* Where to begin.. Well first off, I am glad Steven asked me to help out, cause I REALLY needed it. Thanks to him, I'm now able to focus a bit better on that other thing. Though, I can't help but worry a bit because of it.

Pearl: Was it because of the fight? Were your injuries worse than you let on? [She searched his chest.] Let me see the bruises!

Emerald: Uh.. N-no. Nothing like that. Steven healed me fully after the fight remember? [Pearl looked into Emeralds many eyes, which were all directed at her. It took her a minute before she nervously slid her hands off his chest and sat back down. Both were blushing heavily.] *clears throat* A-any way.. It wasn't the fight itself that is the problem. It's the fact that I enjoyed it so much. I hadn't had a fight that tough since, well you. [Pearl smiled at that.] But, there was something else in that fight.

Pearl: Huh? What do you mean?

Emerald: *sigh* During our fight, it was a battle of the brains. But my fight with Onyx, it was .. Animalistic to say the least. When I fought the minotaur's, it brought back a feeling of pride I had when I lived in the forest. And even before that, when I fought that oversized goon, I was annoyed by Garnet, but I also felt lighter than air slicing him up. Then I fought Onyx. Oh man.. It was pure adrenaline. I just lost myself to the fight, and all I cared about was beating him.

Pearl: I see. [She sat cross-legged.]

Emerald: *sigh* It was just like being in the forest again. Before the company, and after my father died. When I was just learning to see the past. The monsters were always restless back then, even when my dad was alive. But when he died, I fell into a depression. I found myself surrounded by darkness, a-and I just needed an outlet. *groan* Look, long story short, I don't think I should be turning to violence as a stress relief. You have any suggestions? [Pearl didn't know what to say. She just stared at him for a moment.] I made you uncomfortable haven't I?

Pearl: I- Well, yes.. But I'm grateful that you told me. Maybe now we can figure something out together. [She reached over and held his hand.] I'm here for you.

Emerald: Thanks for your concern, and I'm sorry I kinda dumped this info on you. But, luckily I'm okay for now. I'm taking things in moderation and not over working my brain to the point of exploding. [Pearl simply nodded her head and let go of his hand, and was getting off the couch when ] Hey, since you're here, wanna just hang out and watch some tv?

Pearl: Hm.. Okay then. Wait, when did you get cable?

Emerald: [He reached for the remote.] I asked the mayor if he could help me hook it all up a couple days ago. He said he'd have it set for free if I took a picture with him while he sat on my shoulder. [Pearl gave him an odd look.] Yeah, not only is he a dick to Greg and others, but he's an odd little man. *shrugs* Least I get Cartoon Network.

They both sat down and watched tv together. They were watching a documentary on the american civil war when Pearl fell asleep on Emeralds lap. He wasn't even paying attention to the tv, and just watched her sleep {but not in a creepy way.} while stroking her hair. {... Uh.. Okay Emeralds on his own right now.} He was beginning to drift off himself when the remote slipped from his hand and hit the floor changing the channel to something in Spanish. Emerald snapped himself awake when he heard a slap. Pearl got up to, but was groggy.

Pearl: Huh? Wha..? Wuz happening?

tv: ¿Cómo puedes dormir con mi hermana !? Qué quiero decir nada para ti? ¿Y bien? Contéstame tú, hijo de puta! [How could you sleep with my sister!? Do I mean nothing to you? Well? Answer me you son of a bitch!]

Pearl: *yawn* What is this?

Emerald: I dunno. The remote kinda fell on the floor and then this came on.

tv: ¿Cómo puedes decir que Stella? Lo que pasó entre ella y yo fue un error. Yo nunca podría amarla el camino Te quiero. [How can you say that Stella? What happened between me and her was a mistake. I could never love her the way I love you.]

Pearl: Wonder what they're talking about.

Emerald: Ich spreche kein Spanisch. I can speak Japanese, and German quite fluently. As well as a couple others. But not spanish. I never got around to that one.

tv: ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo puedo creer que después de todas sus mentiras? ¿Y bien? Dime cómo puedo confiar en ti más? [How can I trust you? How can I believe you after all of your lies? Well? Tell me how I can I trust you anymore?]

Emerald: So what's going on here?

Pearl: I dunno. I've been learning many of Earths languages, but like you Spanish has evaded me.

tv: Yo no te puedo decir cómo me perdone. Sólo puedo pedir. [The man on screen cups her face in his hands.] {If you haven't noticed, this is just a Pearald scene. They're gonna watch tv for a bit until I run out of juice.}

Emerald: *dramatic tone* You must choose between the soup and the salad. Now, my love. [Pearl giggled next to him.]

tv: Eso es justo que mi amor. No creo que pueda. [That is just it my love. I do not think that I can.]

Pearl: *melodramatically* I just don't know if I can choose. [Emerald let out a laugh when she put her hand to her face.]

tv: Así que me quieres todavía? [So you do love me still?]

Emerald: Our waiter is getting impatient.

tv: Paul! ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa puta !? [Paul! What are you doing with that whore!?]

Pearl: Paul, I have three other tables to get to, so hurry up.

tv: ¿A quién llamas puta que Skank? [Who are you calling a whore you skank?]

Emerald: I'll order when I am good and ready. Not a minute more.

tv: Edwina! Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es terminado entre nosotros! Mi corazón pertenece a Stella. Lo que pasó entre tú y yo es más! [Edwina! What are you doing here? It is over between us! My heart belongs to Stella. What happened between you and me is over!]

Emerald: Wow, he does not look happy.

Pearl: She looks pretty niffed to.

tv: Oh enserio? ¿Te ha hablado de la cartas de amor querida hermana? Acerca de la forma en que proclamó su amor por mí? [Oh really? Has he told you about the love letters sister dear? About how he proclaimed his love for me?]

Emerald: You wanna change the channel or see where this lead up to?

Pearl: Hm.. Dunno. It's not like we can understand what's going on.

tv: [The guy stomps his foot and yells ] Suficiente! Déjanos ahora! [Enough! Leave us now.]

Emerald: Then again the acting is so hammy and enjoyable that they might as well be talking about gum.

tv: [Edwina takes out a letter and reads Whitesnake - Is This Love in Spanish. Might as well take this chance to give a shout out to google translate. Google; At this point, we might as well stop trying to stop them.]

Emerald: *chuckle* I am SO getting a cheesy 80's song vibe here.

Pearl: Yeah no kidding right?

tv: [I don't know it the song is public domain, so I'm not gonna risk it.]

Emerald: I say she's gonna get a chair thrown at her.

Pearl: Really? Well a pools right there, maybe she'll get pushed into it.

Emerald: You are on. Let's go spanish show! Gimme da chair! *claps* [Pearl smiled while giving him a strange look.]

tv: Le dije lo suficiente. - ¿Es esto amor que estoy sintiendo - Stella, debes creerme cuando digo que Te amo. - ¿Es este el amor que he estado buscando - Si no me creen .. [I said enough. - lyrics -Stella, you must believe me when I say that I love you.- more lyrics -Please believe me..]

Pearl: Well something has to happen here. It's just inevitable, GET IN THE WATER!

tv: ¿Es esto amor o estoy soñando - Esto debe ser am- *oof* [A boot is thrown at her head and she falls into the water.] Cállate y obtengo de mi propiedad o llamo a las autoridades ! [First part was lyrics, second part was a guy screaming 'Shut up and get off my property or I'm calling the authorities!' from a window.]

Emerald: Oh, *laugh* I didn't realize this was a comedy. *laugh*

Pearl: [Pearl looked at this confused, but also laughing in between words.] What was that? A man just gave that woman a boot to the head! *laughs*

Emerald: Hey look. They're running. Boy they look panicked. *chuckle* Ah Mexico.. What will they think of next? [A special news bulletin flash across the screen and they saw it was 6 o'clock.] Wow, look at the time.

Pearl: Oh jeez, I gotta get home. [She calmed herself down and got up to stretch.]

Emerald: I'll walk you there. I need the exercise. *cracks neck*

Pearl: Looking for an excuse to walk next to me? (Calm down a bit Pearl, don't seem to eager.)

Emerald: Yes, but also I want to make sure Stevens doing okay in school, or that the purple one hasn't blown up the beach yet, or if Garnet needs to- Okay the first part is true, the second part isn't. I have no idea what Stevens classes are, I could care less about the purple one, and Garnet is SO boring. I swear, she has two tones to her voice. Monotone, and slightly annoyed.

Pearl: *stiffled laugh* Well I wouldn't say that. C'mon, let's go.

Emerald: I will say this much for her; She's a great fighter. I counted, and she took out 3 more minatuar grunts than I did. Let me get that for you. But I dunno there's just something off abo- [Garnet is at the door when he opens it and he draws two swords as a result.] *screams* Iesu Infans dulcissime, in steroids SPECULATOR! [Sweet baby Jesus on steroids Batman!] Don't scare people like that tsu me o afuro!

Pearl: Oh, Garnet. We were just on our way to the temple. What's up?

Garnet: Onyx is awake. He wants to talk to Emerald personally.

Emerald: [His ears picked up on those words. He then looked behind her.] Where is Steven?

* * *

I think I will start uploading these somewhere soon. So I was bored and was going to introduce Onyx, but I decided to give him an entire chapter and focus more on Emerald talking about his darker side a bit and on his and Pearls interactions. But enough talk, let's get down to the Onyx. :D


	25. Chapter 25

_**Who's that Pokémon****25} ?**_

Emerald motioned for Pearl to get on his back. She did so indifferently, and they took off leaving Garnet behind.

Garnet: What was that all about? [She shrugged and began walking home.]

Pearl: [They were going at an incredible speed, insuring they'd be home in a matter of minutes.] So why are we going so fast?

Emerald: Because I have a bad feeling about him being alone with Steven. *silence* And the purple one to. She's important to the kid, so.. Yeah.

Pearl: Ryokki, I think you can calm down. If Garnet thought he was a threat then she would have said so.

Emerald: Well the last time I check- Hi Greg! Bye Greg! [Greg Universe turned away from the car he was washing when he heard the noise. When he didn't see anything he shrugged and went back to washing.] Checked she doesn't have any other tone to her voice! Seriously though, what's up with that?

Pearl: ... I'm beginning to think you have a problem with-

Emerald: We're here! [He hopped up the steps in one bound and busted through the door.] Onyx! [A large dark grey bald man is seen juggling Steven, Amethyst, and a chair. The large man holds Amethyst and Steven in his hands and lets the chair crash on the floor. Emerald summoned two swords and fell into an offensive posture.] If you hurt Steven I will rip your gem off your body and beat you to death with it!

Onyx: *hysteric laughter* [He spoke with great bravado in his voice. Much like a wrestler.] Why would Onyx hurt this little guy? Onyx loves this little dude! Onyx also loves this awesome chick! You have no worries Emerald the Green gem!

Steven: *laugh* It's okay Emerald. He's a good guy.

Amethyst: Yeah! He's totally awesome! Juggle us some more. [Onyx laughs as he does just that. Steven laughs as he's being thrown in the air and caught.] *cackling* What'd I tell ya?

Emerald: Uh.. [He evaporates his weapons.] O-kay then.. Oh yeah, Garnet said you wanted to talk to me.

Onyx: That Onyx does little man! [He puts down the two goofs much to their dismay.] May you and Onyx speak in private?

Emerald: Are you going to keep speaking in the third person? [Onyx nods his head.] Okay then, I guess. Any chance you'll tell me what you want ahead of ti-

Onyx: Onyx needs to speak, noow! [He flexed his arms for effect. He also takes Emerald by the arm and leads him outside. They both jump onto the beach and began talking.] Now then Emerald! Steven the human gem tells me you have lost your memory! Is this true?

Emerald: 1-Inside voices. Even when we're outside. Tw-

Onyx: ANSWER THE QUESTION ONYX ASKED YOU!

Emerald: Now I'm deaf! *groan* 2-Yes. 20 Years ago to be precise. What business is it to you to you stranger?

Onyx: [He seemed genuinely surprised when he said that.] Did you just call Onyx, a stranger? Was the fight so brutal that day? Well? Answer me dammit!

Emerald: Uh.. We fought a few days ago, and you didn't hit me in the head. I have no idea what you're on about here mate. Unless..

Onyx: This cannot be! The great and mighty blade of the wind! His great intellect stifled by such a heavy loss!

Emerald: What? Are you saying that you knew me?

Onyx: Yes! You and Onyx did know one another! You had saved Onyx on many an occasion! You were Onyx's master and mentor! Onyx was never able to defeat you! Even in my twisted form, and without your memory!

Emerald: I- I had help.. What can you tell me? What can you reveal about me? About where I came from? What can you tell me about my past?

Onyx: Onyx needs time to find the proper words.. Onyx apologizes b- friend.

Emerald: [His eyes showed disappointment.] Is our past that bad?

Onyx: It is one of betrayal and hurt! That day.. That days actions must have taken your memories!

Emerald: *sigh* I see. If it really hurts you, then I understand your choice to say nothing. But what CAN you tell me?

Onyx: [He looked down. A pondering face adopted on his face.] There were four of us. You, Onyx, Diamond, and.. And Ruby. You were our leader for a century, and Ruby.. She betrayed us. That is all you need to know. I-I'm sorry, but I must go. [He hoped back up to the beach house and shouted. Emerald could hear cheerful screams.]

Emerald: [He simply stood there processing the information he was given.] (So.. I was a leader for 100 years. That may explain a few things.) But what could be so horrible that it would erase my memories? (Who is this Ruby? Was she the key to my memories?)

Emerald sat cross-legged in the sand for a time. The world came back to him when Garnet placed her hand on his shoulder.

Garnet: I said are you okay?

Emerald: Huh? Yeah, just thinking about what Onyx told me. He went back inside.

Garnet left him to his thoughts and climbed the steps to her home. When she entered, she saw Steven and Amethyst in battle positions, and Pearl holding two pillows against her head.

Onyx: C'mon you wimps! Hit mmeeee!

Steven + Amethyst: *battle cry*

Onyx: *animalistic howl*

Steven and Amethyst both ran at him. Throwing anything they could at attack him. Dishes, chairs, some fruit, whatever they could get their hands on. Onyx chastised them for not feeling their attacks. Steven began chewing on Onyx's leg as Amethyst lashed at him with her whip. Onyx only yelled loudly, and Garnet motioned Pearl to leave them, figuring Onyx was just being a muscle headed goof boasting how tough he was. Not one of them thought that he was looking for a way to forget.

Onyx: [He fought back tears as he yelled.] IS THAT ALL YOU MAGGOTS GOT!? ONYX HAS HAD MORE PAIN WITHOUT FIGHTING! GIVE ONYX EVERYTHING YOU GOOOOOTT!

After much deafening yelling, and both Amethyst and Steven giving all they had, they both eventually tired and fell. Both of them panting and idolizing Onyx for his endurance as Onyx yelled in self praise. But Onyx felt empty. Long ago he would have reveled in his victory of strength, before he lost his own sense of self so long ago.

Onyx: *whoo* That was fun! You guys are fun!

Steven: Us? [He got up with a sparkle in his eyes.] What about you? You're aweome!

Amethyst: Yeah! You know how to party!

Onyx: [He puffed out his chest taking the praise to heart.] *hearty laugh* Yes, Onyx is a fabtasic specimen! [He kisses his muscles and flexes them for emphasis.] Now how about we take this show on the road!? See the town and show these people perfection! Ho-yeah! [Steven and Amethyst both lit up and gawked around him.] (Yeah.. I'm awesome! I can't forget that! No matter how many I hurt. Or no matter who hurts me..)

When Garnet and Pearl had left, Emerald saw them and asked where they were headed. They said they were going to do some shopping. Emerald knew some places and tagged along. Not far behind, the trio of goofs headed to town. They had been pestering any citizen they could find. Onyx would sometimes grab random people and juggle them. Most were not as entertained as others.

Lars: Put me down!

Sadie: I think I'm going to be sick!

Random woman: *cheers*

Chunk Trunk: *groan*

Random man: You'll hear from my lawyer!

Steven: *laugh* Okay Onyx, that's enough. You can put them down now.

Amethyst: *sigh* He's got a point Big O. Besides, I think that guys is gonna puke.

Onyx: *hearty laugh* Alright then. [He set them all down. Lars was ready to punch him in the face, but Sadie stopped him before he could get in trouble and they walked off. Random man kept Chunk Trunk upright as he threatened to sue him so hard that his children would feel it. The woman simply laughed.]

Random woman: Well, that was fun. *laugh* [She traced her finger down his chin. She then placed a piece of paper on his chest and wrote down a number.] If you ever want a fun time, call me. [She left with a kick in her step. Onyx gave a questioning look.]

After that they continued on through the town. As they all laughed and played, Onyx began to understand why Emerald was so protective. Amethyst could defend herself fine, though Steven was new to his powers. But even then, the boy had an energy to him that reminded Onyx of himself, so many years ago. But Steven reminded him of more than just himself. As they all laughed and played, Onyx was brought back to when his life was best. It was getting dark, and they decided to set up a fire and tell stories.

Onyx: So then, Diamond asks me, 'Hey you okay?!' And then I say, 'Yeah! Why are you screaming?!' Then he said, 'Are you kidding me? Look at your leg!' And then I realize the wolf is on my leg, and I flick it off.

Amethyst: *laugh* You're so cool Onyx. How long you gonna be on the island?

Onyx: Dunno. Onyx really wants a rematch against Emerald. But enough about how awesome Onyx is! I wanna hear about you guys' adventures! Assuming the short guy has any to tell. [His attempts to bait Steven worked perfectly. He began telling stories about his adventures with the gems, and even the few he had on his own. Onyx found himself sucked in by the little guys charisma. Then Steven told him the experience of when he was kidnapped.] So this Janet Yun had some goons attack your home and kidnapped you? [Steven nodded his head.] Hm.. This woman sounds like a threat to your safety!

Amethyst: Yeah she was, but as the kid said, me an Garnet fused and chased her off. *cocky laugh* She won't be coming after Steven anymore. [She folded her arms and adopted a large smile.]

Onyx: For now. [Steven and Amethyst both looked at him.] Onyx knows people like this. Chances are, she's preparing an attack as we speak. Onyx has to go look for her and stop her himself, so you won't get hurt little man.

Steven: What? But we don't even have any leads on her! How're you going to find her?

Onyx: *chuckle* Onyx has his ways kiddo. The point is Onyx must go.

Amethyst: Why!?

Onyx: Because the four of you need to watch over Steven. You're a cool kid Steve, and Onyx knows that you will be a great man someday. Just not if these creeps get their hands on you. [Steven and Amethyst both clasped his leg pleading him not to go.] Fear not friends. Onyx shall return before long, even if Onyx doesn't have Ms. Yun with him. [He reached down and hugged them both.] Besides, Onyx needs to find himself after being a monster for 20 years.

Emerald: Yo! [Onyx turned to see Emerald walking up to them.] It's a half hour 'til midnight and we've been looking for an hour. Where've you guys been? [He gave a puzzling look when he saw Steven begin to tear up.] You guys okay?

Steven: Onyx is leaving.. *sniff*

Emerald: O-kay then.. Why?

Onyx: To find the people who tried to kidnap Steven, Onyx's friend. [Amethyst gave a sad look and Emerald was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice.] Onyx must also find himself. [He walked over to Emerald until they looked each other in the face.] Good bye my brother. [He hugged Emerald tightly, and then let go.] Onyx hopes you find what you need. Onyx also hopes that things work out with you and Pearl. From what Onyx hears, you make her really happy.

Emerald didn't have time to react when Onyx leapt away.

Amethyst: Come back soon bro! You're really awesome!

Emerald: Huh.. Weird. Anyway, c'mon guys. Pearl is freaking out.

* * *

Well that was interesting. Well, been writing this for two weeks. Time to find a place to post it before I forget about it. :) Also, I had no idea about the kinds of rules needed for . Pretty sure this is okay for a t rating but still, if it isn't, let me know and I'll change it if necessary.


	26. Chapter 26

_**26) Moving on now.**_

Emerald: So that's what that was all about. [Amethyst and Steven had just explained the situation to him.] Just as well anyway. Chances are he'll get far more along in his own Search than me.

Amethyst: Huh? What? [She sounded very sad as she spoke.] Sorry, I wasn't listening. The second coolest gem I've ever known is gone now..

Emerald: Uh-huh. With you being first right? *sigh* Better he head out and help us out than me worry about him being a threat. Though if he's as cool a guy as you say he is, then I've really got nothing bad to say about him. *clap* Later then.

Day 16_

Emerald: [He had just gotten back from running and was translating the book when some one rang his doorbell.] Am I just the most popular man in Beach City?

Emerald summons a sword. His eyes glow when he approaches the door and sees a surprise. He then opens the door.

Emerald: Amethyst? What're you doing here?

Amethyst: Oh, nothing much. Just figured that you and I haven't had a chance to hang out yet. Can I come in? [He motions her inside.] Whoa. Cool pad man.

Emerald: [He closes the door and dissipates his weapon.] Yeah.. You can thank Pearl for that. She was essential for this place. If not for her-

Amethyst: Yeah, yeah. So what do you do around here?

Emerald: Uh.. No much. Just this and that. Look, not to come off as rude, but is there anything I can help you with?

Amethyst: Nah. Just thought I'd come over and make sure you're not in any danger or nothing. Heh, if you were in danger and Pearl found out, ho-boy. She would freak and then she's gonna yell at me [She transformed into a purple Pearl and did her best to sound as annoying as possible.] 'Why didn't you protect him?' 'Why would you ignore this threat?' 'Why did you let my boyfriend wah wah wah!' Bleh.. [She returned to normal.] So I just thought I'd ask and skip the drama.

Emerald: ... Fine. But know this purple one. [Amethyst looks at him questioningly.] If you ever, EVER, turn into Pearl just to mock her at any point and time I will make you regret it. By lighting you on fire, smash your gem, and scatter the pieces to the far corners of the world. Do you understand my words?

Amethyst: Uh.. Little harsh don't you think? [He summons a sword and thrusts at Amethyst and brings his blade down at her head and she barely dodges. She summons her whip.] Hey! Okay, okay! I won't turn into her to make fun of her anymore!

Emerald: Good. [He dissipates his weapon.] *sigh* So is that all?

Amethyst: So, what are your thought on Steven?

Emerald: Good kid. Has a lot of potential, and is certainly destined for great things. Plus, who can hate the kid? I'm also becoming quick friends with his dad.

Amethyst: Yeah, he is. How about Garnet?

Emerald: Meh. I can respect her enough, I suppose she's a good leader. But her ego gets on my nerves. I can assume she's earned it well en- The guy humped a car while we were talking earlier.. *shudder* But yeah, she's essentially brute force and improvision. *sigh* I dunno.. How do you guys follow her?

Amethyst: ... She.. She has a presence. What do yo think about me!?

Emerald: ... *sigh* You annoy Pearl to much for me to like you.

Amethyst: *groan* (Okay girl, nows your chance. Roll with it.) So, what are your thoughts on Pearl?

Emerald: She's great. Her smile sparks a fire inside me, but in a good way. She's certainly one of the most interesting people I know, and I've met some colorful characters in my time. Her intellect almost makes me feel simple in comparison, and I genuinely enjoy that. I've spent most of my remembered life using every aspect of my mind to stay on top, and here comes another person, a gem no less, who may very well be smarter than I could ever hope to be. In many ways, she humbles me, and deep down I realize that I need that. She fills my soul with every feeling I've been so desperately missing for so long. *sigh* With that in mind, chances are you're just jealous of her. *chuckle*

Amethyst: Hm.. Hey what's that? [She points to the book.] Looks cool.

Emerald: Touch it and you'll spend some time in your gem. [Amethyst stops cold.] I've been working on that for weeks, and have actually made some good progress on it.

Amethyst: Okay then. [She holds her hands up.] So, what do you wanna do?

Emerald: I want to get back to my book before I have to go to work. But if you're so dead set on hanging out with me, god knows why, I get off at about 9. You can pester me then.

Amethyst: Cool. *claps* Well I better go. Later man. [She goes out the door.]

Emerald: *sigh* Finally.

Amethyst went home to a pacing Pearl.

Pearl: Well? What were you able to get out of him?

Amethyst: Well, he's definitely crazy about you. He's loves you for your mind and personality. So I'd go with plan 8.

Pearl: Huh.. Okay then. Heh, let's get this thing going then. I can't wait! *laugh*

Day 23_

Emerald: Yes. Yes! This is what I hoped it would be. Oh man, Pearl is totally gonna freak! *squeal* I should go right now and surprise her. [He began packing his notes and the book to show Pearl.] *laugh* She is going to love this. A little piece of home and something we can do together even. Granted she might be kinda angry that I kept this from her for three weeks, but when I explain that I had to be sure it was legit, she'll forgive me. Maybe I should get her some flowers. She enjoys Earths ability to produce such a vast array of life! Even if she is stuck he-.. Heh. Maybe just a stuffed animal? What do you think book?

Book: I think you need to calm down before you explode!

Emerald: ... Uh.. Yes.. Yes I should. [The book said nothing.] I- I'm going to go for a walk. And then I'm gonna.. *shudder* I think I'll visit Greg and ask him what to do. He can be oddly insightful at times. [He practically ran out of his home and to the car wash, where he met up with Greg and told him his dilemma as he was helping him wash the Mayors car.] And then I bolted when the book started talking to me. Penny for your thoughts?

Greg: .. Uh, I'm not sure why you came to ME about this Emerald. Wouldn't Garnet or Amethyst help you out better?

Emerald: Because A- you're the only person I know who has even dated a gem. B- You're the only human I've been able to make friends with. And C- I'm helping you out here for free and I don't even like the mayor. It's the least you could do.

Greg: [He thought this over as he was hosing down some soap.] Well, Steven said something about Pearl preparing something good for your date. Maybe you- Oh! Hey Steven!

Steven: *panting* Hey dad! Oh, Emerald! I was just on my way to talk to you.

Emerald: Okay kiddo. Shoot.

Steven: Pearl says that your date is on for next week. It's gonna be great.

Emerald: That's great. Anything else?

Steven: Nope. Bye. [He turns to leave.] Oh yeah! I didn't tell Pearl about the book yet. How's that coming?

Emerald: *laugh* Finished what was required this morning. Keep it under your hat though. It's a surprise. [He gives a wink and Steven laughed as he left.] *slightly panicked* Greg you gotta help a guy out here!

Greg: Oh right. Uh, as I was saying. Pearl has been going to the trouble because she likes you. I can tell you like her as well. Why else would you be here asking for my help?

Emerald: Because you're a cool guy and you're the closest thing to a friend I've got. Ya know, unless you count that one weirdo who keeps pestering me about some blog.

Greg: Hm.. Well, any way. Just be yourself, and wait until the date to tell her about the book.

Emerald: Hm.. So simple, yet still true. Thanks man, I owe ya one.

Greg: Just finish up with the mayors car and we'll be good.

Emerald: Cool.

* * *

Next chapter is date number 3. :D

Also to the guy who said the format to my stories was wrong, I sent a message asking why and haven't gotten a response back yet. I'd really appreciate anything you may have to share. Please?


	27. Chapter 27

_**27} Date three.**_

Emerald took a shower, made sure he grabbed the book and notes, and locked his door as he left. He was dressed in boots, jeans, a t-shirt with a star on it, and a plad open button long sleeved shirt over it. His spikey hair was put up in a pony tail. After the young weirdo left him be, Emerald went on his merry way to the gems home. He decided to be calm and wlk the way there. When he got to the house he did his best to keep calm. Steven answered when Emerald knocked at the door.

Emerald: Hey kiddo. Is Pearl set?

Steven: *inhale* PEARL! EMERALDS HERE!

Pearl: [She was in a bright blue dress with frills on the bottom and had two pearl earrings.] Well now, don't you look handsome? Right this way. I have it all planned out. [Emerald followed her to thee warp pad and they were both off.] First stop, the museum of Scientific figures. Featuring all of the great figures of the past who have contributed to Earths development.

Emerald: Sugoi.. [Amazing.] I gotta admit. You sure know me well.

Pearl blushed and they headed inside. They were both astounded at the statues of all the humans who had helped human understanding. They had gone up and down the many halls, each listing off facts about a particular figure and even listing some advanced science while laughing. They had interrupted a tour group with their laughter and the guide was not happy.

Guide: I'll kindly ask you to please calm down or I will be forced to call management. Now then, onto our discussion.

The guide began to talk about Nikola Tesla, while also getting a few facts wrong. Emerald stepped in and corrected him. He also explained how Tesla was able to do the things he could. The guide called security, but management decided it wasn't in their interest to kick him out yet, so they fired the guide instead. Emerald and Pearl spent a couple hours with the tour, teaching those who asked questions. When they left, Emerald said he had fun, but Pearl surprised him by explaining that the night was not over yet.

Pearl: Wanna see something really cool?

Emerald followed her to the warp pad and they were sent to another location. This time they were on an island in the middle of the day. The entire island was covered in lush red and gold leaves, and flowers. Emerald followed her to a beach with obsidian sand. On that beach was a volley ball court, some chairs, a small fridge, and a radio. The fridge was filled with cold sodas. They played some volley ball for a bit, Pearl using duplicates to keep up with Emeralds speed. They would take some time to relax in the chairs listening to the radio.

Emerald: *sigh* It's nice to just chill out at times. You have good taste Pearl.

Pearl: Well, I did have some help from Amethyst, and Steven. Garnet gave some great advice to.

Emerald: Bleh.. Please don't mention the purple one while I'm enjoying your company.

Pearl: *laugh* Oh come on. I may go on about her to much at times, but she isn't THAT bad. If she was my head would have exploded a very long ago. You're really enjoying yourself?

Emerald: Yeah. What can I say? We just seem to click ya know. I mean a little under two months ago I was swinging a sword at your head. Now here I am, the luckiest guy in the world. *sigh* ... I should not have mentioned that right?

Pearl: Mn.. It is fairly odd I'll give you that. I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty nervous about our first date and was genuinely surprised in how much fun I was having. Could have done without a kidnapped Steven though. But still, I had a lot of fun. You'd think you would know that as you can see the past.

Emerald: *chuckling* I have my set limits. I need to focus when I see back in time. I can see the past of any object or person, but only whatever it is. However, I can also see the past of areas. It helps me a lot when figuring out what I wanna know. The time limit is 10 years, but you knew that already and that wasn't what you were asking and I'm just stalling.

Pearl: Brilliant deduction Sherlock. But let me clarify to be sure, 'If you can see the past, mine included even if limited, why do you seem shocked about my reactions to things?'

Emerald: Hm, good question. My answer is, 'I enjoy every moment I'm allowed to have with you. I enjoy hearing you talk. I love the shine in your eyes when you laugh. I want to be with you for every moment I can. I treasure you very existence. I want you.' Very simple.

Pearls: [Her eyes narrowed as she smiled and blushed. A cheesy love song played on the radio.] I enjoy your company to. We just connect in a way I've only heard Rose describe when she was with Greg. I like how we get along. I like how much fun we have together. I like how we're both smart! You have no clue how hard it is to carry a conversation with the others about this kind of stuff. Even with Garnet, and even when Rose was alive. I- *stammering*

Pearls eyes bulged open when she realized she was on top of Emerald. Her hands on back of his seat looking right into all six of his eyes, which were looking right back at her. Emerald slowly put his upper right hand on her cheek and his lower left hand on her back as his other two grasped the chair. He drew her close to him when an alarm rang on Pearls left hip.

Pearl: Ohmygosh! We need to go! [She kneed his gut and she flopped over him and fell on the ground face-down. She got up and made her way to the warp pad.] C'mon! [Her gem glows and her outfit changes to that one would find in Antarctica.] The best part of our date is about to happen! [Emerald scuttles to follow her prying the chair off his hands.] Hurry up! And put a coat on or you'll catch a cold.

Emerald: Wh-what's with the urgency? And why do I huh? [He got on the warp pad next to her.] Are we going to talk about what ju- [The warp pad activates bringing them to a snowy desert.] st happened baa- *scream* This is what c-c-cold i-is!?

Pearl: [She looked at the green gem as his eyes flickered between normality and brightness as he shivered.] (Huh. I guess the cold is throwing off his concentration.) [Her gem glowed and a long cape sprung from her back. She opened her arms to him and he wrapped himself in her arms.] There now. *giggle* I guess you don't have a lot of experience with the cold. [He clutched to her as he shook his head no. Drawing his body close to hers in a desperate attempt to warm himself with her presence.] Look up.

Emerald looked to the night sky and saw an amazing arrangement of colors in dazzling display above them. He felt that Pearl was resting her head on his chest. Emerald took one of his hands and fished through his person to make sure he didn't forget the book and notes.

Emerald: Hey Pearl? [She moaned in response.] Remember when you told me about our home world? [Pearl looked up at him questioningly.] Well I remembered the name 'Omi'kah' from a book I skimmed through once. [He took out the book and showed it to her, opening it to the page with an ilustration of the planet.] This book is in a dead language that I've been deciphering with the help of my fathers notes. [Her eyes widened as she saw the picture.] It details the adventures of a human man who comes to, well, our world and tries to get home while writing down the details. I figured if this was the real thing, then you would have a bit of home with you.

Pearl: [Tears began to build in her eyes.] Is this why you were so stressed?

Emerald: I knew how much this meant to you, and I had to be sure. [His lower right hand wiped away a tear that was falling down her face.] I wanted to tell you last week when I figured it to be true, but I was so excited that the book started talking to me, so I went to talk wi-

Pearl placed a finger on his lips. Her finger slid down and slid the book between them, still in Emeralds grasp. Their breath viable from the cold, but they could only feel one another. Their faces drew closer as they closed they closed their eyes, mouths parted slightly as they

* * *

And cliffhanger! Why? :}D But yeah, you can fill in the blanks. This is partially an attempt to not ruin a tender moment with how amateur I really am. Plus let's face it, this isn't the first fanfic where you had to fill in the blanks. Hell, this isn't the only media where you had to fill in the blanks. :| Tell me what you think? Do I suck at romance? If so how can I improve? The world needs critics. The world needs YOU! Also I thought this would be longer. :P


	28. Chapter 28

_**28} Butterflies and rainbows.**_

Steven woke up from his bed, scratching his head. He walked over to the fridge to grab some breakfeast. When he went to sit and eat some cereal, he saw that the front door was open. Curious, he walked over to see what was up. He saw that Pearl was standing outside leaning on the rail.

Steven: Pearl? [She didn't seem to hear him.] Hello? Pearl? [She still just stares out at the sea. He could not see her face.] You okay Pearl?

Pearl: [Her mind was else where, so when Steven reached out and touched her leg, it earned a reaction from the spaced out Gem. When she saw the concerned boy, she simply smiled.] Steven. How long have you been up? [She kissed him on the head.] Oh well. Let's make you some breakfast. You want pancakes? [She headed back into the house, humming happily.] Do you want blueberries, strawberries, anything specific?

Steven: Uh.. [He was slightly confused, but she seemed happy so he shrugged it off.] I'll have strawberries. [He sat down and watched Pearl happily cook away. The smell of coking oils and the sound of joyful humming filled the room.] So how was your date?

Pearl: *laugh* He showed me the book when we went to the snow lands. [Steven gasped and smiled.] So you did know about the book. [She smiled as she pointed a mixer at him.] *chuckle* It's okay. It was really romantic when he did it as the sky lit up. *sigh* Thanks for keeping it a secret from me. [Her brow lowered.] Just don't make a habit out of it Steven.

Steven: *nervous chuckle* Sorry.. But it sounds like you had a lot of fun.

Pearl: *sigh* Yeah.. *clears throat* Back to cooking.

Amethyst: *yawn* Yo Steven? What'cha cook- Pearl?

Pearl: Pancakes. You want some?

Amethyst: Uh.. Sure. [She sat down next to Steven.] Well you look like your in a good mood. Date go well I assume. [Pearl just smiled and nodded.] Wow. She's got it bad.

Steven: What's she got? What's she got Amethyst? What's she got?

Amethyst was about to talk in a mocking tone, but Pearl interrupted her as she presented Steven with a heart shaped pancake.

Pearl: She's referring to me being in love with Ryokki. [She had caused Amethyst to stop in her tracks.] Oh yeah, I said it. I'm in love with my boyfriend Ryokki. You better get used to it Amethyst. [She licked her finger and made a sizzling sound as she touched her ass. She then went back to stove to make her a pancake too.] So what do you want with YOUR pancake? Strawberries or blueberries?

Amethyst: Uh.. B-blueberries. (Wow.. The date must have gone really, really well.) Okay girl, spill. What happened?

Steven: *chewing* Yeah. Tell us what happened.

Pearl talked cheerfully as she relived the date. She talked about the museum and how they wound up taking over the tours, expanding the knowledge of the tourists. She went on in detail about the volley ball games and boasted about how beat Emerald 7-6. She sighed dreamily when she talked about the kiss that almost was on the beach. She then got to the part about the snow lands.

Pearl: He didn't change to a snow get up, so I held him close to me as the sky lit up. He then showed me a book written by a human who had actually visited the gem home world. Ryokki had been working for weeks to decode the language. When he told me about my chance to have a bit of home, and that he was doing this for me, we kissed. [Her smile went from ear to ear as she gave Amethyst her pancake.] You've been quite Amethyst. Something on your mind?

Amethyst didn't say anything. She just started eating her pancake as Pearl hummed to herself while doing the dishes. Steven and Amethyst both looked at her with intrigue.

Steven: Can kisses really make people that happy Amethyst?

Amethyst: Sometimes. I remember your mom going all weird on us when she would kiss your dad when they were going out.

Pearl: It depends on the person you're kissing, and your state of mind. When you love the person your kissing, in a romantic sense, it can be magical. *sigh* I can still feel his lips against mine. A moment of eternal passion cemented by our memories under the night sky.

Amethyst: Ya know P, If you love him so much, why don't you marry him? *hysterical laughter*

Pearl: *giggle* I just might. Part of me was even wishing he would PROPOSE right there. *sigh* Then I would be Mrs. Pearl Midorioni.

Pearl shocked Steven and Amethyst again. Garnet had been standing nearby listening to their conversation for a minute or so. When she spoke, everyone turned to her direction.

Garnet: It would appear that Pearls feelings for Emerald had made her immune to your taunts Amethyst. [Amethyst looked to the left and the right nervously.]

Pearl: Huh.. You're right Garnet. Having a boyfriend rocks! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to visit my boyfriend Ryokki, who I LOVE.

Pearl left the house whistling as she left the other gems to their own. Steven laughed as he was just content with his friend being happy and then went to watch cartoons. Garnet simply smiled and returned to the temple. Amethyst was sitting there dumbstruck by how Pearl had reacted. When she teased Pearl about Emerald in the past, she would always expect the pale gem to blush and get embarrassed. Now she seemed so confident in talking about Emerald.

Amethyst: (Was she truly in love with him? Is she just immune to me now?) Maybe when it comes to Emerald, but I'll see what happens with another subject. [She smiled wickedly.]

Emerald woke from his sleep with a spring in his step. He took a shower and decided to go with his 1000 pound training weights today and headed out for his jog. As he ran, he felt as though he wasn't wearing any weights at all despite tests he made prior to make sure that wouldn't happen. He ran through the island singing in an opera-like voice. He passed by Greg who began singing with him. Both singing higher and higher until Greg bagan coughing. After he had a moment to breath though, they both began to laugh.

Greg: Date went well?

Emerald: The date went great. We went to a museum and had some fun at the expense of some of the employees. Then we went to a beach that, if you looked at it from afar, looked to be aflame with ashes for sand. Then we went to a snow land. I did not have the right gear to handle it, so I wound up holding onto her for warmth. As the sky lit ablaze with more colors than my feeble mind could imagine even existed, I presented her the book. After that, we kissed and oh, my, sweet baby Jesus on steroids. I had never felt anything like that moment before in my entire life. If I wasn't in love before, then I sure as hell am now..

Greg: Wow. I know that look. You have got it so bad my green friend.

Emerald: *sigh* Oh yeah.. [His smile went ear to ear.] I just-

Greg: Don't know any words in any known language that could explain that feeling?

Emerald: Yeah that. But if I could try my best at a description, it made me feel.. I felt as though I.. Um. [His face took a form of a scholar trying to figure out the secrets of the universe at once.] She makes me feel stronger than any before me. She makes me feel, as long as she is near me, I will never break or bend. She makes me feel as though I can stand any challenge so long as its for her. If she asked me to bring the very sun down to earth to give to her as a gift, I'd give it my best damn job to try. Yeah that works.

Greg: Yeah, I know the feeling. Let's just be grateful she isn't that kind of person.

Emerald: Huh? Well, I best be get going. Catch ya later bro!

Greg: Later bro! [Emerald jumped off, heading back to his regular routine.] *sigh* Reminds me of me and Rose.

* * *

Boom! What'd you think internet? I was fairly lazy when getting to writing this, but fret not. I have big plans ahead for this story. :D I am so proud of how this is coming along. Also, I can be so forgetful sometimes..


	29. Chapter 29

**_29} Let's see what I remember._**

The routine for the last two weeks had been fairly the same. Emerald would go for his jog and pick up Pearl as he returned home if she wasn't on mission or scheduled to. Eventually though, she'd end up at Emeralds house for an hour of make-outs and deciphering the book. They would usually talk about their days or some other topic while doing so. Then one day..

Emerald: 'When fruit was given to me by odd spider gem Sapphire, Boar Ruby gem laughed as had eaten fki.' Okay so fki can mean incorrect, misleading, or- Hey you okay sweetie? [Pearl simply nodded.] C'mon honey, tell me. [She just sighed.] Sugar? Puddin'? [He began lightly kissing her neck and cheek as he spoke.] Love dove? Babe? My elegant ballerina? My soul? My strength? Pearly boo? My goddess?

Pearl: *laughs* All right already. [She pushed away a laughing Emerald.] *sigh* I can't help but be worried about Steven..

Emerald: *sigh* [He put his arms around her shoulders and held her in a tight embrace.] Had the same dream again? The day I came to the island, minus me?

Pearl: *sniff* It just keeps getting stronger and stronger.. For the past three days all I see is Steven being taken away, and Rose saying that I failed.. [Tears began to fall from her eyes, so Emerald held her tighter.] It's driving me nuts.. [Emerald hushed her softly.] *sigh* Ryokki.. Please tell me I'm just being nuts? Please tell me my paranoia is unfounded? Please do something to calm my ner- [Emerald took her head in his hands and kissed her deeply.] Like that.

Emerald: Oh my angel. [Pearl smiled as he stroked the side of her face.] You and I are truly meant to be. [Pearl shot him a confused look.] After the incident with Hans, I began looking into the events of the town. I had to make sure Janet's goons were nowhere to be seen. I've even went so far as to create a human disguise and call upon multiple contacts. Low level, so as not to draw to much attention. Let me show you what I mean.

Emerald walked over to the couch in the tv area and pulled out a note-book and a few small tape recorders.

Pearl: What is all of this?

Emerald: I have three agents in town. Their names are to remain confidential. No offense Pearl. The agents look around town with a low profile and report any odd happenings that might lead me to suspect Steven, or anyone elses lives may be in jeopardy. [He grasped a recorder and clicked play. A distorted voice played.]

Recorder: This is round pound reporting in on the weird old man who moved in around 'the incident'. The lead is a dead end. I repeat, dead end.

Emerald: I have them taking on three to five leads each. They don't know one another, but they all know me. So far I've found nothing to suggest we should panic. If I did, you would all be in the know. I'm telling you this to reassure you that I have the situation well in hand, and that I don't know if your fears are well founded or not. Let's say the worst case scenario is fact, and Janet is planning something right now. We can either let fear cloud our judgement, or we can stay in the game.

Pearl: ... How do you do all of this without me knowing!?

Emerald: *scoff* I'm a paranoid guy Pearl. 20 years in the jungle will do that to you. Doesn't hurt that I only sleep for two to three hours. The operatives were an after thought when I began translating the book. I ran into the first one I would hire while out job hunting. The second was a contact from someone without the knowledge of the scope. The third, well let's just say we've butted heads before. And before you ask, no this place isn't bugged. I checked three times. Today. Any questions?

Pearl: [Her head was spinning from info overload. As she processed the information she tried her best to speak.] Well at least I know I'm not the most paranoid person in this room.

Emerald: *pfft* Girl, I got more paranoia than ten conspiracy nuts combined. [He gave a smile and cocked his head, clearly proud of himself.] Now, your questions?

Pearl: Okay then. *deep breath* What if something comes up before you can gather the intel? How do you gather intel?

Emerald: The second question first. My jog. As I run through town, I'll always grab the recorders in selected areas. Now the first question. [He pulled out a cell phone.] I'm bit of a tech genius. I gave my contacts special phones so they can reach me anytime, anywhere. You don't survive unless you're cautious.

Pearl: Wow. What with this, the book, your job, time spent hanging out with Greg or me. How the heck can you maintain all of this?

Emerald: *shrugs* Some days I have to let something go until the next day. This isn't the first time I've had to do something this long range. First time with this much peace though.

Pearl: And the notebook?

Emerald: In a code. It's intentionally misleading however. So even if the wrong people get their hands on it, it'll lead them to a dead end. Any other questions?

Pearl: Yes. Need any help? [Emerald was about to answer when his phone rang.]

Emerald: Moshimoshi? [Hello?] Slow down Tobias. What odd activity? How far from land? Are you sure? Arigatō. [Thank you.] You can help by telling me where Steven is. We're expecting some old friends in an hour.

* * *

You can take the bark out of the wolf, but you'll never take away the bite. Emerald likes to be prepared. Chapter is a bit shorter than I thought it would be. Hm.


	30. Chapter 30

_**30} New verse, same as the first.**_

Steven was at the big doughnut when Lars' phone rang. A text of Emerald and Tabias' conversation had been sent to him, as well as the last of them.

Lars: Ya know Steven, you should probably head home.

Steven: Huh? But I just got here.

Sadie: C'mon Lars, don't give him grief before he's done anything.

Lars: I'm not giving him grief. I'm just saying that he may want to go home soon. The others might get worried.

Steven: What? But, it's not even noon. [Lars gave him a very serious look, but just went off to make a call.] What was that all about? [Sadie shrugged.] Hm.

Lars: (C'mon Emerald, pick up.) *ring* |Moshimoshi?| *whisper* Emerald, it's Round pound. Steven is here at the Big doughnut. If you want him, then hurry up. [His hand slid into his pocket, where he felt the tape recorder.] |Understood. I'm on my way.| Wait. *sigh* I know this is against the rules, but I want to give you a message when you get here, via a to go bag. |*groan* If you think it's that important, then fine. This better be worth it Round pound.| *dial tone* (Okay Lars, stay calm. I just need to put the recorder in a plastic baggy and put it in a paper to go bag next to a plain doughnut.) [He did just that as he went back out front.] Any second now.

Sadie: Huh? You say something Lars?

He didn't have time to speak as Emerald came through the door. Pearl was the first to speak.

Pearl: Steven, we have to go!

Steven: What? Emerald? Pearl? What's going on?

Lars: Yo green guy. One plain doughnut. [Emerald gave him a 10 and grabbed the bag.] Thank you for shopping at the Big doughnut.

Emerald: Let's get home Steven.

Back at the beach house, Emerald had explained the situation. Tobias had called him to warn him that the creatures who appeared in chapter one were coming back. Emerald played the recording Lars, aka Round pound, was so eager to give him so soon. At first he just listed different customers as Emerald had trained him to do. Then he got to one in particular they figured he was son eager about.

Recording: A thin five foot tall man with light brown hair and green eyes has entered. The green eyed man shall be called, 2m. 2m acts very odd. Trying to hard to be normal, and tries to have us call him cash, which he has given. I've marked the ten dollar bill he gave as payment and stashed it away to grab later. I'll simply swap it out for tow fives later, so if Sadie asks I'll say I just needed some wallet space. An overweight six foot man with-

Emerald: *sigh* Attempted normality can be a dead give away. [He turned off the recorder.] I can understand why he thought this was important, but was it important enough to risk his cover?

Steven: Lars is a secret agent! [He had been screaming this for ten minutes.] This is so awesome!

Emerald: [He seemed unphased by Steven.] A man who refers himself as Cash, trying to blend in. (I was right to hire Lars for this. No one thinks to check on the slacker.) Ikimono ga modotte kite iru. Mishiranu otoko ga machi ni tōjō shite iru. Karera wa, Jannet o setsuzoku sa rete imasu ka? [The creatures are returning. A strange man has appeared in town. Are they connected, Janet?] *low growl* We must treat these cases as seperate until we fend off the creatures. We must also assume Cash 2m is nothing more than an odd person. The creatures will be here in 45 minutes. Most likely in greater numbers.

Amethyst: Yeah, but we have one advantage. Something we have now that we didn't have then. Y-

Garnet: We know that they're coming this time. They can't surprise us. We also know what they're after.

Pearl: *glumly* Steven..

Emerald: Yes. Running will be useless. Hiding will only limit our odds of survival. We have to keep the fight on the beach, and we need to use every resource to our advantage, including Steven. [Everyone just shot him a look.] If we can draw them to a single point, use their numbers against them, then they'll tear each other to shreds.

Amethyst: Just like what happened when you first came here.

Emerald: Yes. We know the enemy will be organized, and very aggressive. We need to come up with a battle plan to use that to our advantage.

Steven: What about the town? won't they be in- *gasp* Connie! [Emerald grabbed the collar of his shirt as he ran in place.] Let go! I have to-

Emerald: Stay here and help us think of a plan. I already have N E on citizen detail.

Steven: Huh? N E? Who is that?

Emerald: A necessary evil. Now then, let's get to the fight shall we?

Minutes passed before the gems broke down and decided to help. Emerald left Garnet in charge of the initial planning out of respect. They went to the beach and with Pearls sand control abilities {What would you even call that?} created several barriers to hold them as the attacked, or at least slow them down. Emerald gave them all 30 shuriken, and instructed them on how to make them bigger. Garnet would be in charge of keeping Steven safe from close range attacks, and Pearl would cover her from the rear in case they tried to swarm her or tried a surprise attack. That left Amethyst and Emerald on the frontal offensive, as they were the only ones with immediate ranged weaponry. As they were finishing up a loose plan that would be adaptable on a moments notice, Greg drove up and looked like he was in a panic.

Greg: Guys! Guys! Guys! G- Whoa.. [He looked at the trenches and barriers created.] The Mayor is having everyone gather for a mandatory meeting at the rec center! What is going on?

Emerald: The monsters are returning. This way less people are likely to get hurt. Now get going! They'll be here in.. Ten minutes!

Greg: What!? Steven let's g-

Steven: No dad! The monsters are coming here because of me! [Greg's eyes went wide as hell. He looked at Emerald who simply nodded his head.] If I go wit you, then I'll endanger innocent people. It'll be okay. We've come up with a fool proof plan to drive them off. Right Emerald?

Emerald: I calculate 72.2% chance of this plan back firing if we look at the worst case scenario, 34.9% best case scenario.

Steven: YOU'RE NOT HELPING! [Greg simply looked at all of the gems in confusion, as he didn't know what to do or say.]

Garnet: Here. [She handed Greg a walkie talkie.] If you really want to help us, then go atop the house and be out eyes in the sky. Pearl. Give him a spear. [Pearl did just that.] This is for your safety. They will be coming from the sea. We're counting on you.

Greg: I- Uh.. [He looked at his son, and then the house.] O-okay. I'll do my best. Just let me park my van elsewhere. Don't want it getting totaled. [He drove his van away from the future battlefield and ran up the steps.] Okay! I'm in position over.

Emerald: Copy that Greg. Just stay out of trouble an do your best over.

Everyone took their positions. Emerald crouched next to Amethyst, his eyes glowing. He had a 100 foot radius as he looked 1 second into the past. 10 years was the maximum limit, 1 second was the minimum limit. A reason why he only used this ability in moderation while in combat. He just had to trust he'd be fast enough this time. The hour was up, and the waves crashed on the shore. And then a familiar screech, echoed in the sandy landscape.

* * *

The battle of the ages has now begun. Depending on how much inspiration I may have while writting, it may or may not be long. I'm hoping for a long one though. For at the end of the next chapter, a new challenger will arise amidst the chaos. A man with a power unlike any before him. A man so powerful, he causes minor earthquakes with every attack.. Tune in on Halloween folks. This is gonna be interesting. :)


	31. Chapter 31

_**31} Let' see how I do with a large scale battle**_

Greg: Here they come!

Emerald and Amethyst sat still and let them come to them.

As the drew near, Amethyst caught their attention with some attacks from her whip.

As they turned to attack her, Emerald slashed them in the back.

More were coming in their direction.

Emerald jumped so they would focus on him as Amethyst threw some of his shuriken at them.

The two gems ducked back into hiding.

Emerald took this time to scope the surroundings.

Emerald: Amethyst! To your right!

Amethyst threw a punch to her right, knocking out a monster who was planning to attack.

The monsters had been coming in a single file line and were only attacking them.

Emerald: A trap. They intend to catch us off guard and surround us.

Amethyst was throwing a creature at a group of three.

Amethyst: Yeah. This is to easy.

Emerald: Split up and separate their attention.

The broke ranks and tried to draw their attention.

The creatures ignored them however.

They went into a straight line, a possibility Emerald planned for.

One creature triggered a smoke screen mine.

Steven: Uh.. Tails and heads!

Emerald swooped in to attack the creatures as Amethyst ran to Steven and the others.

One creature caught and followed her, but before he got to close, Garnet surprised it and hit the beast.

Emerald: (This is how we will fight them. Unity and teamwork. As the minutes progress, we will switch gems at a random order depending on a coin toss given by Steven. He is the key to this battle)

The fight went on.

The creatures tried to swarm and corner them, but the gems would change tactics and strategies to quickly for them to adapt as their numbers were cut down.

Steven: Tails and Heads!

Garnet jumped back as Pearl rushed to take her place, throwing many spears at the creatures as doing so.

Pearl: Emerald, fall to my right.

Emerald did as he was told.

The two worked off each other as they struck down any and all creatures who dared come their way.

Steven: Tails and tails!

Emerald ran off, turning to fire as many shuriken at the monster as he could.

As Emerald and Garnet passed, he gave her a sword.

Emerald: Attack the right flank! You've only got one shot!

Garnet rushed over and gave the sword one powerful swing.

Garnets attack cut straight through the air, cutting the monsters and a few barriers in half and shattering the sword to bits.

More monsters began to appear.

Pearl and Garnet both worked diligently to clear the way.

20 minutes had passed.

Steven: Heads and heads!

Greg: Crabtapus to your right over.

Pearl ran to join her boyfriend in defending Steven as Amethyst took her place.

Amethyst threw her whip in Garnets direction and she caught it.

Amethyst turned into a large ball and Garnet swung her to the left, taking out the crabtapus and several others out of commotion.

Emerald: We're going to need to change our plan soon.

Pearl: Anything in mind?

Emerald: Nothing concrete yet. Hm? [He saw a small object shining in the distance.] Yo Greg. Can you tell me what's to the North?

Greg: Uh.. It looks like a small metal thing. It has, an eye? Oh no, that's a lens. Wait, what!? Someone is filming this!

Emerald: Hahaoya kuso buta kuso! [Mother fucking pig shit!] Kuso.. Anata wa, hoka no shōsai o motte imasu ka? [Damn.. Do you have any other details?]

Greg: Uh.. Okay, I recognize that as angry japanese. But do you think you could say that in angry english?

Emerald: Gomen'nasai. [I'm sorry.]

Steven: Tails and heads!

Pearl: Wish me luck.

Emerald: Guddo kenkō. [Good health.]

Pearl and Emerald kissed and then she jumped out there to cover Amethyst.

Garnet: We need to come up with a new plan of attack.

Emerald: I know that! Kami ga chikushō. [God damn it.] How'd you guys deal with them after I was knocked out?

Garnet: Sugilite.

Emerald: Kuso jigoku. [Fucking hell.] Well that one is out of the question. Chichi tasuke kure.. [Father help me..] Okay then..

Steven: Heads and heads!

Emerald grunted as he went to trade places with Pearl.

Emerald: (Worst case scenario, Sugilite does get formed an-) *rumble* Nani? [What?]

As he was half way to meet Pearl, the ground began to split open.

Garnet and Steven were sent flying back.

Monsters had been tunneling underground during the fight.

Garnet became covered in them and Steven began to run.

All: STEVEN!

Emerald dodged and weaved through to army of creatures who came up from below, hacking and slashing when he couldn't dodge them fast enough.

Steven was trying not to get caught again.

Greg couldn't see where his son was, panic visible on his face.

The other gems were to distracted by the creatures to try and find Steven.

Emerald was able to find him with his powers, and cut a bloody trail trying to get to the boy.

Steven was confused and terrified as he tried to stay away from the reach of the monsters.

Emerald stood his ground as he was about to slash a large brute.

Steven, tired of running, lunged at the same brute Emerald was planning to slash.

The brute dodged both of them, and Steven and Emerald bumped chests.

Steven + Emerald: *scream*

A bright light shot up from where they were.

Pearl: What in the name of..

From the light, rose a hand, to an arm and shoulder, to the face of a monkey with two green eyes, long flowing pitch black hair with green highlights.

Garnet: What now?

The light began to fade and details could be better made out.

Amethyst: W-what is that thing? What the hell is going on here?!

The monkey that came from the light, had a muscular build, black and green fur all over its body, a tail, feet that could service as hands, and two gems placed on its head and stomach.

Pearl: What the..?

The monkeys gems glowed as it howled, and from that glow, clothes began to creatures had frozen in fear of this new creature of demanding presence.

Amethyst: That thing has to be 100 feet tall!

Black finger-less gloves began to form on its main hands, a red tattered sleeveless shirt with a green Star on his chest formed on his torso exposing the belly gem, and blue torn pants materialized on his legs, and green shoulder pads also appeared. When the transformation was truly complete, there was silence.

Pearl: Ryokki? Steven? Is that..?

Monkey: *deep inhale* Y-EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The monsters began to fall back into the ocean, but the monkey let out a loud roar and they all stopped again.

Greg: Guys. The, monkey with loud. Is where come from? Nappy time, over. [He fainted at the sight of the beast.]

Monkey: [He spoke with a deep, autotuned voice.] So! You little whelps think that you can attack may friends, my family, and my home and get away wi-i-i-th iiit did ya? [He looked arond expecting an answer.] Well I'm glad to disappoint ya! Cause when I'm done with ya huh! You will only regret what you have done while you were livin'! Ow! [His gems glowed, and from hs gem he formed an electric guitar.] Let's get crazy up in here!

The creatures began running again, trying to get to the monkey took one leap to the ocean, landed on top of the very water, adn struck his guitar as vibrations powerful enough to shake the beach sweeped the battle grounds and creatures began to fly off back to the beach.

Monkey: Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl baby! Get Greg out of here, cause I-I-I-I-I'm gonna tear these Musuko no no guchi [sons of bitches] a new anus! [He hit a cord on his guitar for emphesis.]

Amethyst: What, the, fuck is going on here..?

Garnet: Steven, Emerald, Pearl. Can anyone hear me? |Pearl here. What is that thing? Over. Amethyst here. Whatever it is, it knows about Greg. Over.| It appears to be on our side, so we will treat it as an ally. Do you copy Emerald and Steven, over? *static* Emerald, Steven, answer me now over! *static* I don't like the looks of this. [She looked around and saw the beach house. She rushed to her home as fast as possible.]

The giant crowd of creatures began to scatter in a panic. The gems looked around trying to find their friends. Garnet and Amethyst found each other, and decided to look for Pearl. Pearl was looking for Emerald and Steven.

Pearl: Ryokki! Steven! Where are you!?

Garnet: Pearl! [The pale gem took notice of her friends in the chaos.] We have to go!

Pearl: B-but Ryokki and Steven?

Amethyst: Girl, look at it. That IS Emerald and Steven! They must have fused somehow.

Garnet: (Damn it! What is going on here?) Whatever that is, we have to get out of here.

The monkey struck his guitar again, this time it fired not only a sonic blast, but also thousands of shuriken. It cut down the creatures numbers by 70%. It then began to walk further into the ocean.

Garnet: Now! [They all ran and jumped to the beach house and found Greg.] Lets go!

The monkey fell into the ocean, and pulled out a giant creature. He then threw the giant into the sky. The monkey flipped, so that way the creature would be in direct contact with his sonic attack. With nowhere to run, the attack hit dead on. A large body of water rose from the attack and coated the beach. The remaining monsters and the corpses of their brethren were swept out into sea, as their leader was sent flying far into the sky.

Pearl: Wow..

Amethyst: I really hope that's Emerald and Steven..

Garnet: We all do.

The monkey got off his back, and walked to the beach. He stood proud and tall, at 30 feet and weighed 30 tons. Its tail wrapped around his waist, acting as a makeshift belt. It just looked at the crystal gems for a minute, before raising his hand. It looked at though he were holding a platter.

Monkey: And that little ladies, [The monster he blasted into the air landed on his hand with an audible crack] is how I saved the day. [He threw the beast to the ground and struck a pose.] THANK YOU BEACH CITY! GOOD NIGHT!

The monkey became a mixture of pink and green light, as his form faded. The gems were left there, slack-jawed and confused about what they just saw.

Greg: Ugh.. My head.. Wha- Did we win?

* * *

To anyone wondering, the language I've had Emerald use is Japanese. The next chapter is them all trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Also, 1-Not as long as I thought it'd be and 2- I got done with this sooner than I thought. :D


	32. Chapter 32

_**32} The mystery of the giant monkey.**_

Pearl and the others looked around the battle grounds, amazed of the damage on giant monkey can create.

Pearl: (Oh god please be okay.. Please please please please please please please please please please please..)

Amethyst: Whoa.. Things got really crazy here.. You think those two are okay?

Garnet: I hope so. I also hope you were right. That the giant monkey was Emerald and Steven.

Greg: Steven.. Huh? [He squints as he sees two figures.] There they are I think!

The gems rushed in the direction Greg had pointed to. There they found an energetic Steven dancing around a dazed Emerad. Pearl screamed in joy louder than Amethyst and Greg combined and ran towards them. When she reached them, Pearl held them both in a tight embrace and cried.

Pearl: Thank god you're both okay! When that giant monkey showed up I- I.. [Tears flowed form her eyes as she held them as tight as possible.] Steven.. Ryokki..

Emerald: My love..

Steven: Pearl..

Pearl: Yes..

Steven + Emerald: You're crushing us.

Pearl took a moment to process this as she finally noticed that they were both struggling.

Pearl: Oh dear lord. [Shhe let them go. They were both panting and streatching. Tears still vivible in her eyes.] Sorry. I'm just so happy that you're both alive.

Amethyst: More than alive! That was awesome! You guys were all like, *mock roar* and then you were *electric guitar sound* and then you're like YEAH! That was so awesome!

Steven and Emerald just looked at everyone.

Pearl: It's true. You were both incredible. [She wiped the of joy tears from her eyes.]

Greg: You were so cool I passed out.

Garnet: That was pretty amazing. [A smile is visible on her lips as she adjusted her glasses.]

Emerald: Yeah.. Wonder what the heck happened? It's all a blur. All I can remember was trying to find Steven and then cold calculating anger. Steven?

Steven: [A wide smile took over his mouth.] I remember it all. It all felt so cool. It felt like I was me, but that I also wasn't. I felt really strong! I also felt smarter. I could see the face of every monster. I even knew how muchh they weighed. And when I attacked with that sick guitar thingy, wow.. [His eyes sparkled as he recollected the events.] I could even feel the tail I had.

Pearl: (Steven was able to recollect all of that, but to Emerald it was a blur? Fascinating.)

Garnet: (This new fusion is very powerful. It may even rival that of Sugilite. But was that because of Steven or Emerald?)

Greg: (Magic stuff.. Lots of magic stuff.. Well so long as Steven is safe. That's all that matters in the end.)

Emerald: (Interesting.. Pearl told me about the fusions. About how there is always a dominant personality. Steven seems to be the dominant in our fusion. Was this because he's half human? From what I do remember, I know that I felt my body experience true mass. This fusion, is not something to ignore.)

Amethyst: (So cool! I wonder what a fusion between ME and Emerald would be? Maybe an alligator! What if he fused with Garnet? A dragon! What if he fused with Pearl? A book.)

Steven: *sigh* Yeah, I felt like a rock star while fused. What do you guys think?

Everyone paused for a moment. Then Emerald, who had been deep in thought, spoke up in a serious tone.

Emerald: I think we need to develop this thing. Learn to bring out this fusion at will, and discover any dangers while keeping the upsides in mind. If played right, this could be a powerful weapon for our arsenal.

Everyone looked at Emerald.

Amethyst: Uh, are you sure about that? I mean, it was totally frickin awesome! But it's also dangerous.

Emerald: I'm well aware of the risks. Risk one; The fusions personality is unstable, and possibly violent to the point of not caring about who or what gets hurt. Two; Me and Steven won't be able to control the power. Meaning it may get away from us, harm us, inflict damage to the environment, or most likely all of the above. Three; The fusion is part biological and is a mammal. It may have its own agenda considering one of the people in question will go through puberty soon, and the other, me, has a history of psychological problems and violent tendencies. *sigh* There may be more risks, but those are the three on my mind.

Pearl: As expected. You're well aware of all the dangers. So, what're your opinions on how to handle this?

Emerald: We need to first find out how to do the fusion on purpose. That will be left to me. I will see the moves required for the fusion, while both Steven and myself try to recreate the mind set needed. We will need to practice this in an area far away from any inhabited place where we will have space to move. The temple is out of the question. If we do prove hostile, then the town is doomed to our wrath. The fact that we fought as close to town as we did worries me. Listen. [Everyone fell quiet. At first, everyone could only hear the crashing of the waves. Then as they all focused, they began to hear the faint sound of car alarms.] Those alarms tell us that our attacks could already be felt over there. That is something I want to avoid all together.

Greg: I think that's my van. Hold here guys. [He rushed to his van.]

Emerald: Amethyst, Pearl. You both jumped to many places looking for the locations for the third date. You'll both be in charge of finding a suitable spot for us to practice. I'll try and map out the moves and regain the mindset needed. Garnet, I'll need you to help Steven on his end of the fusion. This is going to be difficult. I suspect the minimum time required is two to three weeks. Maximum being two months.

Steven: Two months?

Emerald: Yes. Clearly this thing can be very useful. Especially considering that those creatures actually returned. [He pointed to the dead monster that was leading them.] In both instances, a fusion was required when things got to out of control. It stands to reason then, that a fusion may be required the next time, because I can assure you with 67.9% accuracy that there will be a next time. Add this to the fact that we were being recorded. Something is coming. I don't know what or why, and that scares me. I want to be prepared for when things turn sour.

Garnet: ... Emerald. What are the chances that this fusion is safe?

Emerald: [Emerald wasted no time answering her.] Unknown.

Garnet: What are the chances it can be controlled?

Emerald: By me, 0%. By Steven, 57%.

Garnet: What precautions must be taken?

Emerald: Unknown. [Garnet moved her shades down and shot him a look.] I gain nothing by giving you a dishonest answer. [She moved her shades back up.]

Garnet: What are the chances that things will go wrong?

Emerald: 98.216%.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Amethyst: What're the chances of us seeing Monkey guy again if we just keep standing around?

Emerald: 0%. That is not what we are discussing. Garnet. No, Jōshi-san. [Boss.] Before we can progress with any tests, I need an honest answer from you. As a leader, you have made some tough choices in your life, I'm sure. I need you to tell me right now, that if this thing gets out of control, you will do whatever it takes to bring it down. Even if it means you have to kill either Steven or myself. [Everyone was taken aback by what Emerald had said. Especially Greg, who had just come back.]

Greg: (Just walk away Greg. Walk away..)

Amethyst: WHAT THE SHIT!?

Pearl: Emerald, I realize where you're coming from, but be reasonable here.

Steven: [He looked to the ground, then his hands, and thought for a moment.] (What would I do, if I thought I might hurt people?) No it isn't. [All eyes were on Steven, except Emerald who was looking straight at Garnet.] Sometimes, you have to do the right thing, even if you don't like what you have to do.

Garnet: Steven.. [She looked at Emerald.]

Emerald: I ask again, with minor changes to the phrasing. Will you be willing to do whatever it takes if the beast gets out of control?

Garnet: ... *inhale* *sigh* [She took off her shades and looked at Emerald, trying her best to make eye contact.] Yes. Even if it ultimately means that I have to kill either you Emerald, or Steven, I will do whatever it takes to bring down the giant monkey, should he present himself as a true threat.

Emerald: *tsk* That's all I ask. I can begin learning the moves immediately. I've already minimized the time window, and I can see the locations I need to study from here. I'll just need some art supplies to give visual reference to Steven. After that, it's all up to you guys. [He reached over to grab Pearls walkie.] Yo Greg! I may need you in the future. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. [Confused rambling s could be heard, as well as Greg complaining about losing the rest of his hair.] Heh, Ama-sa. [Sweetness.] *cracks knuckles* Any further questions? [Everyone was silent for a moment.] Any questions at all?

Steven: What should we name it? [Everyone shot him an odd look.] Well we can't just call him Monkey or 'it' now can we? {Said the kid with the pet lion with the ingenious name of 'Lion'.} C'mon guys.

Pearl: *chuckle* He has a point. How about..

Amethyst: Funkalitious!

Pearl: I was going to say Iron.

Amethyst: Dr. Rockenstein!

Pearl: You're not even listening to me are you?

Amethyst: Soul power!

Steven: King of the bands!

Emerald: Doesn't really roll off the tongue.

Pearl: Please don't encourage them..

Amethyst: King Kong!

Pearl: I'm pretty sure that'll get us sued for copy right infringement.

Emerald stood there thinking as the two gems bickered while Steven tried to both calm them down and pitch his own ideas.

Emerald: *sharp whistle* [All eyes were on him.] How about, Oozaru Midorioni Universe?

Steven: *hum* I like it.

Emerald: Then it's decided. I'm going home to pick up some supplies and alert the town that the crisis is over. For now any way. [He ran to the town, leaving the others to their own.]

Steven: [He looked at his watch.] Who is up for lunch?

Amethyst cheered at the idea. Garnet passed and simply went to her room. Pearl gave a yawn and followed after them. When lunch was over, Pearl saw that some police cars had been parked outside looking at the giant creature that was controlling the smaller ones earlier. It looked like a cross between a brain and a tuna. Some police came up to ask some questions. The answers they received seemed to make them happy. Pearl looked at the scene and saw the area was closed off, but a lot of people came to see the commotion. Most of them were taking pictures of it, but she saw Emerald down there drawing and posing.

Pearl: Hm. (Must be making that visual reference he mentioned earlier.) A lot of people showed up.

An hour passed and the crowd faded away. Leaving only a handful of citizens and the police. Emerald was coming up the steps with a canvas under his arm. Pearl opened the door for him, and he presented the move set required of Steven and himself. He came inside and sat down on the sofa.

Pearl: Steven and Amethyst are both in her room goofing off. I really wish she would clean up once in a while. Let's watch some tv. I hear there is a special about Newton on the history channel.

Emerald: You still watch that? They lost credibility years ago.

Pearl: So did SpongeBob, but you still watch that. [She gave a smirk. They sat down and enjoyed the programming. Pearl didn't talk until halfway through the special.] Hey, Ryokki. Can I ask you a few questions?

Emerald: Shoot.

Pearl: You asked Garnet if she would do whatever it takes, to protect as many as possible, even if she had to kill someone she loves. [Emerald nodded.] W-would you?

Emerald: *sigh* I'd do everything in my power to detain and capture. But no, I'm not strong enough to kill those I love, even if they're causing great harm. That is the difference between my and her. She does whatever it takes to get the job done. In the past, I did nearly the same thing. The difference being, I didn't have anyone back then. My father was dead because of me, and the villagers didn't think it wise to come near me. Don't think I need to go into detail about..

Pearl: No. I suppose you don't. What would you have us do if you..

Emerald: Became a threat? I'd have you do what you thought was right. If you thought I was to dangerous to be lef- *muffled moan*

Pearl: [She brought her lips to his, and pulled him in a powerful kiss. He relented and gave her control. She parted lips just enough to be heard.] On second thought, forget I said anything.

Neither gem said anything as they smiled. Emerald laid on his back with Pearl on top of him. They just laid there as Emerald stroked her hair. By the time Amethyst and Steven went out, the tv was showing some documentary about how aliens might have created Christianity, and both Emerald and Pearl were asleep. Pearl had rolled to the edge of the couch, held only by both of Emeralds left arms. Steven and Amethyst decided to leave them alone as they both watched tv. The green and pale gems left alone as they dream beside one another.

* * *

Aw, don't they go great together? :) Let me know what you think. If you like it, awesome. If you think I suck, tell me why so I can stop sucking. :D


	33. Chapter 33

_**33} Progress report**_

Emerald and Steven had both been working hard. They both had the moves Emerald calculated down to the letter. Pearl and Amethyst had both found a wasteland where they could practice in peace. However, while progressing faster than Emerald had calculated, they still had a great deal of things to do.

Garnet: You both need to focus the flow of energy to your gems.

They had both figured out the moves. They both needed to move in a half circle and then Steven needed to rush to Emerald and they would bump chests. Steven needed to move in a fluid, dance-like pattern. Emerald needed to move dynamically with powerful strikes and then take a strong stance. They also needed to gain the proper mentality.

Emerald: (A battlefield, with countless bodies around me. They are either dead, dying, or I'm about to kill them. Focus.)

The thoughts he thought required always put him in an ugly state of mind. It put him in a position to go back to his memories of when he lived in the forest. Particularly when the company got tired of waiting, and decided to attack with an army of tech heavy goons. He was always on edge with that thought. Worse yet, he forced himself to be calm during those dark thoughts. This was the kind of state he was in when he would go out and butcher whoever stood in his way, regardless of who they were.

Steven: (It's been three days since we were Oozaru. I have to maintain focus. Even if I am hungry.)

Steven remembered what Emerald had said about the fusion being a possible option for combat. For as long as he could remember, Steven had always tried to of help to the team in any way he could. He hated feeling like dead weight. He hated the thought of letting his friends down. This kind of thinking lead him to a depression when he thought he wouldn't be able to heal people. All he wants is to help as many people as he is physically able to, and if this fusion could help then he'd give it his all.

Emerald: *sigh* Let's take a break. We've been slamming into each other for two hours now, and I can hear Stevens stomach grumbling from here.

Garnet decided that was a good idea. They sat down and Emerald was beginning to suspect that he himself had been doing something wrong.

Emerald: (Was I enjoying the fight as much as I think I was? When I saw the fight, I was smiling.. Or is that just a default for when I fight? Steven is giving it all he has got, so I better get my act together before I become a burden to the boy. He has been trying so hard during this whole ordeal. It's a part of his nature.) *low growl* (Pearl said that the last time she and Amethyst fused, was because they worried about Stevens safety.) *tsk* (Maybe if we can both somehow come up with a singular state of mind, I can help him. Steven is the dominant, so he's in control. I have to mimic his mindset..) Steven.

Back in town, Pearl, Greg, the Mayor, Lars, and Yellowtail were all in the mayors office.

Lars: So.. Emerald had you guys on as well.

Yellowtail: [He nodded his head and grunted.]

Mayor: Makes sense. Having different men for the job, covering a different position. Myself, acting as the towns top dog, would be able to tell him about the politics of the town and single out anyone who may be a threat. Mr. Yellowtail providing intel on anything that might be coming to attack via the waters, as well as give information on any gossip that might come up. Then there's the, honored citizens, who could easily blend in and find out anything from the streets.

Lars: (Kiss my ass.) Yep, basically. [He forced a smile.]

Greg: I had no idea about any of this until three days ago. [Yellowtail looked at the ground.] Hey, don't worry about it. I understand. Plus, you were able to help save my son. [His friend smiled.]

Pearl: *sigh* (A necessary evil indeed..) Okay then, back to business Mayor.

Mayor: Huh? Oh right. *clears throat* The suspect in question, a mister Bert Hin fitting the description given by Round pound [Lars rolled his eyes.] was apprehended in his home last night by police under my orders. In his home was a laptop, the make and model not fitting any known err.. Makes and uh, models. It's unique. We've procured the device used to spy on the gems. How he got that past most people I'll never know. We also found floppy disks of all things, littered around his apartment. We have him detained in a secret location that he had Tobias secure. [It was Yellowtails turn to roll his eyes.] A small boat occupied by one of my men. He's not going anywhere.

Greg: Great! Then with the evidence that he was the guy spying, should get us somewhere right?

Pearl: Calm down Greg. There's still the matter of the laptop. If I'm correct, you've yet to crack it.

Mayor: *sigh* It is password encrypted. It also requires two keys before it even turns on. This guys wanted to keep a secret. I've sent an officer to look for the key. Anymore and it'll get suspicious. And with election day a few months away, I can't afford a scandal.

Lars: So we'll just have Emerald check it out. He's good like that.

Greg: Didn't he want us to try and solve this without him while he went to help Steven?

Lars: So?

Yellowtail: *groans* [He got up to get a glass of water.]

Mayor: He is testing us. He said it himself, 'We are replaceable.' If we can't figure this out, then he'll think us worthless. (And I need him if I'm to beat George Pent on election day.)

Lars: Oh.. (Shit. Then he won't teach me kung fu. I already know how to flip a man twice my size on his back.) *sigh* So that leaves his buddy and girlfriend. What have you two got to contribute?

On a private jet flying over Cuba, a strange figure is talking to several people on a monitor.

?: Mr. Geralds. How goes plan 'glass'?

Mr. Geralds: It is going well master. While Emeralds escape did frighten many of the staff at first, they have sin-

?: That is all I need to know. Janet my dear, how is the new armor coming along?

Janet Yun: *laugh* As if you need to ask. I have learned from my mistakes, and have created a new armor that shall be ready for mass production in three months. You have seen the demonstration.

?: *low laugh* Very good. Excellent even. Now if only Mr. Hin and Dr. Xié'è would join us with their own reports. *sigh* Now, what about you Derick?

Marek: Um.. It's Marek master.

?: I don't care. Now what can YOU tell me that I already don't know?

Marek: Well, after months of research, I have concluded that Emerald, the green demon of the singing whisper forest, has a girlfriend in an island town known as Beach city.

?: ...

Marek: I know, heavy stuff right? You can thank me with a-

?: Marvin?

Marek: Marek master.

?: How long can you live without your legs?

Marek: U-uh.. About as long as without my left eye, my right arm, and my jaw, all of which had to be replaced mas.. Fuck.

?: I don't like being told things I already know.

* * *

Gonna take some time off to work on three chapters pertaining to these new plot lines. Granted they may not take long. Hell, I was able to get the chapter introducing Oozaru and the next two chapters before Halloween {The time frame I've been writing this is as soon as possible.}. It depends on how much inspiration I can stir up in my head, how many bagels I can eat, and how many cats I can sacrifice to lord Xenu. Laters. :P


	34. Chapter 34

**_34} Part 1-3_**

Emerald: Steven.

Steven: Yeah?

Emerald: I don't think I'm in the proper mind-set for the fusion. Tell me what you were feeling that day, so that I may try to emulate it.

Steven: Oh. Um.. [He was deep in thought as he tried to remember.] I was scared at first. But then I remembered that everyone was protecting me. My dad, Lars, Garnet and the others, and you. I decided that I needed to be brave and fight. What have you been thinking of?

Emerald: *sigh* Amidst the chaos, my mind went to autopilot. I do remember thinking of your safety as I became something I've not been for some time.

Steven: What's you become?

Emerald: *inhale* Steven. Do you know what a shinigami is? [Steven shook his head. Emerald looked at Garnet, who simply shrugged.] A shinigami, when translated into english, mean god of death or reaper. In easence, from my point of view, as an outsider looking in, I became nothing more than a blade in order to keep you safe. A shinigami on the battlefield. From what I saw when I examined the battle, I was a mindless beast. I thought if I recreated that mindset, then I could help you. You see Steven [He placed his hands on Stevens shoulders.] it is very clear that the power of Oozaru, is not mine to command. Power such as that, requires a pure and untainted heart. But every yin must have a yang. You provide the heart, I'll provide the body.

Garnet: [Her fist clenched.] (Why is he telling Steven this? What is his intentions here? He's talking about reapers and gods while trying to fuse. Is that what he thinks he is? A god. He did claim the forest he lived in to be his property when Pearl first met him. What are you up to.)

Steven just at Emerald, his face still just as serious as when he started talking. The boy just stared at the green gem. A worried look present. After a minute had passed, he did something that confused the troubled Emerald, and the angry Garnet alike. Steven liked his hand and placed his palm on Emeralds gem.

Emerald: ... Okay I'll bite. What are you doing?

Steven: My spit can heal people remember. [Emerald flinched when he said this. Garnet cocked her head.] I think you got hit in the head when we fought those guys. You're acting crazy, and I want the Emerald that saved my life a couple days ago. I know things can get confusing at times. As a half gem, I wonder at times, 'Am I good enough?' 'Will I fail them?' 'Am I a burden?'

Garnet: *softly* Steven..

Emerald: (Huh? How can one so young, know my own thoughts?)

Steven: But I always go with my gut, and I refuse to fail my friends. I do everything I can to contribute, and then I try harder. You seem to forget that you, no.. We! We are not alone. [Emeralds eyes went wide.] You give 110%, and we will give double. So don't dwell on these bad thoughts anymore.

Emerald: (Steven.. No.. Not just Steven..) *gasp* [His vision blurred for a second, as the image of Steven changed to that of a tall pink woman.]

Rose + Steven: You are not, nor will you ever be alone again. You will is strong. It will is a raging river against the rocks of self-doubt. You just have to break the dam. We will help you.

Emerald: (I-is that.. His mother? No. Not just her, but another.. I can't make out who-) *shudder* Diamond?

Diamond: So what do you say boss? You ready to get off your ass and do this yet?

Emerald shook his head, and when he opened his eyes, he only saw Steven.

Steven: I said, are you ready to get off your butt and try again?

Emerald: *panting* (This boy.. Is this the power of a human/gem hybrid? No.. He's no simple human, nor any mere gem. His destiny is to great for that.) [Emerald smiled as he rose to his full height. His head held tall, back straight, and all four of his fists balled into fists.] Assume the position Steven! We're ready!

Garnet: *gasp* (What is this? Did Steven really heal him? Or is this Stevens other power at work?) [She gave a laugh as she smiled.] (What ever you did Steven, it worked.)

Emerald and Steven both took their positions. Their moves were the same, but their hearts were given renewed vigor. Steven with the knowledge that he helped his friend. Emerald with the drive to see Steven succeed.

Emerald: (I can see it in his eyes. He knew what to say to me. There is a reason why they protect him. Steven will change the world.) [Emerald took his stance as Steven jumped towards him.] Yūgō ga, iku! [Fusion, go!]

Garnet watched with bated breath, as a bright light flashed from the ground. From that light, formed Oozaru with a thunderous roar. Without the distraction of combat, Garnet could see that the green that coated Oozarus body almost resembles veins. The ground trembled as he gave a mighty stomp as his gems glowed, and his outfit appeared upon him. He stood there in silence, almost as if he were in a daze.

Garnet: O-Oozaru! Can you hear me?!

Oozaru: What? [He looked around until he saw Garnet.] Oh! Garnet-nēsan. [Elder sister.] What is the problem? OH! Are you and the others in trouble again!? [The autotune that was in his voice was dropped. Garnet figured he only used it when he was in a fight or was cocky.] Onēsan, [Older sister.] if you are in danger we should leave this.. barren wasteland. Nan jigoku? [What the hell?] Where are we onēsan? Where are our shimai ga [sisters] and Greg-otōsan? [Father]

Garnet: What? Oozaru! Do you remember anything before you fused?

Oozaru: Hm? Before we.. Oh! I remember now! We both came here to practice fusing. Sugoi.. We were able to get it down in only three days.. Unglaublich. [Incredible. This time in german. :D]

Garnet: Oozaru? [He got her attention again.] Can you change back?!

Oozaru: *laugh* Please onēsan, call me Oozaru-kun. Yes I can, but I fell that if I do so now, then we won't get as much done. Did we not come here to test my limits onēsan?

Garnet: Ah.. In a sense yes! *sigh* We're not leaving until we do some form of test right, uh.. Oozaru-kun!?

Oozaru: *laugh* As expected from Garnet-nēsan. Right on the money. Come now then! *roar* Let me test my limits so that way onēsan can see I can pull my own weight!

Garnet had to give him this, he was confident. Garnet had her test himself, by summoning and ridding himself of his weapon. He was ordered to attack the nearby mountains, and se even tossed boulders at him to see how fast he was. As expected of someone who was half of Emerald, he did not disappoint.

Garnet and Oozaru learned many things that day. 1- Oozaru could not only summon a guitar, but other instruments as well. He had summoned drums, keyboards, trumpets, and every other kind of instrument. 2- Oozaru was a Pyrokinetic. He could summon and control fire. This could be used for stage performance, but they both knew it would be used as a weapon. 3- Oozaru could become three. They all shared his personality, right down to calling Garnet onēsan. They were also just as strong, but only the main Oozaru could summon any weapon or multiply. 4- Oozaru could summon a sonic wave by any means of making sound. Be it shouting, clapping his hands, or one of his instruments. He could also call out a fearful response as he roared. Though Garnet figured that she was just terrified at that volume.

When they were done testing him, and it was time to return to normal, Garnet decided to ask him some questions. Oozaru saw no harm and allowed her these questions.

Garnet: Are you Steven, Emerald, neither, or both?

Oozaru: Huh.. A very odd question onēsan. Emerald had figured I was Steven because of the lapses in his memory, so I understand your interest. I am c and d. I am my own person, but that person does stem from them. Emeralds tactical mind and arrogance are mixed with Stevens loving nature and tendency to worry to much.

Ganret: All right then. Emerald sees Pearl as a lover, while Steven sees her as a, as you put it, onēsan. What are your views?

Oozaru: Ah! [His jaw opened wide and his eyes lit up. Something Garnet had come to expect when he was caught off guard.] Hm.. I suppose I see Pearl-nēsan as a true equal and friend. Do not forget that it was her cunning that defeated Emerald, not her power. I have no doubts that if me and her were to fight, we would end up in a draw. 100%.

Garnet: I see. I was only curious. Let's go to the warp pad. The three of us need to go home.

Oozaru: Very well onēsan. I will not oppose you. [He carried Garnet to the warp pad and then unfused to become Steven and Emerald once more.]

Emerald: Hey! I remember everything this time! [He smiled widely.]

Steven: Whoo! That was even awesomer!

Garnet: *laugh* Yes, you were. You take us home Steven. Come on now, Emerald-kun.

Emeralds face furrowed into a frown as Steven laughed. The warp pad activating and sending them home.

* * *

And that was that. :D Part of me thinks I didn't use the term nēsan correctly here. I'm at least 50% certain. If I am wrong, please tell me so I may correct my mistake. Please and thanks.


	35. Chapter 35

_**35} Part 2-3**_

Lars: What have you two got to contribute?

Pearl: *cracks knuckle* Hand me that laptop and I'll hack it.

Greg: Well.. I can.. [He looked around.] *sigh* Me and Lars can go get coffee.

Lars: Wait what!? I was a spy for Emerald long before you even knew! Why should I go with you?

Greg: *angrily* Oh yes, because you're contributing so much at the moment.

Pearl: (Lars is being a jerk right now..) Uh, Lars. I think I'll just have a jasmine tea with a lemon wedge.

Lars: What!?

Mayor: I have to look after my heart rate. I'll have decaf with skim milk.

Lars: But-

Yellowtail: Black.

Greg: Does anyone need anything to eat?

Pearl: Well normally I don't eat, but I suppose I'll try some fries.

Lars: But I-

Mayor: I'll have a fruit salad and some coleslaw on the side.

Lars: But I can-

Yellowtail: Sushi. *sips water*

Greg: Great. I'll go get the black coffee, the jasmine tea with lemon wedge, and the decaf with skim milk.

Mayor: Good on you.

Greg: And Lars will get the sushi, fries, fruit salad with coleslaw on the side, and the bacon burger with extra bacon.

Lars: Wait what!?

Mayor: Excellent. Here are some special cards so you can go buy those things. [He holds out two cards that say 'Mayors aid' on them.]

Greg: Sweet. [He swipes one of the cards.] I'll be back some. Catch you later Lars.

Lars: Wait! What the- I- when!? *growl* Hold on now! Why do I have to go!?

Pearl: Because if you do, I'll put in a good word for you with the others. [Lars stopped dead in his tracks.] (Plus you had it coming for being a jerk.)

Mayor: Hop to it boy. I'm hungry.

Lars: What? I- *groan* *under his breath* You're lucky I can't vote..

Mayor: I heard that! [Lars ran out.]

Lars: *sigh* How'd I end up on this situation? *phone ring* What? [He looked down to see who it was.] Oh great.. Hey Sadie. Yeah I.. Sa-Sadie. Sadie c- calm down Sadie. Can I- Can- Can I talk now? Can I talk now please? Where am I? *groan* I'm off to get sushi, fries, fruit salad with coleslaw on the side, and the bacon burger with extra bacon. Because the mayor asked me to. No he's not going to eat that entire thing. He has company. Well, sort of but at this point not really. Well I am kinda hungry but.. *pfft* I wish. Look I gotta go. I'll call you later okay? Alright then, bye.

Lars went off to get the food. When he came back, Pearl was hard at work trying to crack into the laptop. He gave everyone their food. Pearl only half noticed as she reached and ate a couple of fries, saying they were good without taking her eyes off the screen. The Mayor put down his coffee and dug into the salad. Yellowtail didn't say anything. He just smiled and ate. Greg had apparently been playing on a guitar as they waited. Lars let the bag with his burger drop to the floor. Greg shrugged and picked up the bag, devouring the burger within. Lars went into the corner and pulled out a subway he got himself.

Lars: So, any progress?

Pearl: I was able to get into the system, but it's definitely far beyond anything I've come across before.

Everyone except Pearl, who was working hard, was just sitting around. They had their parts before, but now all they could do was sit and watch as Greg played a happy melody. Pearl was able to turn the laptop on by crossing a few wires, and accessed the mainframe with some deft work on her end. The files in the device had been sorted into a code. She found out there was a perfect delete function where the user can destroy a file after sending it. This was to ensure total secrecy.

Mayor: *groan* How long is this going to take? The fisherman is asleep and snoring. The boy is so bored he's doing hand stands.

Lars: Yo.

Mayor: And I'm fairly certain that our musician also fell asleep, and is just singing what he is dreaming.

Greg: _And then the monkey proposed to the bear. And the bear hugged him so tightly. And then the monkey exploded. And then my son was marrying the broccoli. And then the monkey fought the bear. And then the bear ate the monkey. And then the bear gave birth to the pig. And then the pig sprouted wings. And then the pig flew away.._

Mayor: I can't tell if that's impressive or stupid. So c'mon, gimme something.

Pearl: I'm sorry mayor, but it will take time to crack this.

Mayor: *growl* Ya know, I'd bet Emerald would get that done twice as fast.

Pearl: Probably. He can see into the past and would probably see what he did.

Mayor: *sigh* Look lady, like it or not I'm gonna need you to speed this up a tad. [He spoke to her, not like a man talking to some one who was not only superior to him in every way but was also the girlfriend of someone just as amazing with an anger problem, but more as a politician trying to score an easy vote from an idiot.] Do you think you can do that?

Pearl: I can't control how long this will take. It's not my fault he took a drug that sent him into a coma as the police arrested him.

Mayor: *annoyed laugh* Look paper skin. [Pearl stopped typing and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.] Everyone in this room, even tubby over there, [Greg was still singing nonsense] and surprise surprise, even you are all replaceable. [Pearls hand clenched into a fist.] *sigh* You may be thinking to yourself, 'Oh but we love each other. He would never replace me.' *scoff* Such is the love of two head strong kids.

Pearl: Emerald and myself are thousands of years old.

Mayor: My point is, the one thing we all have in common, is that at the drop of the hat he can and will dump us like a sack of potatoes. He was able to hook that kid with karate lessons. He got the oaf because he doesn't have any friends.

Greg: _And then a bag of oats fell on the crook. And then the crook began to suffocate._

Mayor: He got the fisherman wi-.. Um.. He got me because he promised he could get dirt on my opponent, and oh boy did he ever. Did you know George Pent used to sacrifice cats to Satan? Who wants a guy like that?

Pearl: Yes, he told me. [A smile crept on her face as her eyes narrowed.] He also told me about how you've been stealing from the town treasury.

Mayor: *angry growl* And then there is you! The paper colored and paper thin, duh.. Geek! You think he wouldn't leave you if you weren't useful? [An angry look struck Pearls face. Greg stopped playing and Lars couldn't stop listening.] How do you know he isn't just with you because you're useful? Huh? Look at us. How do you know that he won't dump you for a new honey when you've lost value? Well I'll spare you the details and cut to the point. If you don't get off your lazy ass and get to work, then that's exactly what he will do, you worthless bitch! (Got you now dog.)

Pearl: *angry grumbles* [She summoned a spear.] You know what? I can now honestly tell why Emerald calls you a 'Necessary evil', because that was the most manipulative, underhanded, th- cruel, sadistic, BULL SHIT THAT I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE! [Her gem glowed and then she doubled in size. The mayor was quite surprised.] DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHO YOU ARE SPEAKING TO?! DO YOU JUST THINK THAT EVERYONE EXISTS TO PLEASE YOU!? YOU, A PATHETIC WELP WHO HAS ONLY ENJOYED BEING MAYOR FOR TWENTY YEARS BECAUSE NO ONE OPPOSED YOU UNTIL NOW! YOU EGO IS FAR TO BIG FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! I COULD FLATTEN YOU LIKE AN ANT! AND WHAT IF RYOKKI, OR EMERALD AS YOU KNOW HIM AS, HEARD YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME!? HE HAS BEEN KILLING HUMANS FOR YEARS! HE WOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH DOING FAR WORSE!

Mayor: *stammering* [His pants were soaked in sweat and piss. For once in his sheltered, privileged life, he knew true fear. Tears fell from his eyes.]

Pearl: AND HOW DARE YOU ASSAULT RYOKKIS CHARACTER LIKE THAT!? IF YOU EVER MAKE JUDGEMENT CALLS ABOUT RYOKKI AGAIN, YOU WILL REGRET IT! [She left the room, but not before forcefully breaking the doors out of pure anger.]

The room fell in silence. The smell of the mayors sweat, piss, and shit filled the air. Greg, who had been awake the entire time, and had heard everything, set down the guitar and walked over to the mayor. Greg's hands were both clenched into fists as he looked at the dazed politician. The mayor took a minute before he noticed the angry car washer. He could only look with a blank expression as the balding man looked at him with pure white hot rage.

Greg: I am a bum, who lives in his van. I wash the mud off of other people's cars for a living. I'm not half the father my son deserves. I'm a slob and a hoarder. [He grabbed the mayors sweat soaked suit with one hand, and held it in his fist.] I'm not as smart as most people. I don't even have a full highschool education. Even with all of that, I am still ten times the man you will ever be. You have no right to judge ANYONE, period.

He pushed the mayor to the ground. He landed on his shit covered pants. Greg just growled and left. The mayor saw him leave, and then Lars stood over him. His eyes narrowed on him.

Lars: ... *exhale*

He left, accompanied by Yellowtail. The mayor just sat there for a while, before curling into a fetal position and drifted off to sleep.

Greg and the others got outside and saw Pearl had gone back to her normal size. Her spear held shakily in her hand, as she debated destroying the mayors car.

Lars: He's not worth it! [Pearls gaze fell to the group behind her.] He never was.

Pearls vision went back to the car, her hand lowered, and became less shaky. Her grip loosened, until it fell to the ground with an audible clatter.

Pearl: Greg? [Everyone's attention was on the balding car washer.] Was what he said true? Would Ryokki do those things? [Even with her head turned away from them, they could tell she was crying.] Is he that kind of person?

Greg: Of course not. The love he has for you, rivals that of the love I have for Rose to this day. He's a careful kind of guy, but he would never manipulate someone the way that rat suggested he would.

Pearl: Then why? Why am I so angry at what he said? I know in my heart it's a lie.. But I jus- *sob*

Lars: Because he wanted you to hurt like this. He wanted you to doubt yourself, just to make him feel better. (Just like me when I pick on Steven..) If you take what he says to heart, if you let yourself get angry at what he said, then he wins. I'm not saying it's easy to ignore what he says, but I am saying that you need filter him out.

Pearl: ... Do you know what it feels like to love someone?

Lars: *tsk* As of recently, yeah I do.

Pearl: How would you react if you were in my position?

Lars: *sigh* Not nearly as well as you handled the situation. Then again, you're just a bigger person than I am.

Yellowtail: Feel better?

Pearl: [She wiped the tears from her eyes.] Yeah. I feel a lot better. *sigh* I think I should go home. I can't stand another minute of that creeps existence.

Lars: *yawn* Yeah.. Me to. I just gotta take care of something in town.

Greg: *laugh* Go for it kid.

Pearl: You won't regret it. [She gave him a wink.]

They all left the mayor to his filth as they returned home. Lars stopped by the big doughnut as he was walking, to catch Sadie closing up. Yellowtail decided to spend some time with Onion before he went to bed. Greg walked with Pearl to make sure she was okay, and parted ways as he went to his van. Pearl eventually got home and opened the door.

* * *

And that was chapter 35. Yeah if you couldn't tell, I'm not the biggest fan of politicians. 'The only politician you can trust, is the one you think will do the least damage.' That's my motto, and can you really blame me? The mayor of Beach city also seems like a jerk in my eyes, so I don't think I'm stepping out of character with him. *phew* but yeah, thank Cthulhu I've managed to keep interest. If you knew me, you would understand.


	36. Chapter 36

_**36} Part 3-3**_

?: I don't like being told things I already know.

Marik: *sigh* Yes master..

?: Good. *beep beep* Ah, the great Dr. Xié'è has decided to grace us with his presence.

Janet: Good. Let's see if Mr. Hin can keep up.

Dr. Xié'è: [The image of Dr. Xié'ès face was distorted and his voice wasn't very clear.] -ello? Hello? Mas-er?

?: What the hell?

Marik: Xié'è, what's going-

Dr. Xié'è: No time to talk! My lab ha- -cover- gem!

?: Gem?

Dr. Xié'è: I don't know ho- -ound m- -ab. I have to t- -troy a- -vidence of *static* -lass proj- *static* -eralds aquired over the *static* Fāxiàn wǒ de xiángqíng de ā'ěrbēisī shān! [Find me in the alps!] I have to *static* -ot le- -urn to *static* -ost! Do you hear m- -rys- Pìg- [This part is where he says Pìgu, which is Chinese for ass. At least according to google translate.]

?: Dr. Xié'è!? Dr. Xié'è come in! [Complete signal loss.] Dr. Xié'è!? Damn! Mutter verdammte Scheiße Affen! [Mother fucking shit monkeys!] I can't even track his lab anymore!

Marik: The words cut off were ha, cover, ho, ound, m, ab, t, troy, vidence, lass, proj, eralds, ot, le, urn, ost, m, rys. I know he said something in Chinese.

Mr Geralds: Either way, it is obvious that he was discovered by a gem. The question is, was it Emerald?

Janet: No, it can't be. Mr. Hin told us that he was still in that town last week. Dr. Xié'è is on the other side of the planet.

Marik: They have teleportation capabilities. Perhaps they got to Mr. Hin shortly after our last meeting, and then got him to talk. If so, it is entirely possible that he found Dr. Xié'ès laboratory. If so, the old coot probably decided to destroy all evidence of the project as well as any connection to us. With that said, we must assume our security is compromised and work out a new system to throw them off our tracks. Master?

?: Hm.. [She checked the screen where Mr. Hin was supposed to appear, and then at the screen that read 'Complete signal loss.'.] You just sparred both of your legs, Mr. Überraschung. [Surprise.] [The leader gave him a smile.]

Marik: *under his breath* That's not even close to my- *out loud* Thank you master.

?: Listen to me my loyal minions. Until you hear word from me, you are all incognito. Limit public appearances until I find out what has happened to Mr. Hins and Dr. Xié'è. Hide all information about project glass that you can. None of you are to seek each other out, or have any communications outside immediate business or family members. If you can, keep your location a secret from any and every one. For now, consider this the last communication you receive from me.

Everyone agreed, and cut the signals. The one they call master, simply poured herself a glass of red wine and swirled it in her cup. The mysterious figure thought back to distant memories. Memories of laughter and dancing, as well as violence and arguing all came to the strange figure.

?: So, the game has begun? *sips* Very well then. We will finish what we both started 50 years ago. Pilot! Open the door! I think I will fly home myself.

Pilot: Uh... I don't think that's a good idea ma'am. We're dangerously close to government property right now. If you were spotted then-

?: Then the last thing they see other than my ass, is your shredded body littered across the ground below as the plane crashes 100 miles away.

Pilot: [He presses a button.] Fly safely boss. [A door next to the figure opens.]

?: Hm. Smart. [The figure downs the rest of her wine and lets the glass hit the floor.] Don't wait up for me.

The mysterious person leapt out and fell to the ground. The ground coming up faster and faster, as the figure spun in the air. A laugh escaped the leaders lips as wings flew open.

?: Ah.. I love the feeling of the wind in my face. It makes me feel, alive.

* * *

Chapter 36! The true mastermind is revealed {Sort of}. Who is he/she/it/hamburger? What happened 50 years ago? Can you catch where this person was first {Kinda.} introduced? Will the answer to these questions appear in the next chapter! *dramatic music* Not really. Yeah, short chapter. I usually try to make it 1500 words if possible, but I just didn't see the need to prolong anything. Tell me what you think. :D


	37. Chapter 37

_**37} If every politician were perfect, then you're obviously in a dream.**_

Emerald: You did great kiddo. I'm more than certain everyone will be proud of you when we give a demonstration.

Steven: Really?

Garnet: Totally. [She gave a sincere smile.]

The went to the living room, and saw that Pearl had just returned home.

Emerald: *laugh* Pearl! [She noticed Emerald.] You should have been there. Oozaru is totally awesome and safe.

Pearl: (That's right. I offered to help with the laptop this morning.) Really now?

Emerald: Yeah. I had some trouble getting into the proper mindset, but Steven snapped me out of it.

Steven: *tsk* S'no big deal. [A cocky grin crept on his face.]

Emerald: Oh now sell yourself short little g- You okay honey? [He saw that something was on Pearls mind. Pearl acknowledged his question hazily.] You seem out of it.

Pearl: Oh.. *sigh* I didn't get anywhere with the laptop. Couldn't even turn the dumb thing on. (Will he notice I'm lying? Is that something he'd do?)

Emerald: [He walked over and gave Pearl a deep kiss. He held her close to him, even after the kiss broke apart.] Don't beat yourself up over it. Whoever this weirdo is, he's managed to stay under radar for a month. I'll check it out tomorrow, after paying Mr. Hin a visit. You need anything until then?

Pearl: *sigh* [She looked right into all of his eyes.] (Lars was right. That hack didn't know what he was talking about.) That's okay. It's late, and we should all be going to bed. Especially you Steven. [Steven groaned as he flopped over and started snoring.] *laugh* That goof. See you tomorrow?

Emerald: With gusto. [He gave her another kiss and left them. Running to his home with a smile on his face. As he ran through town, he passed by Lars who was calling out to him. He stopped in his tracks, and proceeded to walk towards Lars.] What's up bro?

Sadie: *whisper* What's going on? [He didn't say anything as he walked towards the green gem with a serious look on his face.] Lars?

Lars: *inhale, then exhale* Hello Emerald.

Emerald: Hello Lars. Something on your mind?

Lars: Did Pearl talk to you about anything?

Emerald: Uh.. She seemed a little spaced out. But I just figured she was bummed about the laptop. Why?

Lars: What did she SAY about the laptop?

Emerald: Uh.. T-that she couldn't turn it on. Then again we already figured out that you need two keys to do that. Why?

Lars: *sigh* So you didn't use your powers to check her story?

Emerald: What? No. But if I may sound like a broken record, why? Why would I need to check her story? Is there something about the laptop I don't know about?

Lars: *phew* Thank god. Then he didn't get to her. [Both Sadie and Emerald shot him a look. Lars noticed this.] *groan* If you want to know why believing her was important, then look into MY past. See what happened in the mayors office tonight. Not even an hour ago in fact. Do it!

Emerald: Okay man chill! I'll look into the past. *under his breath* Sweet baby Jesus on steroids. *sigh* [His eyes began to glow, and he saw the mayors office. He saw Pearl working hard in cracking the laptop.] (Huh. So she did get it to work. Wonder what happened that would make her say otherwise.) [The vision continued, and he saw what Lars was talking about. He saw the entire conversation in full. As he heard the words come from the politicians mouth, the words directed at his girlfriend, the love of his life, just to try and get more results out of her. As he watched and heard, his very soul ignited with only one thing. Pure, unadulterated, white hot rage. His eyes stopped glowing.] ...

Lars: So, now you know. In a way, I think you should have heard this from Pearl, but I figured you should know ahead of time, so that way he doesn't cause any long term damage on your relationship. [He looked up, only to see his face vacant of any expression.] Uh.. Emerald? Buddy? [No response. He didn't even have his fists balled up. His entire body seemed calm, but it was none the less disturbing. Lars was reaching out to touch him.] Sensei?

Emerald slowly moved his head upwards, prompting Lars to pull back. Emeralds face was to the clear night sky. His mouth opened slightly. Lars and Sadie looked with interest until

Emerald: WILLIAM HUTCH DEWEY! [The anger in his voice echoed across a mile in diameter. His cries of anger were so loud, it triggered a few car alarms in the area. Lars went down to hold Sadie, as though to try and protect her from an attack.] YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!

Some people ran out to see the commotion. Emerald ran at top speed to the mayors office, jumping on top of buildings. Emerald had only one goal in mind. 'Kill the mayor. Make him suffer for attacking Pearl the way he did.' When he got to the mayors office, he looked into the past once more, and saw the full effect the mayor had on her. He saw that it took Greg and Lars to calm her down. To pull her out of her paranoia just enough to still trust him. He entered the building. Saw where Pearl was running from, and the tears building in her eyes.

Emerald: I'll burn him alive. I'll rip him limb from limb. I'll poison him so he'll die slowly. I'll.. [He thought back to a conversation he had with Pearl, where he assured her that he wasn't the man he was in the forest. He remembered how he thought he returned to that state while trying to summon Oozaru. He remembered the man he became because of Pearl. He remembered what she helped him become. He remembered how her laugh brought love to his heart.] I-.. [His fists clenched.] I can't do anything to that bastard.. If I do, I'll no longer be the man Pearl fell in love with. I'll never be able to look her in the eyes.. *defeated sigh* Kashikoi kirainahito.. [Clever asshole..] I'll never be able to face her or anyone else if I kill him.

He continued down the hall and entered the mayors office. He saw the mayor, smelling like a sewer and staining the carpet he was in a fetal position on. It looked like he had cried himself to sleep. He then looked at the laptop that Pearl was working on. He searched the room and found that the mayor had a bathroom next to his office, and it had a tub. He decided to let the water run and fill the tub as he went to finish Pearls work. It didn't take him long. The irony is that, if the mayor was just patient for another five minutes, they would all have the information they wanted and the mayor wouldn't have ruined a good suit. He closed the laptop and decided to take it to his home and show Pearl in the morning. He stopped the water when the tub was full, and then picked up the mayor and plopped him in the tub.

Mayor: *sputtering and splashing* *cough* What? Huh? Where am- [He saw Emerald and his face grew grim as he began to remember what he had done as the bath water began to turn brown. Emerald had his hair long and put into a pony tail. His clothes resembles a green hoody, with baggy cargo pants. He also had navy grade boots on.] Are you my angel of death?

Emerald: *growl* [The mayor winced as he clenched all four of his fists.] No Ōyarō-san.. [Ō meaning king, yarō meaning bastard or asshole.] I am not your shinigami. I am not here to take you to the land of the lifeless. *cracks knuckles*

Mayor: *gulp* Th-then why are you here? Is it because of what I said to the other gem? (Why did I word it like that?)

Emerald: [He grabbed the mayor straight out of the tub with one hand.] That 'other gem' is the love of my life. Then again, you wouldn't know anything about love, would you Ōyarō-san? [He fearfully shook his head no as tears came from his eyes.] *low growl* [He spoke in a calm voice without any hint of emotion.] Be thankful I cannot kill you yet. But know this; You can say whatever you want about me. You can call me the anti-christ for all I care. I've been called worse by greater slimes than you, incredibly enough.

Mayor: *heavy breathing* (Oh god.. His eyes.. His voice.. I can't distinguish any emotion at all.. He said he wouldn't take me to the land of the lifeless.. Is there a difference between that and hell? What's he going to do to me?) *long fart* ... (Guess I don't have any shit left in my bowels..)

Emerald: [Anger became present in his voice and face. The mayor saw this and now knew what true anger looked like.] But know this Ōyarō-san. If you ever, EVER! Try and make anyone, I don't care who. They could be a loved one like Pearl, a friend like Steven or Greg, someone I don't know, or just someone I can't stand. If you ever, put someone down for the sake of getting the results you want, then nothing in the 10 dimensions will save you from Gōka. [Hellfire.] Nothing, will save you from me. [He tossed the mayor back into the tub with his own filth and walked away. He heard crying as he left.]

With the laptop in his hand, he debated returning to see Pearl right that moment. He found himself still angry, so he decided he didn't want to risk turning that anger at Pearl and go home to cool off. It was moments like this where he wished he had some music to listen to. He figured a Weird Al song would calm his nerves. He walked home thinking about what he was going to do. Particularly with the mayors election. Emerald had evidence that George Pent had done some sick shit when he was a youth. As he approached his home he made a decision.

Emerald: One thing is for certain, I'm not helping that asshole anymore. Obviously he needs me, so in all likelihood he's gonna lose if I do nothing. *evil laugh* I wonder how Beach city will fair with a- [He stopped in his tracks when he got to his door.] Pearl?

There she was. Sitting down in front of his door humming. Emerald had so many thoughts going through his head. Many of them thinking of ways to say, 'I'm sorry.' Others wondering why she was there. The majority however were stuck on how beautiful she looked under the light that was above the door. In the end he decided to wing it and walk towards her.

Pearl: Ryokki! I uh.. I was just coming here to talk. I rang the door bell and no one answered, I- I just thought you were asleep. I- So I was just.. Uh.. *sigh* Hey is that the laptop?

Emerald: [He was holding the device in his bottom hands.] I.. I ran into Lars. He, told me to uh.. watch his- look into his past. [His upper right hand was scratching his head.] *clears throat* Le-lets go inside. [They went into his home. He set the laptop on a counter.] *inhale* I know what the mayor said to you.

Pearl: ... Ah. So you know ahead of time. I, figured that you should know from me. So what happened? [A worried tone took hold of her voice.]

Emerald: *clears throat* Well, at first I was ready to kill him. But I realized that I would never be able to look you in the eyes with any pride. [She seemed to ease up a bit.] So I just put his smelly ass in a tub and told him not to belittle people again. Even someone as dense as Ōyarō-san could get the idea.

Pearl: King asshole? *light giggle*

Emerald: Yeah.. Uh, I just want to say, well.. *sigh* I'm sorry Pearl..

Pearl: Huh? What? [She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.]

Emerald: *groan* What the mayor said shouldn't have freaked you out as much as it did! {Okay that sounds bad, but stay with it.} I should have told you the truth from the very beginning! {See.}

Pearl: [She was taken aback.] I don't understand.

Emerald: I- I should have told you about the contacts I had in town and the roles they play. If I were honest from the get-go.. If I told you the day I decided to set the system up, then maybe you wouldn't be, rightfully so, doubting me..

Pearl: ... *sigh*

Emerald: So, yeah. I just want you to understand that, I know what I did was wrong, and I want to make it up to you. I promise that I will always tell you my ideas BEFORE I do aything. I will earn yo- [Pearl pulled him to her, and kissed him hard. Emeralds eyes widened in surprise. When they parted, Pearl spoke.]

Pearl: There is no need for you to earn anything. *laugh* I'm not mad at you. Okay, he did frazzle me a bit, and I did have a few doubts with me from the get-go I admit, but I was angry because he was demonizing you. He was lying about what you would do, and I almost believed him in a way. [She looked to the ground.]

Emerald: *sigh* Can't blame ya. Our first encounter was me trying to slice your head off. Obviously you're going to have some doubts about my character.

Pearl: But I don't want to! I want to trust you more than anyone!

Emerald: And so do I. But, it may not be as easy as we may think. Then again no relationship is. I just need to keep you in the loop more often and not keep you in the dark.

Pearl: [She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek and put her finger on his lips.] Let me finish. [He nodded.] I want to trust you above anyone. When you left, I decided to ask Garnet how the situation with Oozaru went. She told me, as well as the questions she posed. I then asked her what she thought I should do. She just told me what I would expect anyone else to say. She said, 'Emerald-kun loves you.'

Emerald: *growl* For the record, I had nothing to do with that name. Sorry.

Pearl: [She held onto him, and he held back.] So *kiss* the way I *kiss* see it *kiss* we should *kiss* take our time. I appreciate that you're willing to be more honest, and with that said, is there anything else I should know?

Emerald: *long sigh* Lemme think here. Is there anything else.. I'm teaching Lars how to fight.

Pearl: I know that.

Emerald: Hm.. I could give you my schedule. Where I run, who I come across and interact with on a daily basis.

Pearl: That's a start. *kiss*

Emerald: Aah.. Is there anything I need to tell you.. Hm. I think that the contacts were the only thing I didn't tell you.

Pearl: Oh there's plenty.

Emerald: Oh?

Pearl: Every time we talk, you always try to steer the conversation to have me talk about myself.

Emerald: Is that a bad thing? You fascinate me.

Pearl: Yeah, but I want to know about YOU. I want you to tell me all about yourself.

Emerald: *sigh* You have thousands of years worth of memory. I have twenty. Now who would have a more interesting life?

Pearl: I'm serious. [The tone in her voice rose. She then talked as she did before.] I know it is hard for you, but maybe talking about it to someone you love can help. Then maybe you won't be an enigma to me.

Emerald: Well.. When you put it that way.

Pearl: Tell you what, if you talk for an hour about you life, then I'll talk for TWO hours about mine.

Emerald: Oh my. You strike up a tempting offer madam. Alright then.

Pearl: Yes! [She kissed him heavily.] Lets go!

Emerald: Now? [He was led to his bed. Pearl was in a cross legged sitting position, patting next to her.] Alright then. [He set a timer for an hour.] One hour. *ahem* We must go back to the beginning. I awoke on a Thursday, my father, or the man I would come to call father, was right by y side. He asked if I was okay. I said, I don't know. I can't remember my name. {Rimshot}

* * *

37, *claps* done! I was going to have Emerald drag the mayor to the ocean and give him a 'bath' that way, but decided against it. Just seemed to animatistic to me. Or maybe it would have made the moral dilemma of killing him stronger. I dunno. Guess we'll never find out until we can look into alternate dimensions. Either way, longest chapter I've pumped out to date. :D Let's hope one day chapters of this length become the norm! [Though in all seriousness, the norm will most likely be 1500.]


	38. Chapter 38

_**38} Training.**_

Lars had woken up early the next day. He wanted to squeeze in as much training with Emerald as he could. He decided to jog his way to Emeralds home. He came across Steven on his way there.

Steven: Hey Lars! What'cha doing!?

Lars: *sigh* (Don't be rude Lars. Do not be rude.) [He stopped jogging. Turned to Steven and gave a smile.] Well, I'm going to Emeralds Steven. He has been teaching me kung fu, and I have to get going.

Steven: Whoa! Can I join?

Lars: I'm not gonna stop you.

Lars went back to his jog with Steven close behind him laughing. They got to Emeralds home. They went inside and looked around. When they got to Emeralds room, they saw Emerald and Pearl laying on the bed. They were asleep and holding each other in a tight embrace. A peaceful look was on both of their faces. Lars motioned Steven to back away quietly.

Steven: They looked so happy.

Lars: Yeah. I guess the Mayor didn't get to her as much as we thought.

Steven: Huh? What do you mean?

Lars: Uh.. N-nothing. Forget I said anything.

They both just wound up sitting around for a while. They found a deck of cards and Lars taught him texas hold 'em. They played for a while. Then they heard footsteps. Pearl was holding Emeralds upper left arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

Emerald: I love waking up next to you.

Pearl: Me to. *hum* I love you R- STEVEN!

Emerald: What!? [He looked at her. She simply point to Lars and Steven.] Oh.. What'cha doing here Steven?

Steven: Lars told me you're teaching him kung fu, and I wanna join to!

Emerald: [He looked at Lars, who laughed nervously.] It's actually called Tekiō no michi, or 'The way of adaptation'. But I see no reason why you can't join in. What do you think Pearl?

Pearl: [She looked at a smiling Steven.] Hm.. (Steven could benefit from Emeralds fighting style. It would certainly make sure that he would be safer.) *sigh* Okay then. I'll leave you all alone.

Steven: Yes!

Emerald: Why? I'm going to need your help. [Pearl gave him a questioning look.] I have a routine jog. If I break that, I'll go mad. With that, I'll need you to help them get into a calming state. Add that with the laptop. With you here while I'm training them, you can give me info on what Hins was doing. [He walked to a cabinet and pulled out a scroll. He handed it to Pearl.] This is what I've been using for Lars. We're only at the basics, so don't worry about Steven getting left behind. Think you can help?

Lars: It would be interesting.

Pearl: Well.. Okay. I'll do it.

Emerald: Great. It'll be nice having some help while training. All right boys, line up. [Steven and Lars stood straight.] I'll be back in a half hour. [He spoke as he was putting on his 300 pound training gear.] You are to learn from Sensei Shinju [Pearl] until I return. When I get back, the real training begins.

Pearl: [She gave a smile.] Oh? And what makes you think your methods are any better than mine?

Lars: He's going to be hitting us with a stick while equipping us with random stuff. He once had me come at him with, and I'm not kidding, an accordion.

Emerald: While I had only chopsticks and my bottom left hand to defend myself with.

Lars: It, was, an accordion!

Emerald: You need to learn how to adapt Lars. That is the point here.

Steven: Can I fight with a ukulele?

Lars: Dunno. The weapons are always random.

Emerald: Just be lucky I took out newspaper as an option.

Lars: *shudder* I still have scars shaped like the sports section..

Pearl: Huh? [She looked at Steven who was jumping with excitement.] Are you really going to be hitting them with a stick?

Emerald: Stick, brick, shoe, a plastic spoon, that weird guy who keeps pestering me about his blog and stuff, anything I can hold. To be honest even I don't know what I'm gonna hit them with. [He kissed her on the cheek and spoke quickly.] Okay love you and I'll be back in half an hour bye! [He waved as he ruched out the door.]

Pearl: Hey wait! *facepalm + groan* I swear Ryokki, you're just lucky I love you.. *sigh* Now then, let's see what Ryokki has been teaching you Lars. You may both sit down while I read this thing.

While they were all waiting for Emerald, Pearl had them partake in breathing exercises. She also had them take note of their foot work and their environment. When Steven asked why, Lars noted how Emerald would sometimes litter objects that could be used as weapons around the training area. He told him how he once used a 2x4 during a training session to defend himself against one of his staff attacks, only to be brought down by butt of an ax. Pearl was slightly worried after hearing that, but she calmed down when she remembered that Lars was alive, and Emerald wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt him or Steven. Pearl had them both move to the flow of some music she had playing. Emerald came in and changed the song three times, making them change their moves.

Emerald: Good. Adapt your moves with the music. [Everyone turned to the green gem, who was laughing.] Now then, [He pulled out a deck of red cards. Lars flinched.] Let's get to the thrashing. [Pearl shot him a look.] They're privileged enough to have some time to plan things out ahead of time. [He placed the deck on a table and motioned them to pick one up each. All three picked up a card.] So Steven will have the ax, while Lars will have a pipe. I drew the two weapon card. [He drew two cards.] A six-foot Quarter staff, and a shield. Pearl, you can check out the laptop. This won't take long.

Pearl: You're that confident huh?

Emerald: I'm confident that I won't underestimate them. The laptop is already on. Thanks to you, it only took a few minutes. [Lars handed him the quarter staff and shield.]

Pearl: Well then, I guess I'll finish what I started. Try not to hurt them.. To much.

Emerald: No promises outside any injuries they sustain will not be life threatening. In the unlikely event that they are life threatening, I will immediately stop training, call 911, perform first aid, and then keep them stable until an ambulance arrives. It is contractually obligated by my moral code. Onto the training grounds! [He moved to the stairs. Steven, Lars, and Pearl with the laptop went close behind him.]

They stood on the roof of his home. It was littered with random objects.

Pearl: I think Amethysts room is more clean than this.

Emerald: It's to ensure they can adapt. Like my dad always said, 'Anything can be a weapon.'

Pearl: Care to tell me THAT story?

Emerald: In due time.

Pearl laughed and found a table to work on. She cleared it of some junk and found a chair. As she was working, Lars and Steven took up offensive positions.

Lars and Steven rushed forward.

Emerald stood his ground.

Emerald blocked Lars' attack with the shield, and used the staff to trip Steven.

Emerald: Keep vigilant of your foot work Steven. You also can't be afraid to hurt me.

Emerald kicked Lars in the chest.

Steven saw a boomerang, dropped the ax and threw the returnable object instead.

Emerald blocked it with his shield.

Lars got back up and struck at him while his back was turned.

Emerald blocked it with his staff and smacked him with his shield.

Steven grabbed a stick and ran at Emerald.

Emerald used his stick to perry Stevens. {Don't read to deep into that.}

Lars saw Stevens ax and ran to it.

Emerald used his staff to pick up Steven and threw him at Lars.

Both boys fell to the ground with a huff.

Lars lost his weapon, and picked up a crowbar.

Steven grabbed his stick.

They both rushed at Emerald, swinging at random.

Emerald dropped the shield and used his staff to block all of their attacks.

Luls in combat allowed Lars to grab Emeralds shield.

Lars used it to bludgeon him, but that didn't work.

Emerald expected the attack and sweeped the feet, grabbed the shield and threw Lars at Steven.

Steven dodged, instinctively summoned a shield, and threw it at Emerald.

This shocked Emerald as he redirected the shield at the last moment.

Emeralds eyes glowed for a millisecond, letting him see his environment.

Lars had grabbed a hockey stick and was coming at him.

When Lars attacked, Emerald side stepped him and threw him away.

Steven grabbed a slingshot and fired small object at him.

Emerald deflected them all at Lars.

Lars: Ow! Steven quit it!

Steven flinched, and Emerald threw Steven up in the air and then smacked him like a baseball at Lars.

Steven landed back first into Lars' chest.

Emerald: *laugh* Game, set, match.

Lars: *groan* Get, off, me..

Steven: *grunt* [He rolled off Lars.] Did we win?

Pearl: No. But you did give it your all.

Emerald: Yes. While Lars fell for my trap with the shield, [Lars gave a facepalm after realizing his master duped him.] you surprised me with some shocking ingenuity. If not for my eyes, Lars would have hit me from behind. If we add to your instinctive battle tactics, you could be quite the combatant.

Steven: Really? [A wide smile on his face.]

Emerald: Yes. [He thwaped them both on the head.] In the meantime however Steven, you need to learn to act more quickly. You'll also need to think things through. [His tone was very harsh.]

Pearl: Okay Ryokki, that's enough. Let's talk about-

Emerald: And Lars.

Lars: Oh no..

Emerald: How many times do I have to tell you?

Emerald + Lars: Never trust your opponents actions.

Emerald: You know I love to trick my adversaries. This is the third time I've baited you into a trap. Just for that, you will be wearing the armor during the rest of the exorcise.

Lars: *groan* [Emerald stomped the staff on the ground with audible crack. Lars immediately got up.] I-I mean yes sensei! Whatever you say sensei!

Emerald: *growl* Steven, follow Lars downstairs. I'll join you shortly. [They both did as instructed. Pearl gave him a look.] What? When I get down there, I'll be instructing them how to anticipate an opponents attack. This was to teach them to think on their feet.

Pearl: Did you have to yell?

Emerald: A teachers job isn't to be a friend. A teachers job is to make sure they understand what I teach them. If they do that, I've succeeded. If not, I've failed. I don't like to lose Pearl.

Pearl: *sigh* Just don't over do it. Okay?

Emerald: *groan* I'll take it easy on Steven, but only because he's got the choice between three other gems to help him improve. But I'll be as tough as I want with Lars. The guy needs discipline. We good?

Pearl: Yes. And might I say, I'm liking tough Emerald.

Emerald gave a laugh. When he went downstairs, Lars was in a 100 pound suit.

Emerald: Steven, I think you should sit this one out. See how Lars trains, then ask yourself if you still want me as your master. I don't take occasional students. [Steven looked at him but nodded.] Let's begin Lars.

Steven and Pearl both watched as Emerald taught Lars hand movements and had him run obstacle courses. Lars became more and more ragged. Emerald would also have him meditate in between exercises. Three hours had passed, and Emerald gave Lars a scroll detailing exercises he must do at home. When he left, Emerald spoke.

Emerald: So, Steven fell asleep?

Pearl: Yeah..

Emerald: Meh. I'll just ask him when he wakes up. So what'd you find out?

Pearl: Bert Hin is a professional detective and wanted by the state of Virginia for obstruction of police investigation during a murder case. Pen Mark, who was found guilty, but was later set free because of how he was arrested. Pen then murdered three women and committed suicide before police could apprehend him. He also has a 100,000 bounty on his head.

Emerald: No doubt by a family member of the victims. Also, you found all of that on his laptop? How long was I training Lars?

Pearl: Hey, not my fault I rock. He keeps a record of everything on this. I found it while I was hacking in. I also found a file that was meant to be sent last night. It's about you. He hasn't been here long, so he didn't have much information. We're just lucky I didn't anciently activate the master delete.

Emerald: Hm.. Makes sense. Any idea who hired him?

Pearl: For that, we NEED the keys. Trust me I've tried.

Emerald: Right.. Let me see- [His eyes glowed.] He has info on Oozaru, there are others besides Janet, and the one in control doesn't trust ANY of them enough to give a name or face. Or at least not in front of Bert. He is also smart enough to ask as few questions as possible, while also censoring his partners names and faces. He covered his tracks well.

Pearl: Hm.. Indeed. *sigh* Wake up Steven.

Steven: Uh.. Wha? Is it over?

Emerald: Steven, I need you to take a day to think about weither you want to be my student. If in the end it's decided you should learn from another, you already have many other options outside of me.

Steven: What? Why can't we start right now? I'm super pumped! [He held a pose.]

Emerald: *harshly* Steven this is serious. [Steven looked ay him sharply.] Pearl I know you want me to go easy on him, but I need to be blunt here. Steven, you are growing up, and as such you need to be treated more as an adult. If you decide to become my student, then that is how I will treat you, an adult. I'm not going to hold back. You may end up injured, hell Lars once wound up with a broken arm and I still had him come in for training. Go home for the day, and decide long and hard if you want me as a master. Now!

Steven: ... Thanks for saying you'll treat me like an adult.

Emerald: Home Steven.

Steven: Okay then, see you tomorrow. [He runs out laughing.]

Emerald: *sigh* He's going to become my student.

Pearl: Well what did you expect?

Emerald: I'm going to need drill some patience into that boy head.

Pearl: Uh, yeah good luck with that. That boy, love him as I might, is not the poster boy of patience. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell like that.

Emerald: *low groan* He will. He just needs some, initiative.

Pearl: Ryokki, what are you planning?

Emerald: Call the other gems, I've got a hunch about something.

* * *

What's the hunch? Either way, chapter 39 will come out after the next episode and I can properly work the scenario I want for the next chapter. Bye. :D


	39. Chapter 39

_**39} Initiative**_

Steven was walking home with his hands in his pockets. He knew Emerald wouldn't take their training lightly. Steven had few older male figures to look up to. Sure there were other guys he was in contact with on a regular basis, many older than him, but none outside his father that he idolised. He had come to think of Emerald as an older brother, and he knew that Emerald was becoming protective of Steven. Not unlike the other gems. But he knew if he undertook the green gems training, then he would most likely be very harsh. He began to question if he would be a good student when he came across Mrs. Maheswaran. The tall dark skinned mother of his crush seemed very worried.

Mrs. Maheswaran: ... What is taking so long?

Steven: Mrs. Maheswaran! [She looked at the boy, her face still stricken with a worried look.] Mrs. Maheswaran? Are you okay?

Mrs. Maheswaran: Uh.. Yeah Steven, I'm fine.

Steven: If you say so. Hey by the way, where's Connie? I wanna talk to her about something?

Mrs. Maheswaran: *clears throat* Uh.. She is, preoccupied at the moment. *phone ring* *gasp* I-I need to go take this! Good bye Steven. [She answered the phone. Steven was beginning to walk away when she spoke.] O-okay then. S-Steven wait! Th-the man on the phone wants to talk to you.. [She hands the phone over to Steven.]

Steven: Hello?

?: Is this Stephen the gem boy?

Steven: Um.. Steven. Who is this?

?: Well Stanley, all you need to know is that we have your friend, and if you want to see her alive again, then you will do as I say. Got it brat?

Steven: I said my- WHAT!?

Mrs. Maheswaran: *hush* Steven keep your voice down please.

?: Pipe down kid! If you don't shut the fuck up and do as I say, then I will cut her up into bloody chunks and mail her to you bit by bit! I have a chainsaw right here!

Steven: *quietly yet angrily* If you do anything to my friend the gems will kick your butt!

?: Oh yeah thanks for reminding me, if you go for any kind of help, the cops and those freaks come to mind, then your friend dies.

Steven: [He looked at Mrs. Maheswaran who simply nodded her head sadly.] What do you want?

?: 10 million dollars, or something just as valuable at storage shed #7 at midnight tonight. If not then the only thing left of her is-

Steven: We'll get it. Don't hurt her. [He hung up.] Mrs. Maheswaran, let's go get Connie back! Now then, where are we going to get that kind of money? Any ideas?

Mrs. Maheswaran: Well, see I- No. None at all. They contacted me an hour ago. They said it 'wouldn't be a problem for someone as rich as me.' *scoff* Obviously they watch to much television if they think I have that much money just, lying around. *sigh* Oh Steven.. What're we going to do? [Tears began to rise from her eyes as she saw Stevens knuckles turn white, ad his eyes with the look of a man ready for action.]

Steven: We're going to get Connie back safely. We just need to get something first, and then find a way to get the help of the gems and Emerald..

Mrs. Maheswaran: Who? Whatever.. What do you have in mind?

Steven and Mrs. Maheswaran both left talking about what their plan would be. A fat guy with binoculars was watching them nearby laughing as he held the phone used to make the call. Emerald and Pearl were nearby but out of sight.

Pearl: *quietly* They're going to kill Connie. We have to stop them!

Emerald: *quietly* I know.. We need to tread lightly. I'm assuming if we tackle the big guy, he'll send a message to the others and have her killed. We need to be stealthy.

Pearl: Yeah.. Ooh! You can-

Emerald: Can only see the past of someone when they're close enough to see me. I'm fairly certain a green guy is going to be cause for alarm. Why do you think the Who's were afraid of the Grinch?

Pearl: The what were afraid of what?

Emerald: ... Steven gave me a similar answer. As did Greg. Has no one on the island heard of Dr. Seuss?

Pearl: Who is that?

Emerald: *sigh* Do you have a way to contact the gems? [Pearl shook her head.] I'll make a call and give them a recap.

Steven and Mrs. Maheswaran walked around town. They grabbed some of the fragments from the red eye around town, as well as going to the bank and getting as much as they could. They both did what they could to get as much money and valuable object they could find. They were watched by the fat guy who was calling in to his buddies to report their progress.

?: Bubba to Stinky. Come in Stinky.

?: Just call me Mark Norman.

Norman: Negative Charlie. The momma bird and the love bird are collecting sticks on Sunday. Rep-

Mark: SPEAK THE KINGS ENGLISH BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!

Steven and Mrs. Maheswaran looked to the crooks direction. When they didn't see anyone they just shrugged and went about their business.

Norman: Okay first, ow. Second, you almost gave my position away. Third, the woman and the gem boy are going around town collecting whatever they can to make up for the fact that they only have 764,982 dollars and 34 cents. Count on a rich bitch to be stingy.

Mark: No worries. We've counted on her being a penny pincher. We'll get the rest from those gem freaks. Hell they gotta be rich. They're called gems!

Norman: Heh, yeah. Well anyway, I'll call if anything important happens. [He hangs up the phone.]

Emerald: Okay the minute they take us to Connie, we break their legs and shove them down their throats. Agreed?

Pearl: My plan is not quite as violent, but yes.

They passed by a pay phone and Pearl called Amethyst and Garnet, telling them about the scenario. They caught up with them and followed them all to the storage sheds. Pearl and Amethyst drew their weapons and were ready to move. Garnet and Emerald simply watched and let the scene play out. Norman had revealed himself to Mrs. Maheswaran and Steven. Mark then came out in a green suit, Terry had the blue suit, Hank had the red suit, and Gerald had the yellow suit. {Who are these guys with the names? A failed idea and a failed execution.}

Mark: Welcome to Oz folks.

Terry: The happiest place on Earth.

Hank: You got the money?

Steven: Where's Connie?

Mrs. Maheswaran: Bring out my daughter!

Gerald: [He brought out Connie, who was gagged and tied by the wrist.] Here she is. You got the money?

Norman: Nah. She was cheap about it, just like you said.

Mrs. Maheswaran: Cheap?! You told me gather 10 million dollars!

Hank: *pfft* What's a few million to a rich bitch like you?

Mrs. Maheswaran: What..? DO YOU JUST NOT KNOW HOW MONEY WORKS!? Your parents obviously didn't teach you about the value of a dollar.

Terry: Maybe not. [They all began to pull out a blunt instrument.]

Norman: But they did teach us on thing.

Gerald: They taught us How to bend the rules.

Mark: As well as the value of a woman. [He began licking his lips, promoting Mrs. Maheswaran to cringe.]

Emerald: That's our cue folks! [The gems leapt into action.]

Mark: Not so fast. [He held a bat to Connies head.] One more move and the girl becomes roadkill. Now, you gonna coop- [Garnet threw Amethyst at his head.]

Amethyst: Boom!

Gerald: Hu- Oof! [Emerald punched him in the face, knocking him out.]

The Gems took them out in a minute. And a chapter that was supposed to challenge Steven went down the crapper. Damn you procrastination! Emerald is training Steven now.

Never shrug off the stuff you want to do in life, or when you do get to it, you might end up doing it half assed. Shakespeare

* * *

And boom. Took me a while, wanted to get a bio on Connies parents first, and wound up procrastinating when I didn't get as much character as I wanted. That and I was fairly disappointed with the episode plot. Add that with a wasted fusion, and meh. This isn't nearly as disappointing as chapter 11, which is my worst work, but pretty bad in my opinion. On the plus side, I just went to go see Big Hero 6 as I finished this chapter while it was in theaters. GO SEE BIG HERO 6! It. Is. Kick. Ass! Go see Big Hero 6. Seriously though, I hope to pump out better chapters much faster. Bye. :D


	40. Chapter 40

**_40} Return of the blunt instrument_**

The day after the incident, things seemed to be normal. Emerald and Steven were both at fun world. Steven visited him at work, because he wanted to see if Emerald could help him with a personal issue. Steven wanted to know how he could get Connie to like him the same he did her. Emerald was unable to help him.

Emerald: The situation with me and Pearl is.. Fairly odd. We didn't start as friends like you two did. If anything we started as enemies. One at the others throat.

Steven: Well then how'd you know she'd go out with you?

Emerald: W- ... *clears throat* Well.. See Steven, I'm not entirely sure what my mind set was when I set out to find Pearl. I just figured, 'Another gem. Finally I'll get some answers.' And ya know, I have gotten some answers since I came here. But on my way here, running, swimming, ect. My thoughts kept veering, not to her fighting style or how she beat me. I didn't feel anger that she effectively evicted me out of the only home I'd known at that point.

Steven: Well what were you thinking of?

Emerald: *laugh* Her smile. Her eyes. Her laugh.. The fact that I should not be thinking of her while working with electronics. [Steven shot a puzzled look. Then he saw that the control box Emerald was working on caught on fire.] So how has school been going kiddo?

Steven: I don't go to school. Did you?

Emerald: Well my dad would teach me stuff. Not sure if that counts. Hm? [From the corner of his vision, the green gem thought he saw someone spying on them.] Meh.

Mr. Smiley: Yo Emerald! Need to talk to you for a sec.

Emerald: Ah geez.. Try not to blow anything up kid. [He got up and walked to his boss.] Wha's up?

Mr. Smiley: We're having a male fashion show here in a few hours. Their manager wanted to talk to you when they arrive.

Emerald: How so?

Mr. Smiley: They asked for you by name. They even gave a physical description.

Emerald: Huh. Well thanks for telling me. I'm going to go put out the fire now.

Emerald and Steven just decided to hang out until the male models came there. Emerald because he still had a job to do, and Steven because he wanted to see these male models himself because he was bored. They both talked for a while, and then Amethyst came by.

Amethyst: Sup nerds.

Steven: Hey Amethyst!

Emerald: Oh joy bunnies. Just what I needed.. What do you want purple one?

Amethyst: I was given an invite for the fashion show. I was promised a surprise. What're you guys doing here?

Emerald: Steven was bored and I work here. Have been for months in fact.

?: *heavy accent* Excuse me sir. You the green gem Emerald Midorioni yes? I am Diamond.

Emerald: Uh.. [He looked at the man in front of him. He was 5' 7" with a medium build. He was pale and had long white hair in a braided pony tail. He was wearing a black suit and shoes.] I am Emerald Midorioni yes. Who.. What do you need?

Diamond: I m here on behalf of an old friend. [Emerald and the other gems looked behind him and saw the male models.] Also I'm the manager for the men behind me. You know how it is Book.

Emerald: [He looked to the left and right, then at Steven and Amethyst who simply shrugged.] Are you referring to me?

Diamond: *drops accent* Yep.

Emerald: Uh.. What? [He saw a shadow to his left and turned to see a familiar face.]

Steven + Amethyst: Onyx!

Onyx: *roar* How are you short people!?

Steven and Amethyst both gawked excitedly and laughed as they climbed on top of him. Emerald looked to Diamond, who revealed a clear gem on his back.

Diamond: It's good to see you old friend. When Onyx contacted me and told me about the situation, and also about how you lost your memory.

Emerald: Uh.. What?

Diamond: Let's talk about life when the show is over. C'mon Onyx. The men need security from a bigger man.

Emerald was left confused, while Steven and Amethyst were disappointed that Onyx had to go. They all waited for a couple of hours. When the show ended Emeralds shift ended and the five of them all went out for pizza. Diamonds treat. He had revealed that he had only been there for to reasons. One; because he worked for a fashion company and was in charge of an amateur group. Two; He wanted to see his friend again.

Diamond: *quickly* So I've been very busy with my new job. I've had to take over for a woman named Jenny because she was having some sort of third life crisis what with her baby and all. Either way, I get dumped with a bunch of young men who a) Can't speak a lick of english, hell they can barely speak their own language. Greek I think it is. So then just as I was LOATHING my life and was considering jumping into a volcano just so that I didn't need to hear one more hunk complain about his inability to read, here comes Onyx to my rescue. We met up in a café I was in because, yes I don't need to eat or drink, but I LOVE tasting stuff. I once 'helped' one model by turning into a girl he liked and s-

Emerald: SQUIREL! [He threw a shuriken at a corner of the room.] Or a dust bunny. So how're you doing Onyx? [Onyx was about to answer when Diamond interrupted.]

Diamond: Oh he's fine. And so was that model, wink wink. [Steven looked at him with confusion.] But either way, when Onyx came by, I was in aw. Here is a ma I thought I would never see again, comes out of the blue in the same booming voice I remembered. Oh, it was like a call from the heavens. Especially with the day I was hav-

Amethyst: *whisper* Hey Emerald. Does he ever stop talking?

Emerald: *whisper* I have no idea. I have amnesia remember?

Steven: *whisper* Maybe if we ask politely ask, he will talk less.

Emerald: *whisper* Some how I doubt it. [He pointed to the pale gem.]

Diamond: so then I had to rub lotion of the inflamed area for him, what with his hands numb and all. So then Jerry, the doll that he was, helped me with my work load.

Onyx: Diamond my friend. You are doing 'that' again.

Diamond: Op! *clap* Shutting up now.

Emerald: *sarcasm* No please continue.

Diamond: Oh, yeah. I've always had the problem of talking to much. You know I- Bleh.. So I hear you're dating now. Tell me about that.

Emerald: Huh? Oh right, Pearl. Well it's been going great. We both have so much in common. We're both well read and are both seeking knowledge. We both prefer truth over lies. We're both great fighters. We both like order when possible, though some messes I make have a point but whatever. And we both make each other laugh and smile. *chuckle* There was this one time where we both just sat and watched some Spanish show, neither of us knew what they were saying, I think it was a comedy. But we just sat there and made fun of it. *sigh* It was beautiful. And if I may steal from a song, every time we kiss, I feel ecstatic. I just want it to last forever. When our lips do eventually part, I die a little inside. Hell, I feel a bit empty for not being with her right now. I'm just thankful I have a date with her tomorrow, cause the longer I stay away from her.. Oh boy. I- Uh.. How long have you been standing there?

Diamond: What? Keep going!

Kiki: Yeah! This was just getting good.

Emerald: Uh.. *clears throat* I-I'll have a large lemonade. [Kiki gave a pout.]

Onyx: Onyx will have a medium cup of hot sauce.

Steven: I'll have a peperoni pizza and a root beer.

Amethyst: Uh.. Surprise me!

Diamond: I'll have a tea and a side order of fries.

Kiki: I'll be right back. [She rushed off.]

Diamond: Now then, back to you and Pearl. I just love gossip.

Amethyst: Bleh.. I hear enough from Pearl. Let's talk about the O man!

Onyx: Hm.. Emerald, Steven? [They both nodded and Diamond complied.] Very well. When Onyx left the island, Onyx set out to find the people responsible for Stevens life being in danger! Onyx found little about what they were up to fully, but Onyx knows this much; They have been working on better armor as well as something called 'Project glass'.

Steven: What's that?

Diamond: We don't know. But we do know that it is based off of information about you Emerald, and they want Steven for their experiments.

Amethyst: Whoa..

Emerald: Information about me?

Onyx: A man named Dr. Xié'è was working oon the project. He earased his computers memory before Onyx had the chance to get a good look at it. He also destroyed his base in order to cover his tracks before he ran away. On-I was however able to find out that a man you may remember is a part of this plan, as well as Janet Yun and at least one other. Do you recall a man named Geralds?

Emerald: ... Excuse me. [He calmly got up and left the restaurant. He stood just outside the entrance and..] GERALDS YOU BALD BASTARD! I WILL RAPE YOUR FACE WITH ALL FOUR OF MY FISTS! I'LL EVEN MAKE THREE MORE JUST TO SMASH YOUR FACE EVEN MORE! [He then walked back into the restaurant and sat down. His lemonade as well as the food the rest ordered was on the table.] *clears throat* So then, Geralds is part of that group. Makes sense. I did wake up in one of their labs when I recovered.

Steven: What!?

Amethyst: Yeah I'm with him! You never told us about THAT!

Emerald: I didn't think it important at the time. But yeah, after Pearl kicked my ass I found myself in a lab. Seemed low tech, just basic analysis. When the docs found me walking around, they were startled. But I found my blood lust had calmed, so I decided to make a deal with Geralds. Deal was, I leave him alone if he doesn't look for me. Clearly that promise went to shit. Huh.. But now that I think about it, he did say something strange when I left. He said, 'We will be so sad to lose you.' Did he mean as a test subject?

Amethyst: Probably.

Emerald: Hm.. *sips* Ah. Well, I'm going to go tear that bastard apart molecule by molecule. If anyone needs me, I'll be off buying a chainsaw.

* * *

And I think that's a close for this chapter. Tune in next time when Steven and Amethyst try and stop Emerald from committing murder 1. Also, here is a bio on Diamond. Why? Potatoes. :D

Diamond - He is 5' 7", medium build, snow white long hair in a braided pony tail, his body is pale. Pros [Generous, Loyal, Optimistic, Enthusiastic, Independent] Cons [Self-involved, Moody, Melodramatic, Pretentious, Impulsive]

He can be characterized as selfish yet thoughtful. He has a big ego, but that does not deter from a kind and loving nature. He acts on impulse with great energy. If he thinks it will benefit him, he will do it. He will not however let his ego get in the way of others if he realizes he is doing harm to another. It takes a bit to see the harm he does on account of him being so self involved. He is also a very emotional person and will blow things out of proportion. Over all, those who know him, will call him over the top and vain, but a caring person none the less.


	41. Chapter 41

_**41} So much for progress. :/**_

Emerald sang as he left the restaurant. Diamond payed for the meal as everyone followed him.

_Little skylark, lovely little skylark,_  
_Little skylark, I'll pluck your feathers off._

_I'll pluck the feathers off your head. x2_

_Off your head! x2_  
_Little lark! x2_  
_O-o-o-oh_

He began to snap his fingers as he sang and gave a little dance.

_I'll pluck the feathers off your beak. x2_

_Off your beak! x2_  
_Off your head! x2_  
_Little lark! x2_  
_O-o-o-oh_

Onyx and Diamond looked at each other in confusion. Steven and Amethyst seemed a bit worried.

_I'll pluck the feathers off your eyes. x2_

_Off your eyes! x2_  
_Off your beak! x2_  
_Off your head! x2_  
_Little lark! x2_  
_O-o-o-oh_

Emerald entered a hardware store. The rest followed suit as he was browsing the chainsaw section. He was still singing.

_I'll pluck the feathers off your neck. x2_

_Off your neck! x2_  
_Off your eyes! x2_  
_Off your beak! x2_  
_Off your head! x2_  
_Little lark! x2_  
_O-o-o-oh_

Steven: Emerald? What're you doing here?

_I'll pluck the feathers off your wings. x2_

_Off your wings! x2_  
_Off your neck! x2_  
_Off your eyes! x2_  
_Off your beak! x2_  
_Off your head! x2_  
_Little lark! x2_  
_O-o-o-oh_

He was now clapping as he held a chainsaw in his bottom hands.

_I'll pluck the feathers off your legs. x2_

_Off your legs! x2_  
_Off your wings! x2_  
_Off your neck! x2_  
_Off your eyes! x2_  
_Off your beak! x2_  
_Off your head! x2_  
_Little lark! x2_  
_O-o-o-oh_

Onyx: Uh.. Onyx is beginning to get worried.

_I'll pluck the feathers off your tail. x2_

_Off your tail! x2_  
_Off your legs! x2_  
_Off your wings! x2_  
_Off your neck! x2_  
_Off your eyes! x2_  
_Off your beak! x2_  
_Off your head! x2_  
_Little lark! x2_  
_O-o-o-oh_

Amethyst: So is Amethyst.

Steven: And Steven..

_I'll pluck the feathers off your back. x2_

_Off your back! x2_  
_Off your tail! x2_  
_Off your legs! x2_  
_Off your wings! x2_  
_Off your neck! x2_  
_Off your eyes! x2_  
_Off your beak! x2_  
_Off your head! x2_  
_Little lark! x2_  
_O-o-o-oh_

Emerald: I'll take this one. Oh and do you have any explosives you'd like to sell?

Diamond: Okay now Diamond is worried. Oh now you guys have me doing it. Are you happy? I hope you're happy. Uh, hey Emerald. You okay?

Emerald: Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to kill Gerlads by sticking this chainsaw up his ass.

Diamond: Okay you've gone off the deep end..

Steven: Emerald no!

Emerald: Oh relax Steven. I'll be back in- Huh..

Cashier: Uh.. Th-that'll be 259.48. Also I got family.

Emerald: Say Onyx, where is Geralds exactly? I doubt he would stick around in the forest.

Onyx: Onyx doesn't know. But even if Onyx did know, Onyx doubts he would tell you while you're in this state.

Emerald: What state?

Cashier: S-sir.. That'll be 259.48..

Steven: You're acting all nuts! You shouldn't go sticking things in peoples butts!

Emerald: Huh? Oh-ho-ho-ho.. Ah Steven.. *inhale* Geralds has it coming, so it's cool. And.. Huh. Okay, you hold onto this for me. [He hands the cashier the chainsaw.] I will return with the money.

Emerald leaves the store and walks to his house.

Amethyst: Yo E! Are you even listening to us?

Emerald: Yes Amethyst, I should bring a flame thrower. Just in case.

Amethyst: Okay that's a hard 'no'.

Amethsyt summons her whip and grabs Emeralds foot, causing him to crash to the ground. Steven decided to jump on the green gems back. This was followed by Onyx.

Emerald: Ow..

Diamond: Emerald, you need to calm down! You aren't thinking rationally.

Emerald: Ugh.. Yes I am.

Onyx: Oh really?

Emerald: Yeah.

Amethyst: Oh really?

Emerald: Uh.. Yes.

Steven: *groan* Oh REALLY?!

Emerald: Yes! God, stop asking the same question. [Oi + *sigh*]

Diamond: If you're really okay, then answer me one simple thing. If you can, then we will know if you're really okay. If you're okay, I'll even buy that chainsaw, and we'll see about that flamethrower. Can you do that?

Emerald: If these two will get off me first, then fine. [Steven and Onyx both got off of the green gem.] Okay man, shoot.

Diamond: What color are you tasting right now?

Emerald: What?

Onyx: Answer the question! During times of stress, you would always say that you are tasting a particular color based on the cause of stress!

Emerald: Um.. *smacks lips* Ah, I'd have to say.. Orange?

Diamond: *tsk* Knew it. You're not okay.

Steven: What's the importance of colors?

Onyx: Orange means he is mad! Not so mad that he'd hurt those he cares about, but still mad! Then there's blue! Meaning a heavy work load is getting to him! Pink means sadness! It is what happens when his hope is at an all time low! Purple means- ... Have you tasted purple?

Emerald: Uh.. What?

Amethyst: Wow.. You were a weird guy Emerald. Well, you still are but, yeah.

Steven: So, he's really angry right now?

Emerald: Hm.. (Well I do want to blow him to smitherines.) I think I should lie down. Cool off.. After I kill Geralds.

Diamond: *growl* Don't do this Emerald. Don't go back down this road.

Emerald: Oh like you know how I feel. What gives you the right to tell me what to do?

Diamond: [He summoned a 6' pole.] I'm your friend Emerald. Always have been ever since you pulled me out of those slums 50 odd years ago.

Onyx: He's right my friend. You've made a good life here. Don't throw it away for revenge.

Emerald: Look I- Wait what?!

Steven: What's he throwing away?

Amethyst: Yeah I'm kinda lost here. What happened 50 years ago?

Diamond: Think about Pearl Emerald. Think about what she would think of you.

Emerald: Uh.. We met while I was killing humans and she kicked my ass. She also knows I have a temper, and considering who it is and what's going on-

Onyx: No old friend! You are just looking for excuses just like with Jekaba!

Amethyst: Who?

Steven: What?

Emerald: Okay, when was this? What aren't you two telling me?

Onyx: You cannot let the power of Orange swallow you whole. Let the power of yellow wash over you!

Emerald: *snort* What?

Diamond: He's right Emerald. Let the happy juices of yellow flood within you, and give you new life.

Emerald: *stifled laugh* I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?

Onyx: Yellow is the color of hope! You always said you tasted color when you feel something to the extreme! You need to taste yellow, even if Onyx has to force it down your throat!

Emerald: Hey Amethyst, can I borrow a whip?

Diamond: You can't let the same rage you felt with Jekaba control your life today! You need to-

Emerald used the whip Amethyst gave him to grab Onyx by the ankle and chuck him at Diamond. Both fell to the ground with a huff.

Emerald: Either you tell me who the hell Jekaba is or I will kick both your asses.

Onyx: *growl* (Not now. Not before Onyx has the chance to take him on within my terms.) Fine. You want to know who Jekaba is? You want to know who Ruby is? You want to know how we all met?

Emerald: Well.. Yeah. Actually I would. I'm sick and tired of this bull shit. You want to humor me?

Diamond: Onyx!

Onyx: We will fight in one week! In an arena of my choice. If Onyx wins, you will forget about your past and focus on the present. If you win, Onyx will tell you everything.

Emerald: ... I can't fucking believe it.. *groan* Fine! You must be the most frustrating man I've met in the twenty years I can remember.

Diamond: He always was.

Steven: Uh.. What just happened?

Emerald: Onyx is holding my past for ransom. Can you at the least tell us anything more about what you were telling us before?

Onyx: What you know is the equivalent of what Onyx has told Diamond. Onyx will tell yo no more until the end of the fight.

* * *

Wow Onyx is kind of a dick. Kinda short but yeah, that's it for this chapter. I hope to have the fight between the blunt instrument and the dancing leaf by chapter 45 at the most. Tell me what you think about this. Without you I can never hope to progress. :D


	42. Chapter 42

_**42} Emerald vents his anger, Why does Onyx want a fight, and Once I called you brother**_

The green gem had left the scene of the squabble. Steven had told Garnet and Pearl what happened. Pearl decided to go and see how his boyfriend was doing. When she got to his home, he had short spiked hair, a ribbon tied around his forehead, and was clad in a green gi with a leaf on his right shoulder and the Japanese symbol for tree on his back. He was kicking and punching a junked car he had dragged in for just that reason. He was screaming obscenities.

Pearl: Ryokki! Steven told me all about what happened. You wanna talk about it?

Emerald: I'm pissed! What else is there to say outside Bara no hanabira no appākatto! [Uppercut of rose petals!] [He unleashed a barrage punches and kicks, which shattered the battered car to tiny bits.] *groan* No offense honey, but I'm really angry and I don't want to accidentally explode at you. Worse than I already did anyway.

Pearl: Well to bad. I'm your girlfriend, therefore I tell you what to do. With that said, I will be here for you during this stressful time and help you. No ifs ands or buts.

Emerald: Insert ass related joke here. *sigh* Fine. Just note that if I snap, I get to say I told ya so.

They both laughed as Pearl helped Emerald take out his frustration.

Emerald: I dunno babe. I mean on the one hand, this guy is the best clue to my past, because with Diamond, he talks so much and about such trivial things, that you tune him out wether you want to or not. Onyx, while he's no king of the english language, I can at least tolerate it. But now.. [He gave a singular punch to a steel object he was hitting ad just let it sit there. He felt as though he was on the verge of tears.] I just don't get why he's doing this. I have spent so much time alone that it is maddening.. I don't know who I am or where I come from, nothing. All I have to go on when it comes to my past, is the book we've been working on, as well as the stories you tell me.

Pearl: Oh Ryokki. [She hugged him from behind.] I know it can be frustrating, but just remember; You only have to beat him in a fight and your memories will come to you.

Emerald: Yeah, about thirty years worth. Diamond said himself that I formed the team 50 years ago. Subtract that with how long I've been alive, and that is only 1/200 of my life that I can expect to recover. And 3/5 of whatever memory I can hope to have, comes from second hand account. If only I could blast my powers to their fullest, then I could finally get some answers..

Pearl: *sigh* Ryokki.. [She turned him around and gave him a long tender kiss.] Until you beat Onyx, and until you do supercharge your powers, I'll be the answer to your past. Here it is; You and I, will be together for as long as you love me.

Emerald: Oh. An eternity with you does make me feel better.

They both giggled as they decided to forgoes training and decided to just make out for an hour instead.

Emerald: God I love you.. If you weren't around, I don't know what I'd do.

Pearl: I love you to. I'm just sorry that I can't help you the way you need me to.

Emerald: No I'd say you're helping me pretty good right now. I'm always happy when you're around.

Pearl: Oh stop. [She blushed. Emerald always loved making her blush.]

Emerald: No seriously. I could never ask for anything more when your around me.

Pearl: Really? Well, what about when I'm not around? [They both lied on his bed. She was tracing her finger along his chest.] What do you worry about then? What do I make go away?

Emerald: Hm.. Well.. I hate my boss. Well, hate is a strong word, the man doesn't piss me off to the point of the mayor obviously, but I dunno. The guy makes me feel uneasy. Maybe it's that forced smile of his.. You ever get creeped out by that smile?

Pearl: No no no. I know you love to talk about me more than you, but this is important.

Emerald: Damn it.. *sigh* Well.. I usually concern myself about money from time to time. I'm pretty sure Ōyarō-san would be ballsy enough to try something against me. He's not that bright.

Pearl: You could always move into the temple with me.

Emerald: Oh? Well the lessens my worries. [Pearl smiled wide when she heard that.] Now let's see.. I've still got some baggage about my dad. Haven't been able to recall what I said to him in four years. Dunno if I'm just over it or what..

Pearl: Uh-huh. Well let's talk about your dad. Tell me more about him.

Emerald: Uh.. Okay but, it's gonna be hard to talk about a man whose idea of a pick up line was and I quote, 'How would you like to cum on over to munchkin land baby cakes.' while next to you. [Pearl held a stifled laugh in her hand.] I swear to god, that was a real thing. Yeah, he had no luck with the ladies. He did try though. By god did he try. I think it wasn't until I met you that I realized what his problem was.

Pearl: What was that?

Emerald: He never put his heart into it. He always went after women for nothing more than their bodies. He never made an emotional connection with them. But outside that, he was a great guy. Sure he could get irritating. Was far to overprotective considering I can lift 1200 pounds.

Pearl: That's what Parents do. We overreact.

Emerald: Yeah.. *yawn* Um.. If you don't mind?

Pearl: I'll be right next to you when you wake up.

Emerald: Thanks Pearl. I don't know what I did to deserve you. But I'm grateful for whatever it was.

Meanwhile

Garnet had invited Diamond for some tea. She wanted a few answers herself.

Diamond: Thank you for the tea hon.

Garnet: You are welcome. Now If you would not mind, I would like to ask you some questions.

Diamond: What do you want to know? If it is about fashion, then I am sorry to tell you that the afro went out of style decades ago.

Garnet: It is about Onyx. Why does he seem to want this fight more than anything?

Diamond: Uh.. *sigh* [He set down his tea.] Yes.. I suppose I should explain that. You see, Emerald was a very arrogant man back in the day. He would spar with Onyx daily and then hand his ass to him on a platter. This was due to Onyx's stayed tactics and Emeralds ability to adapt. Because of this, Onyx and Emerald had something of a rivalry. This wasn't helped by our green friend constantly chastising him for every action he did. He would have us train against him all the time mind you, but he seemed to have particular joy in Onyx's defeat.

Garnet: I see..

Diamond: Yeah. He didn't really hold back much either. The only one who could stand a chance against him was Ruby. What a piece of work she turned into..

Garnet: Hm?

Diamond: *groan* Nothing. So what can you tell me about how Emerald is now? He seems much happier.

Garnet: Who was Ruby?

Diamond: ... *clears throat* You know, maybe I was being to hasty with the whole 'afro out of style' thing. On you it works.

Garnet: Who was Ruby?

Diamond: How about Steven? School been going well for him?

Garnet: Answer me Diamond.

Diamond: Let's go somewhere! How about France? I know a few places where we can meet some hunky guys. How 'bout it funky momma?

Garnet: Diamond!

Diamond: Okay! Fine.. *sigh* Ruby was a member of our team. Emerald approached her first to be part of our team. He was acquiring a group of gems to help protect the town we would be living in for thirty years. She was a formidable fighter, and had a cunning as close to Emerald. She is actually the reason that Emerald has those extra eyes and arms.

Garnet: How so?

Diamond: Well, she had made it so that her form was one with wings. This gave her options in combat, so he took a page from her book and became what he is now. It gave him better vision and a better ability to handle things. She also wanted what Pearl has. Meaning she wanted Emerald the way Pearl has him. Emerald didn't like her that way, and that broke her heart.

Garnet: What makes you say he did not love her?

Diamond: *sigh* Because while you could depend on him, he did not know much about love. He would always ask me about the subject, but it always confused him. Knowing him the way I did, he was not capable of love. Harsh though it may be.

Garnet: I see.. Is there anything else you can tell me?

Diamond: Well, his favorite song was 'Her Bright Smile Haunts Me Still'. He would sing it all the time. I don't know why, but none the less..

Garnet: Huh? What song is that?

Diamond: Well, it goes like this. *clears throat*

It's been a year since last we met

_We may never meet again_  
_I have struggled to forget_  
_But the struggle was in vain_  
_For her voice lives on the breeze_  
_And her spirit comes at will_  
_In the midnight on the seas, her bright smile haunts me still_  
_In the midnight on the seas, her bright smile haunts me still_

I have sailed a falling sky

_And I have chartered hazard's path_  
_I have seen the storm arise_  
_Like a giant in his wrath_  
_Every danger I have known_  
_That a reckless life can fill_  
_Though her presence is now flown, her bright smile haunts me still_  
_Though her presence is now flown, her bright smile haunts me still_

At the first sweet dawn of light

_When I gaze upon the deep_  
_Her form still greets my sight_  
_While the stars their vigils keep_  
_When I close my aching eyes_  
_Sweet dreams my memory fill_  
_And from sleep when I arise, her bright smile haunts me still_  
_And from sleep when I arise, her bright smile haunts me still_

Garnet: Hm.. Diamond.

Diamond: Yeah?

Garnet: I don't think you knew him as well as you think you did..

Meanwhile

Onyx had convinced Steven to take him to the place of combat he had chosen two weeks ago. Amethyst was with them in order to get some answers.

Onyx: Here it is Steven. Here is where Emerald and myself shall fight..

Steven: Um.. Onyx. Why are you doing this? Why do you want to fight him?

Amethyst: Yeah. I mean, you're holding the guys life hostage here. What's up with that?

Onyx: Onyx is not holding anything hostage.

Amethyst: Yeah you are. You have a situation where you will only tell him about his past if he beats you. You even had Diamond shut up.

Onyx: *groan* If he beats me, Onyx will tell him what he deserves to know. If Onyx beats him, Onyx will tell him what he deserves to know. Onyx is doing this, because I need to know.

Amethyst: Huh?

Steven: Know what? What do you need to know?

Onyx: Well.. You see, when he was our leader, he would have me aspire to push my limits. We would fight, and he would win. He would win because he knew my moves and would always use the environment when Onyx would surprise him. But look around us! [Steven and Amethyst looked around them. They were in an empty, stone floored wasteland. A flat landscape with no dirt, buildings, or anything else.] There is nothing here. No plants or buildings to hide in. No walls to bounce anything off of. The only way he can beat me is through skill. Without that skill, Onyx will be the victor, and then I will have closure. Onyx will finally know that he is not some bulky goof. (A bulky goof who couldn't save his brothers, and instead became a monster..)

Steven: Onyx.. I still don't get why we're here.

Onyx took out several blue orbs and explained how they were special cameras. When activated, they become intangible while following the fighters. They could also project a video from the other side of the Earth.

Onyx: When me and Emerald fought, we would alway have an audience. Onyx would, hear crowds cheering him on as we fought. This showed how much I needed to prove myself. How much Onyx should have been, more. [A distant look grew in his eyes.] How Onyx should have been stronger. Should have been able to hang onto his brothers in the first place. How Onyx should have seen the incident coming. How Onyx should have stopped it. How Onyx should have been the one to save Emerald, instead of the other way around. How Onyx was always in his shadow. How Onyx was never able to live up to any ones expectations. How Onyx failed. That's why Onyx needs to do this! Onyx needs to prove to Emerald that Onyx can handle himself! Onyx will show Emerald that Onyx is as strong as he had always expected him to be! So will you help me my friends! Will you help and old soldier, show his brother he does not need protecting!

Amethyst and Steven both looked at Onyx. Fire glowing bright in his eyes.

Amethyst: (Is that how Emerald saw him?) ... What do you need us to do?!

* * *

My thought with each chapter.

-That wraps it up here. :) Few things 1) I fucking hate my mouse. The left clicker [or whatever you call it] is worn as shit and it's pissing me off! 2) To the guy who asked if Diamond was gay, yes in a way. In my mind he's bi since gems don't have a gender. I mean if he wanted to he could become a woman, technically making him straight. But yes, his preference is men. 3) Kind of a short one, but more chapters coming as soon as I can think of them. :D

-Another short chapter I know, shorter than I would want, but this is just for a bit of exposition as we prepare for the fight against Onyx, as well as the back story to how Emerald lost his memory. Mean time, tell me what you think and how I might improve. More to come soon. :)

-I should have just made this into one big chapter. This is my second shortest chapter, the first shortest being chapter 11. Meh. Just goes to show that the biggest things you regret isn't what you do, but what you don't do. The last three chapters are proof of that :P. Either way, tell me what you think. Without criticism I cannot evolve period. Until next time purple people. :D

Official thoughts, I had made these chapters and was not pleased with how short they were, so I figured fuck it and made them all one long chapter. Sorry for any confusion.


	43. Chapter 43

_**43} A replacement chapter.**_

Three days had passed since Onyx had challenged Emerald to the fight. Emerald, with the much appreciated help of Pearl, had decided to not let himself panic over this fight. Even when Steven told them about the cameras. He heard the explanation and shrugged it off. If he let himself panic, then he would be useless in the fight. The only course of action for him then was to remain calm, since besides his past, he had no reason to fight Onyx. Pearl and Emerald were both walking through town, giggling as they spoke.

Pearl: You cannot be serious.

Emerald: Swear to Xenu. The man, literally burnt water the first week I lost my memories. I know because I was this close observing it. [He swiftly went in and kissed Pearl passionately, earning a blush from the pale gem.]

Pearl: Oh! *laugh* Don't do that! [She hid her blush best she could, but her smile betrayed her.]

Emerald: Oh you know you love it.

Pearl: *snort* No! [She blushed harder trying to hide her laughter.]

Emerald: C'mon. Let me see that beautiful smile and your adorable blush.

Pearl: Stop. [She laughed as he kept pecking her face half begging her to stop hiding her face.] Alright fine, here it is. [She grabbed his face and tried to kiss him, but wound up sticking her tongue up his tongue, causing her face to turn a deep blue as Emerald started laughing his ass off.]

Emerald: *as he laughs* Yo- You need some help with your aim there captain?

Pearl: [She turned away from him, blush still on her face.] (Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod..)

Emerald: Oh now Pearl. Loke at me honey buns. [She looked at him with an annoyed pout.] I'm just teasing you love. Let me help you out here.

He cupped her face and gave her a deep, passion filled kiss. They both found a bench and continued to make out right there. Emerald held her head and looked right into her eyes with all six of his. Her hands roamed all over his back. After a few minutes, Amethyst walked by and made herself known.

Amethyst: Blegh.. [The two gems stopped making out long enough to see the purple gem.] Could you two BE any sappier?

Emerald and Pearl looked at each other and gave an evil look. Amethyst gave a confused expression.

Emerald: Sure we can purple one.

With that said, they went back to making out, but with a difference. Emerald laid Pearl down on her back and was on top of her, and now they kissed open mouthed and made as many sounds as they could. When Emerald began to, for lack of a better term, give Pearls tongue a blowjob and mock hump her, Amethyst began to cringe.

Pearl + Emerald: *laugh*

Amethyst: Huh?

Emerald: We've been waiting for a little over a month to do that! *laugh*

Pearl: Look at your face! *laugh*

Amethyst: Oh ha ha, very funny guys. Just laugh at my expense. I WAS looking for you guys to see if you wanted to hang out, but if you're just going, to.. Uh, guys?

The laughter had died out. Emerald was still on top of Pearl, upper left hand holding himself up, lower left rubbing her hip, upper right grasping the edge of the bench, and his bottom right was caressing her face lovingly. They both looked at each other. A calm look washed upon them.

Amethyst: GUYS!

Emerald: Uh? Wuzzat? [He and Pearl both looked at Amethyst.] *sadly* Oh right, you're here.

Pearl: Was there anything you needed Pearl?

Amethyst: Yeah! I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. Garnet is with Diamond discussing fashion, and Onyx is showing Steven some show.

Emerald: Huh? What show?

Amethyst: Uh, I think it was called.. Draw to nether.

Emerald: Draw to nether? Wait a- Do you mean Drawn Together?! [He promptly got off the bench and was now standing.] Are they watching right now!

Amethyst: No. He said he needed to grab it from the ship. Though they're probably watching it now. Why? You seen it?

Emerald: The fu- I'm gonna kill that asshole! [He gave a powerful thrust of his legs towards the beach house.]

Onyx and Steven were both in the living room, unaware of the fury known as Emerald.

Onyx: Are you ready Steven!?

Steven: Yeah!

Onyx: Onyx said are you ready!?

Steven: Yeah!

Onyx: ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR FIRST GROWN UP SHOW! [He held out the dvd in his hand.]

Steven: Yes I am!

Onyx: Then let's get this party star- [Emerald busted through the door and gave a powerful kick to the grey gems chest faster than it took for the sound of the crash of the door to occur. The dvd fell and Emerald used all four swords to slice right through the.. Wait what are dvds made of specifically? I can figure some kind of plastic, but still. Either way, the remnants clattered to the ground.] Ow.. What the heck? Huh? [He looked at the mess below Emerald. Then he saw Emerald.] Emerald? How long have you been there?

Steven: What're you doing?

Emerald: DRAWN TOGETHER! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Steven: Ow!

Onyx: What? The kids old enough to watch this kind of stuff.

Emerald: Steven, go find Amethyst and Pearl now. Onyx and myself need to talk in private. [He gripped his swords so tightly his knuckles showed.]

Steven: Uh.. Yeah I needed to talk to them anyway.. [He saw the anger in the green gems eyes aimed right for Onyx. He ran out to look for the others, in hopes of stopping his friends from killing each others.]

Emerald: Drawn Together. The show with more gay jokes than Jeff Dunham roasting

Neil Patrick Harris.

Onyx: So? What's wrong with gay jokes?

Emerald: More offensive swings at other cultures than South Park, and none of the talent to properly pull any of them off. [He began to walk to the bulky gem.]

Onyx: *sigh* What are you one of those people who say that-

Emerald: Enough nudity to rival a porno.

Onyx: Oh come on! The episode where Waldor is surprised by Xandirs dick is hilarious!

Emerald: Enough gore to make the saw movies jizz.

Onyx: Oh like Steven has never seen violence before.

Emerald: Put all of that together and what do you get?

Onyx: Emerald. My brother. [He began to back up until he was against a wall.] The boy needs to grow up eventually. If not, then you all failed as *choke* [Onyx could only see Emeralds eyes of pure anger. But when he felt pressure on his throat, he looked down and saw that Emerald had grabbed his throat and was choking him to death. Assuming you CAN choke a gem.] *ekh* go...

Emerald: *growl* Of all the dumb, idiotic things, this has to be one of the dumbest and most idiotic. [As he lifted Onyx an inch from the ground, he remembered the time Pearl told him about the time Steven almost aged himself to death because he felt as though his age was becoming an issue.] *sigh* (Maybe I'm over reacting. I doubt this guy even knows about the incident. It's not like he would intentionally put him in danger if he did.) Hm. (Maybe we do coddle the boy to much.) [He let go of the large gem, who was now gasping and coughing.] Just don't do it again alright? Alright. [The rest of his swords dissipated and he walked away. He stopped at the door and grumbled over the damage he caused.]

Onyx: *cough* It was over THAT incident, wasn't it?

Emerald: Uh huh. Right. [He was not paying attention.]

Onyx: Where he almost killed himself through his age. [Emerald was now paying attention. He picked himself up and was standing.] Of course it was. You know when Amethyst told me about that day, it didn't surprise me much. Especially considering how much the pale one and that flab of a father he has.

Emerald: *sharp gasp* [He summoned a sword.]

Onyx: You know what the boy needs? He needs more people like me! He needs someone with more awesome than anyone can handle. Granted you have those like Amethyst and Garnet, but they have to much love in their hearts to let him get hurt. That will be his down fall.

Emerald: And how, pray tell, do you figure that?

Onyx: *scoff* Because Onyx grew strong because Onyx was in a cave for the last twenty years, seeped in my darkest hatred and sorrow. Steven needs to coat his heart stone and know true pain. So after Onyx smacks you like the bitch you have become, Onyx will take him under my wing and show him true pain.

Emerald: What? [Anger became far more present in his voice at that point then when he found out about Drawn Together.]

Onyx: Yep. No friends. No father. None of the other gems. Not even Diamond. He will know nothing outside crippling loneliness and physical pain. Then he will become the mightiest warrior in the universe. Maybe then he will be worth anything.

Emeralds eyes shot open. His eyes had nothing in them except for a level of hatred and anger that can not be measured by modern science. His hand shattered the handle to the sword he was holding to dust. His anger became so powerful that the mayor shit himself many miles away. His gem began to glow at the height of this anger.

Onyx: Heh. Yes, no more of this sissy stuff you and the other have been teaching him. *pfft* No wonder he's so weak. [Emerald donned his armor, but this did not deter Onyx so much as intrigue him.] Oh, that's a new look for you. What, are you mad bro? Huh? You mad little man?

Emerald: *demonically* I am not you brother. I fear nothing from you. [He was now face to face with him. His eyes still visible.]

Onyx: (What!? I can't move!) Oh really now? (Is this fear?) Why don't you prove it pussy? (I have never felt fear before.. It excites me!)

Emerald: *demonically* I would prefer to smack you around the battlefield like a ragdoll.

Onyx: (Yes, get mad. I want to fight you at your best.) That so? [He wanted to walk around Emerald menacingly, but all of his energy was directed to not showing any fear in his voice, so he was unable to move from that spot.] How about we up the ante? I win, I get Steven, and you leave this island forever. And you get..?

Emerald: *64.37% normal* I win, you stay out of Stevens life unless granted permission. I win, you never speak to me again you pitiful worm. No, your not even worth my pity. You are nothing more than a stain on the book of life. A stain I will wipe off the pages of the book of life in four days.

Steven had just then entered with Amethyst and Pearl in tow. They all saw Emerald in his armor, and Emerald took notice and let the armor fade.

Emerald: You wanted my ire, you got it. You will not live long to regret this. [He left all four of them and rushed to his home. He had training to do.]

Onyx: *scared* Oh thank god.. *sobbing* [He smiled as he was on his hands and knees crying.] My brother has returned. *laugh crying*

Pearl: What? Onyx, what did you say to him?

Amethyst: I don't think I've seen anything alive that mad before.

Steven: Onyx? Are you okay?

Onyx: Yes.. Yes I am.. I'm sorry Steven.. So sorry..

Pearl: What did you say to him? You don't appear harmed.

Onyx: He came here because of his concern for Steven.. I played on that, and invoked his anger. I told him if I won, then I would ruin Stevens life in order to try and make him stronger..

Steven + Amethyst: What?

Onyx: I told him that the loneliness he and I have suffered, would make Steven stronger. That I would do everything in my power to make you my friend, feel that pain.

Steven: Wha- You wouldn't do that right?

Onyx: Of course not. I pray you never know what it is like to be so utterly destroyed by that kind of darkness? To lose everything and never know happiness. [Tears began to pour from his eyes.] I do.. I do because I failed my family when they needed me most. I know because when it was my time to shine, I failed my family in every way possible.. As does he.. No memory of those who loved him. No memory of those who surrounded him and gave him praise. His only memories being of loneliness and loss. Can you imagine that kind of pain? We do. He does not want you to know that pain, and I used that to make sure he would never hold back against me. I need to know if I have surpassed him. I need to know that I'm not just some worthless whelp who can't hold onto those he cares about. I need to test my strength against the single strongest warrior I know. If not.. Then I'll go crazy. So I'm sorry Steven.. But I needed to do what had to be done.

Pearl: (What could have happened, to make him so.. This?)

Onyx: I had to..

* * *

Next chapter, boom! So the creative juices flowed after I marathoned Drawn Together. I was also reading another fanfic about said show [very small amount] and thought about how Emerald would react. The first draft in my mind was far more tame. But as I was typing, the entire scenario came to me. The fact that I already had Onyx hold Emeralds past hostage showed that Onyx was desperate for a fight. So why hold a past he doesn't remember over his head, and why not target the life he has now after so many years of sorrow. I figured this since Onyx most likely heard that Emerald was calm throughout the ordeal, he had to find some way to up his game.

This next part is mostly a response to a guest who commented on chapter 42, but also me venting about my hatred for a personal trait. First off, thanks to the people who favorite, follow, and even comment. It means a lot. Second, the reason I update is because there is one thing I HATE about myself. That is procrastination. I will go into something full force and then lose all interest. That is the reason I didn't go to college. I was pumped during highschool, but then during the end of my senior year I thought, 'Meh. Why bother?' I do that with a lot of things. There are a couple other fanfics in my laptop, as well as some stuff I have in ms paint that I had big plans for, but never finished or got around to them.

I am pissed by this. I hate that part of myself that has no energy or drive to do anything. I went into this expecting to just lose interest like all my other stuff, but I've actually surprised myself. The fact that I can have any pride in what I do says a lot. So I will continue this fanfiction, and I will give it a proper conclusion if it kills me. And spoilers, that conclusion ain't coming soon!

*phew* But at any case; I will most likely be updating and adding newer chapters during the weekends, get stuff I need taken care of during the week out of the way. Any future chapters will have a minimum of 1500 words [including end of chapter rants like this] even if I have to talk about cheese. So, tell me what you think and know that anything you have to contribute is of great appreciation to me. Tell me if I need to improve and I'll do my best to improve.


	44. Chapter 44

_**44} I'm on a roll now! ):D**_

Pearl Decided to go look for her boyfriend. She figured his superior speed would make him hard to keep up with. But she was surprised to find Emerald had changed back into his armor and was running, not to his home, but elsewhere. Pearl had less trouble chasing after th green gem as he was jumping over cars and twirling around any person so as not to crush them. Pearl did the same, and questioned where he was going. Her question was answered as they entered the city dump. Emerald begins to roar loudly as he begins to slash randomly at anything he sees. A car, some trash bags, an old television set, and everything else.

Emerald: GLAM SHI NIBBLU MUMNUP PURP NURP JYTTEH GMIOP FLOAB! [Um.. I dunno.]

Pearl: Ryokki!

Emerald: Huh? *animatistic growl* [He leapt forward blades raised high. Pearl just stood there unphased. When he saw the worry in her eyes, his swords and armor disappeared entirely. He stopped right in front of her, his face in front of her face.] P-Pearl.. I-I.. I almost-

Pearl: *shh* [She placed her finger on his lips. She gave a sincere smile.] You would never hurt me.

Emerald: You don't know that..

Pearl: Your anger was brought on by Onyx' lies about his intentions for Steven.

Emerald: Wha.. Lies?

Pearl: He wanted you to get mad. He was on the ground sobbing, saying how he wanted to fight you at your best. He said he used the loneliness from his past, and from yours, in order to get a reaction from you. He wanted you to feel that kind of anger. He wanted you to remember your pain and put Steven in your place.

Emerald: Ah.. That.. I.. [His eyes went from place to place as if he couldn't process this.] But..

Pearl: Yeah.. Cheap shot I know. *sigh* I just figured you deserved to.. know?

Emerald: I- I- I.. [His eyes began to tear up.] *gasp*

Pearl: Ryokki? Are you okay?

Emerald just looked at her and began to cry. He grasped her shoulders as his knees began to lose strength. His eyes teared up more and more as he began to bawl. Pearl saw this and got to her knees holding him close to her. He cried loudly as his tears fell on her shoulder.

Emerald: I- I can't go back to that Pearl! *crying*

Pearl: Ryokki, calm down please.

Emerald: Th-the anger I felt! The anger I feel! I don't want to back to that! *whimper* I can't go back to my life before you.. Before the life I have because of you! *crying*

Pearl: [She held his head to her and tried to comfort him best she could.] It's okay Ryokki. You won't be. I promise.

Emerald: [His tears threatened to drown him as he talked.] I- I don't know that.. Everyday I fear losing you.. I fear going back to my lonely life in the forest.. I fear that I will lose everything because of my actions.. I fear I will do something so batshit dumb, most likely out of the heat of anger, that I will lose everything and it will be no ones fault but my own..

Pearl: Like your father? [Emerald nodded his head yes and gripped her tighter.] Ryokki, listen to me now. If I'm to be honest, there is a chance you may lose us. There is also a chance I'll lose you. You're the only one I've ever been able to say 'I love you' in a romantic sense. You are one of the strongest people I know. [He pulled himself to look her in the face.] But I do love seeing your more vulnerable side. It lets me know that you are more than what you seem. You may be afraid to show your deepest emotions.

Emerald: Because if I do, I may hurt you..

Pearl: *giggle* Well you tried and failed at that once remember? You always try to divert the conversation to have it about me, making me feel important. [Emeralds upper right hand caressed her cheek.] I will be here for you, as you have been here for me. Onyx used your past to hurt you, and that does not sit well with me. I will be here as a shoulder to cry on, as well as your training partner. He's trying to get into your head, and the Ryokki I know would not let that happen without consequences.

Emerald: Pearl I.. Well.. Yeah.

Pearl: He wants you to get mad? Get mad. He wants you to fight at your best? Don't disappoint. He wants to get his butt handed to him? Fulfill his wish.

Emerald: (My god..) [He closed the short distances between their lips and kissed Pearl tenderly. She kissed back as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He broke the kiss, a face of hope washed over his face.] Doy las gracias a los dioses que han decidido que me bendiga con su existencia.. [I thank any gods who have decided to bless me with your existence..]

Pearl: *laugh* *softly* I thought you didn't know any Spanish.

Emerald: *softly* I learned.

We cut to an hour later. Diamond and Garnet had just returned and were concerned about the busted door. They rushed in and saw Onyx passed out. Steven and Amethyst were trying to wake him up.

Garnet: What happened?

Steven: I don't- We were going to- And then..

Emerald: I think I can explain. [All eyes on the green gem, who had a sleeping Pearl on his back.] You see, I heard he was going to show Steven a very inappropriate show, and I over reacted big time. I mean BIG TIME. I admit this. But then Onyx took it up a notch by praying on my emotional baggage. This, needless to say, got me pissed.

Diamond: Uh.. The door?

Emerald: No that was because of Drawn Together.

Diamond: Drawn Tog- Onyx wanted to show Steven Drawn Together!? [He summoned a pole and hit Onyx hard on the head.] Do you want these people to kill us!? [He looked at Amethyst and Garnet.] Uh.. Don't look it up. You'll want to kill us.

Emerald: I already told Pearl. I even discovered a neat thing I can do with my gem, so Pearl has seen the entire series. It tired her out a bit.

Diamond: Of course the most motherly knows what this, DUMBASS, had tried to show him..

Steven: Seriously, what is the show about?

Garnet: You're not old enough yet. Give it three to four years. Steven, can you take Pearl to her room?

Emerald: Just point me in the right direction. After that, me and Diamond will take Onyx home. Let's go little dude.

Steven squinted his eyes but shrugged and lead Emerald to the door. This left Garnet and Diamond alone.

Diamond: So.. You know about Drawn Together?

Garnet: I've seen them all.

Diamond: Oh.. I would have figured you would have better taste then a show like that. I mean granted I'm a fanboy of Xandir and anything involved with him, but I have no real taste in anything outside what you are wearing and weither it's hot or not.

Garnet: I'm a fan of Foxxy, despite her faults.

Diamond: Really now?

Garnet: Yeah. She may be a whore, but she's got quite the flow going for her.

Diamond: Oh ho ho. Well then, whose your least favorite? Mine is Wooldoor.. I hate that fucking twit. What is he supposed to be a spoof of?

Garnet: I'd have to say Clara hands down. She's a bigot, and can get grating fast..

Diamond: Yeah, she's no Eric Cartman.

Garnet: *mock Cartman* Well screw you homo, I'm going home.

Diamond: *laugh* Spot on girl.

Garnet: Thanks.

Diamond: So how much Comedy central you a fan of?

Garnet: It's basically the only channel I've got in the tv I have in MY room.

Diamond: No kidding huh?

Garnet: And I don't think Drawn Together is without merit. Yes it is no masterpiece, at all, but it has moments. The episode with the cereal empire comes to mind. The scene I'm talking about is where you expect Wooldoor to just burst in immediately, but then he has a back and forth with the other guy.

Diamond: Yeah.. As much as I hate him, I do kinda like that joke. Even if it did go on for a minute.

Garnet: Yeah. *silence*

Emerald: Pearl is in her.. bed? Either way, let's get the lug to bed.

Diamond: Okay then.

* * *

So there it is. A fairly short chapter, and also, fight coming in the next chapter! :DDD

A quick profile on Emeralds fighting style. His speed is, and was always his main asset. He equips this with his intellect and his strength. His two pairs of arms allows his sword strikes power as well as speed. But there are also times where he will have a sword in all four hands for when he needs true speed.

Also I've been having Todd in the shadows reviews playing in the back ground as I write this. :D Yeah I usually have a lot of different things going on while writing. It's also pretty early in the morning as I write this..


	45. Chapter 45

_**45} A bitch gonna get slapped.**_

Emerald had been training for a few days. Pearl was able to convince Garnet to help as Amethyst and Steven were helping Onyx. Emerald had figured she would be the best way for him to learn how to deal with pure strength. Though the training was short, and Emerald had no doubt Onyx had been prepared for this, he figured he was as ready as he was gonna get. They were both at the battlefield. They both faced each other twenty feet away.

Emerald: Hey Rock head. I know about what you tried to do. so I just want to make this clear. I will not hold back for a minute. If only to deflate your ego.

Onyx: He heh.. Yes! The battle of the century, shall commence.

_**FIGHT!**_

Onyx was preparing an attack, when Emerald came at him full force.

Emerald summoned three swords. Two on either side of him and one in his mouth.

Emerald: Oni Giri!

Emerald came at Onyx with blinding speed and came hard with a power blow.

Onyx dodged and landed on his left hand, summoning a long handled hammer in his right.

Emerald: Tora Gari!

Emerald rushed at Onyx and twirled his blades.

Onyx was driven onto his back foot as he blocked the blades from making contact.

Emerald jumped back and began spinning the blades.

Onyx saw this as an opening and charged at him full force.

Emerald: Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!

Emerald slashed at Onyx as he charged.

Onyx used the hammer bit to block anything fatal, but his handle was cut in the process.

Emerald then rushed behind him.

Onyx twirled to face Emerald, remembering what he had told him so many times.

Emerald spun on his heel and rushed at Onyx.

Emerald: Toro Nagaski!

Emerald twisted his body and worked his way around Onyx' guard.

Onyx had braced for impact, and managed to suffer only minor injuries.

Emerald: Tasu Maki!

Emerald spun his blades and jumped high into the air.

Onyx was still on the ground assessing the situation as Emeralds image was blocked by the sun.

Onyx: Shit! Onyx had not anticipated this.. This just seems so, unlike Emerald. Hm.. Then again that might be the point. If Onyx can't defend against that kind of power then-

Emerald: Usaki Bari!

Onyx didn't take the time to turn around as he relied his guard to his back.

Emerald stabbed at Onyx' back many times.

He twirled so his blades were right in front of Onyx.

Emerald: Gazami Dori!

Emerald slashed his blades. One blade going down, the other going up.

Onyx was more annoyed than hurt.

Onyx summoned a hammer and struck down.

He expected the green gem to avoid it, not block it with the blade in his mouth.

Emerald: Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!

Emerald delivered a powerful upward strike that left a mark on Onyx' chest and knocked him flat on his ass.

Onyx flipped back to his feet as Emerald ran at him.

Onyx started to throw hammer at him.

Emerald: Karasuma Gari!

Emerald barely deterred from his path as he cut right through the hammers.

Onyx was running backwards, then he spun in place and decided to try and hit him in the face.

Emerald: Gyuuki Yuzume!

Onyx summoned another hammer and met the assault head on.

The force of the attack caused a gust of wind to blow around them.

Onyx went on the offensive by breaking the hold they both held.

The grey gem twirled the hammers in his fingers and began to clash them together while trying to get Emerald in the middle.

Emerald ducked and weaved as he let the conflict fuel his next attack.

Emerald: Ichi Gorilla. Ni Gorilla.

Emerald arms became thicker as he dodged one attack and then jumped back.

Onyx holds the hammers close to his hands, as he planned to use his full force to try and end it.

Emerald: Nigori-Zake!

Two of Emeralds blades met Onyx' hammer punches.

The third blade, Onyx caught with his teeth.

They both looked into each others eyes.

Onyx felt the same excitement as the day he scared Onyx shitless.

Onyx used that adrenaline to crush Emeralds blade with his bite, as his other blades shattered as well.

Emerald used the weight of the blast to push him back as he jumped and flipped in order to catch his breath.

Onyx roared as he clanged his hammers together.

Emerald simply set aside his broken blades and summoned three new ones.

Emerald: Hyo Kin Dama!

Emerald bolted for Onyx.

Onyx met his charge.

Onyx raised the right hammer, and was ready to surprise him with the left one.

But as Onyx threw the hammer down, Emerald spun to the left, and got his right side.

Emerald had pierced Onyx' skin and there was slight bleeding.

Onyx simply smiled like a mad man.

The two gems faced each other again.

Onyx yelled as he ran at Emerald swinging wildly.

Emerald: Daibutsu Giri!

Emerald used swift strikes to to either block of redirect Onyx' attacks.

As it stood, Onyx had a distance advantage, as well as the strength advantage.

Emerald: Taka Nami!

Emerald pushed Onyx back and rushed him as he stumbled.

Emerald: Sai Kuru!

Emerald spun around and slashed Onyx repeatedly.

Onyx expected this and held his guard.

Onyx landed on his hand and gave a spin kick to Emeralds face.

Emerald was knocked to the ground as the sword in his mouth slid across the ground.

Onyx decided to take the defensive.

Emerald was unmoving.

Onyx knew this was a trap, but figured the fight would not progress until he sprung it.

Onyx ran at him full speed and threw a hammer as hard to the ground as he could.

Emerald swiftly jumped out of the way, and mounted an assault.

Emerald: Nitoryu Jai: Rashomon.

Onyx used the hammer in his other hand to strike the ground and lift him in the air.

He spun as he avoided Emeralds attack, hitting the green gem in the back.

Emerald screamed as he was sent flying.

He tumbled face first, before stumbling to regain footing as he was sent back.

When he got to his feet, Onyx ran at him with a hammer in each hand.

Onyx: I've seen One Piece too! Watch! Nitouryuu, Nigiri..

Onyx rushed at Emerald, but stopped as he had his hammers aimed at his crotch.

Emerald held his blades in defense as Onyx shouted 'Tourou!' and drew his hammers upward with great force.

Emerald was sent into the air as Onyx jumped with his hammers above his head.

He brought those hammers down with a thunderous weight as he shouted 'Otoro!'.

Emeralds swords cracked as he was pushed to the ground.

The ground below him splitting as his vision left him for a minute.

Emerald saw that Onyx was still not on the ground, so he used the last of the strength that his swords had to push him away.

Emerald got on his feet, summoned three new swords, and rushed Onyx again, despite the pain.

Emerald: Hirameki!

Onyx: [He blocked the attack.] Hah! That the best you got?

Emerald: Samon!

Emerald broke the blade lock and slashed at Onyx' left arm. {I think his gem is on the right.}

Onyx' arm was numb and cut up, but he was still able to use it.

Onyx then kicked Emerald in the ribs.

Emerald coughed and wheezed.

He tumbled and jumped into the air.

Emerald: Maguma!

He struck down, trying to stab Onyx with his blades.

Onyx stepped to the side and gave another kick.

Emerald smiled as he dodged the strike.

Emerald: Dai Gekken!

Emerald gave a strong slash to Onyx' chest.

Onyx simply dropped his hammers and caught both swords with bare hands.

Onyx: You may be twice as fast as me, but Onyx is three times stronger than you!

Emerald let go of the blades and spit out the one in his mouth.

Onyx shattered the swords in his hands.

Emeralds face took the look of panic.

Onyx pressed this, thinking Emerald had used up all the tricks he had.

Onyx came at him hard.

Emerald danced around the attacks as Onyx blindly swung his hammer at the green gem.

But something was wrong.

As Onyx was striking blindly, Emerald began to laugh and smile.

The grey gem had no clue why, until Emerald jumped hight into the air and held his hand to his gem as it glowed.

Onyx was confused, until he looked around him.

What he saw made him realize that he was never in control of the fight.

Throughout the conflict Emerald had been throwing shuriken into the air, out of Onyx' vision.

When the fight was drawing to its conclusion, Emerald had led him to where all the shuriken had grown giant and littered the field.

He looked at the man who was once his brother.

Now, even without his memory, he had played Onyx like a violin.

Onyx: That's the Emerald I know.

Onyx just accepted his defeat, and spread his arms wide.

Emerald threw 100 shuriken at least.

They all bounced off their metal brothers and flew in random directions as they grew large.

Onyx smiled, took the brunt of the attack, and his body then retreated to his gem to recover from his wounds.

The fight, was now over.

Emerald was left panting as he held his side. He coughed a bit of green blood.

Emerald: Yo Steven! Think you can find us? I didn't really keep track of where we went?!

* * *

Chapter 45 out of the way, and with an epic fight scene to boot! :D I kinda thought this was longer. :P

Also, yes Emeralds attacks are all based off of Roronoa Zoros own attacks. Seriously, look up Zoro attacks on youtube and you'll find an 11 minute video detailing his attacks.

Yep. Gonna stick to writing on the weekends unless inspiration occurs on the week days. Here's to finally learning about Emeralds past in a future chapter. Two at the least, four at most. I might want to put the entire thing in one chapter, or just spread it out like when Pearl met Emerald. Probably the latter.

All hail our aquatic overlords.


	46. Chapter 46

_**46} What happened while Onyx was recovering.**_

Emerald: Yo Steven! Think you can find us? I didn't really keep track of where we went?!

Onyx was right when he said that the blue orbs would broadcast the fight. The orbs had the fight shown on channel 7 from the best angles. Onyx and Steven had set up fliers to tell people to tune in. Steven and the gems as well as Lars and Greg were all huddled around the tv in the beach house eating popcorn when Emerald called out. Steven then rushed to the portal.

Amethyst: I'm coming with you Steven!

Pearl: *phew* Thank god he's okay..

Lars: *chewing* You had any doubts?

Greg: I did. Guy was huge!

Lars: Aren't you friends with him?

Greg: Doesn't mean I can't be worried.

Lars: Still, have some faith in the guy. [chomping] Wish that fry guy would bet money on Onyx. I would have made bank.

Greg: Wait what?

On the tv, Steven and Amethyst both found Emerald, who was holding Onyx' gem. Steven then pulled out a device and the cameras shut off.

tv: IT'S WACKY INFLATABLE ARM TUBE MAN! IT'S WACKY-

Lars: Bleh. I'm gone.

Shortly after Lars left Steven, Amethyst, and Emerald entered the room.

Emerald: What up?

Pearl: Ryokki! Oh god, are you okay?

Emerald: Little sore but other than that I'm fine.

Pearl: Yeah because you went and decided to pull off those bullshit- Let's talk out of ear shot.

Pearl and Emerald both went into her room to talk.

Emerald: *whistle* Nice place. Better than mine. Ya know I keep finding weird stuff in my home. Stuff I assume would be useful for blackmail had it all not occurred 100 years ago.

Pearl: You're sore because you decided to pull off those bullshit moves.

Emerald: Huh? Oh yeah that. Well so what? Thanks to that, Onyx had trouble keeping up and had no idea what I was going to do.

Pearl: And what if he did get out of the way of those shriken? Huh? What then?

Emerald: Well I-

Pearl: I'll tell you what would happen! You would have been seriously hurt! *growl*

Emerald: Pearl I expected him to dodge, or at least try.

Pearl: WHAT!?

Emerald: First- Deaf now. Second- The plan was to finish him off with attacks that I'm used to giving. I figured he would assume I'd go for another attack from a cartoon, and then surprise him by using one of my own tactics. The fact that he decided to take all of those things at once is shocking to say the least. Almost as shocking as when Diamond somehow got the numbers of every man in Quedlinburg.

Pearl: I don- Wait what?

Emerald: [He was almost as shocked at what he said as Pearl was.] I.. I have no idea how- My god.

Pearl: Ryokki. Did you..?

Emerald: I- I've no idea. It was almost out of instinct. Maybe its something Diamond did often.

Diamond: I RESENT THAT!

Emerald and Pearl turned to see the pale gem duck.

Amethyst: *softly* Did he see you?

Diamond: *softly* I don't think so.

Steven: *softly* I'll check. [He peeked behind the rock they were all behind.] *normal* Yep. They saw us.

Amethyst: *ssh* *softly* Hod do you figure?

Emerald: Because we're both right here and we can hear you.

All three of them froze. A minute of silence passed before Emerald spoke again.

Emerald: Pray tell what you're doing?

Amethyst: Uh..

Emerald: *sigh* Well, I'm gonna go home and rest. Been a long day. [He kissed Pearl on the cheek.] Catch you later babe. You guys keep me posted for when Onyx comes back.

Pearl: Take care babe. [He waved as he walked out. Her full attention was then directed to the three little spies.] Well?

Diamond: Uh.. Well can you blame us? These two are curious little monkies, and I spent thirty years with the man and I've never seen him as happy as when he is with you. I like seeing him happy almost as much as you do. You been doing anything else?

Pearl: *growl*

Diamond: [He threw up his hands and closed his eyes.] Your right. We'll talk dirty details when we're out of earshot of Steven.

Steven: Hey!

Pearl: *loud and gry growl*

Amethyst: I think you got her angry..

Emerald left the beach house and headed home with the express intention of sleep. It was a simple walk home, though he did sense a few more eyes on him than normal. His vision began to go in and out. He attributed this to his fatigue and wounds. He rubbed his closed eyes and when he opened them, he saw what he could only describe as a german village. He shook his head and everything returned to normal. He rushed home and flopped into bed. When he finally fell asleep, his dream seemed very familiar to him.

He was in a town. It seemed as though it hasn't been touched by time in centuries. His breathing was heavy as he passed by faces he could almost recognize. He felt as though he was swimming in glue. They would wave at him and smile as he walked. He had no idea where he was even walking, as though he were on auto pilot. He could hear people talking under their breath, but he couldn't make out what they said. He came across a woman he thought he could talk to.

Emerald: Hello ma'am? Where am I?

?: mH? dlaremE olleh hO. uoy era woH?

Emerald: Uh.. Okay then. [He looked the woman up and down. She was pink in color. From her skin to her clothes. He also saw a gem on her stomach.] You're a gem.

?: *reverse laughter* seY. ma I. ydaerla taht wenk uoy tuB.

Emerald: Huh.. Maybe Onyx hit me harder than I thought.

?: niaga ffo gnifoog owt uoy erA?

Emerald: Okay, more gibberish. Can you give me a name? Preferably of this village.

?: *reverse laughter* My name is Rose.

Emerald: Gah! *panting* [He awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. He looked around to see that the sun was still up. He then checked the clock he kept next to his bed.] It's not even noon yet.. *sigh* This is gonna be a long day..

{This is me padding out the chapter by the way.} Emerald decided to just chill out. He didn't have plans that day because of the fight, and figured some 'me' time would be good for him. He flipped through the tv channels and found out that the mayor was very sick with an unknown disease. The reporter said it might be Ebola, but the symptoms he listed weren't even close. Emerald rolled his eyes and changed the channel, knowing that douche bag of a mayor would enjoy his position a few years longer now.

Emerald: Hm.. Maybe I should run next time around. Show that asshole a thing or two. Then again, the town hasn't burst into flames yet, and that would take time away from Pemerald. Hm.. Is Pemerald a good name? Emearl? No.. PE? Bleh. Who needs to think about gym socks while making out? Pearyokki? Ryorl? Royal. King Emerald and Queen Pearl. What was I doing again? [He looked around and saw that his channel flipping continued even when he was talking. He saw a movie playing and shrugged.] Guess I'm watching a movie.

The movie was 'Look who's talking now'. He liked it well enough. It was cute. He especially liked the part where the baby said 'Dada.' When the movie was over he decided to tune out and see what was online. His eyes glowed as he fell into the realms of the internet. He found himself looking at the bing browser page. He then looked up some scientific journals. He was in the middle of reading some quantum physics when he heard a ping. A sound he mentally generated when he got an email. He checked it and found that someone sent him a link to a YouTube video. Bored he decided to check it out.

Emerald: Got nothing better to do.

He saw that it was a video of his fight against Onyx. He chuckled a bit. He saw that the video was popular. Then he saw the comments to the video. He saw that a lot of people were speculating about why they were fighting. Some thought they were fighting because they were simply violent people. Some thought it was staged. Some thought they were fighting over a woman. Emerald had to laugh at this.

Emerald: Yeah, like Pearl would ever go for a guy like Onyx.

There was one comment that caught his attention though. A YouTube named #Hashtag said, 'They just do that sometimes. Onyx always returns to his gem when Emerald beats him. I remember seeing them when I was a kid, and honestly I thought they died years ago. Good to know they're okay. :D' After that the video changed to a bored Emerald tripping a fumbling Onyx. Emeralds eyes stopped glowing.

Emerald: ... I- I need to go for a walk..

* * *

So how was your thanksgiving? Also I just realized a week ago that I got the inspiration for Emeralds look from Four Arms from Ben 10. :\ Seriously, thin him down a bit, take a few feet off him, clawed hands, add an extra set of eyes, green skin, cray cray hair, and a gem in the middle of his head. It is amazing what goes on in the back of your head when your not paying attention. Any how, tell me what you think.


	47. Chapter 47

_**47} Waiting to remember and the time in between [aka I suck at titles :P]**_

Emerald had spent a few hours walking around town. He had no idea where he was going, he just walked around randomly. After a while he check the time and he found it was still only 3:30. He was debating in his mind weither he should call Pearl and see what she was doing. He didn't wanna seem needy though. He then stopped by the fry shop. He had heard that Steven was friends with the owners boys and that the fries were good. Emerald didn't usually feel the need to eat, but he was curious about how it felt and tasted.

Emerald: Meh. Why not. I got nothing better to do. [He walked to the window and saw tapped the glass.] Hello? I'd like to buy your product. [He swore he could hear someone talking.] Hello? Anyone there?

Rolando: I'll be right there. [Emerald tapped his fingers on the counter.] Okay what can I- Whoa! You're Emerald!

Emerald: Really now? I thought I was Mayor Dewey. [He morphed into the mayor] 'Now silence and make me fries peasant.' [He puffed his chest in an exaggerated fashion.]

Rolando: *laugh* That's funny. Hold up. [He pulled out his phone and pressed record.] Okay, go!

Emerald: 'I like to present myself as a god, even though I'm a coward.'

Rolando: *laugh* Nice.

Emerald: 'I need to demine random people to hide the fact that I'm hung like a five year old.'

Rolando: Oh this is so going online.

Emerald: 'I have a crack team of nerds to tell me when I'm about to do something stupid like put a giant thing of ice-cream on display and then advise me to not do it. Then I ignore them and act all surprised when I finally realize that it was in fact, a stupid thing to do.'

Rolando: Oh god I remember that. *laugh*

Emerald: 'I also suck in bed, but not the good way. Foreplay is not my forte.'

Rolando: Nice. [He nods his head.]

Emerald: 'The only reason my wife stayed with me up until this point is because I've been stealing from the town treasury to pay her to stay with me as I wallow at her feet.' [He realized what he just said and then changed back to normal.] I was here to buy fries. I remember that now.

Rolando: Right then. [He put away his phone.] With or without cheese?

Emerald: Mn.. Yeah I could use some 80's magic. Hit me Whitesnake.

Rolando: *laugh* Cool. That'll be $6.50.

Emerald: Here ya go man. [He hands the blond a $10 bill.] So what's the news?

Rolando: Town is still weird. You?

Emerald: Hm? Uh, not much outside my recent fight. What do you mean weird?

Rolando: *pfft* You're a gem. You know.

Emerald: Uh.. I've only been here a few months. Granted a couple odd things have happened in the time I've been here. Weirder things happened in the forest I lived in.

Rolando: What? [He placed the bucket of fries in front of him.] You don't know?! I thought you gems all knew!

Emerald: The fuck? Dude, what is going on? [He ate a fry and twitched.]

Rolando: Hm.. [He squinted his eyes as he gave a questioning look.] How do I know you're not lying.

Emerald: What? What am I supposed to know?

Rolando: [He looked to either side of him and motioned Emerald to come closer.] Meet me at the peer. Midnight. Make sure you're not followed.

Emerald: Why? [He ate another fry as he listened.]

Rolando: Just go now. [He looked left and right as he slipped away.]

Emerald left and took his fries with him. He ate them and regretted it. He shivered at the feel of the food going down his throat. He threw the paper boat in the trash and questioned why anyone would eat. Okay he knew why humans ate. That's just biology.

Emerald: I have no idea how Amethyst and Diamond can put anything down their throats though. Hm. Maybe I should ask them why they do it. [He looked around and found himself lost. He then walked to the gems home and entered.] Hey Steven. Amethyst.

Amethyst: Huh? Oh, hey Emerald.

Steven: You here looking for Pearl?

Emerald: Actually I wanted to ask you two and Diamond a question. Why did Pearl say anything?

Amethyst: She said that I was more responsible than you.

Emerald: *mock laughter* No she didn't. If she were on drugs she wouldn't say that.

Diamond mimicking Pearl: Amethyst, you are more responsible than my boring boyfriend.

Amethyst and Steven were laughing, while Emerald threw shuriken at the pale gem who returned to his normal form.

Diamond: Okay! Message received. God, you are such a premadonna.

Emerald: Well maybe I wouldn't be if you would- Never mind. I have a question for all of you.

Amethyst: Oh oh oh! Do you need help figuring out your next date with Pearl?

At that moment Pearl was about to walk into their line of sight, but then ducked behind a couch.

Diamond: Oh I know this great place in Japan. Now there is a list but since you know me-

Emerald: Actually I just wanted to ask you all a stupid question that has nothing to do with Pearl. [Pearl was listening with interest. The others simply looked at him in confusion.] I just ate something for the first time in twenty years-

Diamond: Forty. There was that experience in Russia.

Emerald: Huh? [His eyes flashed and he saw himself vomiting. When his eyes stopped glowing he shook his head and continued.] Short version is, it felt weird. So I was wondering why you guys do it. Okay I can guess why Steven does it. Dopamine and stuff. But why you two?

Amethyst: *shrugs* It just feels weird and I love it.

Diamond: Huh? Why are you dragging me into this question? I don't eat either. Why do you think I'm so thin? [His gem glowed as he struck a pose and his gut grew five sizes. Steven laughed.]

Emerald: Huh.. I could have sworn you ate. I remember you putting stuff in your mouth at the least..

Diamond: [His eyes shot open as his gut disappeared.] Oh. *nervous laugh* Well its nice that uh.. Hey you're getting your memory back!

Emerald: Hm? Oh yeah. I've been getting snippets ever since I had a dream a few hours ago.

Steven: What kind of dream?

Emerald: Uh.. Can't really remember all the details. I think I saw your mom though.

Amethyst: What!? [Pearls ears perked up.] You saw Rose?!

Diamond: Who? Wait, what?

Emerald: Yeah so?

Steven: This is huge!

Emerald: Uh, no it isn't.

Amethyst: What did she look like!?

Pearl: (Why is my boyfriend having dreams about another gem?)

Emerald: Well, she was kinda tall, pink, her gem was in the middle of her stomach, just as Pearl would describe her to me.

Diamond: Oh my..

Steven: What did she say?

Emerald: Can't remember. All I remember is gibberish.

Diamond: Wait a minute. This woman, Rose was it?

Amethyst + Steven + Emerald: Yeah.

Diamond: Huh.. Wears a dress with a star over her gem? Control over plant life? Her weapon is a shield?

Emerald: You been talking to Garnet? We know this.

Steven: Yeah. What's up?

Diamond: We met her before. I think you before us.

Pearl: What!

Emerald + Steven: *surprised scream*

Emerald: How long have you-

Pearl: How did Emerald know Rose!?

Diamond: Uh.. I don't know how he knew Rose, but we, Onyx, Ruby, and myself met her twenty years ago. Not long after that the incident happened.

Emerald: Huh? So I met her before? Makes sense I guess.

Pearl + Amethyst: Huh?

Emerald: When me and Steven were trying to figure out Oozaru, remember when you put your spit covered hand on my gem Steven?

Diamond: Who?

Amethyst: Their fusion.

Diamond: Their what?

Steven: Yeah?

Emerald: I saw your mom appear before me, your voice and hers meshing. Right before Diamond appeared and told me to pull myself together.

Diamond: Huh?

Pearl: Wait you put what on his gem?

Steven: Really? Wow..

Emerald: I just figured I saw her because you are her as a physical incarnation.

Diamond: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

* * *

The first draft of this was much more dramatic and involved the Fryman family having a record of mental instabilities. Didn't feel right making that kind of a judgement call. So I just let this run wild. Now we have some more details and some confusion. So while they explain to Diamond what a fusion is, what happened with Steven, I will reread the entire story I have made. Meantime, I just saw the Nostalgia Critics review of 'Grandma got run over by a Reindeer', as well as the single greatest Christmas song of our generation if not of all time. Hear it for yourself, and try to deny its epicness.


	48. Chapter 48

_**48} Explanation stuff!**_

Emerald and Steven explained their end of exposition to Diamond. He explained to Amethyst that she should check on Onyx and that they would fill her and Garnet [should she ask] in on the details later.

Diamond: Oh.. Onyx will want to see this giant monkey. As do I. Also I had no idea about your mom.. Onyx wouldn't tell me anything about you outside you being half gem, and you being an awesome guy.

Emerald: Now it's your turn D. How do I know Rose?

Diamond: Well, all I do know is that when she came by the village you and her seemed to talk like old acquaintances. She came by to help us with a strange creature that kept sweeping by. [Emeralds eyes flashed, and he saw a large red bird with a gem on its chest swooping down and trying to take a small child.] She created some strange plants that attached onto the creature. It was defeated, and she left.

Steven: Well that was short..

Diamond: She was only there for a couple hours. Not much to tell.

Pearl: I see. So that's it? Nothing more significant?

Diamond: Nope. I know this because when I teased Emerald about this later, he told me that he was tas-

Emerald: Tasting pink..

Diamond: Um.. Yes. *gasp* Are you regaining your memories!?

Emerald: Uh.. I- I think so? Wait, pink means memories? Where did I come up with these color palates? What does indifference taste? Chartreuse?

Diamond: Uh..

Emerald: I WAS JOKING! God! How would I come up with the- What the why?

Diamond: I dunno. It all happened before you met me. Before you met Onyx at the least.

Emerald: Huh?

Steven: I don't understand.

Pearl: (Did I remember to clean the area?) ... *to herself* Yes I did.

Diamond: Yeah. You had your own thing for a while now. We've only known one another for fifty years. Thirty technically.

Emerald: Hm. Neat-o.

Diamond: That is when it all started.. I figure you picked up the she-beast in Italy what with the stories I heard some of the rude men I would meet some times in the back of certain restaurants.

Emerald: Pearl take Steven somewhere out of ear shot. [She picked Steven up and power walked away.]

Diamond: Yep. That's where you met Ruby. Where all the crazy can be traced.

Emerald: What do you mean by-

Diamond: Then you went to Spain and met Onyx.

Emerald: Let me finish.

Diamond: Then you guys met me in France. *sigh* I knew nothing of fashion then.. Ironic right?

Emerald: Yes that's fa-

Diamond: And then that biz in Morocco happened, where we all had to flee to Germany. *scoff* It was murder. Winter was in full swing. I was certain that I would have frozen solid if- Is that a giant pink lion?

Lion: *yawn*

Emerald: Huh? Oh yeah, he comes and goes as he pleases. Now what about Morocco?

Diamond: Uh.. Well, we- Huh. You never told us what you needed us to go to Morocco. I assume it was important.

Emerald: What happened?

Diamond: Um.. Sometimes a hole in the wall is just a hole..

Emerald: Oh..

Diamond: Yeah.. *exhale*

Emerald: *inhale* *clears throat*

Diamond: Mn..

Emerald: So..

Diamond: Yeah.. By the way, how has your day been going?

Emerald: Uh.. Can't complain. Went home and conked out. Woke up after the dream I mentioned, watched some tv, surfed the interwebs and came across a guy who I think knows the three of us.

Diamond: *gasp* The mob has found us!

Emerald: No I- Wait what mob!

Diamond: Oh relax honey, I'm just joking. Seriously though, who was this guy?

Emerald: Uh.. Well I saw that someone had uploaded the fight between me and Onyx, which has gone viral, and I saw a comment from a YouTuber named #Hashtag.

Diamond: Ugh.. I HATE hashtags. I also hate YouTube. Since the whole Google+ thing. It is so clear that they needed to push it or else they would lose money or whatever.. I hate how they removed the inbox. I had to do some digging before I found the messages thingy. I also hate how they censor or move stuff around. It is such bull crap. Why doesn't Google just censor everything. Hey Google! You can all go bleep a bleeping bleep until your bleeping out your bleeping bleep bleep bleeeep! *exhausted sigh* God.. It used to be India and China who were in a race to rule the world, but now they got competition from Disney and Google. Ya know I heard that Disney has been trying to buy the rights to Chris- Where's you go?

Emerald: Oh I'm over here. [He was sitting on the couch reading the news paper.] I figured it was gonna be a while when you were talking about the inboxes and shit.

Diamond: Na-ah-ah. I've been practicing. [That last bit was in a sing songy tone.] So this YouTuber, what'd he say? What have you found out?

Emerald: Well when I read the comment, which said and I quote, 'They just do that sometimes. Onyx always returns to his gem when Emerald beats him. I remember seeing them when I was a kid, and honestly I thought they died years ago. Good to know they're okay.' Then he put a little smily face on the end with the uppercase d.

Diamond: Hm.. What then?

Emerald: Well.. I decided I needed a walk, so I did. Passed by the fry shop, talked to one of the people who worked there.

Diamond: The kid or the chubby one?

Emerald: Chubby.

Diamond: The one who said that there was a gem conspiracy to suppress 'my' people?

Emerald: Huh? He said- Hold on. [His eyes glowed and he found Rolandos blog. He scrolled through it and found that the man was twelve flavors of crazy.] Huh.. So he is saying that there is a gem conspiracy to suppress gems.. Maybe he is on drugs.

Diamond: I don't think he knew I was a gem the way I was- My point is.. Wait what was my piont? Oh yeah we were talking about you and I jus- Continue.

Emerald: Oh uh.. I tried some fries after I talked with him. I'm actually supposed to meet him at the docks at midnight.

Diamond: Oh! We should totally mess with- I interrupted you again. Please go on.

Emerald: I ate some fries. Didn't like the feeling and thought to myself, 'Why would people want to eat?' Outside the usual reasons of course.

Diamond: Yeah. People needs to poop.

Emerald: Any way- What!? Ugh.. Okay remind me never to look through your web history.

Diamond: *scoff* Everytime I make that comment some one says that!

Emerald: ... So then I thought, 'Guess I should ask a gem why someone would eat.' And here I is.

Diamond: Am.

Emerald: Whatever. I knew I couldn't ask Pearl for obvious reasons.

Pearl: Yeah.

Diamond + Emerald: *girly scream*

Pearl: EAting is gross! *shivers*

Emerald: How do you..? God, you just keep getting sexier. [Pearl walked over and kissed Emerald.]

Diamond: Aw.. So adorable.

Pearl: Hey Lion.

Lion: ...

Steven: Lion! *laughter*

Emerald: Uh, why don't you go take lion for a walk.

Steven: Okay. C'mon Lion! *laugh* [And they leave.]

Pearl: So your day has not been so eventful yet. You wanna, go out somewhere?

Emerald: Anywhere so long as I'm with you.

Diamond: Oh I know this lovely place in Cuba. Fifteen years ago me and a buddy named Shawn went there to-

Emerald: *whisper* Wanna ditch him and just go for a swim?

Pearl: *whisper* Oh now that's just mean. You know he means well. Just look at him.

Diamond: -en we tested to strength of the bench. God he was sweating so hard! *laugh* After that we went to the-

Emerald: *whisper* You were saying before?

Pearl: *whisper* Oh now stop it. He's not that bad. [She looked to the left and saw him rubbing his nipples... Do gems have nipples?]

Diamond: All over my body. Hah! That was fun cleaning out I'll tell you what. *sigh* So after that we went down to the beach where Carlo was supposed to be. But he wasn't alone. No there were these-

Pearl: *whisper* I still say we should at least consider his offer. I'd like to see some other countries.

Emerald: *whisper* Yeah I see your point. Gotta be better than the forest.

Pearl: *whisper* Isn't everything?

Emerald: Hm.. [He looked to the right.]

Diamond: Oh lord those muscular gods were on my ass HARD! Thank Allah that Godzilla came by when he did.

Emerald + Pearl: Wait what? You mind repeating that?

Diamond: A-hah! You were not listening!

Emerald: Yes we were. Right sugar pie?

Pearl: Uh..

Diamond: Oh really? So then pop quiz; was the orgy before or after the one eyed man sold me that bootlegged copy of 'Dogcopter 3' Pearl!?

Pearl: ... We weren't paying attention.

Diamond: I could tell. [He motioned to the two gems. Pearl was lying on top of him with her hands on his chest.]

Pearl + Emerald: *laugh*

Pearl: Right, yeah..

Emerald: Dead giveaway..

The laughter died down and then Pearl got more comfy.

Pearl: So you were saying something about Cuba?

Diamond: Yes I was. Then I saw you climb on him when I got to the bench part of my story, so I decided to ad-lib it a bit. You missed the part where I was getting sprayed by 20-

Emerald: Okay buddy that's it for that.

Diamond: Bottles of honey. God, not everything is an innuendo with me. Geez, you guys are more paranoid than Billy.

Pearl: Who is Billy?

Diamond: *naughty laugh* Wouldn't you like to know. Now about this place I was talking about.

* * *

Watched Lion 3 and uh.. Pearl watches Steven as he sleeps.. Weird. Either way, hope you enjoyed this. :)

So my internet has been acting odd.. At first for most of the week it said I needed a cable to access the internet. Now Its fine for now. I don't understand technology.. -_-'

You can skip this part. It's just me bitching about my own disapointment with, well, myself.. Next chapter within the next week. Sunday at the latest.

I have been watching a show called Dude, That's My Ghost! for the past couple days.. Haven't heard of it? There's a good reason. I don't recommend the show unless your interested in bad brittish shows ripping off better nickelodeon shows [Danny Phantom mostly and El Tigre to an extent.]..


	49. Chapter 49

**_49} The forty ninth chapter. {TITLES ARE HARD! Also the reason I didn't post a chapter last week is that I'm a lazy bastard. :P}_**

After some dialog with Diamond, Pearl and Emerald decided that Cuba was not the place they wanted to go. They instead decided to go to somewhere else. When Emerald questioned where Pearl was taking them, she told him it was a surprise. Diamond giggled hard and his eyes sparkled more than Giffanys from Gravity falls. {Odd reference I know, but can you blame me?}

Emerald: [He stood on the warp pad.] So where are you taking me?

Pearl: You'll see.

The two love birds teleported away, leaving Diamond alone. While they were in the field of light, Emerald commented.

Emerald: I'm never going to get used to this.

Pearl: Hm?

Emerald: It feels like I'm falling.

The light faded, showing that they were in the middle of a dessert. Emerald gave a questioning look to his girlfriend. The pale gem simply smiled.

Pearl: C'mon. It's this way.

She motioned Emerald to follow her. He did so without question or haste. As they walked, he checked the time.

Emerald: (4:03 pm. It has not been 12 hours since my fight. Not nearly as long since my dream. Less time since only more questions rose. Hell of a clusterfuck today...)

They continued to walk onward. Emerald was ever curious about their destination. The dessert around him was large and empty, save the sound of wind that would whisk through the vast expanse. The sun beating down on them, but as gems they did not mind. They simply walked further into the desert, time passing with each step. The sun becoming to tired to stay in the air for much longer.

Emerald: We know where the warp pad is right?

Pearl: *cheerily* To the North.

Emerald was shocked. Not just by the idea that she knew where their ride home was relatively, but could even tell the direction. He expected terms like 'Left' 'Right' or 'Back there.'

Emerald: (God she's brilliant. Thank Crepitus I haven't mes- Wait a second.. Crepitus is the god of farts. Why would I be thanking him? Maybe to thank him for me not farting during inopportune times? Is Crepitus even a real thing? I don't see why the Romans would worship him. Modern frat boys and 14 year old internet trolls sure. They're about the same level of maturity.)

Pearl turned around and saw her love deep in thought.

Pearl: (I wonder what he's thinking about. Probably about me.) [Her cheeks glowed a deep blue at the thought.] (God I love my little deep thinker. If only I could peer into his mind..)

Emerald: (I think I read somewhere that the Pope made him up at some point. Can't remember which Pope or when this supposedly happened. I can see the Pope doing that though. I always hated his hat. South Park put it best when they figured that the original Pope was a rabbit. Okay it was a joke but still. South Park is a funny show. I wonder who they haven't made fun of yet.)

Emeralds mind rambled like that as they both walked. Pearl wondering what mysteries he was contemplating, while Emerald was trying to remember what Deadpool said in that one comic and then thought about how extremists tend to gain power they don't deserve, polluting the world to fit an outdated or useless idea of the world that in the end only benefits them and those within their circles. {I'm not just talking politics here either. There are people like that EVERYWHERE.} Then he was thinking about Cheese.

Emerald: *angrily* God I hated that twat..

Pearl: What was that?

Emerald: Uh.. Sorry. Thinking out loud here. Hey what's that?

Emerald pointed to the strange rock that jutted out of the sand. It was foreign to the desert and almost looked as though it should have been somewhere cold. They walked around it and saw that there was an opening leading to a cave inside the rock.

Pearl: We all came here one time to fight some fish thing. That was.. A nightmare. *shudder* But, the bright side is that this place is beautiful.

Emerald: Oh? Well I can't wait to see what's inside.

They both walked inside the mouth of the cave. Emerald had half expected stairs, but saw that it was just a simple climb down. Emeralds eyes glowed and he saw that it was a 5 story decent. An easy jump for him, but he decided against it and shrugged. When they got to the cave floor, Pearl lit a couple torches. She then grabbed his hand.

Pearl: Follow me.

Emerald was intrigued by the sense of wonder on her face. He held onto her hand and let her guide him through the cave. They passed an area that was covered with animal bones. They didn't appear to be new by any means, even if you were to take new and stretch it out to decades. He knew this because he looked into the past and saw that those bones were there 20 years ago. They came to another area where the bones were fresher. No more than 3 years old. He made a quick note of the scratches and crushed stone that littered the place.

Emerald: Hold on a sec.

Pearl: Hm? What is it?

Emerald: [Hiss eyes glowed for a moment.] *relieved sigh* Nevermind. This is just where you guys killed that thing you mentioned. Was worried for a sec. Continue.

Pearl chuckled and continued to lead him forward. After a few minutes of walking, a thought crossed her mind.

Pearl: What was the difference between Geralds and the Mayor?

Emerald: Excuse me?

Pearl: When you got mad about Geralds, you were ready to kill him with a calm domineer, but when you heard about the Mayor.. I heard you were a whirlwind of anger. What was the difference in the situation? N-not that I would have condoned you killing the Mayor! I wouldn't! Yes he had hurt me and I almost hurt him myself, but still! I- *sigh* I- I was- I was just curious is all...

Emerald: Hm.. The difference? Well, I was angry at the Mayor, and the thing with Gerlads was mostly out of instinct I think..

Pearl: [She stopped.] What do you mean? [She looked at him with a questioning and curious look.]

Emerald: (Sweet baby Jesus on steroids this is gonna be hard to explain..) Well, I love you. But you knew that already.

Pearl: It's still nice to hear. [She gave a smile and motioned him to continue.]

Emerald: Um.. Well, it was my love for you, and my utter bafflement at his arrogance that got me so fucking pissed off. I never expected him to hurt you the way he did. I never expected someone like him to be able to hurt anyone I care about. *sigh* However, I do expect something like that from Geralds. A result of our little tango over the years.

Pearl: I still don't quite understand. You're saying that you expect certain people to try and hurt me?

Emerald: Shit! No no I- *groan* Okay um.. Well, technically he didn't try and hurt YOU, so much as Steven. Okay that kinda came out- Just give me a sec.. [He took a moment to collect himself.] Okay. I have been a target of Geralds for years. Long before he sent in fucking tanks to destroy me. I was never a target of William. If anything, I was a resource for him. I was always vigilant about people like Geralds doing whatever they could to get at me. That's why I was much calmer when I found out that he was responsible for attacks directed at Steven. I've come to see him as a little brother, thus instinct dictates that I should protect him. It was completely out of left field for me when the Mayor talked down to you and tried to twist your thoughts to fit his schedule. Unprepared, my rage became far more visible than I could suppress.

Pearl: Really? Interesting.

Emerald: Right. Because I knew Geralds to be my enemy for so long, his involvement didn't phase me to the point it did when William messed up. Does that make any sense?

Pearl: So the Mayor shocked you and you got angry because of it?

Emerald: Uh.. *silence* Yes. Don't get me wrong here, I was still plenty pissed off when I found out what Geralds did! I- I- I just-

Emerald fumbled through the rest of his explanation. Pearl adopted a serious look, trying her best to hide the fact that she understood.

Pearl: (He is so cute when he's trying to figure out what to say.)

Emerald: It- Wh- Hamburger- I- *pfft* Please tell me you get what I'm trying to say..

Pearl: This way.

Pearl pointed in front of them. Only letting herself smile when he couldn't see her face. They walked for some time in silence. Emerald figured he made her mad and Pearl enjoyed the knowledge that it would only last a few moments. They both entered an area where a lake seemed to have formed throughout the millennia.

Pearl: [She turned to Emerald, showing her smile.] Blow out your torch. [She proceeded to blow hers out.]

Emerald followed her lead, and they were left in total darkness. Emerald needed only to wait a minute before the cave became alive with its own light. Emerald was amazed when he saw the cave become a brilliant multitude of combinations consisting of crimson and neon pink. He looked around his surroundings and took in the sight.

Emerald: Wow.. It's almost as beautiful as you.

Emerald turned to face Pearl whose eyes were locked with his. It did not take very long for them to take advantage of the romantic settings around them and closed the short distance between them. Their lips closed together in a deep, slow, and passionate kiss. Emerald used his arms to hold her close to him as Pearl held his face in her own hands. They both moaned in the others mouth, in total bliss due to who they were with. This kiss lasted for some time before they parted and looked into each others eyes. They just starred at one another, totally drunk on the others presence. Then Emerald eventually spoke up.

Emerald: *light chuckle* So how long you been waiting to pull this out? Seems like the kind of romantic spot you would go for.

Pearl: [She traced a finger on Emeralds chest as she spoke.] Oh, it was one of those places me and Amethyst had in mind while planning our third date. This was in our top five by the way.

Emerald: *laugh* No kidding eh? Well, its good that I go out every now and then.

Pearl: I figured you'd like it here. So, you wanna help me explore this place? I never got the chance last time.

Emerald: Well, it would be neat to make-out in every hidden area here.

Pearl laughed as they left to explore. They discovered that the lights were created by special rocks strone along the cave. They also found that the special stones that Emerald decided to call 'clarium' also came in three primary colors and morphed out from there. These colors are green, blue, and red. They were quite baffled by the fact that they reacted the way they did to outside light.

Pearl: Earth has so many mysteries.

Emerald: Like the pyramids. *laugh*

Pearl: No, that was a human accomplishment.

Emerald: Oh? Well, not surprising I guess.

Pearl: Humans like to underestimate themselves. Sad really. They're capable of so much.

Emerald: I blame those who profit off of ignorance. I heard of this one kid with dumb white hair who claim to be a psychic, but was really just spying on people. Wait was that a real person? Hm. Maybe I'm just remembering a cartoon I was watching.. [Pearl gave him a questioning look.] You know what. I think I fell asleep while watching Gravity Falls one day. Lil' Gideon is the kid I was thinking of. Great show. My favorite is the one with Giffany. Freaky as hell concept to beg- [Pearl put her finger on Emeralds lips.]

Pearl: You're rambling again sweetie.

Emerald: Oh.. I have a habit of that don't I?

Pearl: [She gave a loving smile.] Yes. Yes you do. I love those rants at times though. What's it like by the way?

Emerald: Ranting? Hm.. I can only describe it as a release of pressure.

Pearl: Really now?

Emerald: Yeah. Best I can put it really. Why what were you.. [The room they were in was a dark green to blue green combination. His thoughts trailed off when he saw different colored lights coming through a rock. The colors he saw were a light blue and purple.] What is that?

Pearl: Huh? [She turned to where Emerald was looking.] Huh. Maybe a hidden cave of sorts.

Emerald: Let's check it out. [Emerald walked over to a large boulder where the differing light was coming from.] Help me push this thing away.

* * *

So yeah.. One week late but here it is. :D Yeah I want to blame my computer, but the cause is me. '-.- I slept a lot last weekend, which is when I write, and didn't feel like doing much. So to make up for that, I decided to make this chapter longer than I usually try. :) I hope to continue at a steady schedule.

Be sure to tell me what you think. Did I do well? If no then how can I improve?

Also, Happy holidays folks. :D

As I write this last part something very odd is going on with the site. When I went to put in the text for the story and edit it in Doc manager, nothing came up. This is very peculiar. It also sucks for me. :-| It went away after a few hours. Odd to say the least.


	50. Chapter 50

_**50} Just something to distract.**_

{I have been hitting a snag with the Emerald and Pearl section of the story. So to make up for this, I decided to go into detail of the stories main baddies. Geralds and Janet Yun to be specific. Can't recall if I gave any intel on the one behind it all.. Well lets see what evil has been up to.}

Howard Geralds was sitting in a big, red, and very comfortable chair. He cleared his throat as he held in one hand a glass of scotch on the rocks and in the other a remote to the large screen television in front of him. He was flipping channels trying to find something to interest him.

Howard: No. *click* Crap. *click* Pass. *click* Dead to me. *click* Stopped being funny ten seasons ago. *click* I'd rather let E.T. sodomize me with a fork. *click*

Each channel was nothing but static. He was taking an experimental drug that Dr. Xié'è had prepared before his disappearance so he grew thick blonde wavy hair on his head. He had also shaven his beard, so that way if Emerald ever passed by him on the street, then he may not recognize him as the man who tried to kill him multiple times and had been responsible for his new home and loved ones being attacked a handful of times. One side effect of the drug was moments where he would relive moments of his life if they had any similarities with any current events.

Janet: Oh stop that Howard. You're just looking at static again.

Howard: [He shook his head and blinked, suddenly realizing she was right.] Yeah well, its your job to make sure I don't do anything repetitive!

Janet: I wouldn't need to if you didn't take those pills in the first place! Even Dr. Xié'è said they weren't ready yet.

Howard: So? If I take these pills now then shave my beard then Emerald will never find me. I'm already under the alias Bert Ernie while I'm here, so might as well have some nice hair to boot. [He threw the scotch in his face in an action akin to swallowing pills and then tried to drink the remote.] *smacks lips* How many times does this make?

Janet: If your counting this specifically, once. If your counting incidents like this, such as when I threatened to rip your dick off, then six.

Howard: Oh.. I uh- I regret taking these pills.

Janet: No shit pantless.

Howard looked down and saw he was wearing a suit up top, while he was wearing monkey pajama bottoms and had fancy dress shoes on his feet.

Howard: Uh.. Right. Say Mrs. Yun, why are you here anyway?

Janet: Ugh.. I'm not explaining it a seventh time!

Howard went to put on a proper pair of pants. While he's doing that, let me explain why Janet Yun is there. If you forget what she looks like, go see chapter 17. Janet had sought Howard out to see if he could give her any idea on who their employer was. The one they called 'Boss' would always contact them through third person means, and while their pockets were much heavier because of the advice they would receive. Weither it be the dirt on potential clients, or the practices on enemy businesses, the boss always seemed to have the exact knowledge they would need. The boss had even set Janet up with Dr. Xié'è to give her the robotic arm she had to replace the one she lost when she was a girl.

Janet: (If only he knew anything.. Then again, maybe he really does, but those pills are just making him to loopy to remember what I need to know. Either way, I'm getting desperate.) Say Howard.

Howard: Hm? What is it?

She had to be careful how she asked, since she had asked this many times before, all on today.  
1st time she asked- What do you know about 'Boss'?  
Answer- As much as you, not as much as Marik.  
2nd time she asked- What is Bosses objective?  
Answer- I don't ask why my pockets are as full as they are, and neither should you.  
3rd time she asked- Why were you told to attack Emerald in the Forest?  
Answer- *groan* Part of me wants to say, because all of the people he killed owed the boss money. Other than that, beats me.  
4th time she asked- You know much of what you know about gems from Boss, correct?  
Answer- Added with stories my pop pop would tell me as a boy, yes.  
5th time she asked- How did you come into contact with Boss?  
Answer- Same as you. Someone approached me.  
6th time she asked- What is the bosses fascination with gems?  
Answer- Don't know, don't care. Personally, I'm sick of gems. Give me gold or Silver any day of the week. *light chuckle*

Janet: Do you know if the boss is a man or a woman? I want to know what to get our employer.

Howard: How the hell should I know? Everytime we video chat his slash her face, there is just a picture of whatever. And the voice is always changed into something unrecognizable.

Janet: *growl* So of course, you know nothing. Fan-fucking-tastic..

Howard: Is that why you're here? To try and find out about our mysterious employer? [Janet shot him an angered look with those burning Pakistan green eyes.] How many times have-

Janet: Just, save it a-hole! Can you give me any kind of information? So far you have only given me information that any shmuck could tell me! Seriously, I could ask a random person on the street and they would tell me as much as you have..

Howard: Really? Anyone? I thought we were more secretive than that.

Janet: What? No I was- Fuck you. I'm out of here.

Howards television began to blink and ring. Meaning just as they were talking about their boss, their.. boss called. {Over repetition is usually a bad sign in writing correct?} Janet was beginning to panic. Boss specifically stated, 'Until you hear word from me, you are all incognito... None of you are to seek each other out, or have any communications outside immediate business or family members... keep your location a secret from any and every one.' If their boss knew she was there, she was dead. Janet ducked behind a bed as Howard answered without any pants.

Howard: *whisper* What's with that woman? [He answered the call.] *normal* Hello Boss.

Boss: Hello Howard. Hello Janet.

Janet popped up from behind the bed with a confused look on her face. Their bosses voice was not disguised, nor was the face blurred. Both Howard and Janet were both shocked and stunned {are those separate things?} at what they saw.

Howard: Uh.. Well, this answers a few questions.

Janet: Yet it raises so many more in the process.

Boss: *laugh* Yes, I suppose you are rather surprised by my appearance. Rest assured, all will be made clear in time. For now, know that my plans are coming to a head.

Janet: I- I- I- Why now?

Boss: Why? Well one, I know you've been asking about me since the incident where your boat lab got blown up. Two, we have enough resources to put my plan to the next stage. Mark is on his way to your location, and I will be there myself soon enough.

Janet: I see.. Well then, it'll be good to finally meet you in the fle- Well, it'll be good to see you in person.

Their boss didn't say anything. The television simply blinked out, leaving her and Howard to talk amongst themselves.

Howard: So..

Janet: Yeah..

Howard: Heh.. At least we, kinda know the gender.

Janet: And now we know why the boss knows so much about gems and the gem fascination.

Howard: Doesn't tell us anything else though..

A knock came at the door. Howard and Janet both figured that it must be Malik. They both looked at each other with many questions on their mind. One being, 'What plan does their boss have, that requires all the resources and man power they have?'

* * *

I decided to refer Geralds by his first name because spellcheck. Not a joke.  
Also, can you guess who the boss is? I do. :D I've had this planned since I first came up with the concept of Onyx. Also I've left some hints here and there.  
Ya know, I've been meaning to go back and re-read my entire fanfiction. All 50 chapters. But I've been lazy.. Should really consider doing that soon. In fact, I'm gonna do that. I'm going to read the entire story I've been creating from front to back. So if you don't get a new chapter by next Sunday, then that is the reason.

Tell me what you think


	51. Chapter 51

51} Meanwhile, at the hall of overplayed jokes!

Emerald: Help me push this thing away.

He pointed to the large boulder. Lights were shown around the edges that differed from the colors in the room they were in. Pearl walked to the stone to help him move it. It only took a few hard shoves before a hidden tunnel was revealed.

Pearl: Wow. This place is just full of surprises. Hm? [Her eye catches sight of some scuff marks on the floor.] Look at this. This rock has been moved more than once.

Emerald: [His eyes glow for a minute and then return to normal.] A man lives here. Down this hall in fact.

Pearl: Oh. Can you be more specific?

Emerald: He's 5' 9", thin, white, bald, and most likely 42. Wanna go say hi?

Pearl: I dunno Ryokki.. This is supposed to be just you and me.

Emerald: Well technically we're trespassing on his property. Best we can do is say hi and assure him we're friendly.

Pearl: Uh.. Yeah I guess that makes sense.

Emerald: That, and he hasn't been through this tunnel in three days, so lets move.

They both started walking. They enjoyed the pretty light show and began talking about what kind of person this mystery man might be. Pearl was hoping he would be a kind man with some interesting insights. Emerald joked that he might be a serial killer. The laughter was short lived when he saw the serious look on Pearls face. After 15 minutes of walking they came upon a thick steel door.

Emerald: Hm.. *knock x3* Hello? Anyone in there? [There was no answer.] *knock x3* Hello? We don't mean to intrude or anything. Just makin' sure you're alive...

Pearl: Are you sure he's in there?

Emerald: Pretty sure. I know I saw him go this way. *knock x3* Hello? Pizza guy! I got a large peperoni with a coke and some breadsticks!

Pearl: Ryokki Emerald Midorioni! You know how I feel about lying!

Emerald: Yeah like you've never lied before. *knock x5* Candy gram!

Pearl: Wha-! What is that supposed to mean!

Emerald: Name one person who hasn't lied at one point or another. *knock x4* Paper boy!

Pearl: 1 - Don't go changing the topic! 2 - If he is here, then he already knows you're lying.

Emerald: A - I'm not changing the subject, I'm just saying its pointless to get bent out of shape over this and B - Option 2 is breaking down the door. *knock x3* T.V. repair guy!

Pearl: Pointless? How is it pointless? And why is busting down the door the only other option?

Emerald: *knock x3* Jehovah's witnesses! It's pointless to argue and breaking the door down is the only other option because there is a chance this guy is dead. Also my minds kinda wandering so.. Brain fart. *knock x5* Super villain supply depot salesman!

Pearl: Hm.. *knock x2* Please forgive my boyfriend and answer us! He thinks he's funny!

Emerald: Hey.

Pearl: *knock x2* Hello? Anybody there?

?: For the love of Christ stop banging my fucking door piss-shits!

Both gems backed off shocked. The door then opened to reveal the man Emerald saw in his vision. He looked as though he was going to say something, but stopped himself. There was an awkward two minute silence. Then Emerald spoke.

Emerald: Erm.. Hi friend. Uh, me and my girlfriend Pearl. (He motioned to her.)

Pearl: Hi.

Emerald: We were exploring the cave here and saw, well less saw so much as found this passage. Uh.. We just wanted to see if anyone else was here. And you are. Hi.

?: You're here to kill me aren't you?

Pearl: What?!

Emerald: Well that escalated swiftly.

?: *sigh* Yes.. I suppose it was only a matter of time.

Pearl: Wha- Now hold on a minute! We have NOT come here to kill you!

?: Well alright, but torture ain't gonna get you nothin'.

Emerald: Sweet Jebus dude!

Pearl: No! No torture and no killing!

?: *scoff* Don't got the guts eh? Well, perhaps your pals will. Go ahead and take me to your base so I can die, be it swift or lengthy..

Emerald: What the fuck man.. You just make the largest assumptions.

?: Take me now you filthy mole people.

Emerald and Pearl stood there in confusion. Emeralds eyes glowed as he searched for a reason why the man in front of him was speaking such insanity. As he did this he saw the man drank a strange wine before they knocked.

?: Well? Will you follow your master?

Emerald: I think you should quit drinking strange crap like Trezvyy paradoks [Sober Paradox -Russian-]

?: Huh? How did you.. Wait. (He squints his eyes trying to make sense of the thing in front of him.) How did you know my name?

Emerald: Wait what?

Pearl: Your name is Sober Paradox?

?: What? No its Terrance Perry. My friends call me Terry.

Emerald: Any relation to Tyler Perry?

Terry: Who?

Emerald: Uh.. Whatever. We're not mole people. You're just loopy from bad vodka.

Pearl: We're both crystal gems. We didn't mean to intrude.

Terry: Hm.. Hold on a minute. You, crazy hair. (He pointed at Emerald.)

Emerald: *slowly* Yeah?

Terry: Are you the one who asked my pop pop to build that crazy thing-a-ma-jigger?

Emerald: ... When was this?

Terry: Oh uh.. I'd say it was.. Forty years? Yes, you came to him 'bout forty years ago. You handed him some blueprints and said you'd come for it later. I remember this because that red girl you were with was very pretty. My memories get kind of hallucinatory at the end.. Then again that may be the vodka.

Emerald: (Red girl?) Well you did mistake us for mole people. Any other details you can give?

Terry: Uh.. Sure. Come on in and take a sit.

Emerald and Pearl entered the room. It was relatively small but very clean. It was a strange mix of a kitchen and living room with a bed. They sat on the bed, but when they turned to their host, he was asleep.

Pearl: What the- Is he okay!?

Emerald: [He threw a rock at him and he twitched.] He's fine. What I'm more concerned about is this thing-a-ma-jigger he was going on about.

Pearl: Yeah. That and this red girl.

Emerald: Yeah.. I'm thinking the same thing. Question is, did Ruby already get this thing-a-ma-jigger and how important is it?

Pearl: ... Yes. *under he breath* That too.. *clears throat*

Emerald: *sigh* Guess we're just gonna have to wait 'til our pal awakens. Until then, What do you wanna talk about?

Pearl: Well, I have been meaning to ask you a few things.

Emerald: Shoot.

Pearl: Well, how are things going with work?

Emerald: They're going good. My boss says that I've been doing so good that he's going to give me a raise. Just needs to put through the paper work.

Pearl: Well that's nice. Especially since you won't be getting help from the Mayor anytime soon.. *clears throat*

Emerald: Yeah. Though I still get free tv and stuff.

Pearl: Really? Why?

Emerald: Dunno. I think I still scare the bastard. *chuckle* Although, he may be just as afraid of what you might do to him.

Pearl: Oh well that is just absurd!

Emerald: Well you did scare Ōyarō-san shitless. Literally mind you. Looked like a nice pair of pants beforehand.

Pearl: Yeah well.. He had it coming!

Emerald: Volume sweetie. You didn't have to get to know him up close and personal like I did. You think he was insufferable during the brief moment you worked with him? Oi..

Pearl: I've had to deal with him longer than that. Well, me along with Garnet and Amethyst. Mostly me and Garnet. Okay mostly Garnet. (Thank Psyensu.) But still. How do you think we get to live at the beach house rent free?

Emerald: Blackmail? Cause if you need more, I got major dirt.

Pearl: N-no. Nothing like that. You see we- Uh.. Okay I don't really know what Garnet's doing to keep us rent free but I'm not complaining.

Emerald: Huh.. Well okay then. How long you think its gonna take?

Terry: *groan* Damn you Cypher.. *snore*

Pearl: ... You want to just go explore the cave some more?

Emerald: Sure thing. I'll leave Terry here a note.

* * *

I just want to apologize for the frantic nature of the last chapter.. My mind was running on empty and I still kinda am. Been going at this for several months straight. Hence why I took all of January, and February to recharge (as well as procrastination..). On the plus, SU is airing again, so it should be easier to find inspiration.  
Also it has been pointed out to me that my current format is more suited for plays and can be hard to follow. If you have trouble with my writings, then I apologize. :( I started this fic with the image of Pearl fighting another gem when I began, and this was just the easiest way I could see fit.. No much of an excuse but meh. All I can say is, thank you Stohne Rohse for pointing this out to me. Without criticism, we do not adapt. That said.. I only know how to write as I do now, but when I get the hang of more conventional writing styles, I'll go back and change the format. I do intend to better myself.  
With all that out of the way, tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? Why was it bad? How can I improve myself? I value your input.  
P.S. No more promises concerning uploads. Just assume I'm a lazy fuck.


	52. Chapter 52

_**52} Emerald is not what he seems.**_

Emerald and Pearl were returning from their walk around the caves. They had decided to let Terry sleep off that strange liquid he drank. They had been talking the entire time.

Pearl: So then Garnet THROWS the column at the gladiators and we were able to get those poor people to freedom.

Emerald: *whistle* Badass. Maybe I should stop underestimating her.

They entered the room they both left Terry only to find him sifting through a pile of junk.

Terry: Aha! I've found it!

Emerald: Found what? [Terry shot up with a scream and fumbled with a small device in his hands.] Sorry bro.

Terry: *sigh* Whatever.. Here's that component for the kindergarten you asked of my father.

Pearl: What..? Ry- Ryokki?

Emerald held the small device in his hands. It seemed to be a large processer of some sort. He starred at it awkwardly, turning it around inspecting it. His eyes glowed, but whenever the creator might have mentioned what it might be of use for, it was far to long. He figured it was part of something much larger, such is the case with machines. He didn't notice Pearls worried expression.

Emerald: Okay, I'm stumped. What does this thing have to do with little kids? [Pearl shot him a confused look.]

Terry: I don't know. My father never told me.

Emerald: Well, can you give me an expert opinion?

Terry: I'm a biologist.

Emerald: Then no. Huh.. Yo hon. You got any clue? [Pearl just gave him a blank stare.] Honey? Pearl? [He waved his hand in her face and gave a whistle.] Earth to Pearl. Come in Pearl.

Pearl: *flatly* We need to go.

Emerald: Huh?

Pearl: *flatly* You have to meet with Ronald and Garnet can help me determine what that strange component is.

Emerald: Um.. [His eyes glow as he checks the time.] Y-eah.. I guess you're right. Let's go. Later Terry.

Emerald waved goodbye and they walked out of the cave. Emerald tried to make small talk, but Pearl seemed distracted. He took this time of uncomfortable silence to inspect the device again, figuring it had something to do with how Pearl was behaving. Pearl stole minor glances at the man she called her boyfriend, the man she fell in love with, the man she thought she knew. Her mind began to wander as they left the cave.

Pearl: (Could Ryokki be building a kindergarten? Could he be trying to finish what was started over 5000 years ago?) [She looked at Emerald who was still studying the device. She knew that look in his eyes. It was his, 'I'm gonna figure this out if it kills me' look. She shook her head.] (Gods damn it Pearl! You know him! Ryokki is the man you love. How could you question him like this? After everything that's happened you still-)

Emerald: Yo Pearl, you okay?

Pearl: Wha- Yes! [She snapped her head in his direction. His eyes portrayed worry.] I-I'm just trying to figure out what you could possibly need with that thing!? [She gave the widest smile she could.]

Emerald: (She's hiding something. Meh. She'll tell me if it gets to be to much for her.) You and me both. This thing doesn't look like it belongs anywhere near kids. Not even kids that're Stevens age. So why have it around smaller children?

Pearl: *phew* (Now I know I'm just being silly. Ryokki would never do anything to harm the Earth. He's not that kind of gem anymore.) [Five minutes of silence filled her mind. They came up again as Emerald began biting the component out of frustration.] (Though Emerald might. Ryokki is only 20 years old, while the gem Emerald is far older. As much as I know about Ryokki as he is now, and even a bit about his past, I know as much about the man he was before Ki Midorioni found him as Ryokki himself. Who was he before I fell in love with him?)

Emerald: (I don't get it. What is this thing? What's it for? Is it a doomsday device? Or just part of one? Is it for a security system? If so then for what? Was I actually planning some sort of big brother dictatorship? Is that why Pearl is so freaked? And why does this thing taste like wood?) *growl* (Gods I wish I could just ask Pearl what the fuck this is for!) *sigh* I wish I knew what my thought process was when I asked that guy to make this..

Pearl: *chuckle* Yeah. Me too.

There was silence the rest of the way home. When they got there, Pearl and Emerald kissed each other goodbye and he handed her the component. He exited the house and saw Amethyst was playing with Steven and Connie on the beach as a giant alligator. Emerald decided he was gonna get some answers.

Emerald: Yo! Amethyst! I need to talk to you!

Amethyst: Huh? Oh brother.. Take five guys. [She warped back into her default form.] Yo Ems! Whassup dawg?

Emerald: Amethyst, I need you to- Did you just call me Ems? Did you just say dawg?!

Amethyst: Yup yup.

Emerald: *groan* (Let's just get this over with..) Okay look, I got a place to be so I'll be quick. Does the term 'kindergarten' mean anything in gem lingo?

Amethyst: [Her smile disappeared fast.] What did you say?

Emerald: Does the term 'kindergarten' mean anything in gem lingo? Does it mean anything specific?

Amethyst: Who told you that term?

Emerald: So you d-

Amethyst: Was it Pearl? God dammit, I thought she would be cool about it and not mention anything to you!

Emerald: She didn't. A man named Terry-

Amethyst: What, you gonna judge me now? Is that it huh?!

Emerald: Okay first off, judging you at this point is moot and second-

Amethyst: What do you mean moot? It's obviously important if you would bring it up!

Emerald: Would you let me-

Amethyst: No! Just quit bugging me and leave me alone!

Amethyst fought tears as she pushed Emerald to the side and ran to the house. Emerald was left there dumbfounded.

Emerald: Wha- Bu- Wh- I- *growl* I don't have time for this! I'll check up on things tomorrow.

Emerald leapt away and headed over to meet Ronaldo. Steven and Connie were both left alone on the beach.

Connie: What was that about?

Steven: Uh, well.. [Connie looked at him in confusion.] He, kinda hit a sensitive subject for her without realizing it..

Amethyst entered the home and was looking for Pearl, half expecting a fight. When she did Pearl was talking to Amethyst, but she noticed the purple gem quickly.

Pearl: Oh good Amethyst, you're here. We all need to talk about, Emerald..

Amethyst: Yeah. I just had a chat with your boyfriend. [A hint of anger was present in her voice.] Would you mind telling me why he was asking me about the kindergarten?

Garnet: What?

Pearl: I was getting to that.. Please sit dow- Wait.. Where's Steven!?

Steven: Here I am.

He spoke right behind her and gave both Pearl and Amethyst a scare.

Pearl: How did you do that?

Steven: I-... Um.. Connie?

She just shrugged, and Garnet told them to go to bed. The three gems then headed into the temple to talk.

Pearl: *sigh* While on our date, Ryokki and I both met with a man named Terry. He gave us this component to a machine of some sort. He said that his father made it for Ryokki while he was still Emerald..

Amethyst: Uh, hold up. Isn't he still Emerald?

Pearl: No. Emerald and Ryokki are two separate people. Either way, we need to find some way to determine what this is truly for, and why Emerald would want it..

Garnet: Perhaps the old Emerald wanted to restart what was started five thousand years ago. Perhaps this is why he and Rose fought. He was trying to create a new kindergarten, so she stopped him.

Pearl: Yes.. That seems to be the most reasonable conclusion...

Amethyst: Um, does he even know what a kindergarten is?

Garnet: Pearl?

Pearl: Huh? Oh, um.. No. He seems to think a kindergarten is a place humans put their children for a period while they're still young. I also doubt he even knows what the component is for since *light chuckle* he was chewing on it and making his serious face. *laugh* I ju- I- [Garnet and Amethyst gave her an odd look.] W-well it was funny to me. I guess you would have to be there to uh.. *clears throat* Nevermind.

Amethyst: Uh.. Okay then. What now?

Pearl: Well, I need to find out if this is really as harmful as we think.. I'll also have a talk with Diamond later. That man needs to give some answers.

* * *

The power of Empyrea compels me! So this didn't take me NEARLY as long as before. :D I have no excuse outside writers block and laziness. The plan is to get this done somewhere between now and October 23rd. Most likely October 23rd. Also, the Steven Universe &amp; Uncle Grandpa crossover. I did not care for it. Tell me what you think. Did I do a good job? I didn't? Why? How can I improve?


	53. Chapter 53

**53} Crazy Fry guy**

Emerald arrived at the docks, though he was a few minutes late. He looked around and called out for Ronaldo. For a minute, he heard nothing. Just as he shrugged and decided to leave, he heard a voice from the shadows.

Ronaldo: You're late.

Emerald turned and saw the overweight conspiracy nut, and cocked an eyebrow. Ronaldo was wearing a large trench coat, a fedora, sunglasses, and a pair of dirty sneakers. He stood in the shadows, most likely trying to keep out of sight. Though in reality if anyone were to pass by, they may call the cops on him.

Emerald: Uh.. Right then. You said you had something for me? (Preferably something non-crazy.)

Ronaldo: *hush* *loud whisper* Is it safe to talk?

Emerald rolled his eyes and walked over to Ronaldo.

Emerald: A, yes. B, if you flash me then you're going for a swim, and I'm going home. Got it bro?

Rolando: Huh? [He took a quick look at himself.] Why would you- Oh.. Right.. The trench co- *nervous chuckle* Uh, don't worry. [He quickly donned a very serious tone of voice.] What I have to tell you is of the most vital importance. What I have to say affects you. The people of this island. Steven.. That which I have come to know and have discovered, shall rock the foundation of all that you think you know. A foundation built upon lies and deceit. Lies told to you which began at a heinous source. A source you may try and deny, but the truth cannot be denied! A truth, that I have searched for with great effort. A truth obtained through my sweat blood and tears. This truth that you mus- Hey what are you doing?!

Emerald had stopped listening and was throwing rocks at the ocean and let him vent. He turned his head when he felt Rolando tap his shoulder.

Rolando: What the heck man!

Emerald: Today has been very long. Do you have any information you can give me that isn't from your blog?

Rolando: YES!

Emerald: Then get to the point.

Rolando: Something is coming! Something big! Something involving the gems!

Emerald: Get to the point or I'm going to slap you.

Rolando: *inhale* The gems are planning to take over the world very soon. You seem to be different from the others. I need your help.

Emerald: I- You- Wha- *sigh* Okay fine. I'll bite. What proof do you have that the gems are planning world domination? And before you say anything, it has to be tangible proof and not based on personal convictions or feelings.

Rolando: Huh? What? My word isn't good enough for you?

Emerald: No, it isn't. If I told you splashing bird blood around would cure leprosy, would you believe me on good faith?

Rolando: W-Well no.

Emerald: Then why would I instantly believe you, a guy I just met, when you say the gems plan to take over the world.

Rolando: Of course! [Emerald slaps his face.] Ow!

Emerald: No nostalgia critic references!

Rolando: Who?

Emerald: The Nostalg- Nevermind.. What were you on about?

Rolando: Uh.. Hold on- Okay I remember. *clears throat* Okay, my proof is very simple.

Emerald: Then get to it.

Ronaldo: Don't rush me! *sigh* You know how all of these weird things have been happening? What with that giant hand and Steven getting kidnapped and all?

Emerald: Dare ga nani o ima doko de? [Who the what in the where now?] [His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.]

Ronaldo: Well, my sources tell me that the hand that fell from the sky, was a gem spacecraft! [He took out his phone and pushed a button.] *giggle* Huh? Oops.. Wrong, here we go. *Dun dun duh!* That's the ticket.

Emerald: Gems from the- Hand.. Sky?

Ronaldo: Yeah, I know. Anyway, back to my evidence. I've been told that a gem by the name of Peridot, escaped to our planet. I haven't heard much about that though so my info there is a bit shoddy, but none the less.

Emerald: Peri-huh? Steven? Sky hand?

Rolando: But wait, there is more. There have been reports of strange creatures coming from the seas all around the world, not just here.

Emerald: S- slo- slow down man.. What about the sky hand taking Steven?

Rolando: These screen shots of an odd monster flying in the sky. [He showed a still confused Emerald a blurry photo of something on his phone.] How's that for evidence?

Emerald: Wha- Jigoku o is- [The hell is-] [He shook his head.] Okay, fine whatever. Pictures of bigfoot aside, go back to the part where Steven was kidnapped by a giant hand. You went just a tad to fast for my limited processing power.

Rolando: Really? They never told you about that?

Emerald: Well, no. They didn't.

Rolando: Not even Pearl? [A tone of intrigue is present in his voice.]

Emerald: W-well I- They.. She- *defeated sigh* No. Not even her.

Rolando: [He gave an arrogant smile.] I wonder what else they haven't told you. I wonder what they haven't told you indeed.

Emerald: *groan* Okay look asshat. I've kept things from Pearl before and she doesn't have to tell me everything. I'll ask her about it tomorrow, because I still trust her more than some two-bit blogger who doesn't know what a salad is!

Rolando: [He kept his smile.] Easy man. I get it. It can be hard. Realizing you have been lied to by those you trust I mean.

Emerald: *sigh* (Keep your cool dude. He's just a troll.) She didn't lie. Not telling someone something and lying are separate beasts entirely. Either way, we're done here.

Rolando: What? But I still have so much evidence!

Emerald: You have blurry pictures and urban legends. You also believed snake people ruled the world until you decided to switch it to Gems.

Rolando: They're not just urban legends!

Emerald: Oh really? Site me your sources so I can fact check you. I have instant access to the internet after all.

Rolando: Uh.. I can't remember them off the top of my head.

Emerald: That's fine, just give me a title I can look up. Or are you scared?

Rolando: B- Th- I- Fine! If you don't want to hear the truth then that's YOUR problem. I'm going home!

Emerald: I hope your jogging! It's so much better for you!

Rolando left in a huff. Emerald however, just stood there. He did not move until he was certain he was alone. When he was certain, he just sighed and sat on the edge of the peer. He looked out into the ocean, saw the moon reflect off of the waters surface. His thoughts still reeling from what Ronaldo just said.

Emerald: Wait.. Why am I freaking out? That guy is crazy. [His eyes glowed and a smile crept on his face.] I'll just check out the claims and judge based off of the evidence.

He checked through local news stories, state news, country records, and global news. As he checked through the records and articles, his smile disappeared. Satellite photos from NASA alone proved that a giant hand did indeed come to Earth from space. Further reports told that the gems collected the broken pieces, as well as having to deal with the government trying to grab some gem tech as well.

Emerald: Huh.. Okay then. Maybe she didn't tell me because the subject never came up. *sigh* Yeah.. Who am I talking to? I'm going home now.

He got up and made for the long walk to his home. His thoughts still on that giant hand Ronaldo was on about. Questions began to form in his mind. Why was that hand sent to Earth? Was there any validity to calling it gem technology? Were there gems coming to Earth? If so then why? Questions he had no way of answering until morning.

Emerald: *sigh* What a mess..

As he walked to his home, it began to snow. He looked above him, and remembered the first time he and Pearl kissed. He remembered how she made his soul spark with a fire that had been absent in his time in the forest. A fire that drove him mad without it. A fire that burned brightest whenever he was within her presence. This fire drove him, and gave him purpose. He opened his palm and let a snowflake fall into it and then grasped it tight. He felt confused, though the cause of that confusion eluded him.

Emerald: Why did I let that fat fuck get to me?

He got to his home and entered. He then took one look around his home. The home he made for himself. The newer home he made, after shortly leaving the home he knew for twenty years. The home he left for her. He then looked at the book he and Pearl had been translating. He placed his hand on the book. He then smiles.

Emerald: Whatever the case, I regret nothing I have done for her.

* * *

*laugh* I've never read the joke blog about Rolando myself. Next Chapter update on November 15th 2016. Have fun til then yo.


	54. Chapter 54

_** 54} The chapter that didn't take nearly as long. :D**_

{There are some spoilers here regarding episodes 'The Return' and 'Jail Break'}

Emerald woke up feeling groggy. It was 9 am. The longest he had slept in twenty years. Then again, who could blame him? Between the fight with Onyx, his date with Pearl, meeting that strange man, her and Amethysts reaction to the word Kindergarten, and the last atom bomb lardo left him, anyone would be exhausted. Even gems.

Emerald: *groan* Okay Ryokki, pull yourself together. First item on the agenda; go see Pearl. Get her to answer your questions. Then.. Fuck it.. I'll just have to wing it.

He rolled his way out of bed, stretched outward, and then walked out the door and locked it. He began walking to downtown and looked around to see that the city was covered in snow. Though as the song goes, the cold never really bothered him anyway. There were plows clearing the snow that was still lightly falling from the sky. People were out shoveling the sidewalks. He didn't feel much like walking around them, so he just jumped to the top of the closest building and decided to hop his way to the beach. Once he got to the carwash though, he was stopped by Greg and Steven.

Greg: Yo emerald! Hi!

Emerald: Hey Greg! Can't talk now! Later!

Steven: Where are you going?

Emerald: [He stopped in his tracks.] I'm off to see Pearl. I've got some questions to ask her.

Steven: Well, that's nice and all, but she isn't at the temple.

Emerald: What?

Steven: Pearl Garnet and Amethyst all had to leave for some sort of important mission.

Emerald: Ah.. Well did they say where?

Steven: Nope. All I know is that they took Diamond with them.

Emerald: Did they now? Any clue why they'd need Diamond?

Steven: Not really.

Greg: Tough break man. Maybe we can help. What's on your mind?

Emerald: *pops lips* I don't think you guys can- [He fell silent for a second and then slapped his head.] Duh. Of course you two can help me.

Greg + Steven: Really?

Emerald: Yep. I need answers and I need them bad. Think you can help?

Greg: Uh, sure thing.

Steven: Ask away!

Emerald: Okay then. First question; What does the term 'kindergarten' mean?

Steven and Greg gave Emerald a worried look. He cocked an eyebrow at them.

Steven: Um.. Well..

Greg: It's.. It's where gems are born. Traditionally anyway. [Steven and Emerald gave Greg a look.] Rose told me back when we were dating. From the way she explained it, the kindergarten is a place where machines mine the ore of a planet and then merge them with special nanotech, thus creating life, though at the cost of the planet in question.. [Emeralds eyes were bulging out of his skull and looked at Steven. Steven simply nodded.]

Emerald: O-ok-kay then.. Anything else I should know?

Steven: Amethyst was born on Earth and my mom led a rebellion to save Earth.

Emerald: Er.. K? Kindergarten equals death of a planet in exchange for life.. (Was I born on Earth?) S-so uh.. I also had a question about a giant hand that's actually a spaceship.

Greg: *Groan* Not that mess..

Emerald: Oh this'll be fun.

Steven: Erm.. Maybe you should see for yourself Emerald.. I don't think me or dad can explain it properly.

Emerald decided that he was right, and followed Steven and Greg to the beach. Emeralds eyes glowed brightly after Steven gave him a time and date.

Emerald: Okay.. I see it. Pearl and the others are trying to knock it out of orbit, but they failed. Okay.. The hand is setting down and, three new gems have emerged. I see, a blue one. She seems so sad.

Steven: Lapis..

Emerald: Friend of yours? *pfft* Listen to me. Kid like you, can't imagine you have many enemies. [Steven just looked to the ground.] I see a large one now. I think his gem is located, on his face? Hm.. Definitely looks like the soldier type.

Steven: [His fist clenched.] Jasper..

Emerald: Last one. Her head looks like a-

Steven: That's Peridot.

Emerald: Oh.. I see. Huh. She looks, almost familiar. [Steven and Greg shot him a look.] I see the fight you all had. Garnet was, vaporized!? Shit. I don't understand. How-

Steven: Those swords they're carrying with them were designed with gems in mind. Jasper used it to divide Garnet back to Ruby and Sapphire.

Emerald: What are you- Wait. The ship is crashing! Ouch.. Jasper gave you one hell of a shiner. Speak of the devil. Hold it.. What's she on about? Fusion? Wha- wait. Steven. You said the sword divided Garnet. Is she really a fusion?

Steven: Yeah. They're both really cool.

Emerald: Uh-huh. Wait.. Why is this Lapis chick fusing with queen bitch? What's- Oh my god.. What kind of monstrosity have they made? [Steven was visibly saddened to be reminded of Lapis. Greg did his best to comfort him.] Hold it.. Now I see. She trapped Jasper in the bottom of the ocean. Though at the cost of her own freedom. [His eyes returned to normal.]

Steven: And now you know about the gem ship.

Emerald: Whoa.. This has been a heavy couple of days.. Wait. What about Peridot?

Steven: Um.. That's kinda complicated.

Greg: Did you have any other questions?

Emerald: Uh.. Well, I guess not. Although I am curious about this Lapis girl. She seems to be a good friend to you. [Steven tells Emerald Lapis' entire backstory as far as he knows, including the part where she tried to warn the crystal gems about Jasper and Peridot.] Uh-huh. Anything else I should know?

Steven: The gems have been looking for Malachite at the bottom of the ocean, though they haven't had much luck.

Emerald: *sigh* Right.. Well, I think that's all the questions I've got.. [He stood there, starring into the ocean.]

Greg: Hey uh, you okay? You seem a million miles away.

Emerald: *Monotone* I am fine Greg. I just think I will stay here for a bit. Enjoy the snow fall over the ocean. Wait for Pearl and the other gems to come back. I have other questions that I think only they can answer. I say this meaning no offense to either of you.

Greg: Uh, you sure Emerald? You look a bit out of it.

Emerald: I have had a trying few days. Please leave me. I would not forgive myself if either of you became sick.

Steven and Greg just looked at each other and shrugged. Then they left him on the beach, collecting snow. New questions formed in his mind. Questions he felt the other gems were asking.

Emerald: (Why did I try and recreate the kindergarten? Was I sent to do so from Omi'kah? Am I part of a new ploy to reclaim Earth? How do Diamond, Onyx, and this Ruby person fit into it? Were they aware? Was Rose aware? It would make sense since she and I apparently fought. What the fuck happened 20 years ago? How far along was I to obtaining whatever goal I set out to do? What will become of me? Will I end up hurting Pearl?) [He shook his head violently at that last thought.] Steel your nerves Emerarudo Midorioni. These questions won't answer themselves.. If they do I'll eat my hat..

Emerald just stood there for an hour, before he figured it was best to wait for them inside the house. He walked up the stairs and his eyes flashed involuntarily. He saw himself and Pearl. It was the night of their first date. The night Steven and Garnet were attacked by the creature. He shook his head again and the vision was gone.

Emerald: Swell.. On top of everything else, now I'm losing my grip on my powers.

He entered the house and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the couch, perfectly still, and waited. One way or another, he was going to get the information he was due. He just had to figure out what he was up to. He had to know what his past intentions were. He had to know if his past was going to come back to haunt him, or those he cared about the most..

Emerald: *sigh* Pearl..

* * *

1) Well that didn't take nearly as long as it could have. :) I'm still a lazy asshat but still. As always, tell me what you think and where I can improve. Tell me how I might have fucked up and I will try my best to correct it.  
2) Alternate title for this chapter is 'Exposition that most SU fans already know about but its new to Emerald.'  
3) Did they ever say what the gem home worlds real name was? If not and they never do, I call dibs on Omi'kah.  
4) I wish you all a happy and healthy life complete strangers I've never met before in my life. :)


	55. Chapter 55

_**55} The gems and Diamond have a chat.**_

9 am - Diamond was looking over the ocean from the beach. He had set up a lawn chair and had a cup of sage tea so that he could enjoy the view nice and comfy. He watched as the snow fell into the ocean. Each flake a different beast unto themselves. He liked that about snow. As he was enjoying the view, the crystal gems walked up behind him and Pearl tapped him on the shoulder. Diamond looked up from his cup and smiled.

Diamond: Well hello there. How can I help ya? [Amethyst grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up.] Wha- Hey!

Amethyst: Alright buddy, we want answers and we want 'em now! What Emerald doing with that part? [She formed a giant fist.] And you better talk fast!

Garnet: Amethyst calm down!

Amethyst: But-

Diamond: No need. I've tussled with bigger. [He grabbed Amethyst by the collar and threw her into the ocean. He then summoned a staff and assumed a battle stance.] A pacifist I may be by nature, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid to fight. Now why did you sick Amethyst on me?

Garnet: We just want answers.

Diamond: Want them bad enough to take a sh- Agh! [Amethyst tries to hit him from behind, but he smacks he to the side.] Take a shot at me.

Pearl: Amethyst enough!

Amethyst: But I-

Diamond swung his staff at her face, sending her back a couple feet. Amethyst summoned two spears and was ready for another attack, but the fight was stopped by Garnet and Pearl.

Pearl + Garnet: Enough!

Amethyst: Wha- I- Hmph. Fine. [She rubbed her sore cheek.]

Diamond: Fine. [His staff disappeared.] But you better have a damn good reason for what just happened.

Garnet: *sigh* Look. We need to know more about your history with Emerald and we need it now. Onyx is recovering and Emerald is an amnesiac.

Diamond: So that leaves little old moi. But why is it so important?

Pearl: Ryokki and myself met a man yesterday. He said Emerald asked his father to make him a component for.. For a kindergarten.

Diamond: Huh? What do a bunch of little kids have to do with-

Pearl: *angry growl* No! Not _that_ kindergarten! The kind for gems! The whole reason for the battle of Earth!

Diamond: [His eyes shot open wide] Oh. Right.. [He saw Steven walking out of the house and waved to them.] *clears throat* I suggest we take this conversation elsewhere.

The gems looked and saw that Steven was coming their way.

Garnet: Very well. I know a place we can go.

5 minutes later.

The warp pad glowed brightly transporting Pearl, Garnet, Diamond, and Amethyst to the strawberry battlefield.

Diamond: God.. I remember this place. After the battle was over I went here to see the carnage. *shiver* So many of my brothers and sisters.. Dead. Why did you bring me to this horrid place?

Amethyst: Brothers and sisters?

Garnet: A better question would be; How did you survive?

Pearl: Yes. We thought only a small number of us survived. And fewer left uncorrupted.

Diamond: There were those of us who decided we didn't wanna pick sides. Seems we were the lucky ones..

Garnet: And what about Emerald and the others? Were they on the same boat?

Diamond: Dunno.. I didn't meet Emerald, Onyx and Ruby until fifty years ago. Emerald and Ruby found me huddled next to a dumpster. They saved me from a fate worse than death.

Pearl: Right then. What can you tell us about Ruby?

Amethyst: Uh, is this really the time to get jealous?

Diamond: It's okay. You don't have to worry Pearl. Emerald doesn't remember her. But if he did, then he'd be more liable bash her brains in than sing her a love song.

Garnet: Why? What happened? Why do you and Onyx speak about her with such distain?

Diamond: *sigh* Onyx would be able to tell you more about it than me.. You said it yourself Garnet. I didn't know Emerald as well as I thought. I was more preoccupied with getting my life back together after sleepless nights upon countless millennia of looking up into the sky and thinking of what was lost. The friends, and friends of my friends who died in that damn war. And for what? Because a few of the higher ups didn't wanna take ten minutes to find another planet? Because guys like you- Look, bottom line, you'll just have to wait for Onyx to wake up if you want to get every single detail. K?

The gems all looked at each other. Diamond was clearly uncomfortable and they still wanted to get some form of information out of him, so Pearl changed the subject.

Pearl: Returning to one of my earlier questions-

Diamond: *impatient* No. I do not know why Emerald- The Emerald that _I_ knew. I don't know why he would need such a thing in the first place.

Amethyst: Maybe he used to be one of the gems who we fought against during the war.

Garnet: Maybe.. [She looked over to Pearl. She looked very uncomfortable.] Diamond. You said something about other gems. What happened to them?

Diamond: *sigh* We got found near the end of the war. Soldiers from home world that saw us as traitors. I don't wanna think about it.

Garnet: Very well then. Tell me this then. Why do YOU hate Ruby? What was she like?

Diamond: *groan* If you really wanna know.. She is, smart. She knows how to play a situation to her advantage. Give her a side to a war that's losing, and she'll find a way to win it. She's slow and calculating when she wants to be. Though when she needs to be, she can come up with a plan *snaps fingers* like that.

Amethyst: Heh. No wonder he likes you Pearl. [Pearl gave her a quick look and then just shrugged.]

Diamond: Yeah, well unlike Pearl, she mostly came up with plans that benefit **her**. She would only help at the instance Emerald would tell her to. Even then, she always came out on top. Every time a smaller plan would be accomplished, it fed into a larger plot.

Pearl: Hm? What do you mean? What plot?

Diamond: *grumble* I alone don't have all of the details to properly explain why she is a spawn of the devils anus. I will however spoil one thing. For many years, we had defended a small village, that unknown to Onyx and myself, was near an old gem base. She was working on something, and something went wrong. Then again, she may have made it at the request of Emerald. I dunno..

Amethyst: What was she making?

Diamond: Well.. That is the million dollar question. It blew up when Onyx and me confronted her, and things kinda hit the fan afterwards. Though considering I haven't seen Ruby in decades, Emerald lost his memory, and Onyx' gem got corrupted.

Pearl: R-ight.. What about you? What happened to you?

Diamond: Me? Well I got lucky and avoided a bulk of the blast. I just ended up going back into my gem for a bit. After that, I left to peruse other interests.

Garnet: Is there anything else we need to know before Onyx wakes up? I'd like for us to give Emerald something when we return.

All three gems looked at her in surprise.

Diamond: What? You expecting him or something?

Amethyst: Oh! did you have a vision before we left?

Garnet: Yes. He's just as confused about the situation as we are. Probably more so considering he has an entirely separate life inaccessible to him. I can't imagine what that's like.

Amethyst: Yeah, that can't be fun 24/7. (Much as I hate what I am, at least I know my own past..)

Pearl: We both talk about it at times. It isn't.

Diamond: Right.. *sigh* I was trying to avoid the bigger parts of his past because I didn't want him to waste his time jumping for the whole T-bone steak when all I could give him was the fat and fragments of bone.. Let's head back.

The gems got back onto the warp pad and teleported back to the temple. They walked in to find Emerald had just sat down a minute ago.

Emerald: Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would. Wassup guys?

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst all looked at Diamond. He sighed and looked at Emerald.

Diamond: Emerald there are some things I need to tell-

A bright light came from the kitchen area. It was Onyx' gem. He had reformed. Just as muscular as before and just as bald as before. Emerald instinctively summoned a sword. Garnet didn't move. Pearl and Diamond gave each other a look and thought the same thing. 'Here comes the hell..' Amethyst simply squealed in joy.

Amethyst: ONYX!

Onyx: Amethyst!

They both laughed as Amethyst ran to him and gave him a big hug.

Amethyst: I'm so glad to see you again! What took ya?

Onyx: Onyx is sorry he worried his friends. Onyx needed time to think about what was going to be said to- Emerald! Just the man Onyx wanted to see.

Emerald: Hello Onyx. Glad to see you're awake. Now about your promise..

Onyx: Yes. Onyx and Diamond owe you a story. [Diamond simply looked to the ground.] A story about betrayal, and loss.

* * *

What? An update so soon? What witchcraft is this?! D:  
Seriously though, I'm gonna be out for a bit. Not as long as I was a couple months back, but for a bit. I'm gonna be working on the entire story of how Emerald lost his memory in one chapter, 6k words at the least. Very ambitious to say the least. I plan on having what was stated in the past full circle. In the meantime, here's a quick bio on Ruby [not the one that makes up half of Garnet] who will be in the next chapter. :)  
Ruby - She is 5' 10", light-medium build, short crimson hair, bat wings, talons, deep red skin, sharp teeth and rose colored eyes. Pros [Resourceful, Adaptable, Imaginative, Observant, Dynamic] Cons [Escapist, Obsessive, Manipulative, Oversensitive, Unyielding]  
See you soon. {I hope}


End file.
